Harry Evandrus
by AlexanderMontressor
Summary: Harry was neglected by his father in favour of his twin, Lars, who is the boy-who-lived. When he could bear it no longer, he left. He just left without knowing where he will go. Six years later and he's back. Nobody knows what happened or where he was. Will he be light or will he be dark? Will he stand up for what's right or what's easy? Only time will tell.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter, it belongs to Ms. J.K Rowling._

* * *

October 31st, the day that two boys' lives changed, one of them chosen as the boy-who-lived, destined to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort once and for all. The other one, he was no one, to the eyes of his father he's just someone worthless.

Lily Potter died that night protecting her sons. The younger one Lawrence Potter was hailed the chosen one by his father despite the fact that even the powerful Albus Dumbledore voicing out his concern that he was not sure who the chosen one is. Lawrence, or Lars, is bigger than his older twin, looks can be deceiving, yes, but it doesn't matter to James, after all Lars did have a 'V', which they assumed symbolizes Lord Voldemort, at the centre of his forehead thus making him the one who's marked as Lord Voldemort's equal.

The older one Harold Potter, he's nobody, nobody knows him except the fact that he's the older twin of the boy-who-lived, Dumbledore is fond of him so is his godfather Sirius Black, his father's other bestfriend Remus Lupin and his younger twin, much to the disapproval of their father. He was also marked that night he had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead slightly on the right side.

"Harry, come, come us it's birthday, come go down." A five year old Lars whined to his older twin. It was the night their fifth birthday and Lars, for the last two years, kept on telling Harry to join the party which Harry always refused the reason was one; it will make Lars not play with the others, two; their father would not like it even if Lars keeps on whining, three; he doesn't want to be around the idiots, four; he'll just be an outcast at the party whether he and Lars likes it or not, but this night he'll go down even if it's just for a few minutes.

"Alright little brother." Harry said and Lars beamed with delight. They both went down to see the other guests with Lars holding Harry's hand dragging him to meet his friends. Harry spared a glance at their father who glared at him but refrained from yelling at him and making a scene.

Lars introduced the others there "This Neville," Neville was a shy, chubby boy who's a day older than them, "and this Ron" a red-head who's as dumb as a troll and likes to point out obvious things.

"'This is' not 'this'." Harry corrected his brother who lightly scowled at him. At five years old Harry is quite good in vocabulary, when not being thrashed, locked up, and yelled at by his father he smuggles some books from the library, not that his father would notice it.

The opening of gifts is just about to start, Harry quickly slid out away from the people, as if someone would notice him anyway, his father certainly wouldn't, and he had told his Godfather that he doesn't want to be in front of many people so they, him, Remus and Professor Dumbledore, decided not to push it, which he was thankful for.

"Harry! Dear boy!" Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, made his way towards him, who was sitting on the stairs. A man with a shoulder length hair, a scowl on his face, wearing a black robe with billowing cloak that made him look like an overgrown bat that he knows as Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, Head of Slytherin House, and archenemy of their father, was with him. This was the first time that he brought along his Potions Master.

"Hello! Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape." He greeted the two politely with a cheerful smile that he forced out of himself. The Headmaster smiled at him with that ever bright twinkle in his bright blue eyes while the Potions Master just gave him a nod.

"Why, may I ask, are you sitting here alone and not enjoying the grandeur birthday party that your father prepared?" The Potions Master asked though without a hint of concern neither in his eyes nor in his tone.

Harry just shrugged and he saw the Potions Master sneer at him. He was to say something when the Headmaster waved his hand and small box with red and gold wrappings appeared on to his hand "Happy birthday my boy!" He handed the gift to Harry who smiled gratefully.

There were only three people who give him gifts, and one of those three is the Headmaster, the other to is his Godfather, Sirius Black, and his father's other friend, Remus Lupin. They had already given him their gifts two books about charms and transfigurations.

"I doubt his birthday is jovial, Headmaster." The Potions Master remarked, earning him a small glare from the Headmaster. "Nevertheless I shall wish you good health." He took a vial from one of his pocket and gave it to Harry. The vial contains gold liquid. He looked at the Headmaster and the old man just nodded at him.

"I know you know what that is, as the Headmaster always said that you are...indubitably smart for your age," The Potions Master said. "Normally I would not give it to anybody, let alone a five year old boy who probably has a propensity for trouble judging who your father is, so use it well Potter." He spat the name like poison in his mouth.

"Yes, thank you Sir for the gifts." He said with a fake yawn but looks almost a real one "I'm sleepy Sir, I should go now. Good night Sirs."

"Goodnight dear boy." The Headmaster said, giving him a hug.

"Goodnight Mr. Potter." The Potions Master said, giving him a nod, a hug would be ludicrous. The boy then ran through the stairs and disappeared from sight.

"What are you planning old man?" Severus asked as soon as the boy was out of sight and earshot.

The Headmaster chuckled lightly. "What plan Severus?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe a plan as to why you would have me give a five year old boy _Felix Felicis._" He said with annoyance apparent in his voice.

"I do not have a plan." The Headmaster said, walking back to the living room. "But I think Harry does"

"What can a five year old boy plan to do Headmaster?"

"All in good time my boy, all in good time." They were just sitting there around those miscreants. Why the Headmaster insisted on staying in that place with all those little demons running around is beyond him. Probably an hour had past and they were still there in that blasted house, the guests are leaving one by one and when the last of them left they were still there.

"James," The Headmaster called for Potter's attention. "You should check on Harry he retired a while ago to his room."

"What? Oh yeah...I'll go check on him later." Potter responded, immediately trying to take away the talk about his other son.

"No" the Headmaster was shaking his head. "We'll check on him now." James could not argue with the Headmaster so he led them to the boy's bedroom, the farthest door from the stairs. They entered the room, it was small really small if you live in a manor, there were no toys and the room is not well decorated. The boy was not there.

"The boy's not here." Trust James Potter to point out the obvious.

"Point-me Harry Potter." The wand just kept spinning at the Headmaster's hand meaning that the boy is no longer in that room. Lawrence Potter then tugged on his father and gave him a paper.

"He's gone" James Potter said after a very short glance at the paper. He handed the note to the Headmaster who read it out loud.

"_I left, obviously, if you're reading this. _

_Father you hate me then I hate you too you stuck up prick, I didn't do anything to you and you're very bad to me, I don't like the cupboard and I don't like being slapped._" James Potter did not seem to care about his son's opinion of him that he just snorted.

"What's goin' on? Where's Harry?" The mutt, Sirius Black, and the wolf, Remus Lupin, barged in the bedroom. No one answered him and the Headmaster continued to read the note.

"_Lars, little brother, thank you and I'll be back, I promise :D_

_Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus thanks for all the books you gave me_

_Professor Dumbledore thanks for the bracelet I like it..." _The old man stopped for a moment before continuing.

"_Professor Snape thanks for the Felix Felicis, I didn't use it to leave it might come in handy for something other than escaping as leaving the mansion is not that hard as I'm not connected to it anyway and everybody's busy with Lars' party._

_H_"

"Happy now James?" The Headmaster said gravely. "I warned you not to push away your son, I warned you that darkness comes from neglect, I warned you that maybe the next time you see your son he will be the next Dark Wizard or Dark Lord. I warned you James Potter."

"James how could you do this? To Harry, to your own son, to MY Godson!" An enraged Sirius Black snarled. Severus took delight in seeing the two best of friends fight.

"It's not like I told him to leave." James Potter snapped back and that enraged the wolf very much that he punched him straight to the face, Severus was quick enough to cover the little brat's eyes so not to see violence in front of him.

"You better find him James, or we swear we'll take Lars from you, you're not a good father." The mutt said angrily.

Potter scoffed at his friend or maybe former best friend starting in a few minutes "And you think you will be a good father for my son? What're you gonna do expose him to those **wonderful **parents of yours?" That gained him another punch from the wolf.

How Lily must be spinning in her grave by this man's stupidity, Severus thought.

"Enough!" The Headmaster had been silent for a little bit too long "Find your son James or Lars goes to Sirius and Remus."

"What!?" He exclaimed "You can't do that? I'm his father I have every right to raise him!"

"You had that right until you let one of your son go. Come, Severus." The Headmaster's voice was unusually stern, a very rare tone he uses. The Potions Master followed the Headmaster and glanced once to the boy who had just lost his brother, he was sobbing, sitting on his older twin's bed holding the letter on his heart.

"Please tell me this was not your plan Headmaster." He said with an exasperated tone as soon as they went back to the castle and into the Headmaster's office.

"Like I said, Severus, I have no plan, but the boy has." The old man paused. "If James truly cares about his son he'll find him. Harry's just a little boy after all."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then it will be his loss not Harry's."

"You know where the boy is." It was a statement not a question after Severus continually observed that the Headmaster is way too calm about the matter at hand. The Headmaster did not reply but Severus had a feeling that the answer is 'yes'

"I do not know why Potter hates that boy, he's his son."

"You're your father's son too Severus." The Headmaster pointed out.

"Yes..." He drawled. "But my father is a muggle he despises magic. Potter is an egoistic, pureblood wizard."

"He has her eyes does he not, Severus?" Severus scowled at the sudden question that has no relevance whatsoever to why the boy was hated by his father. "Do you not have any idea at all why James dislikes Harry greatly?"

"I wouldn't be asking you if I do now would I!?" He snapped. "There is absolutely no reason for him to dislike the boy, he's his son, he's his clone, except the eyes, that and the boy looks too timid and quiet, even I have to admit that."

"But he's not the boy-who-lived, in James' eyes." The Headmaster said calmly before popping one of those disgusting Lemon drops in his mouth.

He threw the old man an incredulous look. "Albus, that reason is incredibly petty."

The old man shrugged his shoulders lightly "Did you not always say that James Potter is a" he cleared his throat and started mimicking Severus with a slightly squeaking voice, "juvenile delinquent that will be an arrogant and pompous arse until the day he goes to his grave."

Someday his employer will be the death of him. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't imitate my voice Albus, other than you can't do it, you make me sound incredibly less respectable." He said in annoyance to the old man. "So where is the boy?"

"That I do not know, my boy, everything did not go exactly as I **hoped** it would, the boy is clever." The Headmaster said with a sigh. "The bracelet that I gave him would be a means to track him, but I saw, and read at his letter, that he left it by the window when the three were yelling at each other."

Severus smirked at the old man. "Outsmarted by a five year old boy, Headmaster?" then he paused. "The boy could probably be anywhere, anywhere at all, how, will they find him?"

"Moreover, what if they don't find him?" Severus was worried, not because of the boy but because that boy is his friend's child.

"Then we hope that either they or we do."


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer's in the prologue._

* * *

"Uncle Pads!" A boy with a messy black hair with red highlights jumped up and down an older man's bed "come on you said I can go to Diagon Alley alone!"

"Alright, alright, hold your horses kiddo Diagon Alley is not going anywhere." He stood up and playfully pushed the boy. "Lawrence Potter! It's six in the morning!" He exclaimed as soon as he got a good look at the clock. "The shops won't open until ten!"

"Aw...but Uncle Sirius, it's good to be early isn't it?" He gave his Uncle his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, let's go have breakfast first." His Uncle caved in before instructing the house-elves to prepare a meal for them two.

"Can we go now?" Lars asked again after rushing to finish his food.

"No, you'll stay with me at my office until ten, then you can go shopping for your other things, I already bought your books."

"But...your office is so boring." Lars whined. "I won't have anyone to talk to there."

"Either you stay with me there or I won't let you go shopping alone." His uncle's tone meant that it was final, no more arguments.

"Ok, ok, I'll behave." He said. "When's Uncle moony coming back?"

"Probably next week, I don't know yet." Uncle Sirius replied. "Tinky!" a house-elf appeared. "We won't be back until the afternoon, clean the place up, except Lars' room he'll be the one cleaning it, right Lawrence?"

"Yes Uncle Pads, I'll clean it." He said.

"Good, come." They both went to the manor's study and his Uncle threw a fistful of a silvery brown powder in the fireplace, the fire turned green and his Uncle stepped in yelling "Auror Department." Lars did the same and he stumbled out of another fireplace, he still hasn't got a hang of using floo as a means of transportation he always lands on his bum, rarely it was the he is actually standing.

He frowned at every people he meets, he doesn't like the attention caused by the stupid 'boy-who-lived' thing, who would want it if what caused that attention is your mother getting killed...and your brother being neglected because of it, your life never going to be normal and people expecting a lot from you.

"There are books, card games, board games, take your pick, you still have an hour 'til I let you go." His Uncle instructed before leaving him in his office to get some paper works.

He spent his hour alternating between playing a board game called Scrabble where you make words, exploding snap, and a memory game using his frog cards.

"Now can I go?" he asked his Uncle when the clock struck ten.

"Ok, Mr. Potter you can go." His Uncle handed him a pouch with money in it for him to spend.

"Stay out of trouble." his Uncle said, ruffling his already messy hair before leaving through the fireplace.

"Merlin, I hate floo-ing." Lars said when he, again, stumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, a pub that only Wizards can see and where the entrance to Diagon Alley is located.

"Mr. Tom can you help me for a moment please, I have to go to Diagon Alley." He asked politely even after he's irritated at the people making such a fuss over him.

"Sure Lars." Tom led him to a door at the back of the pub. It looks like a dead end but with a few taps on the brick wall it opened to reveal Diagon Alley.

"Thanks Mr. Tom." He said politely and entered the alley. Where to first, he thought, he checked his list, all his books were bought already so he decided to buy the brass scales, telescope, crystal phials, cauldron and wand, in this order.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, a pleasure to see you again," The voice of Mr. Ollivander startled him. "Nine inches, Unicorn Hair, Mahogany. I trust that your training wand did you good, hm."

"Yes sir, it was very good." He said politely. Mr. Ollivander is an odd old man who remembers each and every people he had sold his wand to. Mr. Ollivander had him try nearly fifteen separate wands before he found him a match.

"Thirteen inches, dragon scale, a powerful wand indeed, this is the last wand that I have that has a dragon scale as a wand core, my grandfather created that wand if I am not mistaken..." Mr. Ollivander said.

"Curious," Mr. Ollivander muttered, but Lars had heard it.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Lars asked, wanting to know why the old man thought it's curious.

"I just thought perhaps that you, being 'the boy-who-lived'" Lars frowned at that good for nothing title, "shall have the brother wand of 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', just that." Mr. Ollivander said. "Nevertheless your wand is powerful."

"Right...uhm...how much is it?" He asked to break the awkward atmosphere around him.

"7 galleons." He paid the man then left and went back to the Leaky Cauldron to have his lunch.

Lars thought, while eating his meal, that maybe this means he's not the 'boy-who-lived', that he wasn't the one that Voldemort tried to kill, those thoughts gave him utter delight, if he wasn't who people thought he was, then he wouldn't be getting all the unwanted attention, all the life threats, he'll have a normal life, heck he doesn't even know why that bloody Dark Wizard wanted to kill him anyway, his guardians refused to tell him until he was old enough.

Thinking back if he wasn't the one, then it must be his brother, he sighed as he thought about his brother, his older twin, he misses his twin greatly and he hoped that he would hold on to his promise that he will come back.

After finishing his meal he went back to the Alley to go to the Quality Quiditch Supply Shop. He is a big fan of the game Quiditch and would try out for his house team as soon as he's allowed to.

"Oh, blimey, I'm sorry!" He exclaimed as he bumped into some cloaked person about his height. The cloaked person was wearing an expensive looking black cloak, there were gold linings of symbols that Lars did not know, and the hood covered almost all of the cloaked person's face.

The cloaked person dropped his things and Lars tried to help when the cloaked person said "No" his deep voice meant that the cloaked person is a boy.

"I'm really sorry." He said again. "Is there anything broken? I'll pay for it I promise!" He ranted, nervous that he bumped into someone and the possibility that the cloaked boy's things got broken.

"Don't worry about it, nothing's broken." The cloaked boy said as he arranged his belongings. Lars noticed that they have the same things and probably the boy is also going to Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts too?" He asked in a friendly manner.

"Yes," The other boy replied.

Lars was going to introduce himself when the other boy interjected "I know who you are Mr. Potter." The other boy, calling him 'Mr. Potter', made him sound like a teacher. The cloaked boy started walking away when Lars called for him.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" He asked in annoyance. "That's pretty rude you know."

"Be that as it may, I doubt that you would want to associate with a Slytherin Mr. Potter." The cloaked boy said. Lars frowned, he hates it that people thinks he's prejudiced against Slytherins or at least wanna be Slytherins just because his father is one prejudiced arse.

"I'm not prejudiced you know," He informed the cloaked boy. "Uncle Remus said that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Too true, that statement is

"He's wise to tell you that," The cloaked boy praised. "I'm Evandrus," he said without clarifying if it's his given name or Surname but Lars thought that it's probably the latter.

"See you in Hogwarts Mr. Potter." The cloaked boy then walked away until Lars saw him no more amidst the crowd.

"How's shopping?" His Uncle Sirius asked during dinner.

"Alright, I had my things sent here by owl, except my wand." He replied. "I have thirteen inches, Mahogany."

"And the wand core?"

"Dragon scale."

"Dragon Scale. That must be a powerful wand."

"Yeah, Mr. Ollivander said that it is." He replied gloomily, pondering if he should tell his Uncle that he did not have Lord Voldemort's brother wand and the possibility, just a possibility that he's asking to be true, that he's not the 'boy-who-lived', he thought against it for a minute, it wouldn't change anything anyway and no one would believe him since, aside from his brother, no one can be the bloody-boy-who-didn't-die.

"Something wrong?" He snapped out of his musings.

"No," he said and before his Uncle ask more about what he's thinking he immediately decided to tell him about the cloaked boy he bumped into. "You know I bumped into this odd boy in Diagon Alley, he was wearing a cloak that literally covered his face,"

"How'd you know it was a boy then?" His Uncle inquired.

"His voice," Lars said, drinking his pumpkin juice, "and his cloak doesn't look like something a girl would choose to wear...less colourful."

"You talked then," Lars nodded. "The odd kid got a name?"

"He said he's Evandrus, I don't know if it's his actual name or his Surname. Do you know anyone who has the name Evandrus?"

"Not that I know off so it certainly isn't from a pureblood family."

"Oh." He said. "Are you gonna go with me to King's Cross tomorrow?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Hey Ron!" Lars called for his red-head friend as soon as he saw them in King's Cross. "Hi Mrs. Weasley." He greeted Ron's mother politely.

"Hello dear, hello Sirius." She smiled at them both.

"Hey Molly good to see you." Uncle Sirius said. "Right then, best be off now, behave Lars, owl me every week and do us proud." He left after ruffling Lars' messy hair.

"Oh mate, there aren't any more free seats, everything's taken!" Ron whined when they weren't able to find any more compartment inside the train. "You shouldn't have let those girls have the compartment we found." He smacked his friend, playfully on the head.

"Be a gentleman Ron," He mock scolded.

They both scowled when they crossed Draco Malfoy, official gittest of the git in the history of the Wizarding World.

"Potty and the Weasel." Malfoy taunted. "Looking for more mudblood and bloodtraitor friends Potter?"

"Sod off ferret face!" Ron snarled at them "At least they're friends."

"Funny you should say that Weasley, you'll need all the help you can get when you can no longer buy your school things." Malfoy's Slytherin cohorts laughed and Ron flushed in anger.

"Don't insult his family!" Lars said indignantly. "Not everything is about money and standing Malfoy."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you're as dirt poor as Weasley, Potter." Malfoy said. "Weasley has neither wealth nor standing, a pity your father is such a disgrace and let his other son run away."

"Say what you want about him, I don't care." He said coolly, he really didn't care what other people think about his father, as far as he's concerned his father is an arrogant toe rag who cares only about fame.

"You know, I can't help but find similarities between you and my father." He added with a smirk.

"Don't you dare compare me to that bloodtraitor!" Malfoy hissed.

"What's going on there?" He turned and he saw Percy, Ron's prefect brother, making his way to them.

"Nothing that concerns you Weaselby." Malfoy said then he strode off with his goons.

"Everything alright, you two?" Percy asked the two of them.

"Yeah, we're just looking for a compartment and Malfoy acted like an arse, again."

"Alright then, there should be a few more compartments by the back, I'm staying in the Prefect's compartment, stay out of trouble." He then went on.

"Come on Ron." They walked until they were near the last end of the train. They knocked on the compartment door first and entered when nobody answered. They saw someone is already inside.

He stared at the person inside. The person was probably sleeping because his head was inclined to the wall with a black fedora hat covering his face. The person was wearing muggle clothes; shiny black shoes, jeans and a black double-breasted waistcoat over a white dress shirt, which suggest that he's either a muggle raised half-blood or a muggleborn.

"D'you think he's asleep?" Ron asked him.

"Looks like it, we best not disturb him." They spent their time eating sweets and talking about Quiditch until Lars decided to tell Ron about the boy he stumbled into in Diagon Alley.

"You mean you don't know who he is?" Ron clarified.

Lars shrugged. "Said he's Evandrus, dunno if that's his Surname or Firstname or if he's telling the truth."

"He'll be in Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, he said he's a Slytherin."

"Then he's bad news mate, bad news, you know Slytherins are a bunch of dark wizards."

"Don't start on me about that again Ron, I don't like prejudice, I hate it, I get your opinion but stop saying those things in front of me, I really don't like it." He said as calmly as possible. He can't stand the prejudiced views about houses anymore, what happened years ago proved that it doesn't matter what house you are in, there are good and bad people everywhere, just make sure you're one of the good guys.

"Alright, I'll bugger off on that." Ron said. "That bloke must be really sleepy." He glanced at the sleeping boy in front of him.

Lars had this feeling that the boy is not sleeping but listening on their conversation which is giving him the urge to confront him but decided against it because it will be a real shame if it turned out that the other boy is really sleeping so he just said "I guess so."

A few more hours, before they arrived in Hogsmeade, were spent between eating candies, talking about Quiditch, exploring the castle and all that yadda, yadda on what they're going to do once inside the castle grounds.

Lars sighed heavily. "Do you think he'll be here?"

"Who?" He, for just a little bit, wanted to smash his friend's head for not knowing, even if it was quite obvious, that he was talking about his twin. Every time the talk is about Hogwarts, he always ask himself or anybody who is with him if his brother would come back.

"My brother, my twin." He said through gritted teeth. He hated the world for forgetting about his brother, for forgetting that there were two Potters not just him, Lars Potter, there was also a Harry Potter.

"I don't know mate, maybe." Was the only reply he got from his friend.

"You said you'll be back." He muttered to himself.

"We're here." He said when the train stopped. "I think we should wake him up." He added when he saw that the sleeping boy was still not moving and looked like he was still fast asleep. He was going to poke the sleeping boy when he sat up straight.

"I hope you aren't expecting me to grovel before you for just waking me up," The now awake boy said scathingly with a light voice. "I don't care who you are, Potter. So go parade your fame elsewhere." He couldn't believe the audacious assumption of the cloaked boy that he, Lars Potter, is some kind of attention seeking brat who goes around using his fame everywhere he goes.

"I was just being nice! In case you haven't noticed the train stopped and you were just sitting still!" He said indignantly. "And for your information I. DO. NOT. CARE. About this boy-who-lived thing, nor do I see other people as below me!"

The still unknown boy chuckled amusedly, standing up and removing his hat, and as soon as the hat is removed his clothes transfigured into his school robes, much to the amazement of them both, but they still don't know who that rude boy is.

"Good to see fame hasn't inflated my younger twin's head." The mysterious boy said as he takes off his sunglasses. "That'd be a real shame."

His eyes widened in surprise and he stood there, petrified and his, Lars', hazel eyes locked with the other boy's familiar green eyes.

"H-Harry? Is that really you?" He looked at his brother's forehead, which was visible with his cleanly cut raven hair, to see if his lightning bolt scar was there but it wasn't quite visible as the right side of his forehead was covered by his hair.

"What a shame, my brother doesn't even recognize me." Lars was just blinking there. He couldn't believe that his brother was there, the sleeping, or maybe not really sleeping, boy who was with them was his brother.

"I...no...I remember you Harry, of course...I never forgot...I'm just surprised...really...really surprised." He stammered. "I'm glad really glad to see you." He noticed that Harry wasn't expecting a hug from him because his older twin flinched a little when he hugged him.

"What are you people looking at?" Harry scowled at just about everybody who is staring at them. He had to agree that it was annoying. He noticed that his brother is extremely moody, and snarky, except to him, but he kept on being rude and sarcastic to his best mate, Ron.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here" the big man, who's the gatekeeper of Hogwarts, said loudly.

"Hey Hagrid!" Ron and he greeted the half-giant. "Harry's back."

"Ye' I kno', nice ter see ya again Harry." Hagrid said, smiling at Harry.

"Likewise." Harry said, nodding his head in Hagrid's direction.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

He rode the boat with his brother, Harry, his best mate, Ron, and another friend of his, Neville.

"FORWARD." Commanded the gatekeeper and then the boats motioned towards the castle.

"D'you think there's really a giant squid here?" Ron asked, looking over the lake.

"Would you like to find out?" Harry said snidely. "It'd be my pleasure to throw you over board, Weasley."

The whole boat ride was quiet after that and Harry seemed to take pleasure in that silence. There were a lot of murmurs from the other boats. A bushy haired girl, from another boat, was chatting with another girl she was with and started telling her about the history of Hogwarts.

Hogwarts castle was majestic everyone stared at it with awe knowing that they will be living inside that very castle for ten months every year for the next seven years.

Hagrid left them when a tall, black-haired witch, he knows as Professor McGonagall their parent's old Professor, in emerald-green robes, greeted them. She had a stern face and she is not someone you would want to mess with.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and your Transfigurations Professor." She began. "Now, in a few moments you will pass through this door and you will join your classmates after you're sorted into your houses, the houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"Now while at school your house will be like your family, triumphs will earn you points, any rule-breaking and you will lose points, at the end of the year the House with the most points will win the House Cup." She paused before saying "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She left the students and entered the room behind the huge door.

"Where do you think you'll be sorted?" Lars whispered to his twin, not sure if his brother would want to go to Gryffindor where their father had once been.

Harry just shrugged. "Maybe Gryffindor because both our parents were there, personally, though, I don't care, anywhere's fine."

"Where's our father by the way?" He did not expect that question, for all he thought Harry would avoid any conversation regarding their father.

"He's -" He stopped when Professor McGonagall returned and whispered to his brother "Tell you another time."

"We're ready for you now," she said. "Follow me."

The first years lined up by twos and followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. The older years were looking at the new students. The ghosts were hovering around them and welcoming them in Hogwarts.

"Beautiful as ever isn't it?" He asked rhetorically as they glanced around the brightly lit hall.

"Before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." She said as the students gathered in front of the whole hall.

The old wizard who was sitting in the middle of the staff table stood up.

"To the first years please note, that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students, also our care taker Mr. Filch," He glanced at the haggard looking man with a cat who has blood red eyes who was standing near a door. "had asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds for anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He sat back down, the students looking scared and curious at the same time.

The professor placed a hat on the stool and the students looked at it incredulously. Shockingly, it opened its mouth and began to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be,_

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends,_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, I will put the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

"I'm going to kill Fred, he said we were going to battle a mountain troll." Ron whispered to him a bit loudly that Harry also heard it because Harry said.

"Weasley, your apparent vacuousness astounds me."

Instead of answering back, Ron asked, baffled "My what?" even he doesn't know what that means, though he has a feeling that it is insulting because Harry said it out of annoyance, pleasure in mocking Ron at every turn.

"He meant your stupidity Weasley." Malfoy said with a laugh.

"Nobody asked you Malfoy." Ron retorted, his cheeks red.

"Actually, you didn't ask anybody in particular so I just let myself answer your dilemma with vocabulary." He was a little angry that that conversation started because of Harry calling Ron 'stupid' by using another word.

"Evandrus -" The last name caught his attention "-Harold" he became confused when Harry was the one who walked towards the stool and sat on it. They were so much busy at their bickering that they didn't hear the others being sorted.

A minute or two later the hat shouted "Slytherin" and he could do nothing but gape that his brother was sorted in the house of snakes, he was half-expecting it because he guessed that Harry wouldn't like to be in the same house as their dad's even if their mum was also there, what he can't believe is that he met his brother before school.

* * *

Harry walked towards the Slytherin table after sparing a glance at the Head Table where the Headmaster raised his cup for him. The others were looking at him probably because of his resemblance with Lars. He, after all, looked like a raven-haired and green eyed version of his brother. He turned his back from them and just watched the sorting.

It's now Lars' turn after a few students that he didn't bother knowing the name.

"Potter, Lawrence" said the professor. Loud whispers can be heard around the great hall, fussing about Lars Potter being the boy-who-lived.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Lars Potter?" 'At least his ego isn't inflated like our father's.' Harry thought.

Lars walked, shyly, towards the stool with not an air of arrogance around him like their father. Harry just smiled that his brother is like that. After a minute that the hat was placed on Lars' head it cried "Gryffindor!"

It wasn't a big surprise that Lars was sorted in that house.

"WE GOT POTTER!" shouted a twin red-head students, Harry recognized them as the Weasley twins, Weasley's older brothers.

"You're Evandrus right?" An older boy with a messy brown hair said to him and he stared at him before nodding his head.

"I'm Kevin Macnair." The older boy said. "You look like a Potter over there, has anyone mentioned that to you."

"I'm not daft enough not to see a resemblance Macnair," He replied, "you don't need to point it out to me."

"Are you related to them then?" Macnair asked warily. Clearly everyone, well mostly everyone has forgotten about Harry Potter, it wasn't like he cared.

"I thought that would've been obvious." He muttered. It should have been obvious, as much as he hates that he's a clone of James Potter, except the eyes and his now clean hair, he can't and no one can deny that fact. Besides, there are very few wizards in Britain so a chance of two having a striking resemblance is very little.

"I'm his twin you nitwit."

Macnair's face changed all of a sudden and his fake friendly demeanour changed into a rather unfriendly one. "Ah... I see we have a blood traitor here." He sneered. "You better watch it Potter," He rolled his eyes when he said that but did not correct him. "You're just a half-blood and purebloods like us rule here in Slytherin House." He said then went and sat with another group of people.

"He's all bark." A boy beside him commented. He recognized that voice, belonging to the one who was polite to ask even they can stay in the compartment before Lars and Weasley arrived.

"My name's Nott, Theodore Nott." He looked curiously at the other boy's introduction he was imitating James Bond, which was really a surprise, considering that the 'Nott' family is a pureblood.

"Harry Evandrus." He shook hands with Nott who beamed at him.

"Why are you even talking to me, when I do nothing but nod?" He asked a little later when he found Nott's constant chatter and trying to get him into a conversation, really irksome.

Nott shrugged. "You don't talk much, so I figured if I annoy you, you'd talk, eventually...just like now."

"Fabulous," Harry said dryly. "Go bother someone else, why don't you."

"Nah, they don't already like me because I'm speaking to you." Nott replied.

"Good thing you know Nott, stupid purebloods who are associating with blood traitors aren't welcome here." Malfoy said from the other side of the table.

"I'll take your opinion into account when you become Minister Malfoy, so just do shut up." Nott retorted with an annoying smile directed at Malfoy.

"Come on mate, I'm just trying to be friendly," Nott said to him.

"No offence, but I don't like the idea of friends."

Nott's reply was cut off by the Headmaster.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried The Headmaster and he noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

The Headmaster gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose up, high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favourite tune," said the Headmaster, "and off we go!"

He noticed that only a few Slytherin students, including Nott, were singing along with the others unlike the other students, especially the students from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table were singing in delight.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

_"_Off to bed now you trot." Said the Headmaster.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer's in the prologue._

* * *

The two prefects of Slytherin led them to the dungeons. They were stairs below the Great Hall when they stopped in front of a stone wall.

"Pureblood." The girl prefect said and the stone wall opened to reveal the entrance to the common room.

"Gather round here." The arse faced prefect boy instructed them. "Welcome to the Slytherin Common Room."

"Its' a bit chilly in here so you might as well get used to it as we are deep in the Black Lake." The female prefect told the boy who closed his robes and crossed his arm shivering a little bit.

"I am Marcus Flint and she's Mary Hopkins, we're the Slytherin prefects and I'm also the captain of our house's quiditch team." The arse faced prefect introduced.

"Our house is not the most liked within the school for their belief that we are dark. They're wrong. We are sly, cunning and ambitious that's why we are in the noble house of Salazar Slytherin. We are holding the Quiditch cup and the House Cup for the last seven years and we still expect to have it this year." Flint said.

"We expect you to do not just good but great in your studies and get as much points as you could possibly can to secure the House Cup, and also don't forget to check the bulletin board by the fireplace, the password might change." She added. "The girl's dorms are at the second floor and the boy's dorms are at the third floor." Harry yawned, unnoticed by the others, after the prefects' tirade.

"Well said Mr. Flint and Ms. Hopkins." The students glanced behind them to see a man who's wearing an all black robes walked towards them. In Harry's opinion, it wasn't really well said, not unless you call boring new students to death is the meaning of 'well said' in their dictionary.

"First years, this is our Head of House and Potions Professor, Professor Severus Snape."

"Good evening to you all, I want nothing but the best from you and I don't want to hear any complaints from your other teachers...or else. Now lights out at 9 pm for 1st and 2nd years, 10 pm for 3rd and 4th years and 10:30 for 5th years and 11:00 for 5th to 7th years, this will be followed except Saturdays, you're free to do whatever you want during that day and lights out at 12 A.M. I don't want you wandering around the corridors at night besides your common room." He continued to explain the rules, with his stern and baritone like voice, and by the end of his explanation some first years looked like they're about to cry from fright because of the threat of using them as potions ingredients. "Is that clear?" No answer.

"I said is that clear?" He repeated in a very stern voice.

A chorus of "Yes Sir." came from the students.

"Very good, now you have an hour to fix your things and get to know each other, after that lights out." With that their head of house exited the common room with his black robes billowing behind him making him look like an overgrown bat.

"You are free to choose whichever room you like. There will be two students per room and try not to kill each other." Flint told them then the first years went upstairs to claim a room.

"Can we be roommates?" Nott asked him as they both walked upstairs.

Harry considered declining, but then again if not Nott, who would even ask to be roommates with him if the rest were all a lot of pureblood supremacist imbeciles.

"Sure, why not?"

They took the room near the stairs, a piece of parchment were hanging on the door. It was the password for the room 'Wormwood.' Nott was about to say it out loud when he said "stop"

"What?" Nott asked.

He didn't reply to Nott then he hissed. "**_Open_**"

"I don't want to hear any mention of this again." He said in a low voice. He wasn't even sure why he did that in front of another person, let alone a son of a deatheater.

"Does this mean you agree to be friends." Nott held out his hand and Harry took it.

"Yes, I guess it does. Harry Evandrus."

"Theo Nott."

"Just a warning," He said. "Not one mention about pureblood supremacy or I'll pin you to a wall."

"I'm no supremacist." Theo said defensively. "I wouldn't be befriending you if I were."

"I'm bored." Theo declared. They still have about half-an hour before lights out and he was just contentedly sitting on his bed after fixing his things. "Do you want to play a game?"

Harry raised his eyebrow at the question and asked "What game?"

"Twenty questions."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a pureblood? How do you know James Bond and that game twenty questions?" He asked, curious as to how a pureblood like Theo, coming from a family who has a known dislike for muggles knows those things.

"That's two questions already," Theo said, but answered anyway. "I'm a pureblood yes. I know Bond and twenty questions because I'm British and my family does not like muggles. My turn."

He did nothing but nod, he thought himself to be delirious agreeing to play the game.

"Where were you and why did you come back just now?"

"Richmond, Virginia, I came back just now to go to Hogwarts." He replied very simply. "Why are you even talking to me?" Theo opened his mouth and he hastily added "Apart from you're bored."

Theo shrugged. "I don't like the others, you seem fine."

"Last resort, I see." He mused out loud. "Next question."

"Why did you leave?"

"I don't like my Father, I don't like living with him because he's an arrogant and self-centred prick who will always be the winner of the 'Most selfish, solipsistic, arrogant, pompous, haughty and supercilious bloke in the whole cosmos' award, if there ever is one. What my mother saw in him, I'll never know." He felt that he had said too much about that one question and shrugged sheepishly. Theo, on the other hand, was blinking at his excessive use of words.

They both jumped when the door suddenly opened and their Head of House's voice baritone like voice said "Lights out."

"That was terrifying," Theo blurted out when their Head of House exited their room. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight." He replied.

* * *

Harry is used to waking up every single day before dawn. He fixed his things and read ahead of time to prepare for their lessons.

He went to the Great Hall with Theo, who seemed to be really serious in tagging along with him, for breakfast. He silently ate while the other Slytherin students were glaring at him, mostly from Macnair's group, probably because the knowledge that he, Harold Evandrus, is Lawrence Potter's elder twin.

"I guess they didn't like the fact you're Potter's brother." Theo said.

"No of course they didn't." Harry replied. He finished his meal then stood up and another question from Theo came.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for Professor McGonagall's classroom." He replied then walked away and was annoyed when Theo, again, followed him.

"Hey I think this is Professor McGonagall's classroom, see she's inside." Theo said when they stopped by a classroom facing the courtyard after a few minutes of walking.

They entered the classroom, they were the first ones there and so was Granger who entered after them. The classroom itself is big, surrounded by high windows, has four rows of three desks, and still has enough room for several cages and bookshelves, two chalkboards, and a desk for Professor McGonagall. Several candle sticks stand lit behind McGonagall's desk. Slowly the classroom was filled in by Gryffindor and Slytherin students. Harry and Theo sat at the last row at the left side from the teacher's table. The last ones to arrive were Lars & Weasley.

They heard the two whispering at each other.

_"Can you imagine the look in McGonagall's face that we were late?"_ Harry heard Weasley whispered to Lars.

_"Try a glaring face of a cat."_ He heard Lars replied dryly and just then the cat sitting at the teachers table jumped then transformed into a glaring Professor McGonagall.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your tardiness Potter and Weasley." McGonagall said. Weasley was about to protest until McGonagall threatened him a week's detention for talking back to a teacher. Lars and Weasley then sat near two other Gryffindors.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She looked at Lars and Weasley as she said her final statement.

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. Most students, especially those who weren't raised up around magic, were very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle.

The students were having difficulty transfiguring the matchsticks to needles. Lars Potter was the first one to transfigure his matchstick into a needle, having a head start over the years, a natural talent in transfiguration and guidance by his guardians he managed to transfigure it perfectly. Professor McGonagall awarded her own house five points for the successful transfiguration.

The next one to transfigure his matchstick was Harry Evandrus. His was also a perfect needle and Professor McGonagall gave him five points for Slytherin.

The last third and last one who transfigured the match successfully was Hermione Granger McGonagall again awarded her house five points.

All of the students who weren't able to transfigure the matchstick into a needle were given an assignment, a three foot long essay about the theory in transfiguration, to be submitted on Monday, at the beginning of the class.

"Hey Harry." Lars, along with other Gryffindor students, approached them.

"Lars," He greeted back looking at the ones he's with.

"Guys this is my twin, Harry Potter...well formerly." Lars introduced. "Harry, this is Dean Thomas" he looked at the black Gryffindor "and Seamus Finnegan" then to a white Irish boy.

"You're Harry Potter?" Finnegan asked, shocked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Was Harry Potter, it is Evandrus now and I prefer to be addressed that way." Harry said to them. "Nevertheless, nice to meet you." He held out his hand which the two shook with uncertainty because he's a Slytherin.

"This is Theodore Nott."

"Yeah we know who he is." Weasley said, almost immediately, impatient at the company of two Slytherins.

He looked sharply at Weasley and said "Be that as it may Weasley, but it's only **polite** that you introduce an acquaintance to others who probably doesn't know them, though I doubt you know what the word 'polite' means."

"Lawrence Potter, I guess you already knew that, nice to meet you." Lars introduced himself loudly to turn Ron's attention away from his brother. He handed out his hand which Theo shook with a jovial look. Harry stormed off after a quick nodd and Theo ran after him.

Defence Against the Dark Arts Class was a terrible joke. Professor Quirrell, the man who was wearing the purple turban was a terribly incompetent teacher, afraid of his own shadow and of his own subject, with also a terribly annoying stutter. His classroom is the worst classroom ever the smell of garlic filled the room because the stuttering fool was afraid that a vampire will go after him.

"What do you think is in Quirrell's turban?" asked Theo as they went out of the classroom.

"I wouldn't know." He said in annoyance. That room gave him a real sting in the head, whether it was the smell of the garlic or another factor, he won't bother to know.

"AHH!" Theo screamed at the top of his lungs when Harry woke him up.

Theo was obviously annoyed that Harry woke him up because he used a sonorus charm and yelled at Theo who literally jumped out of bed. He only managed to move faster when he realized after a minute that it is Friday morning, meaning it's the first day of potions class in... 30 minutes.

"Well come on now, we're gonna be late in 10 minutes and we still have to go to his classroom." Theo said frantically to him. They wouldn't be in all this cramming if that idiot hadn't overslept.

Harry just stared and walked towards the mirror with an annoyed look on his face. "**_Open_**" He hissed and it opened. "Through here, if you don't want to be late." He told Theo. He is not to leave the room without Theo because their Head of House does not like any student of his being late for any classes and unfortunately for Harry, since Theo is his roommate, he'll be in trouble also if Theo showed up late in class.

Theo, desperate not to be late at the first day of the potions class followed. They stopped in front of three transparent walls, one in front, one at the right side and one at the left. The one in front seemed to be a staircase leading upwards. They could see a few other students coming down from their towers. The one on the left looked like a storage room or something like that and the one on the right looks like the outside of the Potions Master's classroom. They exited through the right after making sure that no one was there to see them by slowly opening the wall that has the transparency charm on it.

"Mate that was wicked" was Theo's awed comment when they exited. Harry just dismissed it and entered the classroom.

Most of the students were already there. Theo glanced at his pocket watch and saw that it was still a few more minutes before time. They took a seat across Neville and Granger and after a few minutes both Lars and Weasley came in then sat beside Harry.

The atmosphere inside the potions classroom was as cold as the Slytherin common room, creepier because of the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Then the door slammed, Professor Snape entered the room with his cloak billowing magnificently behind him. Professor Snape started the class by taking the roll call, and he paused at Lars' name.

"Ah, _yes,_" he said softly, "Lawrence Potter. Our new — _celebrity._" Harry can see that his brother gulped as if the Professor is going to eat him.

Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Professor Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were onyx black. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper of death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Lars and Weasley exchanged looks. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead and Malfoy looking arrogant as ever.

"Potter!" said Professor Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Lars glanced nervously before answering "The Draught of Living Death, Sir?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" The Potions Master said irritably.

Lars gulped. "Telling you Sir."

"Where would you find a bezoar?" The Potions Master shot another question, seemingly determined to have Lars answer a question incorrectly. Granger stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat.

"Uh, the uh" Lars looked up before saying "In the stomach of a goat sir." He answered again, correctly.

Granger nearly stood on her chair raising and waving her hand so that Professor Snape would let her answer, she met the cold glare of her professor and she put her hand down. That girl just couldn't take the hint that Professor Snape wants Lars, and evidently not her, to answer the questions.

"Now, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, Potter?" Professor Snape asked his third question.

Lars immediately answered. "There is none sir, monkshood and wolfsbane are the same also goes by the name of aconite."

"Well why aren't you all writing that down?" He snapped at the students.

Despite Lars being able to answer their Professor's questions, things were not going well for the lions. Professor Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. Harry was partnered with Neville, Theo was partnered with Granger and, Lars and Weasley were partnered with each other.

Harry and Neville made their potion with extreme caution but managed to create a fine one, mostly because of Harry as Neville is extremely nervous and clumsy that he nearly knock the potion over and their Professor continually took points from Gryffindor house because of that.

Things didn't end well for the Gryffindors when Seamus Finnigan had somehow managed to melt their cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Finnegan, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled the Potions Master, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Finnigan whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Dean Thomas. Then he rounded on Lars and Weasley, who had been working next to Finnigan.

"You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's a point you've lost for Gryffindor." The Potions Master was way too unfair with the Gryffindor house, but nevertheless it was only house points anyway.

Weasley opened his mouth to argue about the unjust points taken away from his friend by Professor Snape before Lars stopped him to prevent Gryffindor house from losing points than it already lost.

The Slytherins were sniggering, specifically Malfoy's group. Harry noticed, from earlier, that Malfoy threw something in it thus causing the explosion, but he was too late to warn the Gryffindor boy. Severus Snape, their Professor then asked for Harry to stay for a while after class.


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer's in the prologue._

* * *

"Yes sir?" Harry asked his Professor after all his classmates left the room.

"I just wanted to tell you, welcome back Mr. Evandrus." Professor Snape said, but his voice lacking warmth but he meant what he said. "Thank you sir." Harry told his professor who was sitting on his chair. "Is that all Sir?"

"No. I want you to be my assistant in a few of my classes during your free time." Watching the delighted look on the boy's face he continued "I shall have Flint give you the schedule."

"Thank you, Sir, I would really like that." Harry said gratefully to his teacher "Are you still going to recommend me for an early apprenticeship?"

"Yes Mr. Evandrus, I will." The Potions Master replied. "If ever they allow it, which they undoubtedly would, you shall start next year for your apprenticeship."

"That would be great Sir."

"I imagined it would be." He said. "I had thought your brother would be as competent as you are, though it seems he's only good in the theory."

"Yes, but he's excellent in Transfiguration, Sir." Harry said proudly. His brother is better at him in Transfiguration but he's better in Potions and they seem to be at par when it comes to Charms.

"It would be a great surprise if he wouldn't be. I heard what you told Mr. Nott during your first night, very eloquently put." The potions master said with a smirk of amusement.

"I did overuse the words didn't I?" Harry said sheepishly.

"Yes you did, however, you also have described him very well and if I can recall correctly you said 'he's an arrogant and self-centred prick who will always be the winner of the most selfish, solipsistic, arrogant, pompous, haughty and supercilious bloke in the whole cosmos award'."

"Excellent memory Sir!" He said.

"My brother said he died and you tried to save him." He said after a minute of silence.

"Wrong place at the wrong time, now when's your next class?" Professor Snape immediately said, changing the subject.

"History of Magic in ten minutes, Sir." The Potions Master took a spare parchment and started writing something down and when he finished, he handed it to Harry. "Give it to him if you're late. You are dismissed."

Harry made his way to the Histroy of Magic classroom, but mentioned to his Head of House what Malfoy did during class to make Finnegan's cauldron melt.

History of Magic is a class where all the houses are there in one class, it was taught by Professor Binns. Binns is a Professor who is a ghost and has been teaching that subject for a very long time.

When he entered the room he saw most of his classmates sleeping except Crabbe, Theo, Granger, the Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuff students. The ghost didn't seem to notice him sat down beside Theo as he did not stop talking about whatever he's talking about.

"Wake up, class' over, its lunch time." Harry heard Theo's voice waking him up. He blinked his eyes then said "Thank you" to Theo for waking him up.

"Oi, Slytherin table's this way." Theo said to him when he was heading at another direction in the Great Hall.

"I'm going to sit with Lars, Theo." Harry said then headed to where his twin was sitting at.

"Hey Harry," His twin greeted.

"Hey," He greeted back lazily and sat down on the chair. "Stop looking at me, there are no rules stating that students from another house can't sit at another house's table." He was getting more annoyed that the other Gryffindor students were looking at him.

"Go back to your own table snake!" An older boy with a brown curly hair yelled in their direction. Harry ignored the older boy and continued with his meal.

"I've wanted to ask you since the first day here, if you haven't kept on avoiding my question, why didn't you tell me who you are, that day in Diagon Alley?" Lars asked. "I would have been very glad to see you earlier than the start of school."

"I didn't want to." Harry said it very simply. "The hooded attire should have implied that I didn't want to be known by anyone."

"Not even me?"

"No, not even you, or Sirius, or Remus for that matter." He was very blunt about that. Besides, had he wanted anybody to see him he would've just gone to the ministry, ask where they live and go there.

"I did keep my promise anyhow, I told you I'll be back and I did." He placated. He had a distinct feeling that this was because of the contents of the letter that he left six years ago.

"So where were you?"

"Virginia."

"You were in America!?" Lars exclaimed and Harry pulled the lower part of his ear, a habit that he does when somebody speaks too loudly.

"I lived there."

"But...you were five, how'd you get there? Who took you in?" Lars asked curiously on what had happened to him for the last six years.

"My guardian did, when I was nearly six." He said. "Midas McGregor is my legal guardian, he found me, in the streets, knew who and what I am." Harry said, avoiding any more details besides what he said.

"Ok...question...how did you get into the streets?" Lars asked. "Don't tell me you lived there all those bloody months after you left the mansion!"

"Of course not," Harry huffed. " I'm not stupid enough to stay on the streets. I was in an orphanage, ran away when two ugly couple tried to adopt me...nasty fellow those two is."

"Oh...why didn't -"

"Please...no more questions Lawrence..."

"Oki doki...We have flying lessons next week." Lars said excitedly, changing the subject. "I can't wait. Too bad they don't allow first years to try-out for Quiditch."

"I don't like Quiditch." Harry said, shocking the others to the core at his proclamation that he doesn't like Quiditch. They can't expect everybody to like a game where there is a bigger possibility to get hurt than not.

"Why not!? It's the best game there is, brother." Lars said passionately.

"I don't like it because it's risky, dangerous and pointless." And also that it was a game their father excelled at and used to boast his way around Hogwarts like he owned the place.

"It's not pointless!" Lars and Weasley said at the same time. "Life without risk and danger is not much of a life, it'd be really dull."

"You lions enjoy danger and lack self-preservation, no wonder others say that this is the house of rash people." He doesn't see the point of getting hurt because of a blasted game.

"And you snakes are too much keen on self-preservation." Lars retorted. "No guts no glory brother."

Harry shrugged. "Then I guess no glory for me then."

"I thought Slytherins are supposed to be ambitious and will, quoting the sorting hat, 'use any means to achieve their ends'." Lars said.

"Well then I'm an exception to the rule." He replied with a bored tone, as of now he really doesn't have any ambition other than finishing school. "After all, great ambitions can lead to disaster."

* * *

Harry was looking rather gloomy as they waited for their flight instructor, Madame Rolanda Hooch. The Slytherin house was the first one to go to the field while the Gryffindor students arrived a moment later. Most of the other Slytherin students, particularly Malfoy, outright complained about the brooms while boasting about his dubious Quiditch skills. Even Harry complained though not out loud. He could not believe that they are going to use those brooms that were on the ground. They were already old, scratch that, ancient looking, the brooms were fitted for a museum already and not flying lessons.

"Good afternoon class." Madame Hooch greeted them as soon as she arrived. She had a short spiky grey hair and piercing yellow, hawk-like eyes.

"Good afternoon Madame Hooch." They all greeted back.

"Welcome to your first flying lessons." She said enthusiastically. "I want you to step on the left side of your broom and say up." The students did what they were told. Harry's broom jumped up straight in to his hand as soon as he said "Up", the other students, Lars, Theo and Malfoy excluded, tried over and over again before they managed to make the broom jump.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Lars weren't corrected by Madame Hooch as they already know that correct way. Malfoy, however, had been told, much to the delight of most of the people present, that he was doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward then touch back down. On my whistle — three — two —"

Neville, being as nervous as always, flew off the ground before Madame Hooch could whistle. The other boy always seemed to be such a damsel in distress, first in potions where he nearly destroyed the potion that they were working on and now this.

They all could do nothing but watch as Neville goes round and round with his broom out of control. The school needed new brooms, really badly. They all saw that Neville was slowly sliding off his broom and the next thing they knew he landed on the ground, hard.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy — it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot then Malfoy burst into laughter and started ridiculing Neville. He then pointed at something then bent down to pick it up. It was the remembrall that Neville got from his Grandmother.

"Give it here Malfoy, it's not yours." Lars spoke up.

"No, I think I'll leave it for Longbottom to find...how 'bout on the roof?" The blond boy smiled nastily.

"Give it here." Lars said once again. Malfoy smirked at him then mounted his broom.

"What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach." Malfoy taunted and Lars mounted his broom, ready to fly off.

"You do know you'll get in trouble if you go after him, don't you?" Harry said to his brother who seemed to think about it for a while but then another insult from Malfoy and he flew off.

"What do we do?" Theo asked him concernedly.

"Stand by and watch, feel free to join them though." Harry replied blandly with a yawn watching Malfoy and Lars up in the air. Malfoy then threw the remembrall and Lars raced to catch it. Harry immediately mounted his own broom then followed his brother, nearly crashing onto him then to the wall when he instinctively twisted and turned.

"What are you doing up here?" Lars asked him.

"Checking if you have already crashed." He replied simply, then both of them returned back to the ground.

Lars was cheered by the others then a loud yell of "POTTER!" and "EVANDRUS!" from two different voices stopped the cheers. Harry did not need telling and he knew he had to follow his head of house out of the field.

"Holy Merlin we're going to get expelled!" Lars said frantically to him.

"I hope not." He replied calmly. He was annoyed at the event, he got concerned if his brother was going to get hurt for diving to get a stupid remembrall and decided to follow him, now see where it got him, in trouble with his Head of House in the brink of expulsion just for disobeying a teacher's instruction.

"Anything you have to say?" The Potions Master said silkily as they made their way to the dungeons.

"Apart from asking you not to expel me, no I don't have anything to say." He said cheekily.

"Watch your cheek boy." The Potions Master warned him in a dead serious tone as they entered the classroom "As if the old man would actually expel you and your precious brother." Harry didn't think about that, and was glad that he didn't because that would be utter arrogance. He should have known though that the Headmaster would never expel Lars, not that what they did is actually wrong except that they deliberately disobeyed a teacher.

"Okay, so how many points do I lose and how many months of detention are you going to give me?" Harry was still pushing it, all the while hoping that the Potions Master would not blow up.

The Potions Master gave him a pointed look, clearly telling him that he's threading on a very thin ice already for being cheeky twice, before saying "Twenty points and a month of scrubbing cauldron..."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Harry muttered and the Potions Master added with a smirk on his face. "And you are to try out for Quiditch, seeker. I will know if you are going to make a mess of it deliberately, and I am highly advising you not to."

"But I don't want to play that game!" Harry protested and the Potions Master raised an eye brow at him. "It's risky and dangerous and I don't want to break my neck chasing a winged and golden coloured golf ball."

"Punishment are not events supposed to be enjoyed by disobedient children, Dismissed!" Harry did not move from where he stood.

"Sir, with all due respect, this is stupid. If I get injured and break my neck it will be in your conscience." He knew that a feeble attempt at blackmail like what he is doing now wouldn't work on the king of Slytherin house.

The Potions Master fixed his stern look at Harry that made him shift a little. "I saw you and your brother fly earlier you both are exceptional and you will not lose your neck."

"My house has won the Quiditch Cup for seven straight years," Professor Snape informed him like he hadn't heard that before, "deliberately muck it up and you shall keep playing until you win a whole years match, have months of detention ahead of you and I shall postpone your mastery."

"This is blackmail." Harry said, crossing his arms.

"I would not have resorted to such had you graciously accept your punishment." The Potions Master said smoothly. "I repeat, you are dismissed." Harry left grumbling about his stupid punishment.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Flint." Harry greeted as he met up with Flint, the Quiditch captain, at the field days later.

"You can call me Marcus, Harry." Marcus said, handing him a _Cleansweep Seven _broom. "Professor Snape told me to lend you my broom apparently he doesn't want to see you using the school brooms."

Harry huffed. "He probably doesn't want me to break my neck so he wouldn't get sacked for endangering a student." He said in annoyance. He is still highly annoyed that his Professor got him to participate in the try-out for the game.

"Here!" Flint, called the other three students who were going to try out for seeker. The other three were two were big bodied fifth years that look like Gorillas, the other one was a brown, spiky haired third year boy who, according to Theo, is Terence Higgs, the seeker since last year.

"First to catch the snitch gets the position, I don't care how you do it as long you don't get someone killed or permanently injured." Flint said. "Mount your brooms, and may the best snake wins." He released the snitch and the four raced to it.

Harry was on the verge of forgetting about the whole try-out and he would just curse, up until the next century, the two gorillas that seem to want him to fall off, kept on bumping and bumping him violently. A minute later they lost sight of the snitch and Harry circled the whole field, the two Gorillas imitating him.

When the snitch showed itself again it dived down and only he and Higgs followed it. Harry didn't notice that Higgs pulled off because his eyes were focused on the snitch and when he grabbed it just a few feet from the ground he nearly fell off.

"The kid's the new seeker, Higgs' the reserve." Flint said then proceeded to do the try-outs for the other positions.

"You're a great flier kid." Higgs said to him while they were heading back to the castle. Harry said nothing at the compliment. "I'm Terence Higgs by the way, but Renz is just fine."

"Harry," He shook the older boy's hand.

"So... do you play Quiditch a lot?" All the way to the castle was a continuous talk about the stupid game. Do you know this, do you know that. All kinds of question were asked but only about one topic, Quiditch.

"Hey!" Theo ran to them before they enter the Great Hall. "How's the try-out?"

"Fine," Harry said.

"He's the new seeker, we should celebrate, youngest seeker -" Theo interjected.

"Seekers." At Renz's confused look he explained. "His brother is the new Gryffindor seeker, so the two of them are the youngest seekers in a century."

"Uh...who's his brother?" Renz asked again, apparently he doesn't keep up with school gossip that surrounded the school about Lawrence Potter's supposed twin. Supposed, because the others don't believe that precious Lars Potter's twin is a snake.

"Potter, they're twins, he was Harry Potter remember?" Theo said.

"Oh right...slipped my mind...seems you got skills from Potter Sr. he was a great flier too wasn't he? I saw a medal of him in the trophy room, brilliant chaser they say."

Harry glared dangerously at the oblivious Renz, he was gritting his teeth and clenching his fist as he stormed off to the Gryffindor table that he didn't hear what Theo said to Higgs.

"Well, great going Higgs you just pissed the hell out of him." Theo said dryly. "Rule number one if you want to be on good terms with Harry, don't ever compare him to his father whether it's obvious or not." Then Theo followed to the Gryffindor table.

"What's wrong with him?" Lars asked Theo while glancing at Harry who was sulking.

"He's the new Slytherin seeker." Theo answered, deciding not to tell the fact that Harry was more upset that Renz brought up their Father. "He got blackmailed into playing, as to how, I do not know."

"It's the punishment for flying, twenty points, a month of cauldron scrubbing and, eventually after trying-out, being the team seeker." Harry added looking a bit less hostile than a few minutes ago.

"The problem with that is?"

"I don't like the game. I don't want to get injured while playing the game. I got blackmailed into playing the game."

"Tough luck brother, look on the bright side though," Harry looked incredulous at his twin brother, for him there is no bright side in this absolutely inane punishment to play the game, "we beat records, we're the youngest seekers in a century."

"Fantastic! Just what I always wanted, being the youngest person to be tasked in catching a flying golf ball." Harry said sarcastically that got him tons of eye rolling from the others around him and questions about what a golf ball is.

"On the other hand," Harry said thoughtfully, "maybe there's a bright side, Slytherin will beat the Gryffindor team for the eighth time again... Yes I guess that would be the bright side for me."

"Oh hell no we're taking back the cup." Lars said with determination in his tone.

"Are you willing to bet on that?" Theo challenged. "I'll bet ten galleons that Slytherin will win the first match on November and thirty on the Quiditch and the House cup at the end of the year...again, sounds like a deal?"

"Betting is not allowed here." He said to them, but they didn't listen to a word that he had said.

"Alright, deal." Lars and Theo shook hands. "Anyone wanna join the bet?" In the end five more Gryffindors joined the bet for the first match on November, the curly brown haired older boy, Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor team, and two other fifth years. All betting ten galleons.

"Why are you sure that Slytherin is going to win again?" Harry asked, wanting to know what gave Theo the nerve to bet against other students.

Theo shrugged then grinned at him. "I just have the feeling that you'll do your best because you got blackmailed into playing."


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer's in the prologue._

* * *

"Can you believe this!?" Lars exclaimed in indignation as they walked out of the Potions classroom. "It was not our bloody -" he was cut off by a baritone like voice, which is the voice of the Potions Master saying very loudly "Language Mr. Potter! Five points from Gryffindor!"

"I hate that bloody old bat." He grumbled when they were far enough from the Potions classroom so that the old bat wouldn't hear.

"You deserve the second five points you know." Theo said with a smirk.

Lars scoffed. "Oh, what do you know snake, as long as your with him," he looked at Harry, who remained as passive as always, "you won't be losing any bloody points."

"He's practically the greasy git's favourite student, even more than ferret face." Ron added.

Theo shrugged. "He's the Professor's assistant what do you expect."

"Oh, it's no biggie, only that he tells his bat of a Professor that the explosion is not OUR BLOODY FAULT!"

"In case you three clodpolls didn't notice, the subject of your chat is standing right here with you, beside you." Harry said lazily, looking annoyed that they were speaking about him as if he wasn't even there.

"And what good would that do?" Lars challenged. "You're not going to tell the bat that it was bloody Malfoy anyway."

Harry raised an eyebrow, eerily reminiscent of the bat. "I'll have you know that I've told him about that since the first day."

The three were surprised. "Really?" Theo said, opening the door of the Charms classroom.

"No not really Theodore that's why I wasted a few seconds of my time saying that I did." Harry said sarcastically. "I did tell him that it was Draco who sabotaged Finnegan's potion during the first day, then Neville's during the lessons afterwards, so since it looks like he won't do anything about it, you're just going to have to sit far from Neville, or Finnegan."

"We can't do that, not to Neville." Harry gave him a look clearly asking 'why not?' "Besides Hermione he doesn't have any friends here, he'll be more jumpy around Snape."

Harry rolled his eyes muttering "Overly sentimental Gryffindors." then sat at the far back as possible while Weasley, Lars and Theo sat in front but after a while when the teacher wasn't there yet he moved to the seat next to Harry.

Professor Flitwick started teaching them the tickling charm, _Rictusempra,_which gives you a tickling sensation that would make you buckle with laughter, when he arrived for class.

"Would anyone like to volunteer?" The charms teacher said in his squeaky voice. Most muggleborn and muggle raised half-bloods raised their hands and only a few wizard raised, including Theo. "Ah Mr. Nott and Mr. Thomas." Theo almost jumped with joy when the teacher called for him.

Theo and Thomas demonstrated the charm in front of the others. Theo casted the charm first on Thomas, and then Thomas to Theo, they both rolled on the floor with laughter which was a bit contagious seeing that nearly the whole class erupted with laughter also.

"Had fun?" Harry said dryly when Theo sat down.

Theo grinned "Very much fun." He was joyful but his joy is not shared by some of their housemates, mostly those who are pureblood supremacists, because 'volunteering for such an inane charm is unbecoming of a Slytherin'. Like they know what really is a Slytherin.

* * *

"I'm surprised to see you here." Lars jumped when he heard his voice. Lars was in the library and that was the first time Harry saw him there.

"Don't do that!" Lars hissed.

"Sorry." Harry said apologetically and sat down beside his brother. "What are you looking for anyway?" He asked his brother.

"Nothing, just doing some readings," Lars replied, burying his nose at the book that he was reading which has no title at the cover.

"What broom are you going to use?" Lars asked suddenly.

"Come again?"

"Broom, for the match, what are you going to use?" Harry almost forgot that he still needed a broom. He made a mental note to send a message to a friend to borrow one.

"Hmm...I don't have one yet." Harry replied. "Did you tell them that I'm here?"

"Who? What?...Uhm... no...well you did say that you don't want anyone else to know yet so..."

"Well thank you then, I'm sure I'll see them on the Quiditch match anyhow." His Godfather is a big fan of Quiditch and since Lars is going to play, most likely he will attend to watch the Gryffindor Versus Slytherin match.

"Yeah, Uncle Sirius gave me a new broom...I could talk to him, if I say that you're here and you're also a seeker he'll also buy you one, we're both his godsons."

"No thanks, I'd rather not. I'm just going to borrow one."

"If you're sure..."

"Yes, I'm sure..." Godfather or not, he doesn't want him to give him something.

Harry stayed at the library for an hour before leaving, his brother left a while before him, and heading to the common room.

"Hey!" Renz and Theo greeted and he gave them a nod and sat on one of the desks.

The rest of his free-time was spent on reading, doing homework, and being silent. Theo wasn't speaking, since Renz left a while ago, and neither was he. He answers when he is asked but other than that he doesn't speak anything else.

There were only a few students in the common room, Harry and Theo who were both sitting by the table, Macnair's group, who were sitting on the couches, and two other students sitting by the fireplace.

"How can you stand this?" Theo spoke.

"What?" Harry asked without even looking at him.

"This...this absolute silence!" He said exasperatedly. "I'm telling you mate it's unnerving."

"Unnerving for you, not for me." Harry replied, his nose still buried in his book. "If you can't stand it why aren't you chatting with those others?"

"Well for one, I don't think they like me very much," He wasn't liked by the others mainly because he is the friend of the twin of the 'boy-who-lived' and he associates with muggleborns.

"Renz left earlier remember."

"Theodore, the only thing you and Renz talk about is Quiditch." Harry pointed out. "Day in, Day out Quiditch is in your chat."

Theo shrugged. "I'm sick of the silence, how 'bout twenty questions again."

Harry seemed to think for a moment before closing the book that he was reading "Brilliant! First question. Why do you hate Quiditch so much?" Harry opened his mouth to answer so he hastily added "Besides that you don't want to get injured or the like."

Harry looked like to not want to answer the question for a moment before sighing. "I don't want to be known for something he was also good at." He answered honestly. It wouldn't take a genius for someone to know who he was talking about, James Potter, a brilliant chaser during his tenure as a Hogwarts student.

"Alright my turn," Harry said a minute later. "How do you know all those muggle things? Knowing your family they wouldn't have let you go to the muggle world."

"No they wouldn't," Theo said. "That's why they wouldn't know," Harry looked at him with incredulity. He explained to Harry how he would sneak out sometimes and then go to a muggle village near theirs, not that his parents actually noticed that he is out of the house for a few hours.

"Well, it's more fun there and the other kids are nice they taught me those games that we don't have like scrabble, backgammon, and there were those that are like moving pictures, I don't remember what they're called."

"I see." Harry drawled. "So you don't find them uncivilized like what other Wizards say."

"Bloody hell No!" He exclaimed which caused the others in the common room to look at them. "They're even more advanced than us they have this quill-like thing that they used to write and they don't have to keep on dipping and dipping it on an ink, very easy to write with, I tried."

"It's called a pen." Harry informed him. "I use it all the time, except when writing essays for school or any school related writings."

"Wicked! Do you have one now?" Harry took something from his pocket and gave it to him. A shiny black pen with the name '_H_. _Evandrus_' etched on to it. Theo looked at it with extreme fascination.

"This is cool!" Theo said. "Can I have something like this?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Thanks, next time you should bring me with you if you go to the muggle world."

"Tsk tsk Nott, turned into a blood-traitor by a filthy half-blood." Harry nearly jumped at what he recognized as Macnair's nasty voice. Like his brother, he hates it when people suddenly speak from behind him.

"Oh please, I liked muggles even before Harry came along." Theo said, audaciously proclaiming to Macnair, whose father knows Theo's father and is in the same social circle, that he does not share their beliefs.

Harry just hoped that Theo, the first one who put up with him and didn't stay away from him even when he's a tad insulting and sarcastic every time and safe to consider a friend, would not get into too much trouble about that.

"And you say muggles are illiterate animals compared to us wizard when you, who is a wizard, even if a bad excuse for one, are not even near the muggles when it comes to attitude." Theo said firmly with his voice.

"Theo, Macnair's already empty as a hermit's address book of a mind is heavily vitiated by the fatuous tenet of his lot, so what he does is degrade muggles, muggleborns and half-bloods because his unctuous mind cannot accept that even the lowest of the low creature in the foodchain's higher than him, thus making him the lowest of the low." Harry said smoothly before the older boy said anything else. Macnair looked a little lost at Harry's choice of words, never the less he got the message that Harry thinks he's stupid.

"Tsk tsk Macnair, bamboozled verbally by a filthy blood-traitor." Harry said mockingly to add to the fire that is burning Macnair's already short wick.

Macnair drew his wand in anger and pointed it straight into Harry's face. But Harry did not look one bit alarmed at the wand pointed at his face.

Theo, who was held back by Macnair's two Gorillas blocking his way, noticed that Harry's eyes glanced at the clock for a second, though why, he had no idea.

"You should learn your place here you filthy half-blood!" Macnair snarled angrily grabbing Harry by the collar.

"I have already learnt it." Harry replied, nonplussed that Macnair is holding him and has a wand pointed at his face, while still glancing at the ticking clock. "And I've learnt that my place is way above you that you won't even reach it even if you have made an elevator to the moon or go ride a spaceship travelling in the speed of light which moves about two hundred thousand kilometres per second to get to where I am."

He was sure that nobody knew what an elevator and a spaceship is but it is enough that Macnair can clearly process it in his little brain that Harry said that he, Macnair, is way below him.

The older boy was more enraged than ever that he was about to cast something, probably very nasty at Harry, who was still collared by Macnair, when his wand flew out of his hand. Their gazes followed the direction of the wand and saw that it landed on the palm of their head of house, Professor Snape, who was looking at them with fury in his soulless black eyes.

"All of you," The potions master bellowed to the other students, "into your rooms. NOW!" He yelled the last word then turned to the five of them.

"Explain, Mr. Macnair," He said in a deadly low voice, "Why you, had your wand drawn and pointed threateningly, and your hand gripped at the collar of a first year, no less a competent assistant of mine."

"Nothing Sir, we were just fooling around." Macnair lied nervously. It was fascinating how Professor Snape can make students, even the kids of those nasty deatheaters like Macnair Sr., nervous.

"Right Harry? We're just fooling around." Harry had the urge to punch Macnair for using his first name, though he knew that he'll just end up on his arse if he did do it, physical brawling was never really his thing. They are not friends and hopefully will never be.

"Don't you dare believe that git sir, he's a bloody sodding arsed liar!" Theo yelled.

"Mr. Nott watch your tongue and do not tell me what to do," The potions master said icily. "Now, Mr. Evandrus what happened?"

Harry told him what happened. He told him on how Macnair got angry because a younger boy and half-blood has a wider vocabulary than him so the older boy decided to hex him.

He smirked at Macnair who gave him a look clearly saying 'this isn't over'. The Potions Master handed out a month of detention, with Professor McGonagall, to Macnair and his gorilla companions. According to rumours Professor McGonagall greatly dislikes Macnair.

"So that's why you looked at the clock." Theo said after realizing why Harry glanced at the clock when Macnair pointed a wand at him. "You knew the Professor is coming, to check on us because it's lights out, clever one on baiting Macnair."

"There's no other way out of it after he grabbed my collar," Harry said. It was not like he could actually hold a fight when a hand is gripping him tightly by the collar and wand pointed exactly at his face. Fortunately he's not a muggle, or else he'll just get clobbered up by Macnair.

"So you just have to buy time until Professor Snape arrives." Theo concluded. "Brilliant!"

Harry lied down on his bed with his eyes closed for a while but even then he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned but still he can't find it in himself to sleep so he decided that maybe a late night wandering in the castle will not be such a very bad idea.

"Where you goin'?" Theo mumbled when he saw Harry standing up while he was drinking a glass of water, a usual thing that he does every night.

"Out, obviously."

"It's the middle of the night, where're you goin'?."

"I don't think I need to tell you where I'm going." Harry responded as he stood in front of the mirror, which is their way out of the Slytherin dungeon.

Harry hissed in parseltongue for the mirror to open and as he went inside, Theo immediately followed. Harry just let him follow, that way if he gets in trouble he won't be the only one, he has someone with him. They exited through the transparent wall facing a staircase heading towards the towers. They stepped on the staircase leading upwards when it suddenly changed direction.

They found themselves in a room that not only looks bad but also smells bad upon entering through the door at the end of the staircase when it stopped.

"Where are we?" Theo asked, his eyes circling the whole corridor.

"Do I look like a map to you?" He replied irritably, having a bad feeling about the corridor.

"I think we're in the third-floor corridor." Theo said with a chilling voice. "We're not supposed to be here."

"We're not supposed to be traipsing around the castle near midnight either." He rebutted, regretting his immediate decision to go wandering around the castle at night even when they were told not to.

"We should go back." They turned to leave only to see Mrs. Norris, meaning that Filch could be somewhere near there.

"Run," Harry said and they ran to another door, it was locked and they can hear Filch closing in. What's worse was when Harry realized that he doesn't have his wand with him and it was in his other robe, fortunately Theo did and he opened the door with the unlocking charm, _Alohamora._

"I think he's gone." Theo said while he leaned his ear on the door.

"Good because we have to go like now..." Harry's voice was alarming, unusually trembling.

"Wha-" Theo turned around only to see a black,not to mention gigantic, three-headed dog, showing its sharp, drooling fangs looking ready to eat them at anytime. They both yelled bloody murder before exiting through the door again and hastily went back to their room.

"Oh Merlin, oh dear..." Theo was pacing and hyperventilating as they got back inside their room. Harry handed him a candy, which he ate then he slowly started calming down.

"What was that?" Theo asked feeling relieved at the moment.

"Lemon drop, with a bit of calming draught." Harry replied. Theo looked oddly at him, probably because lemon drops is the muggle candy that the Headmaster always offers to everyone.

"Oh, great Merlin what on earth is a bloody Cerberus doing inside the school!" Theo exclaimed. "It could kill someone."

"I'll kill you if you don't shut up." Harry stated, pointing out Theo's loud voice that can wake up the whole dormitory.

"The Headmaster did warn us not to go there and apparently for a very good reason."

"I know that," Theo said exasperatedly. "But you do realize that it works as a reverse psychology for us right?"

"Not for me it doesn't."

"Oh come on...you mean you weren't curious on what's in there?"

"Curious, yes, but trying to enter it even when the Headmaster specifically told us not to unless we 'wish to die a most painful death', not really no."

Harry was wondering if it really was that hard to follow the teacher's instructions when it's a matter of life and death. Someone told him once that you should always obey your elders when you know that it will be good for you, and following a warning about dying a most painful death is one of those times when you should obey, no questions asked.

"Did you see the trap door?" Theo asked and Harry shook his head in a negative response. That's not something he saw at the dark room, he barely even saw the dog, only seeing it when it showed its white fangs.

"I was quite busy looking at its head and its...sharpened fangs."

"I think that dog is guarding something." Harry gave Theo a questioning look.

"In mythology, Cerberus guards the gates of the underworld, just a wild guess, the trap door would be like the gate to the underworld."

Guarding something, probably, if you want to hide something, Hogwarts is the safest place apart from..."Theo, do you remember that break-in at Gringotts? July 31st?"

"Yeah...great Merlin!" Theo seemed to have an epiphany. "It's here, the one that the thief tried to steal in Gringotts it's here! Whatever they are trying to hide." Theo looked overjoyed by that fact. "Wasn't it that the Cerberus sleeps when you play music, we could look bring a handy musical instrument, a flute maybe, and see what is inside the trapdoor." Sometimes Theo thinks like a Gryffindor about exciting things.

Harry looked thoughtful. "Hmm...A few minutes before it sleeps, so how are you going to play a musical instrument without being eaten first?"

"Magic."

"And you do you know the spell how to make a musical instrument play?"

"Err...No."

"There you have it. You'll be dead before you could even reach the trap door." Harry said slipping into his bed covers. "Whatever is inside that trap door is dangerous, we're students, we don't do the protecting, teacher does that."

Theo lied down on his bed too and yawned. "For someone who doesn't have parents, no rules and regulations given by an adult, you're pretty quick in following a teacher's warning."

"I can and I will break rules or pay no attention to warnings if I want or need to or if the things doesn't make any sense, but the Headmaster's warning makes sense doesn't it? Or at least now it does seeing as we have experienced it firsthand."

"Someone told me to just trust the adults if they warned you, whether you like it or not."

"I thought you don't trust people." Theo blurted out.

"Generally I don't, but I do like good advices, and his advices are good ones, though a bit callous at times."

"Bloke seem's interesting..." Theo said before asking "Is he a wizard?"

"Yes, and quite a good one too."


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer's in the prologue._

* * *

After the three-headed dog incident, Harry did not try to go traipsing around the castle around again. Who knows what other dangerous things are behind closed doors inside the castle.

The last two weeks of October were all talk of either Quiditch or Halloween and Harry liked neither, the game being dangerous and Halloween being the most depressing part of his life. He just spent his time doing his homework, what else would he do? He has absolutely no intention of playing Quiditch with his teammates unless it's for practice or for the game against the other houses.

The charms class on Halloween was anticipated by the students because Professor Flitwick had announced that they would be taught the levitation charm.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was his twin, Lars. Granger was partnered with Weasley. It was hard to tell whether Weasley or Granger was angrier about this. Weasley and Granger had been in constant verbal battles since the start of the term due to Weasley and Lars constantly losing points for Gryffindor house for talking back to Professor Snape.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f ' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

They wouldn't have any problems with spell casting had they not removed the Latin class in school. Most spells were from Latin so some students had difficult time casting because of the pronunciation.

Lars and Harry were partnered with each other.

"_Wingardium Leviosa._" Lars said and their feather rose at above three feet from their desk.

"Well done Mr. Potter, five points to Gryffindor."

"You try," Lars said to him.

He raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Why would I do that?"

Lars rolled his eyes at him. "He said to try, brother."

Harry sighed. "Whatever." He muttered before preparing to cast the charm. "_Wingardium Leviosa._" The feather rose from their desks along Lars' exclamation of "That's brilliant!"

"Well done Mr. Evandrus," Their Professor said and Harry was also awarded five points for Slytherin.

Finnegan, who was partnered with Dean Thomas and was sitting right next to them got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it Thomas frantically put the fire out with his hat. Finnegan seemed to have an aptitude for setting things on fire, just the other day he managed to make the water in the Gryffindor table explode on his face like a firework when he was trying to turn it into rum.

"I'm going to sit a little farther away from him next time," Lars whispered to him. "Good thing he doesn't try that in the dorm or else, we'd all be wizard barbecues."

"No stop, stop, you're going to poke someone's eye out besides you're saying it wrong" The twins heard Granger snap. "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever, go on." Weasley snarled. Bad move, Harry thought. He was fairly certain that Granger can make it fly, despite being a muggleborn witch, she is very talented, just like their mother during her tenure here in Hogwarts.

Granger rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Another five points to Gryffindor!"

Weasley was in a really bad mood by the end of the class. That stupid prat, as incompetent as he is, should be glad that his partner helped him, bossy though as she may be.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Weasley said to Lars as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone knocked into them as they hurried past him. It was Granger and she was in tears.

Just brilliant, a girl crying because of Weasley, Harry thought. Truth to be told if the comment came from Weasley's mouth that shouldn't affect you too much, besides that it's not his place to say it he doesn't have the intellectual capacity to conclude things reasonably.

"I think she heard you." Lars said with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"So?" said Weasley, pompously, not caring. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

"Friends or no friends, at least she's not incompetent like you are." Theo said snidely.

Weasley scoffed. "You're one to talk, Nott. I didn't even see yours fly."

Theo shrugged. "Either way, he is not stupid enough to refuse help, Weasley," Harry interjected, "Unlike you who is vacuous and solipsistic enough that you can't accept that you, a boy and a pureblood, have been bested by her, a girl and a muggleborn one at that."

"Like you can do better if Lars wasn't your partner, you bloody snake." Lars stepped away from his friend when he said that. He wasn't sure what happens to people who questions Harry's competence in his subjects.

"Haven't you been listening? Theo just said he'll be glad if someone helps him, I would be too." Harry said hypocritically, but they don't need to know that. He can handle himself and wouldn't ask help from others.

Harry gave a nod to Lars and left.

"You should apologize to the girl Weasley, what you said was uncalled for." Theo said before following Harry.

Everybody went to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, remembering that October 31st was the night that Voldemort murdered their mother, Harry reluctantly went to the feast to join Theo.

"I'm so excited to get my galleons on Saturday." Theo said to Renz. He was way too confident that Harry will win the match.

"I'm sure Harry will win, right Harry?" Renz said gleeful and Harry just responded with a huff. The rest just continued talking about Quiditch. Quiditch this, Quiditch that.

He was eating some sweets silently, ignoring the glee of the other students, when someone screamed bloody murder.

Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. The students started to go into hysterics. Students scream, Theo paled while Harry just looked neutral.

"SILENCE!" yelled Professor Dumbledore, "Everyone would please, not panic." The students silenced and the Headmaster continued "Now prefects will lead their house to their dormitories, teachers will follow me to the dungeon."

The Potions Master looked at the Headmaster who also looked back then a minute later then the Headmaster said, "Slytherin House please remain inside the Great Hall until we return."

The whole slytherin house stayed in the Great Hall while the teachers went to the dungeon. They can't really go back to their common room as it would be risky considering the fact that the troll is in the dungeons and their common room is in the dungeons.

"Trolls are really stupid, how on earth they got in here?" Theo mused out loud.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I'm certainly not the one who let it in." He said smugly.

"Sorry Harry." Theo suddenly said in a soft voice. Harry narrowed his eyes at Theo. "I forgot that you know, this was the night that - " Harry raised his hand to stop him from speaking.

"Don't ever say sorry for it." He said, finalizing their conversation. If they remember then they should just keep it to themselves. He certainly doesn't want anyone saying 'sorry' to him.

Half an hour later the teachers came back. He overheard a teacher talking about three students battling a mountain troll. Their prefect then led them back to the Slytherin Common Room and instructed everyone to go to bed already, which they did.

The whole news about the three Gryffindors, which turned out to be Lars, Weasley and Granger, is known by everyone in the morning.

"You really do have a deathwish don't you my dear brother?" Harry said to his brother that noon while they were having their lunch.

"Harry, they're Gryffindors, they wouldn't know self-preservation if it went hopping up and down in front of them." Theo interpolated.

"We do too!" Lars said and as an afterthought he added "Just not as much as you chaps do..."

"Clearly," Harry said. "How did you ended up looking for a mountain troll again last night?"

Lars rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Okay, for the umpteenth time we **DID NOT **go looking for it and neither did Hermione..."

=**_FlashBack_**=

"What?" Ron exclaimed when Lars pulled him away from the group.

"Hermione, she doesn't know." replied a frantic Lars then they both ran off to the girl's lavatory to warn Hermione.

"It's going into the girl's bathroom." Ron whispered when they stopped and peeked over a corridor to see that the troll, that is supposed to be in the dungeons, is entering the lavatory that Hermione is in.

They rushed towards the lavatory. Lars pulled the door open and they ran inside.

Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

Lars pulled out his wand, pointed it at the troll and yelled "_Stupefy._" Ron did what he was doing but even then, they weren't powerful enough to bring the troll down. The spell had no effect on the troll and it still seemed not to have noticed Lars and Ron.

Without thinking Lars ran and grabbed the end of the troll's club, raising him high up and onto the troll's neck. The troll kept on swaying to get rid of Lars from his neck then he accidentally plunged his wand into the troll's nose. The troll grabbed Lars' foot and had him hanging upside down.

"Do something!" Lars yelled. "Anything!"

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Ron cried, and surprisingly the club of the troll hovered in the air before it got a chance to hit Lars. It fell on top of the troll's head causing it let go of Lars, who scrammed away as fast as he could, before the troll lands onto him.

=**_End Flashback_**=

"That was all that happened last night?" That must have been quite an achievement for Weasley, being able to use the spell that he oh so miserably failed in the day before.

"Ye, that's all."

"Mind you, if Weasley here hadn't insulted her because his pride went down the drain, she might not have needed saving." Theo said to them.

"We're all good now, we lost points and we earned some." Lars said.

"So McGonagall rewarded points to the two of you for your stupidity and recklessness?" Theo questioned. Granger lost five points for her 'serious lack of judgement', and Lars and Weasley gained five points each for their 'sheer dumb luck'.

"Yep!" Weasley exclaimed. Trust him to be happy about that.

"But even with the points and all, I wouldn't want to do that again." Lars said solemnly. Good to know that his brother isn't planning on any escapades.

"I think I'm gonna ask to be resorted to Gryffindor," Theo proclaimed with a wide grin "then I'll go on doing stupidly heroic stuffs and earn tons of points or awards for the house like you know, you two breaking the rules, no flying, you flew and now you two are the youngest seekers in a century." Lars chuckled lightly.

"So, speaking of seeker, the game's in less than a week...do you have a broom yet?" Lars asked. Harry is very, very annoyed at those two, Lars and Theo, who kept on pestering him if he already has a broom or not. Marcus already backed off after Harry snapped at him but Theo and Lars still didn't even after a back-to-back of telling off.

"Seriously mate you should buy your own." Theo said, just like what he had been saying for the last five days. "You sent him a letter like more than a month ago, still no broom."

"He'll send it." Harry said lazily. He bloody well should.

"What's your friend's broom? Is it a Nimbus 2000 as well?"

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea. All I know is that it is better than the school brooms." The cheapest broom in the market is better than the school brooms.

"Are you still on with the bets?" Harry asked curiously if they are still going to push through with their bets.

"Yeah 'course we are." Lars answered

"The lions are gonna kick some serpent's arse on Saturday." Weasley said jovially after being silent.

"Serpents don't have legs so they don't have arses, twit." Harry said snappishly at Weasley. "They have a cloaca."

"You're way too rude brother." Lars commented with slight punch on his twin's arm.

Harry rubbed his arm then stepped on Lars' foot, the latter of which, said a loud "Ow!"

"It's rude to say facts now?" Harry enquired. "If I remember correctly 'know-it-all' Granger does it all the time."

"She does it in a bossy way because she wants to help but as for you, you do it in an...unfriendly way because you greatly enjoy bursting everyone's bubble." Theo responded and Harry glared at him.

"Traitor," Harry hissed. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" He asked in mock annoyance that seemed to others as if he was serious.

Theo raised his hands in surrender. "Take a calming draught mate, just saying. You're not exactly the winner of the 'Most Amicable Person in the World' award."

Lars nodded and raised his glass to Theo in cheers. "Couldn't agree more." he said.

"And indubitably you're not the winner of the 'Most Supportive Friend' award, Sherlock." Harry responded in an amicable way and not his usual, seriously insulting tone.

Theo grinned at him. "Elementary, my dear Evandrus." Those who knew what Sherlock Holmes is, and is within earshot, chuckled while others were looking astoundingly, as usual, that someone like Theo, a pureblood with a Deatheater for a father, meaning they greatly dislike the muggle world, knows that reference.

"Who's Sherlock?" Weasley asked and Theo immediately exclaimed "The most brilliant detective ever!"

"He's a **fictional** detective," Harry clarified with an emphasis on the word. "A character created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle –Yes he's English-, he observes and experiments, very adept in using logical reasoning and forensic sciences to solve cases."

"Wicked!"

"He's an eccentric, anti-social, impassionate and insensitive man who has no other friends besides Watson." Harry added.

"Hmmm...then you should be Sherlock and Theodore's Watson," Lars said thoughtfully. "You just basically describe yourself brother." They, except Harry, burst into laughter at Lars' comment, much to Harry's annoyance.

"I'm not eccentric." Harry said to them.

"Yeah you are," Lars said back

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are,"

"No I'm...never mind this is getting annoying."

"See, if you're like any other kids you'll go on with the yes, no, yes, no."

Harry opened his mouth to say something then closed it then opened it again and said "Touche'"

"Hey, have you guys finished our homework in Herbology?" Lars asked them afterwards. "I can't find any description about the two extra plants that she assigned to us."

"_Actaea Racemosa _and _Artemisia Douglesiana_?" Harry enquired.

"Err...yeah that...those two." Lars said with a hint of uncertainty. "Hermione said that those who'll make an essay about it will get an additional house points."

"Lawrence, it's really, like really, really obvious that you don't listen to our lessons." Theo said with a laugh and Lars grinned sheepishly while shrugging. "It's extra credit because you won't find it in any Herbology book, it's not a magical plant, it's an ordinary plant but used to treat some illnesses."

"How'd you know that?" Lars blurted out and Theo pointed at Harry who immediately said "No" without waiting if Lars is going to say something.

"I'm not gonna ask to copy yours -" Harry interjected saying "You really shouldn't, that's called plagiarism." Lars rolled his eyes and said that he was just going to borrow the book that they used.

"I'll have someone give it to you, later." Harry said. "No ripped pages or I'll rip you apart, and certainly no scribbles on the margins or you'll find your very own person filled with writings of different potions ingredients. I don't plan on having any destroyed books in my possessions."

Lars rolled his eyes. "When talking, you speak like Sn-...Professor Snape," He corrected the last moment so as not to let Harry correct him, "now when it comes to books you speak like Madame Pince, what's next? You gonna offer us lemon drops like Dumbledore?" Theo snickered, remembering that Harry gave him one, weeks ago.

Harry smirked and reached for something in his pocket, he held out his hand to Lars and imitated the Headmaster's voice. "Lemon drop, my boy?" Those who saw Harry imitating the old man bellowed in laughter. Lars snatched the candy from Harry's hand and popped it in his mouth.

"Oh Merlin he has a sense of humour!" Theo exclaimed dramatically causing the others to laugh again.

"Where'd you get these?" Lars asked curiously, asking for more lemon drops after he had told his brother that it was laced with calming draughts. Lars had said that he's going to give some to Neville, a brilliant idea at that to prevent the other boy from being nervous all the time.

"From the Headmaster," Harry replied. "He always offer everyone with those."

"I never knew you get called to the Headmaster's office." Theo said, he was always with Harry, literally, and not once did he get called at the Headmaster's office.

"I never said I got it in his office." Harry said. "He gave it along with my letter...by the way, Lars where's my bracelet?"

"What bracelet?" Lars asked. "Oh you mean the one that you left at the window?"

"That's the only bracelet that I know I own... so yes that one." Harry retorted.

"Er. Right...It's at Uncle Sirius' manor," Lars said "I can have them send it here if you like."

"They're going to watch you on Saturday right?"

"Yeah, should I just tell them to bring it?"

"That'd be appreciated."


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer's in the prologue._

* * *

Harry was having a headache on that early Saturday morning. Everybody, almost everybody, even his fellow Slytherin students who were composed all the time when in the Great Hall, were making an extreme ruckus just because of the first Quiditch game going to be held on that day.

What's even more annoying was that those who passed him by kept on giving remarks such as 'do well in the match Evandrus', 'don't let Slytherin lose' and all those things pertaining on how he should not lose the game.

"Hey, you alright mate?" Theo asked an him while he was agitatedly stabbing his food with a knife.

Harry glared at his friend. "Am I alright? Am I alright? What do you think? He still hasn't sent a broom that I can use for later and there is no way that I am going to use those rotten school brooms." He said in a rather loud voice. His brother already has a broom to use, a new Nimbus Two Thousand while he was still waiting for a broom that he borrowed from a friend.

"Maybe your friend will send it later, the match isn't on until eleven we still have about," Theo glanced at his pocket watch, "Three hours." his friend said instead of telling him 'I told you so', which was what he is expecting because he kept on saying 'no' whenever Theo tells him that he should buy his own broom.

Harry inhaled then exhaled. He grabbed his glass of pumpkin juice and drunk it all in one go.

"Finally!" he exclaimed after almost two more hours of waiting rather impatiently.

A bunch of owls flew in carrying some sort of package in a long, rectangular parcel. The owl dropped the package on the Slytherin table and both Harry and Theo caught it. Harry read the note first that was attached to it.

_Snake boy,_

_Good luck on your match, I'm wondering why you are playing, you always say you hate the game, your letter doesn't have some explanation, anyways, this babe will definitely make your team win. Your Mr. Goody, goody, guardian was kinda against me sending you this broom when I accidentally slipped that I will, but I managed to smuggle it and send this one to you, but hey, but who knows maybe one day I'll be famous for this broom. Well good luck again. And please don't kill me or send any jinxed letters, I'm too young, and also too damn good-looking to die.  
_

___Doc says hi, he came over just before Halloween also, says he's having his third mastery this time in Wizarding Law...of all the subjects he would take, he'll go on to be a spin doctor._ That man just don't seem to get contented with what he does...not to mention he has a mastery in Ancient Runes, and Wizarding History, Ethnology and Philosophy blah...blah...boring...with a capital 'B'...

_P.S. Bring this letter during the match, let your friend (if someone can stand your snappiness) or anyone who's not playing hold this._

_Your most AWESOMEST associate,_

_Lord of Supreme Awesomeness._

Somehow Harry had a bad feeling about the broom that he's about to open. Theo, who's far more excited than him, was the one who opened the package while his mouth was still filled with food. Harry frowned as he saw the broom, the others looked at it with awe, it doesn't look like it's made by any of the broom company that they know of, or it certainly hasn't been released to the public yet, but Harry has it.

"I'm going to kill you." Harry grumbled, glaring at the broom in front of him.

"Fwuzzat?" Theo asked with food in his mouth.

"It's a broom." Harry replied and his friend rolled his eyes at him.

"That is an experimental broom! A prototype!" He informed his friend. "He's been obsessing about this for quite some time now."

Theo swallowed. "That's wicked! Well, better that than the school brooms right?" His friend has a point though. He would prefer that than the school brooms any day.

"Better in the sense that it can kill you faster just by having an extreme case of motion sickness because of the high speed of this broom." He said to Theo and handed him the letter.

Theo chuckled as he read the note. "Lord of Supreme Awesomeness? Seriously?" Harry just nodded to the title of his overly jovial American friend. "I've never heard of this subject before, '_Wizarding History, Ethnology and Philosophy_' is that like our history of magic?"

"Yeah it's like that but as the name says, it has Ethnology and Philosophy, also it's like History of Magic and Ancient Studies in one subject, not just the history but also ancient rituals."

"Ancient Rituals?" Theo repeated. "Isn't that banned, it's considered to be dark arts because it needs blood to work most of the time." It was overrated that the ministry outlawed ancient rituals just because it requires blood on most of its rites.

"Not in their place it's not," Harry drank more pumpkin juice.

"Lucky them," Theo muttered. "Hmmm...his other fields really does sound a bit boring...Runes and History...and now Wizarding Law."

"Tell that to him and you will want to die the moment he starts rambling on the importance of it."

By eleven o'clock the whole school were out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

The players mounted their brooms, Harry was still feeling unsure about the broom that he's using. He glanced at Theo who was still holding the letter when all of a sudden it shoots through the sky then, like a fireworks display, it flashed a silver and green words that read 'GO SLYTHERIN!' with a fire snake on top of it that literally made the other students jumped. The others were really amused even the teachers, the enchantment last for only about ten seconds.

He glanced around and there was a Gryffindor banner saying 'Potter for President!' It was well written and the drawing of Lars catching the snitch, hence winning the match, was very well drawn.

"Now I want a nice clean game, from all of you." Madame Hooch said loudly at the students hovering above her. Knowing that the match is with them, Slytherins, they most definitely will not have, as Madam Hooch put it, 'a nice clean game'.

"The bludgers are up followed by the golden snitch remember the seeker who catches the snitch ends the game." Lee Jordan, the Gryffindor announcer, said as Madame Hooch released the first three balls from the wooden chest, followed by the quaffle which was thrown upward by the referee. "The Quaffle is released," the quaffle is above the players. "And the game begins." The Gryffindor chaser, Angelina Johnson, caught the ball and scored ten points for Gryffindor.

The Gryffindor team are already advancing in the scores until Flint lost his temper and shot the bludger at Oliver Wood who was hit in the stomach then fell on the ground, hopefully he should be alive. And that was why he doesn't like the game imagine getting hit by that stupid ball each and every game.

The Slytherin caught up, the scores are tied. Both seekers noticed the snitch and started racing each other to catch it.

Lars was advancing first due to the fact that Harry nearly got hit by a bludger that was sent his way by the Gryffindor beaters, the Weasley twins. Harry raced towards the snitch, the broom being very fast, he caught up with his brother and eventually managed to be closer to the snitch. He glanced back to see his brother and stopped dead on his tracks when he saw his twin brother's broom is moving madly, shaking him off.

Lars was now hanging high above the ground the broom was still swaying.

Harry shook out of being stunned on his place then immediately raced to his brother and fortunately he grabbed his brother's hand a split second after Lars slipped his grip off the broom, the broom has use after all, he dropped Lars off as soon as he was a few feet near the ground then turned back immediately to catch the snitch, Lars was still too shocked still to get back on his broom.

"SLYTHERIN WINS!" Madame Hooch whistled and yelled the winner for today's match.

Lars was brought to the hospital wing to make sure nothing serious happened. Harry waited until no one was there then he approached his twin.

"Are you alright?" He asked plainly.

"Uhm, yes. I-" Lars gulped, Harry raised his brow at him. "Oh...sweet Merlin...I thought I was going to die...Thank you, really, really, really."

"Don't mention it." He said, sitting down on the chair beside the bed "Good thing the broom was fast."

"Where'd you got that broom anyway?" Lars asked curiously.

"It's a friend of mine's invention, maybe you'll meet him sometime and I am pretty sure you two will get along just fine."

"Wicked Cool!" Lars exclaimed, usual reaction of arse over elbow Quiditch fanatics.

Then they heard footsteps about to enter the infirmary. Two men arrived. One was a good looking man in his early thirties with black shoulder length hair and another one with a haggard but kind looking face with a clean brown hair.

"Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus!" Lars exclaimed while Harry just stared at the two men who entered.

"Hello Harry, Lars." Greeted the man with black hair.

"Hello cubs." The other one said.

"Sirius, Remus." He greeted with a nod like he always do.

The two approached them and gave Harry a warm smile.

"You alright kid?" Lars nodded.

"Long time no see, my dear Godson, how have you been?" Sirius asked.

"Yes long time cub." Remus said.

"Six years, long time indeed." He muttered then said "I've been fine and you two?"

Sirius shrugged. "Bah you know me, same as usual, living." Harry thought that if the man still hadn't changed he is still his normal carefree nature as a person but a protective man when it comes to people who are important to him. "And taking very, very good care of Lars here, of course."

"Hey, uhm" Sirius started when he turned to leave after a few moment of silence. "It's great seeing you again Harry, we really missed you." Hugging him suddenly. "Lars didn't mention to us that you were the other seeker, he called you Evandrus."

"I asked him not to mention that I was here and well Evandrus is my last name, not Potter."

"Well I don't blame ya," Sirius said in understanding then immediately changed the topic.

"So that was why Lars told us to bring this," Sirius took something from his pocket, the bracelet that the Headmaster gave to Harry for his fifth birthday. It was a gold bracelet with four different figure of animals attached to it, a lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle.

"Thanks," Harry said, taking the bracelet and putting it in his own pocket.

"You're one terrific flier earlier, by the way." Sirius said gleefully. His Godfather is one Quiditch crazed guy, played beater during his time at Hogwarts while their father played chaser.

"Thanks." Harry replied. "Though I'll have you know that I'm not fond of Quiditch"

Sirius gaped, making a perfect imitation of a fish. "Moony!" Remus' head shot up. "Are you hearing this? He's not _fond _of Quiditch, _not fond,_ he can't be serious, - no wait I'm Sirius-," They laughed.

Remus shook his head. "Padfoot," He said, "you can't expect everyone to enjoy Quiditch"

"B-b-but he's a great flier! Him and Lars, how can you not be _fond _of Quiditch!?" Sirius said frantically with another emphasis on the word 'fond'. He paused for a moment "Speaking of flying where'd you get that broom?"

"His friend invented it, wicked right?" Lars answered and Harry just nodded in confirmation.

"I would like to meet your friend Harry." Sirius said excitingly.

"More like you want to meet his brooms Pads." Remus retorted.

"Not now Moony, you're revealing my intentions." Sirius replied with a wink.

"He's not available right now, he's in America." Harry informed them.

"Damn." Sirius muttered quietly so that the Mediwitch will not hear and admonish him for the curse word.

"So where were you all these time?" Sirius asked. "We were looking for you, never stopped, kept tracks if someone saw you, even your Hogwarts letter but you were no longer registered, and all those things."

"Sorry for that inconvenience then," Harry said sheepishly though it sounded a bit sarcastic to them.

"No, no Harry, it was never an inconvenience," Sirius said solemnly. "Never think that it was an inconvenience for us, looking for you, never ever think that kiddo."

"Thanks Uncle Sirius," He hugged his Godfather again, "but I'm pretty sure my Father thought that it was a terrible inconvenience."

"Harry, I...I don't know what to say about James, I...we were arses during our schoolboy years...of course you know that, but...but not once, not once have I imagined that James would do what he did to you, I'm sorry," Harry frowned slightly, "that I wasn't able to do more."

Harry shrugged. "Don't worry about it, what's important back then was that you, Uncle Remus and Lars showed me that I'm welcome even when my Father didn't." Sirius smiled then tousled Harry's hair.

"Don't do that Uncle," he said a bit seriously,"I've placed quite an amount of hair wax just so my hair wouldn't be messy." Lars laughed at him and he scowled.

"Well boys, we just came to check up on you, we gotta go talk to the Dumbles. Harry, write to us alright?" Harry nodded then the two men left and shortly thereafter the mediwitch already allowed Lars to leave seeing as he doesn't have any injuries besides some small bruises.

"If you don't stop staring at me right now, I'm going to poke your eyes out!" He snapped his book shut for an emphasis that he was annoyed at them, Lars and Weasley, for staring. "What are you two staring at?"

"Your glasses," Lars responded before asking, "How'd you charm it?" So that's what the stares are all about, his glasses, the glasses that he only uses for reading, when he can't see clearly, and earlier during the Quiditch game.

"Yeah, how'd you charm it to change colour, it was dark earlier when you're playing Quiditch." Weasley said.

Harry put his book down. "I did not charm it. It's a simple muggle spectacles."

"Muggles can do magic?" The red-head blurted out.

"No you twit," Harry sneered. "Muggles do tricks, not magic. And my spectacles are not even made by magic."

"So how..." before Lars could complete his question 'know-it-all' Granger's voice spoke from behind him saying "The lenses of his spectacles are made from photochromic glass." Harry nearly jumped again, as he usually does when someone suddenly speaks from behind him.

"A photochro-wut-wut?" Lars asked, baffled. 'Know-it-all' Granger, being the know-it-all that she is, explained what a photochromic lens is from its history, what other items it can be made of and even its advantage and disadvantage. Harry doubt that the two even understand what most of Granger said, other than the lenses change into different lights.

"Wicked!" exclaimed Lars. "I'm gonna get one of those."

"You do that," Harry said absentmindedly then stood up and bade good-bye to them before leaving, heading to the common room where, hopefully, there should be some peace and quiet.

Apparently not.

When he arrived the whole common room's nearly a mess that Professor Snape would have a fit if ever he find it in such a state. The Slytherin team is celebrating their first victory of that year, due to Harry catching the snitch swiftly, lasted only for not more than half an hour.

"Hey kid, brilliant game!" Marcus yelled. The others turned to him and congratulated him further then after the congratulations. He made his way hastily to the bedroom before he gets involved in any more unending talks about Quiditch.

"Oh hey Harry!" Theo greeted as soon as he stepped inside the room "You joined the party?" Harry gave him an 'are you an idiot?' look. "Yeah, stupid question you don't do parties."

"You don't say," Harry said sarcastically then dropped on his bed and read a book.

"Your brother is one trouble magnet Harry." Theo commented while the two of them were lounging inside their bedroom.

"Don't I know it," Harry muttered, shutting his book. "Apparently anywhere he goes, someone wants to get him killed. Someone was jinxing his broom, though I don't know who."

Harry knows of Theo's fondness and adeptness in observing things, and obsession with Sherlock Holmes, so he decided to give it a shot and asked his friend's side of the events. "Hmm...Who was staring straight at Lars, not blinking at all?" Hopefully he noticed something.

"Well everyone is staring at him," Theo said in matter-of-fact tone, "but there were two who maintained eye contact with him, one was muttering something and one was just...well staring without blinking."

"And who were those two?"

"Professor Snape and Quirrell." Theo informed him that Professor Snape was the one muttering something while Quirrell was just staring.

"Hmm...supposing that one of the two is jinxing Lars, who's your guess?"

"Quirrell," Theo immediately answered, "that bloke creeps the hell out of me, there's just something wrong about him and his stutter, like, like he was faking it, just like when he fainted, or I should say feigned his fainting during Halloween."

"How do you know he faked that faint?" Harry did not notice anything out of the ordinary when Quirrell fainted during Halloween. As far as he's concerned he wouldn't want to or even dare fake a faint.

"When people faint, they fall face front onto the floor not sideways, before he even lie flat on the ground he tilted his face to prevent his face from smacking on the ground and his eye doesn't twitch, I mean most people that I saw before has an eye twitch while stuttering and for someone who appears to be very nervous he rarely, I mean rarely blinks."

"I see, unfortunately we can't prove any of those, even if we can it'll be hard." Harry said. "But I do think you're right, anyway."

"Hey by the way, did you notice that Professor Snape was limping since the troll incident?

"Yeah, wonder what happened to him."

"Maybe the Cerberus bit him...oh Merlin's arse, what if he was trying to get pass through the dog last Halloween?" Theo said frantically. "What if, what they are in cahoots with each other!"

"Or what if Quirrell tried to get pass through the Cerberus, Professor Snape stops him, he gets bitten or maybe the other way around." Theo continued to rant on until he came to another conclusion.

"The troll, maybe it's a diversion, Quirrell's diversion to get whatever is in that trapdoor. He goes to the forbidden corridor, Snape stops him, Snape gets bitten."

"And the trying to kill my brother part?"

"Every dark wizard wants to get your brother's head," Theo pointed out "especially 'You-Know-Who's' followers...but...between the two of them only Professor Snape is connected with the Dark Lord."

"The Headmaster vouched for him, remember? I'm not quite a fan that the Headmaster is too trusting for his own good, but still he is a good judge of character."

"Well, we don't know anything about Quirrell that we can connect to the Dark Lord. Squirrel Quirrell is a Ravenclaw, was a muggle studies Professor before becoming the Defence teacher, so clearly he doesn't dislike muggles and muggleborns and half-bloods...but I still say it's Quirrell!"

"Professor Snape doesn't dislike those three either...wait where was Quirrell before he came back as a Defence teacher?"

Theo shrugged. "Beats me. They said he travelled for a sabbatical, I don't know, but the others did say that he wasn't a stuttering idiot before."

"You don't know where?"

"I think it was in Al-abama? No...wait, that's right, Albania, the older years said he went to Albania, met a vampire, then has been wearing a garlic filled turban and stuttering scared ever since."

"Maybe he met the Dark Lord in Albania," Theo mused out loud, "then the said Dark Lord killed the real Quirrell, and now the Quirrell here is the Dark Lord, you know just like in those muggle movies where they kill the real one then pretend to be them." Harry has clearly no idea what is the extent of Theo's knowledge about the muggle world.

"Yes a bit ludicrous I know," Theo said sheepishly before cheerfully adding, "but hey, the great Sherlock Holmes did say, when you have eliminated the impossible, - " Harry finished for him "whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

"Exactly!" Theo beamed. "But still a bit farfetched, I mean Du-" He stopped to correct himself instead of Harry correcting him "Professor Dumbeldore would have sensed it if Squirell Quirell is actually the Dark Lord."

Harry shrugged. "Who knows, maybe he does already. As far as I know the Headmaster's unawareness about things is next to nothing."

"Yeah...so we just sit here and relax and find out what's inside that trapdoor."

"Hang up, hang up," Harry reproached. "Whoever said anything about knowing what's inside the trapdoor? My only concern is my brother."

"Well whoever tried to kill your brother is certainly the one after what's inside that trapdoor, whoever used the troll as a diversion must have been angry at the Golden Trio, specifically Lawrence, for stopping it."


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer's in the prologue._

Thank you for the follows, favourites, and the comments.

* * *

The holidays had just started. The Great Hall was filled with Yule tide designs and students chattering about, either they're going back home for a few weeks or staying in school for Christmas. Harry picked the latter.

"Aren't you going to go home?" Theo asked a gloomy looking Harry.

"Obviously, not." Harry drawled and Theo rolled his eyes.

He was the only, the one and only, Slytherin first year who is going to stay in Hogwarts for the holidays. Him being the only first year snake who is going to stay there became the cause of the other Slytherin jokes, taunting him that no family wanted him so that's why he created his own surname and now staying in school when he should be at home, personally though Harry wouldn't care if nobody wanted him, friends or family, he'll just have to live with it but he was happy though that his godfather, Sirius Black, invited him to stay in his Manor in Godric's Hollow for the holidays, but he politely declined the offer reasoning that he wants to be in Hogwarts, Lars, in turn, didn't also go back home and wanted to experience celebrating Christmas in Hogwarts.

"Ok, have a nice holiday then." Theo said as he held out his hand.

"Have a nice holiday as well Theo." Harry replied while shaking Theo's hand and then left after telling him not to forget the presents.

Harry approached his twin and Weasley who were playing wizard's chess. Lars whined about himself losing another sickle tenth time in a row. Harry sat beside his twin while Weasley was just looking at him.

"What grades did you get?" Lars asked him after their game. Their grades were released before the start of the Christmas break.

"Straight O's." He replied "Yours?"

"1 A, 1 E, the rest are O's." Lars said, then after a second "Hang on, straight O's, how come? You're always sleeping in Binn's class like the rest of us!"

"There's this thing called reading." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "The ghost doesn't care if you listen or not as long as you know the answers to his questions and pass your exams and quizzes and submit your assignments," Lars opened his mouth to say something when he hastily added "**on time**" Though frankly he doesn't know why the ghost still assigns homework when he can't even grade it.

"Do you mind if I play with Weasley?" Lars shook his head. "Just one game." he said to Weasley.

"Sure." Weasley replied confidently. It was well known within their year that Weasley is brilliant in chess even the Ravenclaws said so. "Bets or no bets?"

"I bet ten sickles." Harry said, ten sickles is the amount he knew Weasley won from Lars. Weasley agreed and the game started.

"Checkmate." Harry said after almost twenty minutes of playing. There was a hint of disappointment on Weasley's face as he found himself giving ten sickles to Harry which Harry gave back saying that he doesn't really do betting and only agreed if it would make the game more exciting.

"That was brilliant!" Lars said. "That's the first I saw Ron lose to another one his age."

"You're a brilliant chess player Weasley," Harry said monotonously.

Weasley's mouth almost went to the ground at Harry's praise, not once did they think that Harry would ever say anything not insulting at the red-headed Gryffindor seeing as it was pretty evident that Harry doesn't like him much.

"Though, you do have to realize that sometimes you need to sacrifice your players, I noticed that you don't like sacrificing too much even when you could win by doing that. It's chess, when you're the king, you do what it takes to win at no matter what cost, but then again you're a Gryffindor who relies too much in chivalry instead of saving your own." And then the resentment for Gryffindor comment is back.

"You can't just abandon your players, in the board they're your friends, it's like taking them for granted if you keep on sacrificing them." Weasley said with conviction.

Harry nodded his head in understanding. "I respect your opinion in being that considerate and loyal but I, however, prefer Utilitarianism." The two blinked stupidly at him. "Practicality...ends justifies the means."

"You mean...you'll be willing to sacrifice anything for that end of yours?" Lars asked warily with an accusing tone as if he's associating Harry with a power-hungry Slytherin like Voldemort who have no regards as to how they do it, moral or immoral, as long as they get what they want.

"Depends, if the end that I see is good...I mean would turn out right even if the means is slightly...less than pleasant, then yes maybe I would."

"Good for you or the others?" Lars dug further.

"If those _others_ that you are talking about are people who makes my life hell, I'll do what's good for me and for me alone, but if those _others_ are people that are generally good to me or at least decent and civil, then..." he trailed off, "then maybe I'll consider being a tad more self-less."

Harry has no problem in making them see that he was more concerned with himself than others. He would always believe that you must care for yourself before others, do yourself a favour before doing it to others.

"Now," He said, "before you question me more about my moral compass, what is the password in Gryffindor tower?"

Lars and Weasley exchanged looks. "We can't say it to other houses."

"I'm sure Professor McGonagall would just love to hear that her lions, doesn't want to give the password to their holiday roommate."

"Roommate?" Lars and Weasley said at the same time. "Why are you going to be our roommate?"

"Because my and your head of house said so." He said snappishly.

"But, you're a Slytherin!" Weasley exclaimed.

"Believe me Weasley, it's not a treat for me either, sharing a room, with you in it." He sneered. To be honest, he really wouldn't mind being alone in the first year dorms, it's not like he'll go room hopping there, but no, the Headmaster, Potions Master and Deputy Headmistress just had to insist that he stay in the Gryffindor tower, stating that he needed to be around students his age thus the decision to have him stay with his brother for the Holidays, though Harry thinks that it may be because of the fear of an inevitable chaos in the room and that he might not get along well with the older ones as the older years who are civil to him also went home.

"Yule tide." Lars said. "The password is yuletide...you know what? Why don't we just all lounge there." The two Gryffindors stood up after fixing the chessboard then the three of them went to the Gryffindor tower.

"IF THAT PORTRAIT EVEN DARES TO DO THAT AGAIN, I'LL BURN IT DOWN TO ASHES!" Harry growled while his twin and Weasley laughed at him. The Fat Lady's portrait slammed shut into Harry's face as soon as Lars and Weasley entered the common room, quoting 'No Slytherins allowed.' She let him in eventually after another portrait, of a man with a long brown beard, told her to let Harry enter the room.

"Question, how would you burn it down to ashes?" Lars asked.

"With fire." Harry replied simply. "There are a lot of dark curses that can make things burn."

"Dark arts!" Weasley exclaimed. "You know dark curses! Are you insane?"

"A little insane, yes." Harry said with Lars chuckling. "Try reading between the lines Weasel boy." Weasley glared at him with that."How would you burn something down to ashes? Of course with fire, I said there are a lot of dark curses that can make things burn, I never said that I will use one."

"Spoken like a real Slytherin." Lars muttered.

"So where's your room?" Lars and Weasley led him up stairs on the left side. Unlike the Slytherin dorms, the Gryffindors all stay in one dorm. There were five beds inside their room and it was just a bit larger than the rooms in the Slytherin dorms with only two beds and bathroom inside it.

"That's Seamus' bed, Neville's, and Dean's." Harry picked Neville's bed, it was nearer the door.

"Hey we're going out for a snowball fight, wanna come?" Lars asked. Apparently the two of them can no longer stand the silence that is circling in their room.

"No, you go ahead. I'll stay here." Harry said.

"Ye sure? Come on it'll be fun." Lars cajoled.

"Yes, I'm sure." And the two left. He honestly did not get what would be fun in getting yourself wet and cold.

"Porthos!" Harry called and a house-elf appeared before him.

The house-elf bowed in front of him. "Yes Master Evandrus Sir?"

"You'll buy everything in this list then place it under their Christmas tree." He instructed the elf as he handed him the list. The elf took a look on the list.

"What the crosses are, Sir?" The elf asked, pointing at the names with crosses before them.

"Oh. You send it to them by owl, the ones with the crosses I mean."

"Understood Sir. That all you want Porthos to do Sir?"

"Have them wrapped alright?" The elf nodded and Harry handed him a pouch with galleons in it.

"Yes Sir, have good Yule, Sir." The elf bowed and then disappeared with a POP!

"You know, I always thought or...well hoped that you would come back for Christmas or even our birthday...all those years that you were gone." Harry jumped when he heard Lars' voice. It was already Christmas Eve and he was sitting by the window, gazing at the snow that is falling slowly outside.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't do that," Harry said, annoyed. Lars went to him and sat on the bed near the window that Harry was sitting by. Lars took a note from his pocket and handed it to Harry.

"Hmm...Why do you still have this?" Harry asked giving back the note to Lars. It was the note that he left six years ago.

Lars shrugged. "I don't know, I just...I said I'll only throw it out by the time you go back."

"Very sentimental," He said with a sneer. "Don't get too attached to things, learn to let go."

"Now I can." Lars took his wand from his bedside table and whispered "_Incendio_" and the note burst into flame. "Happy Christmas brother and welcome back."

"Happy Christmas," The brothers shook hands.

"I can't wait to see my presents tomorrow...or well later." Lars said excitedly.

"In the Philippines, they have feast as well during midnight of the 24th, they call it _Noche Buena_ and also the gift giving within the family, they all do it on Christmas Eve." Harry said while he's gazing outside the window.

"That's cool they don't have to wait until morning for their presents." Lars mused. "Have you been there before and actually experience it or you just read that from somewhere?"

"Philip told me that their whole family used to get together during Christmas Eve, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents and all and sometimes their grandparent's brothers or sisters."

"Woah! Talk about a big family reunion."

"Yes, a big family reunion indeed." He replied as he went to the bed that he is occupying for the rest of the Christmas holidays.

"Goodnight." He said even though, technically, it is already morning.

* * *

"Hey! It's Christmas day! Why didn't you wake me up!?" He just rolled his eyes at his brother and Weasley who literally jumped out of bed and ran straight to pile of presents under the Christmas tree in the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry you have presents here too! Move your butt down here!" He pulled his ear again at the loud sound Lars was making while he goes down the common room.

"This is from Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, and me." Lars piled each presents on his arms like a five year old kid very excited for Christmas. The two presents were heavy and most likely books.

"And I don't know who those are from." Lars pointed at six more presents under the tree, he gathered all of his presents, nine in total, including one with both their names on it which Lars did not notice, and placed it on the couch.

"Here..." Weasley, who was wearing a maroon, hand-knitted jumper, handed a parcel to him "Uhm...it's from...uh...Mum, I guess she sorta heard about you."

"Thank you, and Happy Christmas," He said, taking the gift and placing it also on the couch before making a mental note to give the Weasley family something in return.

"Erm...Happy Christmas too." Weasley said awkwardly.

"Aren't you going to open your presents?" Lars questioned.

"Later." He replied.

Harry was just sitting there, without opening his presents, while watching Lars and Weasley open the presents that they received.

Lars eyes widened when he opened one of his presents. He held it out and it was a Golden Snitch. Shiny and truly made of gold which, according to Lars, is a special edition and only about a hundred of it was manufactured.

"Wuz' it frm?" Weasley asked, with his mouth full of chocolate frogs, he certainly lacks manners. Lars looked at the wrapper again and said "There's no name in it."

"Is that the only Snitch there?" They turned to him who asked the question.

"Yeah, it's the only one. I've opened all of my presents."

"It's from me." He stated as he started looking at the Christmas cards attached to the presents while the two stood there like fishes out of water.

"How'd you get one of these?"

"I asked someone to buy it for me, don't ask any details because I don't know." Lars just nodded then thanked him and decided not to ask anymore but just bothered him into opening the presents for him.

"Go on open yours!" Lars said and he conceded.

Harry silently opened his presents. A book on Charms, and half a dozen of chocolate frogs from Sirius and Remus respectively. A silver pocket watch with designs the same as what was etched on his cloak in Diagon Alley, a matchbox size car, books from two people about two different topics, -Wizarding History and Spanish Language-, one worn out notebook that has a lot of scribbles in it from someone with the initials 'A. NF', an emerald green jumper with the letter 'H' sewn in front and lastly, from Lars, a photograph, a family photograph.

It was a Christmas photograph of him, Lars and their parents. That was their first and only Christmas picture as a family. They were barely five months old at the time it was taken. In the picture, their mother was carrying him while his father was carrying Lars, there were snowmen behind them and snow falling on them, even if it was just a childish assumption on his part, he thinks that his father have always favoured Lars.

"I don't know what to get you," Lars admitted to him sheepishly, "so well, why not this...I mean...I just hope you won't burn it because Dad is there..." He rambled on.

"I like it, I really do. Thank you." He said sincerely. He liked the picture because that was the time when there were no problems yet, or at least in the picture it looks like they don't have any, for him it's the only reminder that they were once a complete family, Mother, Father and siblings.

"You still have one present left." Weasley pointed at the last parcel beside him.

"It's not only for me, it's for both me and Lars." He said and handed the parcel to Lars.

Lars opened it and his eyes widened. "This...is...This is Dad's invisibility cloak!" His younger twin exclaimed, holding in his arms a silvery grey cloak. Lars put it on above his body and now it seems like his head is floating.

Harry eyed it with fascination. He had always been fascinated by that cloak. In a children's story that he used to read, _The Tale of Three Brothers, _one of those three, the youngest, owned an invisibility cloak which was, according to the story, given to him by Death itself, while the other two brothers had the Death Stick and the Resurrection Stone.

"Man! We could go exploring around the castle without getting caught!" Lars exclaimed with excitement. Hundreds of ideas about what they might find in the castle surrounding his mind.

Lars stopped to wonder out loud "I wonder who had it before."

Harry took the note attached to the parcel and the only thing that was written on it was 'Happy Christmas and use it well' and signed with the initials 'A. P. W. B. D'.

"Who on earth is A. P. W. B. D.?" Lars asked no one in particular.

Harry stared at the note for a minute before saying. "It's from the Headmaster." At their confused look he elaborated. "The Headmaster's whole name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Huh...why give it to us?" Lars mused after making a perfect imitation of a fish out of water. "Who knows what mischief that we... or well me and Ron...could get into."

"First off it's not his so it's right that he gives it to you..."

"Jeez, I wasn't looking for an answer you know." Lars interjected.

"So how're going to share the use of this?"

Harry shrugged. "You can keep it." He told his younger twin. "But you'll have to lend it to me when I ask for it."

"Brilliant! I'm good with that."

Christmas dinner was fulfilling. The food that was prepared by the house-elves was very delicious, as what's expected of a house-elf because as far as they know, house-elves are very good cooks, or at least most of them. There were firecrackers on the tables and the students had fun opening as much as they can. Harry was reluctant to open his as he doesn't like to hear a loud bang that is caused by the crackers and the cloud of blue smoke.

"Go on Evandrus..."

"It's Christmas day..."

"And the crackers..."

"Are not..."

"Going to kill you" The Weasley twins finished together. Lars looked expectantly at his brother and when Harry rolled his eyes he exclaimed "YES!" he knew that Harry would now agree to pull a cracker.

Harry pulled the cracker and, as expected, it went off with a blasting sound, which made him take step backwards in shock, and engulfed them a cloud of blue smoke. It exploded a lot of alive, white mice.

"See. Wasn't that fun?" Lars said jovially.

"Whatever you say,"

"Do you know what the time is!?" Harry hissed in annoyance when Lars came waking him up from his slumber telling him to go with him.

"Come on get up!" Lars insisted, shaking him. "You have to see this!"

Harry mumbled "Fine" and put on a robe. Lars covered Harry and himself with the invisibility cloak before going out through the portrait of the Fat Lady. They were walking and he had no idea where they are headed only that if they're caught, they're both dead.

They entered an empty classroom where a magnificent looking mirror stood. Etched above were the line, '_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_', that doesn't even make any sense.

"Well now what?" He asked impatiently.

Lars pointed at the mirror. "I can see mom and dad, and you too, and Remus and Sirius, we're all...happy...complete."

Harry stared at the mirror and his eyes widened at what he saw. All of the people that he cares for and in turn cares for him were in the reflection, but what puzzled him is why his father was there, he knew for a fact that his father does not care about him.

"You see them?" Lars asked.

"Yes...I see them...they're all smiling at me...even Father." He said the last part in almost a whisper. He did not mention the other set of people he saw at the mirror. They both just sat there in the silence, staring at the promises of the mirror until Lars spoke.

"Have you ever wondered what would have happened...if..." Lars trailed off. "If Mum didn't die that Halloween night, maybe...maybe we could have been a real family...Dad wouldn't have acted like that and you wouldn't have ran away and we'll be whole." There was sadness in Lars' voice, a longing for their parents.

Harry sighed and answered. "Maybe, maybe not."

As far as he is concerned, there are no ifs, and it does not do good to dwell on ifs of what might have happened in the past had things went differently.

"What's done is done, you can't change the past but you can do something about your future, there are no ifs in this world and you shouldn't keep thinking about what might have been but you must think about what might be." He said to his younger twin in a neutral tone. Lars just sighed without looking away from the mirror.

Then he thought of what Lars had said 'Family'. He looked up at the inscription etched on the mirror again and tried reading it backwards '_I show not your face but your hearts desires _'. He can't believe that after all these years he still wanted his Father's approval. He still dreamt of them being a whole family.

"Let's go," Harry said to his brother, who, by the looks of it, was reluctant to follow him back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Don't go back again there Lawrence." Harry said the following evening when he saw his brother getting up in the middle of the night getting the cloak from his trunk. Harry purposely stayed awake, unnoticeably, just to see if his brother would go back.

"Why not?" Lars questioned defiantly. "I just want to see Mum and Dad... all of us."

"Listen to me, that mirror will bring you nothing but sadness and false hopes. It is not real, and it will never be even if you keep staring at it, it's just an unfulfilled dream and an illusion." Harry said firmly. What he hates the most are the illusions of a happy and perfect life, there is no such thing as perfection.

"I know it's not, I'm not daft and don't think I am one just because you're the smartest arse in school!" With that, Lars turned and ran down to the common room to see the mirror again. Harry was just stunned there on the spot that he was standing on before sighing. He stayed by the window again and waited for his twin brother to return.

"I'm sorry for calling you an arse before I left and not listening." That was the first thing Lars said, after spotting Harry by the window, when he returned after more than half an hour.

"That's fine it's not like I'm your parent or guardian, you don't have to listen and follow everything I say."

"I know..." Lars said with a sigh. "I just felt like I should apologize. You were right about the mirror."

"Really. Did the mirror tell you I was right?" He answered sarcastically.

"No..." Lars didn't even snap at the sarcastic reply of his, "but Professor Dumbledore did...well in a way."

"'in a way' meaning?"

"He said that 'it does no good to dwell on dreams and forget to live'" Yeah well does that sound symmetrical to what he said. "He also said that the mirror shows us what...our hearts wants the most."

"That I know, apart from it showed us our family, the inscription above, since it's a mirror it should be read backwards, it says '_I show not your face but your hearts desire_'"

Lars opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. He smiled "I take back my apology on you being an arse, you are a smart arse."

"Logic my dear twin, logic."


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer's in the prologue._

* * *

Lars never again went to see that mirror, despite his deep longing to see a complete family, of him, Harry and their parents, Lily and James, together. The holidays went by smoothly from there. For the sake of the holidays, in the spirit of peace, merriness and gift giving Harry refrained from insulting Ron at every go.

"Few more minutes and the new year is here isn't it brother?" Lars said, glancing every time at an hourglass in their dormitory, waiting for the year to end.

"I don't know why you insisted on staying up just for this," Harry said, apparently in annoyance. Lars insisted that they stay up for tonight just to wait for the year to end, because it had been quite a tradition to him ever since Harry left.

"What does your friend do during new year's eve?" He asked. He had heard from Hermione that muggles have this firework displays after the new year's countdown.

"Philip?" Lars nodded. Harry yawned before giving him an answer. "A feast on midnight of the 31st called _Media Noche,_ but less people compared to Christmas, and fireworks display, also twice his aunt organized some games for them and his uncle throws coins for children to get."

"That's wicked. Wish we had one here," He mused out loud. "It sounds like fun, with all the fireworks and games. Fred and George make good fireworks, though they always get in trouble with Mrs. Weasley for that."

"It sounds noisy not fun." Harry countered. He rolled his eyes at his older twin who clearly has an aversion to noise.

"Not with the fireworks that has like big, BANG, BANG, BANG, sounds, just the, you know, beautiful lightings."

"Then next time spend your holidays in the muggle world, why don't you?" Harry sarcastically said.

"That's brilliant!" He exclaimed. "Next time you should lemme go with you to the muggle world, I'm sure Theodore would also."

"What -" Harry wasn't able to finish his question when he shushed him and muttering from sixty.

"Five...four...three...two...ONE!" He exclaimed, a bit loudly that Ron rolled in his sleep, nearly off the bed "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Yeah, yeah, Happy New Year, may I go to sleep now?" Harry said abruptly.

"Fine, fine..."

* * *

The day after the New Year's day, the students went back from their holidays. Harry was met by an endless thanking by Theo as soon as he stepped inside their bedroom after the Christmas Holidays. Theo was really, really, really pleased with Harry's present to him, a custom made pen with the name '_Theo Nott_' etched on it.

The Quiditch season is coming and again, just like a few months prior, the students were excited at the upcoming Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match. As to what he had heard from Theo, the students, who were well aware that they are twins, had bets on who's the better seeker between the two of them, and him, being the one who caught the snitch first, was obviously hailed as the better one and, as it turned out, more people placed bets for Lars, which wasn't quite a surprise, everybody would give their vote to the hero of course.

"You alright?" He asked his younger twin after the Quiditch practice of the Gryffindor which he always watch, contrary to erroneous belief, he doesn't watch to spy on the team, only to watch over his twin.

"Oliver's gone barmy." Lars said smugly. "I mean like real crazy, crazier than before! He's all obsessed with winning this game since...well we lost to yours... I mean...brother...it's getting way too far, he wakes us up very, very early in the morning to practice, before sunshine!"

"Apart from me who's apathetic about the house cup, who wouldn't want to win the cup?"

"I want to win, especially because of my bet with Theodore and all...but brother, believe me you'll go berserk if Oliver's your team captain!" Lars stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "Come to think of it, I never even saw you practice for your games."

"I practice, every Sunday morning. Marcus has me catching that flying golf ball." Every Sunday, even though he really doesn't want to, he practices Quiditch with Marcus. The older boy will release the snitch then he will proceed to catch it. They'll practice for two hours and see if there is an improvement on how fast he catches the snitch at every go.

"Is it before sunrise too?" Lars asked lazily. "Such a hustle waking up before dawn."

"Whether or not the practice is before sunrise, I always wake up at that time." He informed his brother. He had gotten used to waking up early in the morning to make his time worthwhile, he'll either read or do his homework, read some more or write in his journal.

"You're kiddin' me right?" His twin replied incredulously. "I wouldn't even wake up before sunrise if I don't have to do something or someone telling me to wake up."

"It gives me more time." He merely replied as they entered the Great Hall.

He noticed that 'know-it-all' Granger was looking glum while Weasley was looking triumphant and between them a chessboard. His guess is the 'know-it-all' must have lost a game to Weasley and being the 'know-it-all' that she is, she can't accept being defeated.

According to Lars, it was quite a shock to her that she was only second to Harry when they never saw him participating or talking much in class. As far as he is concerned the standing's not that important whether he be first or not, as long as he's not last, he'd be completely fine with that.

"You and your cards." Granger said to Lars and Weasley, glancing above the book that she started to read after Lars and Weasley started playing with their frog cards. "The exams are approaching and you're playing cards." Even if the others don't, he liked Granger's work ethic, always preparing for something.

"Hermione the exams are **WEEKS** away." Weasley said, trust him to go procrastinate and forget to do it later on.

"Exactly. The exams are still weeks away and you should start preparing for it."

"You just said it, Hermione, still weeks away, meaning we still have a lot of time to study, we will study but not right now." Lars said, continuing his game with Weasley. The red-headed weasel is really a bad influence to Lars when it comes to study habits.

"And besides Hermione we already were studying...for a bit..." Weasley added the last part quietly.

Granger raised an eyebrow then bossily asked "Really? What are the ingredients for a forgetfulness potion?"

"Ehm... I forgot." Weasley said causing the others to snicker.

"Two drops of Lethe River water, two Valerian Sprigs, two measures of standard ingredient and four mistletoe berries." He said it from memory

"See...Harry knows it, because he'd been **studying**." Granger told them and both Lars and Weasley groaned, she asked another question "Boilcure?"

"Dried nettles, six snake fangs, four horned slugs and two porcupine quills."

"Hermione..." Weasley said her name in exasperation, "of course he knows that...he's the greasy git's bloody assistant and first in our year remember?" Weasley reminded her in annoyance and Granger seemed like she doesn't need remembering that she's not the first in class.

"Weasley, not being in the honour roll is no excuse for not knowing the ingredients." Harry said in a reprimanding tone. "Given that your brewing is completely atrocious, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't know the ingredients of the potion, brewing the potion is different from knowing its ingredients."

"Oh bugger off you two...seriously you two need to seriously lighten up and get away from your books." Lars said.

"Your twin heard that from me many times." It was Theo. He sat with them at the Gryfindor table. "Can I join you?" Lars nodded and now the three of them are playing exploding snap with their frog cards.

"Nott, what are the ingredients of the forgetfulness potion?" Weasley suddenly asked.

Theo was blinking like an idiot before frowning and answering. "I don't know, why're you asking me?"

"See Hermione even people in the honour roll like Nott here doesn't study all the time." Theo was also on the honour roll, third in their year. First was him, second was Granger, fourth was Malfoy and the rest were students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"I think I'd go barmy if I spend all my time studying," Theo said. "I cannot stand that, that'd be really, really dull." Lars and Weasley, without a doubt, agrees with him.

"What happened to you!?" Weasley blurted out, questioning Neville who went in the Great Hall while hopping up and down with his legs looking like it was glued together.

"Malfoy," Neville replied, trying to maintain his balance.

"Mate, you have got to start standing up to ferret face..." Theo said right before saying "Hey my turn Weasley."

"Can anyone do the counter curse please?" Neville said pleadingly to them. Seamus Finnegan stood up with his wand drawn and offered to do the counter curse, an offer which Neville vehemently refused saying that he doesn't want his kneecap on fire. Finnegan was insulted and walked out but nobody took him seriously.

"I found him!" Weasley suddenly exclaimed. "Nicolas Flamel." Lars grabbed the frog card that Weasley was holding and his eyes widened at what he read. They showed it to Granger who seemed excited then the three of them rushed out of the Great Hall leaving Theo, who exclaimed "Hey we're still playin'!", and Neville who was still hopping.

"What is up with those three?" Theo asked curiously as he gathered his cards again.

"Hey mates a little help here?" Neville called for their attention again, he was close to falling off.

"_Finite Incantatem,_" Harry casted the counter curse and Neville thanked him.

"Neville, try standing up to ferret face will you?" Theo said. "He won't keep on picking on you if you fight back."

"Easier said than done" Neville replied sadly. "How can I stand up to Malfoy? I'm almost a squib!" Neville, without a doubt, was truly miserable in his state, always being ridiculed by the Potions Master did not help that, maybe Harry should ask the Professor if he can lay off Neville for a bit, yelling and yelling on Neville will not help his Potions work anyway.

"Come on Neville, don't be like that, you wouldn't be here in Hogwarts if you're almost a squib," Theo said encouragingly, surprising the other Gryffindors "Besides, I heard that you're brilliant in Herbology, you should try having someone spike ferret face's food with poisonous plants and all that."

Neville laughed nervously, that certainly cheered him up "Thanks for the idea, erm..."

"You can call me Theo."

"Right Theo, but I d-don't want to get in trouble."

"Just ask me, it'd be my utmost pleasure to help."

"Tell a teacher or the Golden Trio or even me if Malfoy picks on you again." Theo said kindly to their schoolmate then left the Great Hall to catch up with Harry.

"Where're you going?" Theo asked Harry.

"To the library, I need to know what those three are up to." He replied. He wouldn't have cared what those three are up to but since they mentioned someone he knows well now he's interested.

"Wait up!" Theo said, "How are you even sure that they're in the library."

He stopped walking and wondered that for a moment too before concluding that it was just a gut feeling but he answered to Theo "I don't know."

"Why are you looking for Nicolas Flamel?" The Golden trio were obviously startled by his sudden question.

The three sputtered their excuses to him like he was some teacher catching his students in the verge of mischief making.

"I- what're we talking about?" Lars tried to avoid his question.

"We were talking about why you three are looking for Nicolas Flamel." Theo said in a matter of fact tone and the Golden Trio knew there was no way that they are going to dodge the Slytherin duo anytime soon.

"Follow me or else." Harry told them in a voice that dared them not to follow, Lars knows that his brother will definitely have ways to make them follow, or at least get answers from them, he's a Slytherin after all, and quite frankly he's sometimes scared at his older brother's lack of facial expression and the unpredictable character. Granger returned the book that they were looking at to the shelf before following Harry.

Harry led them near an almost empty corridor just near the library where only a few students were there, minding their own business, but just a precaution in case someone eavesdrop on them, he and Theo simultaneously cast a silencing charm, the more the caster stronger it will be.

"Alright why are you researching for Nicolas Flamel?" He asked them again.

"We don't need to tell you anything!" Weasley hissed.

"You will answer my question," He said threateningly. "If not, then I'll just use other ways to get my answer, say a truth potion?"

"They don't teach truth serums to first years." Weasley said, it seems like between the three of them he was the only one who wanted to outright tell Harry, in his way, to sod off. "You can't possibly brew that."

"Wanna bet?" Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Theo's response. "I can guarantee you that he can brew one." Nevertheless it might help with his bluff. He was, after all, not sure if he can actually brew a truth potion as he had never tried it before.

"Fine, fine, we'll tell," Lars conceded.

"But Lars!" Weasley exclaimed. "He's a snake!"

"And he's Lars' brother." Granger answered for Lars. "There is something hidden beyond the trap door inside the forbidden third floor corridor," She said. So they know about the dog then.

"Fluffy is the creature guarding it,"

"Excuse me? Who?" Theo said at hearing the word. "Don't tell me that that is the Cerberus' name." Harry looked pointedly at Theo. He wasn't planning on letting them know this early that they also know about that corridor.

The Golden Trio looked at each other.

"You know about the third floor?" Lars asked and "Obviously" was his sarcastic reply.

"We...stumbled in it one time...well we know that something is hidden there but we don't know what, I mean I'm interested in knowing but Harry here doesn't want to, says it's not our business, though I agree that it isn't, I still want to find out about it." Theo said then added "He actually wasn't interested about what you're doing it was only when you mentioned Nicolas Flamel..." For a Slytherin, Theo definitely definitely says too much.

"We can talk about what interests me later now carry on with your story." Harry said impatiently.

"Well where were we...yes see that thing that Flamel created is hidden in that trapdoor...the -"

"Philosopher's stone..." Theo interrupted with excitement. Granger became annoyed and snapped at Theo.

"Well Theodore Nott if you already know then just shut up, Harry doesn't know yet so let me bloody finish what I have to say!" Theo pursed his lips then nodded obediently.

"Now the Philosopher's Stone is hidden there and S- someone is trying to steal it." Harry noticed that she was about to slip a name.

"You don't need to tell us who you're suspecting," Theo said to them. Harry had no doubt Theo would know who, and Harry does too, the person that they are suspecting is obvious.

"It's Professor Snape." The Golden Trio denied it the first time but admitted it anyway.

"Harry I don't know how you can trust that man," Lars said in all honesty. "He tried to kill me, according to Hermione and Ron that is, during the Quiditch match, he even let loose that troll on Halloween!"

"He did neither." Theo said defensively.

"Let me guess," Harry started. "The moment you saw his broom moving oddly the first thing you did was look at Professor Snape that you didn't even see if anybody else was doing the same thing that he was doing."

Granger looked sheepish for a moment.

"We should have looked at others, we could have seen if somebody was also muttering something!" She said regretfully.

"You could have seen it, and there was no other, that binoculars can see more than one people from afar and Snape's the only one you saw muttering something and looking straight at Lars." Weasley said, very adamant that Professor Snape is the would be thief.

"Cognitive blindness, Ronald," Granger said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world when it's not. "We were very sure that it was Professor Snape that we weren't expecting someone else, so we couldn't have noticed."

"Truth is not always appearance Weasley, the sooner you get it to your head, the better." Harry said. "Since when have you known about Nicolas Flamel?"

"We know the name, Hagrid accidentally let it slip." The man let nearly everything accidentally slip, he's trustworthy but he always says things that he shouldn't have.. "That was after the game in November, we know about the stone...well just this day."

"It took you two months to find out who Nicolas Flamel is?" He repeated incredulously, "even muggles would know who he is."

"How would muggles know about him?" Weasley asked curiously. "They're not supposed to know about the Wizarding world."

"Chemistry," Harry replied. "In the History of Chemistry, there is the Alchemical period, and like Paracelsus, Flamel was mentioned as one whose life goal was to create the stone, though some historians don't really believe it."

"What is Chemistry?" Granger answered Weasley's question with a lot of information that Weasley did not understand so instead she said that it was like the muggle counterpart of their Potions class.

"If Snape didn't do it, then who did?" Lars asked them, seemingly being open-minded about the thought that it was not Snape but somebody else.

"It was Quirrell." Theo said outright.

"Quirrell? Are you kidding me? That man's afraid of his own shadow even more afraid of Snape!" Harry had expected that much reaction from Lars.

If Quirrell is not all he seems to be, just like what Theo astutely theorized, then Harry had to commend the man, he's a great actor worthy of an Oscar to pull such stunt without anyone suspecting him.

Theo explained to them what he had said to Harry, the twitching, feigning faint, the stutter, etc. unfortunately, only Granger seemed to agree that Theo's ideas have merits.

"That can't be possible," Lars said. "During the holidays I saw Snape threatening..." He trailed off, probably realizing he was saying too much but a look from Harry then he sighed and continued. "When I sneaked out during the holidays I saw Snape pinning Quirrell to the wall, the man seemed scared to death mate, then the greasy git is going on about where Quirrell's loyalties lie and his hocus pocus and things like that." Well, Harry thought that seemed a bit suspicious on the Potions Master's part.

"Maybe he knew that Quirrell wants the stone and is trying to stop him." Theo voiced out.

"Maybe, maybe not." Lars said, less suspicious on Snape. Harry can't say the same for Weasley who looked adamant that it really was Professor Snape.

"I got my questions answered, we should go now." Harry said as he and Theo cancel the silencing charm around them.

"Just an advice, don't go prying in about that corridor again, none of us five should even be aware about what's in there." Harry said before they went their separate ways along the grand staircases.

"Okay Harry, spill." Theo said the moment they entered their room.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not interested in knowing what's in that trapdoor, then those three just say the Alchemist's name and you go on and follow them."

"I think you already know why Theodore," He said pointedly. "I'm not unobservant enough not to notice that somebody turned the pages of my notebook."

The notebook that he was talking about was the raggedy one that he received during Christmas, the one with the initials A. NF which meant Alchemist Nicolas Flamel, it was a notebook filled with notes about the _Magnum Opus _of Alchemy.

"Sorry if I took a look at it without you knowing, I was just curious why you would keep that ancient looking notebook," Theo said with a frown while remembering how raggedy looking the notebook is.

"I didn't mention it to anybody I promise, I don't even understand those runes except on what those runes are for."

Harry looked at Theo like he was scanning his whole being before he sighed. "At least you didn't take it or told anybody about it. Nic will kill me if I lose that book."

Theo blinked "Nic?" He repeated with a laugh. "You call the greatest alchemist of all time, 'Nic'?"

"He doesn't want me to call him Sir, it makes him feel old, strange though as that might sound. Nicolas, its three syllables long and Nelle uses it when screaming at him. And Mr. Flamel, because he doesn't want to."

"He's old, he's like nearly seven centuries isn't he?" Harry nodded. "Who's Nelle?"

"His wife," He said. "Mrs. Perenelle Flamel."

"You actually know them?" Theo asked. "I mean know, know them."

"I call them by their nicknames don't I?" He replied. "He taught me, for some time."

"Were they the one who took you in when you ran away?"

He shook his head negatively. "He started teaching me when I was 7 and until, well until I went back to England for school this year."

"I thought they live in France, the books says they're from France."

"They used to live in France up until the late fifteenth century, now they live somewhere else in Europe, I can't tell, I'm not supposed to."

"You said you were in America before you went back." Theo said with a confused look on his face.

"I was in America, but I always use the International Floo Network every time I need to go to their place."

"International Floo Network?" Theo repeated. "If you used that regularly the people who were searching for you should've found you, everyone who uses the International Network are recorded, they should've found paper trails of you...you mean you were already Evandrus before you left."

"Yes, to be honest, I actually have no idea how I can prevent myself from being the ministry's ward...good thing I wasn't registered in the muggle world and my Father did what he did."

"What do you mean?"

Harry sat on the bed while loosening his tie. "During the time that I was away, I went to Gringott's, there I found out, after a few...negotiations that my Father disowned me when I was just about two. I think sometime after Lars defeated 'You-Know-Who'...he paid the goblins of course to be very discreet about it...even the Headmaster wasn't informed about it."

"That prick!" Theo exclaimed angrily. "Well where do you live now?"

"Somewhere." Harry replied blandly. Theo knew that that meant Harry doesn't want to say anything about where he lives.

"Right. Somewhere over the rainbow then?" Theo added cheerfully making Harry chuckle a little.


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer's in the prologue._

I rewrote this chapter, obviously.

sarah-rose76646: I'm not sure yet, maybe only bits and pieces and some stories from Harry himself, or some OC characters.

Sarah-rose76646 & RRW: I just had trouble when I first wrote some chapters where James was in it, so I'm still working on it. My first idea was lame when I thought of having him die by liquor poisoning for the sake of kicking him out of the story, then drifted to an idea where Harry was the one who killed him...stupid.

Once again, thank you for the reviews.

* * *

The teachers started giving them piles of schoolwork after the Quiditch match of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Gryffindor won and as such they would be playing against Slytherin for the Quiditch Cup after the

Harry spent his nearly all of his free time doing all that needs to be done, along with Theo, though most of the time his friend was just sitting there and reading a different book that has no connection whatsoever to their classes. Theo mentioned once being unnerved that Harry can do his schoolwork, nothing else within the day, except some reading, mostly school related as well.

Sometimes they were also joined by the Golden Trio in the library for some group study.

"Hagrid!" Weasley exclaimed one afternoon while they were at the library. They all turned to see the gatekeeper is in the library.

"What're you doing here?" Weasley asked. The gatekeeper looked a little shifty.

"Jus' lookin" he said then he looked at Theo, he hadn't met Theo before. Harry never went down to the gatekeeper's hut before even when Lars invited him to come along with them.

"Hi I'm Theodore Nott, you can call me Theo." Theo said politely, holding out his hand which Hagrid shook with a bit of hesitation.

Hagrid smiled nonetheless and it was a genuine one, probably seeing that if Theo hangs out with Gryffindor students, then he certainly isn't one of those prejudiced Slytherins and besides he's his friend.

"We found out who Nicolas flamel is," Weasley said and the gatekeeper visibly paled. "He created the Phil -"

Hagrid shushed him. Honestly, Harry did not know the length of Weasley's stupidity and tactlessness.

"Are there any other things guarding the -" Lars said and that gained him another shush from Hagrid. Apparently they didn't lay off when he told them not to go on prying about the third floor corridor.

"Listen — come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh —" He looked at him and Theo before saying "Ye two can come'f ye like."

Theo exclaimed "Sure!" the same time he said "No thanks."

The gatekeeper then left.

"What's he hiding behind his back?" Granger asked thoughtfully.

"I'm going to see which section he was in," Weasley said, standing up.

"Don't bother," Theo said and Weasley sat back down. "It's a book about Dragons. I wasn't able to read the whole book title, but the word Dragon was certainly in it." The trio were all amazed at how quick Theo's eyes were when he said that he saw the word when the gatekeeper momentarily shifted when Weasley asked what he was doing in the library.

"He always said that he wants a dragon," Lars mentioned. "If only it wasn't illegal."

"Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlock's convention of 1709, everybody knows that," Weasley said. "It's hard to stop muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in our back garden – anyway you can't tame Dragons."

"It might be possible if you can speak to them," Harry said and everyone gave him dubious looks, anybody would if you say that you can speak to Dragons. "Dragons are closely related to reptiles like crocodiles and snakes in the evolutionary ladder so anyone who can speak to reptiles can, theoretically speaking of course, talk to Dragons."

"You can't speak to reptiles." Weasley said immediately. The Golden Trio were not convinced because as far as they know nobody can speak to reptiles. But Theo knew better, and he also knew better not to comment on it.

"Can I come with you?" Theo asked the Golden Trio before they parted ways in the library. "To Hagrid's hut I mean, tonight."

"Are you nuts!?" Harry said to his friend before the Golden Trio gave their reply. "If you are found outside of the dormitory Professor Snape we'll be after me."

"Why is that?" Lars asked. "You don't want to come along anyway and it was Theodore's decision."

"Because we're buddies, so to speak, apparently, every first year in Slytherin house has their roommate as their buddies" Harry explained. "And if this clodpoll gets caught, he's not the only one in trouble."

"Then come along with us too," Lars urged. "The cloak can cover all of us...I think, come on brother a little sneaking out to Hagrid's hut won't kill you... just this once come along with us, it wouldn't be that bad."

"No," He replied austerely. "I'm not sneaking out just for you to ask the gatekeeper questions about that corridor."

Harry was aware that Theo sneaked out of the common room that night even if he continually discouraged his friend from going. He dared not follow, have it their way if they want to get in trouble.

Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast the following morning, leaving Theo alone in the bedroom. He noticed that there was something different about the hourglass, Slytherin house is missing a hundred points, while Gryffindor house is missing a hundred and fifty. The Golden Trio and Theo were the only ones that he was aware of, who sneaked out last night, if the other fifty points was lost because he didn't stop his roommate, the said roommate better be praying for his life. He had no intention of being an object of attention by the older years because of the loss points.

"Theodore," he began threateningly when his friend arrived for breakfast, "if the other..." Theo cut him off.

"Don't worry it wasn't you," Theo said. "It was that bloody ferret face Malfoy, he followed us to Hagrid's hut." Malfoy again. That aristocrat never seemed to get tired of getting Lars into trouble.

"I sincerely hope that you sneaking out of the castle last night will be worth the lecture I'm going to receive later on."

"Erm...if it isn't?"

He grinned evilly. "Say goodbye to the world my friend."

"Nott." They turned to see their Head of House making their way towards them. The Potions Master was glowering at Theo who kept on shrinking on his seat. The Professor gave Theo a note with which Theo frowned after reading it.

"Evandrus," the Professor turned to him. "I wish to speak with you in my office after your first lesson."

"Yes Sir." He answered politely while directing a glare at his friend. The Professor turned his heel then strode off.

"Detention is tomorrow evening," Theo informed him. "WITH FILCH!" Harry smacked his friend's head for shouting.

"You deserve it, you, and the Golden Trio." He said in a reprimanding tone. "Now what did you talk about last night?"

"Had you come along with us, mate, you wouldn't have to ask." Theo pointed out.

"Why keep a dog and bark yourself?" Harry retorted. "Now tell, before I slip some truth serum in your drink."

Theo rolled his eyes at him. "Ok...ya know just a comment, I reckon Hermione would've made a good Slytherin, he got Hagrid talking last night..."

"What did you talk about?" He repeated his question.

"Oh right...uhm...see there are other protections guarding the stone, all our teachers contributed, Sprout, Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall, of course Dumbledore...not to mention squirrel..."

"Go on..."

"Well...it would be obvious that their protection would be based on what they teach, except the Headmaster that is..."

"That's all?" Theo nodded affirmatively to his question. "And Malfoy? Why is he blabbing about some dragon earlier?"

"Oh yeah, Hagrid won a dragon in a pub, it hatched last night...and well, ferret face saw it, kept on saying that his father would hear about it...but that's a load of dung...he had always wanted to see a dragon, but Mr. Malfoy doesn't want him to be near one."

"I see..."

After their charms class, Harry went to Professor Snape's office, whilst Theo went back to the common room, or at least that what his friend said, but Harry's guess is Theo's going to surround himself with Gryffindors, around the Golden Trio, because he and Malfoy are the object of the older year student's stinging hex because of the one hundred point demerit that they brought upon Slytherin house.

"Enter," And so he did.

"Look," He said as soon as he entered the office of his teacher, "before you lecture me Sir, I'm telling you that I tried to stop him from going."

"Yes," Professor Snape drawled. "I know you did Mr. Evandrus, what is the rule about that?"

"The rule said 'use any means to prevent your roommate from doing things that will disgrace the house'."

"Use any means." Professor Snape repeated.

Harry looked incredulously at his professor. "You can't be serious in thinking that I should've just stuck him to his bed."

"Lacing his drink with a sleeping draught would suffice." Professor Snape said wryly.

"I'm his _roommate _not his _keeper, _Sir_._" He protested.

"I never said you were," Professor Snape said. "Now, I did not call you here to talk about you not being able to convince your friend not sneak out last night. Merlin knows that that rule was never really followed."

"Never really followed?" He repeated with incredulity. "Are you kidding me?"

"I assure you I am not, as you put it, kidding you." Professor Snape had an eerily amused look in his eyes.

"However, the reason that I called you here is to inform you that their detention tomorrow evening will be to accompany the gatekeeper into the Forbidden Forest."

Harry blinked. "The Forbidden forest?"

"I believe that's what I said, or have you gone deaf?" Professor Snape said snidely. "The Deputy Headmistress found it fit to let them venture inside the forest with Hagrid."

"Good for them," he said, though inside he was worried for his twin brother. It was well known that the forest is filled with Merlin knows what type of creatures.

"You approve then?"

"Of course not," He rebutted. "There's a reason why it is named _Forbidden _Forest. But, then again, maybe they'll learn about a thing or two about not breaking the rules, rules are there for a reason, and being out bed at midnight is against the rules."

"Do you know why they decided to sneak out to Hagrid's hut?" Professor Snape asked him in a serious tone.

"I do," he replied.

"And what is the reason?"

"They wanted to see if Hagrid has a dragon," He lied easily, of course the real reason was because of the stone, but his Professor does not need to know that they are cognizant of what is in the third floor corridor.

"Pray tell where, in Merlin's name, did those dunderheads that I have for students got the idea that that gamekeeper owns a dragon?"

"Earlier that day, in the library, Hagrid borrowed books about Dragon keeping."

"Really?" Professor Snape said with his raised right eyebrow. "How did they know about that?"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "Theo said that the book that Hagrid was hiding behind his back is about Dragon Keeping."

"Did he now?"

"Yes Sir, he did," he replied nonchalantly before changing the subject. "Why tell me, Sir? As far as I know I won't be joining them for detention."

"Correct you won't be, but nevertheless I deemed that you would be interested in their punishment."

"Yes," Harry drawled. "I am interested. Am I dismissed now?"

Professor Snape just looked at him before nodding his head. "Yes, you are dismissed."

Time to make a plan, Harry thought. He will follow them to the forest tomorrow night, with a disillusionment charm of course. He is not confident that the gatekeeper will be able to keep his brother, and classmates, safe if, hopefully not, something bad happens inside the forest.

"Just so you know, you're going in the forest." Harry said to Theo.

"Sure..." Theo replied disbelievingly. Harry took some phials from his trunk and gave it to Theo.

"Uh..."

"You're going to fill it with any rare or valuable ingredients you can find," He said.

"Say we're really going in the forest...what's in it for me?" Theo questioned.

"One homework per phial," He bargained. "The ingredients should vary."

"Deal," they shook hands and then Theo left.

Harry grabbed his own cloak before he cast a disillusionment charm on himself and then left through the mirror. He saw Theo, Malfoy, and the Golden Trio standing by a hallway waiting for Filch. When Filch arrived, the five followed him out of the castle. The caretaker kept on saying things about the old punishments, conclusion the caretaker is one sadistic arse.

Harry heard Theo say to Lars "Mate, your brother's right, we are going in the forest." To which Lars replied "I wish he wasn't." Malfoy kept on whining, terrified at the prospect of going inside the forest near midnight. He just kept on following them, until the six stopped near a puddle of silver liquid, Unicorn blood.

"Kill them? That's utter sacrilege." He heard his friend say. "Killing a Unicorns is against the law, not only by the ministry but by the law of nature." Ever the naturalist.

"Your deal with Harry?" Lars reminded Theo. Oh great, Harry thought, the idiot nearly forgot about it. He saw Theo bring out a two phials then scooped some sample of Unicorn blood.

Harry had nothing against the gamekeeper, but actually going separate ways with the students is really, really, really, stupid. Naturally, Harry followed his twin brother who was with Theo and Malfoy. The two kept on taunting Malfoy about cowardice. That sure is a way to conceal their own fear. The three, and also Harry, stopped dead on their tracks when they saw a black cloaked creature drinking Unicorn blood, vampire way. He felt a prickling sensation on his head.

The three started screaming and turned to run, the two successfully did, but Lars did not. His brother tripped on a bloody log, of all things, when he turned. Despite the slight pain that he was feeling at the moment, he drew his wand then pointed it at the black cloaked, vampire like, creature.

"**_Waddiwasi!_**" He cast the spell in parseltongue, Lars would know that he was there had he cast the curse in English. Small objects launched itself towards the black cloaked, vampire like, creature. It did, of course, gave his brother some time to run. The creature waved its hand, and the objects stopped launching, before it followed his brother.

Harry continued to block the way of the creature with multiple objects that he either conjured, or levitated. Lars continued to run, and the creature still tried to follow him until a centaur appeared, scared the creature, and aided Lars.

Frenze, the name of the centaur, or at least that's what he heard, let Lars ride on its back, much to the displeasure of another centaur, whose name rhymes with 'dane'. Harry kept some distance from the centaurs when it seemed like they can sense his presence in the forest because they kept on glancing in his direction.

When Hagrid, his brother, and schoolmates exited the Forbidden forest, he made his way back inside the castle and then to the Slytherin common room.

The following morning the Golden trio, and Theo, relayed the story to him. He did his best to act that he was completely unaware of what happened, telling them first that they deserved the detention they got.

"So, the centaur said it was Voldemort?" He asked his brother. That part of information he did not know, as he did not hear the previous night what Lars and the centaur were talking about since he maintained some distance.

"Not directly..." Lars said. "I mean he asked who I knew who would want a cursed life."

"Yeah...cursed life the moment it touches your lips..." Theo added. "So what are you gonna do with the blood samples I gave you?"

"Experiment on it what else?"

"Ok, but you do me my Transfigurations essay first, it's due on Monday." Harry dug for something in his satchel.

"All done." He said to his friend. "Theo it was plain obvious that you'll ask me to do your assignment on transfiguration, that's the only assignment that you kept on whining about."

"Harry that's cheating!" Granger said in a reprimanding tone. "If a teacher gets a wind of this you'll be in trouble."

"Exactly Granger, 'if'" he said coolly. "So you just shut up about it. And it's not cheating, not entirely, it was mutualization. I get what I want, he gets what he needs."

"Hmpf." Granger replied.

"So...can you also do ours?" Lars asked hopefully, causing Granger to glare at them.

"And why would I do that?"

"Uhm..." Lars looked up, wondering, "so we won't tell McGonagall that you were the one who made Theodore's essay?"

"Pitiful attempt at blackmail," He critiqued. "How about something like I'll pass an anonymous note around the school informing the others that Weasley was calling for Parvati Patil's name while he was sleeping if you don't stop prying about the stone." Weasley blushed.

"Seriously?" Lars exclaimed.

Harry nodded. "I was your roommate last Christmas remember? I had to endure Weasley's muttering of Patil's name while you were out of the room."

"You're bluffing," Lars stated.

"Would you also say I'm bluffing if I say that your first crush..." Lars clasped a hand on his mouth.

"Hear, hear you win...Gryffindors are not good at blackmailing."

"No," Harry disagreed with a shake of his head before began fixing his belongings. "You're just not good in responding to it."

"Library's closing in half an hour." He informed the trio before leaving with Theo.

"Was that true or where you really bluffing?" Theo whispered.

"Second option's my answer."

"So 'You-Know-Who' wants the stone." Theo said once they entered their room.

"Well, that would be obvious Theo," he replied while loosening his tie.

"Well this is scary," his friend said with a shudder. "Looks like evil overlord didn't die ten years ago."

"The people should never have believed that 'you-know-who' died that night," He retorted. "There was no evidence found that he died, no witnesses, no body to be examined.

"So it's possible that he was just weakened when the killing curse backfired then? If that's the case he's trying to get back to power using the stone, and he's being helped by someone in the castle."

"Theodore, you're just as bad as my brother when it comes to your suspect." He commented. While Lars was adamant that it is Professor Snape who's trying to steal the stone, Theo, on the other hand, is hell bent that it is Quirrell.

"Oh come on, did you see those odd looks that he gives Lawrence...and how sometimes he suddenly speaks without a stutter...like uh...like during Halloween when he yelled bloody murder inside the Great Hall that there was a troll on the loose."

"I never said you are wrong in your assumptions." he said defensively. "I only said that you and Lars are both adamant on whom you think the suspect is."

"It just doesn't make any sense if Professor Snape is the one trying to steal it...given his previous history on being a deatheater, if Dumbledore suspects him, he'll be out of the castle with just one letter to the Wizengamot."

"You're correct, it doesn't make any sense, but like we have discussed before, there are no evidence against Quirrell, absolutely nothing that can connect him to..."

"Evil overlord except _my _assumption that they met, or probably switched bodies, in Albania." Theo interrupted.

Harry nodded his head. "Precisely, we don't even know for sure if the thief is trying to steal the stone for his own gain or to resurrect the..."

"Evil overlord." Theo interjected again. It was getting quite irksome. "You should call him that."

"Fine, evil overlord's his new nickname." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I sure hope that Lars would rethink in prying about the stone...but...then again, he's a Grryffindor."

"Indeed..." Theo agreed. "if ever, I think they'll be more hell bent on attempting to protect it, now that they've got an even more heavy reason to suspect Snape on trying to steal it."


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer's in the prologue._

* * *

"I'm sooo going to fail that bloody test." Lars whined as the five of them exited the History of Magic classroom. History of Magic was the last test for the day. Harry had always told his twin brother to read the book but apparently the said twin brother didn't give it time as he find the book as dead boring as the teacher, though he couldn't agree more with his brother, he couldn't argue that they still have to read the book.

Harry didn't have much trouble with the other exam, except perhaps in Transfiguration wherein he didn't really transfigured his mouse into a _pretty _snuffbox. He just transfigured it into a plain black one, nothing special. Well, Harry thought, at least it doesn't have whiskers. He was still confident that he would get an 'O' for the class, making the snuffbox pretty was just an incentive, not a requirement. Lars, on the other hand, transfigured his own mouse into a red and gold snuffbox with a lion design carved on it, suffice to say, it really was pretty, and, of course, , Lars got an additional ten points for Gryffindor, and would definitely get an 'O' for that exam. Other than that, he was able to make a pineapple tap dance across a desk in the Charms exam, and managed to brew a Forgetfulness Potion with ease for the Potions exam.

"How do you think they do that? Stay awake in that ghost's class." Lars whispered to him while looking at Theo and Hermione who were talking about the exam. Apart from Hermione, Theo is also one of the very few who doesn't sleep in Binn's class.

Harry shrugged, even he doesn't know how his friend does that. He may not be an indolent twit, but he certainly cannot help but sleep whenever the class is History of Magic. The ghost should really have mercy on the students and just move on.

"Well if you and Ron hadn't go on talking about Quiditch instead of reading the book you wouldn't have to worry about your exams." Granger scolded her friends in her, according to Professor Snape, 'insufferable know-it-all attitude'. Lars and Weasley frowned.

"Looks like Hagrid's still sad about the dragon." Weasley said as they watched the gamekeeper play his flute by his hut.

"Did he ever tell us how he got the egg?" Theo suddenly asked.

"He told you he won it remember?" Harry said to his friend. "In a pub.."

"Yeah, but if they played cards...I mean they must've talked...they should've chatted a bit...talk about things..." he couldn't catch up with his friend's rambling.

"You're rambling, Theodore." Lars pointed out. "But long's to be short it was odd."

"It wasn't just odd, it was very unusual, just how many people go wanderin' around pubs with dragon eggs in their pockets?" Theo asked rhetorically.

"Yes," Lars agreed. "And what Hagrid wants the most was a dragon! Everybody knows that he does!" The four shared a look with each other before they ran towards the gamekeeper's hut, leaving him alone by the gate.

Those four cannot just let go of that stone issue. The only thing Harry cannot let go about that is because the one trying to steal it also wants Lars killed, and he wouldn't let anyone kill his younger twin. The four ran back into the castle and this time, he followed them. The four were going to enter the Transfiguration classroom, but only three did, as he told Theo not to go.

"He told the stranger!" Theo hissed. Harry took his friend out on the courtyard and they talked there. "He told the stranger how to get through Fluffy!" Trust the man to say things he shouldn't be telling. He looked back at the Transfigurations classroom and saw that the Golden Trio were out already and Professor Snape was talking to them before stalking off.

"I bet it was Quirrell, he knows how!" Theo said frantically. "Oh Merlin's bloody pants, he's gonna get through Fluffy!"

"How do you fancy a little spying?" Harry asked while he was looking at the Golden Trio who split up.

"We're going to spy on your brother?"

"On his group," He clarified. Theo followed Granger while he followed his brother and friend.

"What did you get?" Harry asked his friend once they met up inside their room.

"Nothing," Theo said. "But it seemed like they told Granger to follow Professor Snape around. She was by the charms classroom when Snape went there and she immediately scrammed as soon as Snape got in the classroom. I followed her and well she went to Gryffindor tower. You?"

"Lars and his friend tried on checking the third-floor corridor." he said. "Unfortunately for them they were caught by Professor McGonagall and warned them not to pry into it any longer, just like Granger, they went back to their common room."

"What now?" Theo asked. "More importantly, what are they going to do?"

"I don't know but I have a strong feeling that they'll try going in the corridor."

As soon as dinner was over he said "Come on." to Theo.

Theo followed him and they cornered the Golden Trio at a corridor. Usual precautions, silencing charms are around.

"What kind of utter clodpolls are you three to even think of going back to that corridor?" Harry asked irritably. "You know that there are a lot of enchantments there, yet you'll still go there and for what, a perceived notion that a Professor is going to steal it."

"How d'you..." Lars stopped and sighed. "Look, Harry, we know it, Sn-...whoever wants the stone and wants me dead is going after it tonight, Dumbledore isn't here," Harry stopped at that, he had no idea that the Headmaster was out of the castle, "no one's going to stop him and McGonagall doesn't even believe us."

Harry ran a hand on his hair. "You said it yourself, brother, the person wants you **dead, mortuus**, **mortinta**, **patay**," He said exasperatedly using three other translations of the word 'dead'.

"Why serve yourself on a silver platter? Sooner or later the teachers will eventually find out if someone is going after the stone. No one's going to stop him? Then what can you three do? –don't give me that vanquisher of the Dark Lord stupidity-."

"But McGonagall didn't even believe us!" Lars insisted. "We told her that someone's going to steal it and she kicks us out of her classroom."

"Because none of us are supposed to know about it!" He said in annoyance to his incorrigible twin. "It's their job to protect it not ours."

"But Harry, Dumbledore isn't here, it's the perfect time to steal the stone."

"He's got a point there mate," Harry gave his friend a glare.

"I told you before, I'm telling you again," Harry began as calmly as he could, "do not pry in the school's business, Flamel's stone is here to be protected by the teachers, not some group of Gryffindors who think they can take up a full grown wizard who's going to steal it. The Headmaster may not be present at the current time, but majority of the teachers tasked to protect the stone are still here." The three just looked defiantly at him. They obviously weren't considering his warnings.

"That's it, you three are in for it. I'm telling my head of house that you plan on going there tonight." he bluffed.

The trio glared at him, anger very evident in their eyes.

"You're warning us not to go there yet you'll tell the very person who's trying to steal it." Lars scoffed.

"For the last bloody time, it is not our Head of house trying to steal it!" Theo yelled "Don't they say that the suspect is the least that you would expect? Be that as it may, even I admit that Professor Snape acts very suspiciously, but he's not trying to steal the bloody stone, he didn't let that troll in and he most certainly did not try to kill you!"

"Going to help him revive your master with that stone?" Weasley sneered. "That's it isn't it, Snape's going to use the stone for 'You-Know-Who' to come back."

"You're probably just hanging out with Evandrus to get close to Lars then bloody sell him to 'You-know-who', figures you'd defend him, you're all the same you mini deatheater!" With just one blink of an eye, Weasley fell flat on his behind with a fist mark on his face.

"Never call me that." Theo hissed pointing a trembling finger at Weasley. Theo's voice was deadly cold, a voice that he never heard from his friend, not once up until now. Weasley stood up and was going to throw a punch at Theo before Lars and Hermione held him back.

"Lemme go and I'm gonna kick that mini deatheater's arse." Weasley snarled. Lars had a look of disapproval at his friend and so did Granger.

"Enough!" Harry snarled, with his hand gripping Theo's arm who was intending to tackle Weasley. Theo shrugged it off then just glared at Weasley.

"Lars, I'm begging you to be reasonable," He said in a calm voice. "Don't do something stupid."

"I'll try," Lars muttered.

"Try not, do or do not, there is no try." He said philosophically.

"Fine." Lars said through gritted teeth.

"I'll take you for your word." He said to Lars, even if he really wouldn't, before leaving with Theo.

Theo was very affected at being called a mini deatheater. His friend ranted on and on about how his Father was cleared of all charges years ago during the deatheater trials, how there were no evidence against him that he willingly joined the deatheaters.

"Soo now what?" Theo asked as soon as he calmed down after having two pieces of lemon drops in his system. "Do you think that Lawrence would be thick enough to get in that trap door?"

"In all honesty," He said with a sigh. "I think that he would be...let's should just hope that nothing, or at least not a lot will go wrong even if the whole idea is."

"Aren't you going to stop him?"

"I tried didn't I? and besides I doubt he'll actually consider my warning."

Harry just stayed awake the whole night, only pretending to sleep when their Head of House came to check on them. His heart was having an extreme case of palpitation at the thought that Lars will go to the forbidden corridor.

A few more minutes and he could no longer stand it. He started scrambling a note for Theo, who he knew too well wakes up every time in the middle of the night to drink a glass of water, as soon as he heard the potions master leave the area. It read.

_Theo_

_ If you're reading this it means that I most probably, in a moment of insanity, went after my thicky twin brother to the third floor corridor. Get a teacher, we might be in need of dire rescuing. _

_ Harry_

He placed the letter near the water jug and left the bedroom through the mirror as quietly as he can before hastily making his way up to the third floor corridor with a disillusionment charm placed on him.

He heard whispers leading to the door of the three headed dog's room.

"Apparently you three don't know how to take a warning seriously." The Golden Trio jumped at the same time he cancelled his disillusionment charm. He looked straight at where he thinks that the Golden Trio are currently positioned, exactly by the door.

"I know you three are under the cloak." Harry said with a sigh and after that Lars took off the cloak from them.

"How do you know we're in the cloak?" Lars asked curiously. Harry gave his twin brother the answer by pointing at the ground where there were footprints of the Golden Trio left at the dusty floor of the corridor.

"What are you doing here?" Lars' tone of voice became a bit hostile. "I thought you said you don't want to pry in the teachers business."

"Of course I don't, warnings are there for a reason." He said with a huff.

"Why I'm here is to check if you three are thick enough to continue this...this madness. Apparently you are."

"Someone's gonna steal it, we're sure of it and no way you're gonna stop us." Lars said turning his back on him. "It's either you help us out or you can forget that you saw us here."

"And have your death in my conscience if you die, or at least seriously get injured? I don't think so, Lawrence." He said, not minding that Weasley said something in the lines of "As if you have a conscience."

"I'm coming with you."

"_Alohamora,_" Granger whispered with her wand pointed at the door of the chamber.

They entered the chamber where the Cerberus is and saw that it was sleeping and a harp is playing. Lars just dropped the cloak on the ground and the four cautiously advanced towards the sleeping menace. They pushed the paw of the dog that's covering the trap door.

"Are you three sure you want to jump in there?" He asked them as they opened the trap door.

"We have to, don't we?" Weasley asked and he answered "No, we do not."

"I'll go first," He offered, surprising the others. If Lars wasn't there, he wouldn't have offered.

The three followed one by one Lars, Weasley and Granger was the last one to jump.

They landed on a black, snake like ropes.

"Lucky these plant things are here." Weasley mused out loud and he scoffed.

"Weasley in case you haven't noticed, we landed on a devil's snare." The devil snares started moving, entangling them with its cord. "A room full of it might I add!"

"Oh bloody hell what do we do!?" Fright was apparent in Weasley's voice.

"Just relax." Granger said.

Harry was the first one to slid out from the snares and fell on a cold stone floor, thankfully it wasn't that high. He noticed that he was in another corridor. Granger was next to slid out then Lars after a minute or two. Unfortunately, Weasley is still there. He still can't relax. He can hear Weasley's frightened scream, why can't that red-head just relax.

"He's not relaxing is he?" Granger said worriedly.

"Apparently not," Lars replied while he muttered "Obviously not," The two Gryffindors were panicking. Granger was frantically recalling information about devil snares. He thinks quietly, devil snares hates fire and sunlight.

He drew his wand and pointed it above them where the snares are "_Lumos Solem_" a bright yellow light emerged from the tip of his wand and shone at the snares. Weasley dropped from above and was finally free. The two asked their friends concernedly while he just stood there.

"Lucky my brother reads Herbology books." Lars said chidingly to Weasley. Weasley looked at him and said, in a very awkward way, his gratitude. He didn't say anything and just walked on.

"Are those birds?" Weasley asked idiotically as they entered another corridor. They were obviously not birds but winged keys and there are also two brooms hovering in the middle of the room.

There was a door opposite to them. Weasley and Granger tried using the unlocking charm on it but to no avail. That only means that the only way they can enter the room is to catch the correct key. He and Lars both spotted a key with a broken wing. They weren't the youngest seekers in a century for nothing even if he is not fond of the game.

"I'm not flying, you get it." He told Lars who happily obliged. The winged keys started to attack Lars as soon as he took hold of the broom. Lars swished them away and raced to catch the right key. Lars caught it after five minutes and passed it to him who immediately opened the door.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, torches suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight. They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces.

"It's a chessboard, a life sized one," Lars stated. "What do we now?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Weasley. "We've got to play our way across the room."

There was another door behind the white pieces' side of the board

"How?" said Granger nervously.

"We act as chess pieces, what else?" Harry said plainly, noticing three boxes without chess pieces. Weasley nodded in agreement then walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the Knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Weasley.

"Well you two are brilliant chess players so it wouldn't be a problem now would it?" Lars said to them as Harry took the place of the empty Bishop square. He instructed his Lars to go the Queen's side Castle square while Granger is out of the board.

Harry intended to let Weasley do most of the moves, it wouldn't do well for all of them if he commands the pieces all the time simply because his playing style is to sacrifice his pieces and that wouldn't be a good idea now that the three of them are acting as chess pieces.

"White always plays first in chess," said Weasley, peering across the board.

"Obviously Weasley," He drawled. Weasley glared at him while Lars just sighed.

"Let's see what happens when we take each other's pieces, shall we?" Harry suggested before commanding "Pawn to D5." The pawn moved. The white pieces' next move was to take their pawn. It really wasn't a good idea if he controls the whole game. The whole chess game is exactly like Wizard chess. The way to get your opponent's piece is to literally destroy it.

"Castle to E4!" Weasley commanded, taking the white knight. The game continued, rubbles filled the outside of the board.

"Lars, take that Bishop over there." Harry said to his brother who followed.

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Their standing, as of now, is really, really bad, since they're the ones playing, though not so much if it's only in the board.

"Past the point of no return," A line from the 'Phantom of the Opera' that he suddenly said in a grim manner creeped out the Golden Trio.

"Wha-" Lars was about to ask when Weasley, who seemed to understand what he had meant with the line, spoke.

Weasley gulped. "I have to sacrifice myself and that will leave Evandrus to finish the game, it's the only way."

"Sacrifice? Ron NO!" Granger shrieked.

"This is chess Granger, either this or that, right now the only way to win is to sacrifice the Knight which is Weasley." He said unconcernedly.

"Your pick we find another way to win without sacrificing Weasley, for now, but includes sacrificing either Lars or I after which the two of you left alone to deal with two more tasks and saving the stone, which I doubt you'll be able to do...or..." he paused then added coldly, "we sacrifice Weasley now, I get to checkmate the king, proceed to two more tasks and save the stone." He noticed that Lars was glaring at him, but he didn't care, he warned them not to go through with this ridiculous plan of theirs.

"I'll sacrifice!" Weasley said with conviction in his voice. Spoken just like a true heroic Gryffindor, he mused.

"Evandrus' right, if we don't do this now the stone will get stolen!" Weasley said when Lars and Granger are about to complain about the idea. "They're the only ones who can stop Snape, I have to do this."

The idiots still think that Professor Snape is the one trying to steal it. Oh well, Harry thought, there's no sense in arguing with them now as to whoever's trying to steal it, they'll just see him for themselves later on anyway.

With Lars' nod, Weasley commanded "Knight to H3"

The knight stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck the Knight that Weasley was riding hard across the head with her stone arm, and Weasley crashed to the floor. Granger screamed and so did Lars, Harry remained passive. Now they can finish the game.

He started moving towards the direction of the white king "Checkmate." he declared and the white king took off his crown and threw it at his feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. They both ran to where Weasley dropped. Granger also ran to them.

"Granger stay with Weasley, he probably just had a mild concussion." He informed her, confident that she knows what to do to a person who has a concussion.

"Someone would go after us soon enough, you wouldn't be able to get back with that dog in the other chamber." Granger nodded.

"What do you reckon's next?" Lars asked him as they stood in front of the door leading to the next chamber.

"Magical Creatures, Herbology, Charms and Transfigurations, the next one will either be Potions or Defence." He replied.

He pushed the door open.

"Sweet Merlin!" They both pulled up their robes to cover their noses with the disgusting smell circling the chamber. Harry felt like vomiting.

"Merlin's arse...that's grotty." Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one Lars had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"Defence it is then." Harry said. The troll even made him even more assured that Theo was right all along.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Lars whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe."

"You and I both." He responded, sharing his twin brother's disgust.

There was absolutely nothing frightening about what's behind the next door. There were just seven bottles on a table with different liquids inside it.

"Snape's," said Lars with a frown. "What do we have to do?"

The moment they entered the room, fire emerged from the doors, the door that they had just entered, and the door that they will enter later on. There was purple flame on the door where they came from, and black flame on the door at the other side of the room.

Lars ran to grab a parchment floating into thin air.

"What's it?" He asked.

"It's a poem..." Lars deadpanned. Harry looked over from Lars' shoulder and read it out loud.

_"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_

He thought for a moment, even Lars seemed to think through the riddle.

"One of the wines will help us get through the purple flame and one through the black flame."

"Trust the old bat to do just this." Lars muttered. "So which is which?"

"That one is for the black fire," he pointed at the smallest bottle, "and that one is for the purple fire." he said, pointing at the rounded bottle.

Lars took the bottles. "But this is only good for one swallow!"

"Indeed." He drawled. "Come I'm going to try something, just place the bottles on the ground." He told him and they went in front of the black fire.

"If you're thinking about jumping through that black fire, no thank you."

Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the fire. "_Aeternus Inardesco_" he whispered and a blue fire surged from the tip of his wand. The blue fire mixed with the black fire and by the looks of it struggling with each other.

"You might want to do what I did." Lars nodded and cast the same spell that he did and to Lars' surprise he managed to do it on his first try.

"Whatever for?" Lars asked.

"Theoretically speaking, the blue fire will dominate the black one and eventually into nothingness."

"And if it doesn't?"

Harry grinned evilly "We jump." He wasn't serious about that though. His plan B was to let Lars drink the potion for the black flame while he will drink the one for the purple flame and then he will exit through the door earlier then come back and see if the bottles refills itself. If whoever was behind the last door managed to pass through the black fire, then the bottles probably do.

A few more seconds later his theory was proven to be true, using the _Eternal Flame _charm on another fire, the blue fire dominated the black one and eventually disappeared.

When they're sure that there was no more fire, they passed through the door.


	12. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer's in the prologue._

Nanettez: Thanks for pointing it out, I didn't notice that one. It used to be the name before I changed it to Lawrence(Lars). As for James Potter, he is dead. Still working on the story how. Ideas shifted from having drunk himself to death (for the sake of kickin' him out of the story) to Harry killing him. Stupid yes.

Thanks for taking the time to review. -_T.B-_

* * *

"YOU!" Lars exclaimed as they entered the last chamber. There was a figure of a man in front of the mirror, he can tell who it was as there is only one person in the whole school who wears a turban. Quirrell turned around and eyed them both.

"Mr. Potter...oh and the prodigal son Mr. Evandrus." Quirrell said, eyeing them both. Harry loudly snorted about that comment.

"I must say I was only expecting Lawrence."

Lars scoffed. "Of course you bloody idiots will always expect me." He muttered.

"Theo was right about you after all, Squirrel Quirrell" Harry said snidely, Quirrell glared at him for that.

"You were the one trying to steal it, not Professor Snape, all along." Harry stated. Lars couldn't help but think that perhaps next time he should listen more to his brother.

Quirrell chuckled darkly. "Yes your teacher does seem the type, doesn't he? Well next to him who would suspect t-the p-p-p-poor s-s-stuttering P-professor Quirrell."

"Theo would, obviously." Harry retorted. "Seeing as you're his number one suspect even when we can't find anything that will connect you to the Dark Lord."

"I hate you for trying to kill me." Lars said to Quirrell. "Hell all I long I also thought it was Snape..."

"I would have succeeded in killing you that day," Quirrell said irritably. "Had your brother did not go all heroic and save your pitiful hide, even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse."

Lars' eyes widened at the news that Snape tried to save him. This was all mind-boggling, his most hated Professor, Head of Slytherin house, head of the anti-Potter club, tried to save him. He felt like an idiot after that. Of course Snape was trying to save him, why else would the man be muttering something.

"So, do you want the stone for you, or for somebody else?" Harry asked Quirrell.

"It is for my master," Quirrell said before turning to face the mirror once again. Lars figured that the Master is none other than Voldemort himself, but where is that monster?

"Now what does this mirror do," Quirrell didn't pay attention and continued to speak even when Harry said, in a matter of fact tone "It's a mirror, obviously it shows your reflection."

"I see myself holding the stone, I see myself presenting it to my master, but how do I get it!"

"Use the boy!" commanded a hoarse voice from nowhere. He shivered.

Quirrell looked sharply at them. "Come here boy now!"

Harry smirked which perplexed both him and Quirrell. "In case you don't know Quirrell there are two boys in front of you so which one are you calling snake boy or lion boy?" his older twin said coolly.

Lars looked warily at his brother, thinking if it was a good idea to mock the one who, at the moment, wants him, being the boy-who-lived, and Harry, being there with him, killed. He was quite sure that insulting Quirrell is going against his brother's sense of self-preservation.

"You're not killing either of us until you get the stone Quirrell," Harry said in a very calm tone. Scary.

"Really?" Quirrell said with a mocking smirk. A sign that the man was underestimating his brother. "What makes you think that Evandrus? I have no need for you. I only have need for your brother. I can kill you right here, right now."

"Yes, you probably can, but you're not doing it, squirrel." Lars very much wanted to know what is in his twin's mind. One thing he's preaching about self-preservation, now it would seem like he's egging the man into hurting them both.

Quirrell suddenly snapped his fingers and ropes bounded Harry who slumped down on the ground but did not look one bit scared, no surprise there. Sometimes, his brother's apparent fearlessness scares him it's creepy when you think one is not scared of anything.

"I'll deal with you later." Quirrell said angrily before turning to him. "Lawrence! Come here or I'll kill your brother!" Lars started walking towards the mad Professor with a slightly shaky knees.

"What do you see?" Lars looked closer into the mirror, when he first saw the mirror back in the holidays, he saw his whole happy family but now he sees his reflection holding a blood red stone and putting it inside his right pocket. He had to lie he knew he had to even if he completely suck at it.

"I- I was shaking hands with Dumbledore, we - we've won the house cup." He lied nervously looking at Quirrell right in the face.

"He lies!" hissed the hoarse voice, Quirrell's master's voice probably. It echoed in the chamber, but there were no other people there besides the three of them, not unless Voldemort is invisible.

"Tell the truth!" demanded Quirrell.

"Let me speak to him." The voice of Quirrell's master said again.

"Master you are not strong enough." Quirrell said to his master with concern

"SILENCE!" The voice snarled. "I have strength enough for this." Quirrell nodded his head fearfully then started taking off his purple turban.

Lars ran back to help his brother who was still bounded. He picked up his brother's wand then pointed it at the ropes and said "_Relashio_" The ropes disintegrated and he gave back Harry's wand and drew his own.

Quirrell have just finished removing the thick turban covering his entire head, what the twins saw next made them make a look of disgust in their faces. There was another face attached to the back of Quirrell's head, a distorted face of a man, if you can even bear to call him that, with eyes that have red slits. Well, now they have the answer as to where Voldemort is. And the answer is pretty unexpected.

"Lord Voldemort." Harry stated.

"Holy Merlin's bloody arse you're ugly!" Lars exclaimed at seeing Voldemort's face through a reflection at the gold plated borders of the Mirror of Erised.

Voldemort and Quirrell scowled. "Yes, see what I've become?" The face of Voldemort said.

"Unfortunately..." Harry muttered

"Mere shadow and vapour...I have form only when I can share another's body..."

"Disgusting..."

"but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds"

"Yes...weak willed people let you into their hearts and mind"

"...Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks . . . you saw faithful Quirrell..." Harry interrupted Quirrell again.

"Oh, so you're the one who I have to thank for the blood sample of that unicorn." Lars remembered that Theo scooped up a few vials full of Unicorn blood back in the forest for Harry.

"Silence!" Voldemort snarled again, apparently he had had enough of Harry interjecting comments at nearly everything he was saying. It was quite hilarious when you come to think of it.

"Now," Quirrell looked at him. "Why don't you give me that stone in your pocket, Potter."

Harry looked at him too and he just nodded. "Don't be foolish boys!" Voldemort yelled at them. "Better save your lives and join me or you'll meet the same fate as your mother!" They both continued looking at the man with two faces with utter disgust and disbelief.

=_H.E=__H.E=__H.E=__H.E=__H.E=__H.E=__H.E=__H.E=__H.E=__H.E=__H.E=__H.E=__H.E=__H.E=__H.E=__H.E=__H.E=__H.E=__H.E=__H.E=__H.E=__H.E=__H.E=____H.E=__H.E=____H.E=__H.E=____H.E=__H.E=____H.E=__H.E=____H.E=__H.E=____H.E=__H.E=____H.E=__H.E=____H.E=__H.E=____H.E=__H.E=____H.E=_

"Evandrus think like a Slytherin, join me, I can give you greater power and you will not be in the shadow of your brother!" Voldemort coaxed.

Harry raised his right brow in a Snape like manner much to the amusement of Lars who inwardly smirked.

Personally Harry was insulted by the Dark Wizard's offer for he is not a...well maybe he does seek power for a little bit, it goes without saying if you're a Slytherin, but not in a megalomaniacal way like Voldemort who will do anything, including murder of the innocents, in exchange for power. He did think though, thinking how they will both get out of this mess.

"You will give me greater power correct?" Harry said in his most demanding tone. "Immeasurable power...more than anybody else...more than Dumbledore."

"Yesss." Voldemort hissed accompanied by an amused chuckle. "Power beyond your wildest dreams...just join me...and I'll give you anything and everything."

"Anything and everything," Harry repeated. "Everything you know about magic...the dark arts...ancient magic...all of it..."

"Yesss..." Voldemort hissed once again. Harry walked towards Voldemort's side without another word while Lars had a look of being terrified.

"Harry no!" Lars shouted.

"You know Lars," Harry began as he stands beside Quirrell. "I'm a Slytherin, and as such I have ambitions of power, immeasurable power, say you should use a simple stunning spell, and it will result in something like the killing curse...that power..." he winked at Lars then after a split second of confusion Lars shouted "STUPEFY!" with the spell directed at Quirrell, he backed away immediately and stood his ground.

"_Bombarda!_" Lars yelled and one of the pillars went down on Quirrell who barely missed it.

"_Diffindo!_" Harry cast at Quirrell, who blocked it (no surprise there), before he ran towards his brother.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Quirrell belowed the killing curse very angrily at them.

It was a close shot, he would've gotten hit by that curse had his younger twin did not pulled him to duck behind some debris.

"I know I know...everything's a terrible...terrible idea..." Lars said before he even said something.

"Yes, yes, as much as I would like to say 'I told you so', I prefer living at the moment." Harry looked around the place, he can hear Quirrell's footsteps echoing in the chamber. "You cast there, I'll cast here...don't get too close to him..." he trailed off when they heard Quirrell's voice saying. "Come out boys, come out and play," along with another curse that partly destroyed the large stone that they were using as a shield.

"Bad move Evandrus, rejecting my master's offer." Harry just ignored the man.

"After I cast an unknown spell let's play with fire shall we?" Larsr nodded. Hopefully he got what he meant. "Ready?" Lars nodded.

They started casting multiple spells at Quirrell who looked like he was starting to have a difficult time blocking each of it.

"_Magnesio Ardeo!_" Harry bellowed then a bright white spark came out of his wand. It looked like flares, only it was brighter. The bright spark temporarily blinded Quirrell who probably did not expect such a spell.

"You fool!" Voldemort's hoarse voice yelled. "Get the stone!" He can't seem to do anything without Quirrell doing it for him. Now Harry was sure that Quirrell won't be able to block their spell.

"Now Lawrence!" He yelled.

"_Aeternus Inardesco!_" They both cast at the same time at different sides of the room catching Quirrell head on. Quirrell wasn't able to block it at the same time, now two sets of blue fire were circling around him, not even his oh so precious monster, even if incredibly powerful he had to admit, of a master can save him.

The fire continued to burn Quirrell, who was screaming in pain begging his master to help him, until only his ashes were left. Lawrence suddenly fainted after that while he was still standing. He didn't notice it but he fainted as well when a black smoke in the shape of a human being passed through him.

* * *

"Oh mate you're awake!" That was the first thing Harry heard when he woke up. His first impulse was pulling his ear as usual. He sat up from his bed and looked at the bed beside him where Lars is still resting.

"Of all the people I'm going to see when I wake up, your face is the first I see and your voice is the first I hear." He whined and Theo just chuckled at him.

"What time is it?"

"Nine in the morning..." his friend replied.

"Nine? Don't you have classes?" He asked.

"Classes are over remember? Exams are over, did you hit your head or something?" He forgot about that.

"Right...so how long have I been here?" He asked. Theo informed him that he was just there for only a day since the incident at the trapdoor. Lars still hasn't woken up yet and will only do so after two or more days. He was kind of regretting teaching his twin brother that spell, knowing that it takes a lot of energy when the spell is directed to another human being.

"Drink this Mr. Evandrus and you're free to go." Madame Pomfrey said as she approached them. She gave him a vial that Harry recognized as a strengthening solution.

He changed into his school robes after he drank the potion then left.

"I take it you read my note," Harry said while on their way to the common room.

"Yeah, but I didn't read all of it, only the part that you followed Lawrence..." Theo then explained that the moment he read that, he immediately went to the Potions Master's classroom.

**_=Flashback=_**

Theo woke up sometime after midnight to drink a glass of water when a note, right beside the jug, fell on the ground. He picked it up and just a second after glancing at it he grabbed his robe and stormed out all the way to the Potions Master's quarters.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" He banged and banged on the Professor's door but alas, it seemed that the Professor doesn't hear his banging that can wake up an entire village.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!"

"WHAT!?" He heard a loud voice, a slamming door and foot stomping, getting closer and closer.

"This better be good or I shall have you stuck in scrubbing those filthy cauldrons for the rest of your cursed time here at Hogwarts!" Theo winced at the Professor's irritated voice. He had now successfully woken up his Head of House, was that good or bad? He shook the thought away from his head.

The door was opened in full force "What in blazes -" Theo did not give the Professor any more time to speak as he ranted on what they know about the forbidden corridor, bottom line, Harry's gone through the trapdoor.

"Go back to your room Mr. Nott."

"But Sir!"

"Theodore Alexander Nott," Theo flinched at the use of his whole name. "When I say I will take care of it I will, now off with you and I'll be done with fetching your friend." Theo scurried away soon after that. Not being able to sleep anymore, he just waited.

**_=End=_**

"Alright there Harry?" Theo asked him before entering the Great Hall to have something to eat. He just nodded.

"You ok to play then?"

"Excuse me what?" He was still a little dazed and doesn't quite know what Theo's talking about.

"The Quiditch finals!" Theo exclaimed. "It's tomorrow!"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." He answered while filling his plate. Once he wins the match tomorrow, his sentence is over, he wouldn't have to play again next year.

"Mr. Evandrus," The voice of the Potions Master drawled behind him and he jumped. He turned and saw that the Potions Master was glowering at him, then again he always looked like he was glaring and glowering at everybody.

"You are requested at the Headmaster's office now," Professor Snape said in a low voice, "As of this moment he is very interested in Gobstoppers." Then the Professor stalked off without another word.

"Ehm..."

"Gobstoppers' the password," He explained to Theo before heading to the Headmaster's office.

"Gobstoppers." Harry said and the gargoyle moved and showed the staircase leading to the Headmaster's office.

"Enter." He heard the voice of the Headmaster after he knocked. He entered and saw the Headmaster seated on his throne like chair behind the desk and Fawkes, the Headmaster's flaming chicken and phoenix familiar, perched on his shoulder.

"Good afternoon Sir." He said politely and the Headmaster gave him a smile.

"Lemon drops? My boy," He had always accepted the Headmaster's offer of lemon drop, in fact it was one of the very few sweets that he eats.

"So how are you my boy?" The Headmaster asked concernedly.

"I'm fine," He said dismissively. "What did you call me here for Sir?"

"A certain couple wishes to see how you are faring, my boy."

He looked behind him when the Headmaster did. The fireplace flared and one person went out after another. The first one was a man with an all white hair that looked older than Dumbledore with a lot of wrinkles on his face. The other was a woman, an old lady with a slightly bowing posture.

"Harry!" The old man greeted and hugged him and so did the old lady.

"Hi Nic, Hi Nelle." Harry greeted them happily. It was the first time that he saw the Flamel couple in more than ten months. Nic and Nelle exchanged pleasantries with the Headmaster before the Headmaster excused himself to go 'have a little chat with Minnie'.

"How are you Harry?" Nic asked while fondly tousling his hair which made him frown. His hair is ruined.

"Not really good as of this moment since you ruined my hair Nic," He said jokingly. "I'm brilliant, how about you and Nelle?"

"We are doing as well as we can be _chevreau._" Nelle said, handing him a box of homemade cookies that he really likes before sitting down on the couch.

"I am surprised Harry," Nic said, patting his shoulder, "for a boy as inquisitive as you, not once did you ask me why my stone is here."

"Well, I didn't think I had to ask. It was pretty obvious that it's here for its own protection..." He explained. "Besides, I didn't know that that was what's in the forbidden corridor until last January when I found out that Lars was researching about you."

"Lars?" Nic inquired before realizing. "Oh, you mean the young Mr. Potter, your brother Lawrence." He nodded. "Is he still in the infirmary?"

"Yes, I think it'll still be a day or two before he wakes up."

Nelle looked sympathetically to him. "We wish him well_._"

"Thanks, are you here to get the stone already?" Harry asked. "Now that it's safe from 'You-Know-Who' you can take it now."

The old couple looked at each other before Nic answered "We have retrieved the stone, and we would like to thank you, your brother and your friends for your effort in protecting it."

"They're not my friends, they're my brother's friends," He responded immediately. "Honestly, it wasn't my idea to go after it, real hero, hero, stupid enough to face a full grown wizard. It was my brother's idea."

"It was wise not to think of going there," Nelle said. "It was very dangerous."

"Not to mention very stupid Nelle," Harry added. "Extremely, really stupid."

"It was heroic, courageous and noble," Nic said which caused Nelle to smack his arm.

"Nicolas Flamel," She said in her scolding tone, "courageous and noble, or not, we do not tolerate children in going to life threatening situation."

"Yes and stupid," Nic said quietly while rubbing his arm.

Harry chuckled. "I'm a Slytherin Nic, I don't do heroic, courageous and noble, only Gryffindors with no sense of self-preservation does that."

"I am beginning to think that Nicolas should not have been placed in Ravenclaw all those years ago and be in Gryffindor instead." Nic scowled good naturedly at Nelle.

"Now enough with Nic's stone, I heard you have a game to play tomorrow."

Harry sighed, twice in a day had he been reminded that there would be a match tomorrow. "Final game, snakes versus lions and I'm going to win it."

"Are you sure you are well enough to play, you should excuse yourself from playing if you are not feeling well." She said concernedly to him.

"I'm fine, it's just Quiditch." He said dismissively.

"Hmm...You never did tell us why you are playing with your House team _chevreau_," Nic said. "If I remember quite clearly, you bear no enthusiasm for the game, and you do not play well with others."

"I don't need to do too much team playing, my job is to just catch that winged, and golden coloured golf ball " he said before shrugging, "and it was also part of my punishment for disobeying a teacher's instruction."

"Quite a punishment for you then." Nic commented with a smile. "Now Nelle and I are going to watch you play for tomorrow's game, see how good the...second to the youngest seeker in a century is." He was second to the youngest, technically, because he was born a few minutes earlier than Lars.

"And you should have told us that you needed a broom last November, we would have bought you one," Nelle reprimanded. "I do not approve of that broom that that mischief maker lend you."

"I heard it is fast though and it would be a sure win for..." a glare that comes along with a warning of certain death from Nelle and Nic's words slowly turned into a whisper. "Yes it is very fast and dangerous."

"Where is your friend if I may ask? We would like to meet him." Nelle said.

"Friend? You mean Theo...He's probably..." He wasn't able to finish what he was going to say when the door opened and there goes Theo, talk about good timing.

"Ehm...Hi," Theo said awkwardly as he entered the room looking curiously at Nic and Nelle who he doesn't know yet. "I don't know why I'm here though..."

"The Headmaster called you?"

"Yeah...or at least that's what Snape said." Theo said while still looking at Nic and Nelle. "Ehm...I'm uh...Theodore Nott." Theo held out his hand and Nic shook it with his two.

"Nicholas Flamel. That is Nic to you and this is my lovely wife Perenelle, Nelle for short." Theo's mouth fell on the ground, as much as that would be comical if it's literal, it is not.

"Really? Wicked! An honour to meet you, Sir." Theo said cheerfully while shaking Nic's hand very nervously.

"It is nice to meet a friend of Harry's as well Theodore," Nic said kindly. "We were worried that he would not find it in himself to befriend someone."

"He really didn't," Theo blurted out. "I mean he wasn't all buddy, buddy with everybody, -Hey that rhymes-." Harry rolled his eyes.

Nic and Nelle just chuckled. "Here you are dear." She also gave Theo a box of cookies.

"Uhm... Thanks Mrs. Flamel." Theo said, accepting the cookies.

"Just, Nelle, dear..." She said kindly.

"Ok...Mrs...uhm... Nelle... Hehe..."

The Flamels left after more minutes of chat and Theo getting comfortable with them. Nic seemed to be fond of Theo because, as usual, he is not like the supremacist family that he came from and also because of his astounding observation skills that highly impressed Nic.

The following morning, the Flamels did went back to Hogwarts as promised. The other students were staring, gossiping who the old couple were. Harry remembered that not many people knew what the Flamels looked like.

Before the start of the game, Harry and Theo were greeted by the old couple while Harry was heading towards the Slytherin team, and Theo to the stands along with the other Slytherin students.

"Good luck Harry, and enjoy the game." Nic said with a wink while Nelle said "Be careful with that broom, _Chevreau_."

"Always am careful," he replied to the old couple before the said couple went to the stands where the staffs and teachers were seated.

"What on earth is _Chevreau?_" Theo asked.

"It's like my boy, or something like that." He replied to his friend before meeting the team. Flint had only one order for him 'catch the snitch'. That's exactly what he'll do. He wants to finish the game as quickly as possible.

"SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN!" The whole lot of Slytherin house were chanting for them the moment the game started. Not long after the game started, just a mere five minutes of it, he had already caught the snitch. Without Lars, Gryffindor really was not much of a team, especially that their reserve seeker, the curly haired boy, was one pretentious git who kept on bossing around the other members, yelling on how to do their work.

The moment he got off from his broom and headed to the changing room, the Flamels congratulated him, and said to him "_Fix your relationship._" before leaving. He knew exactly what the phrase was for.

As he watched them leave, he couldn't help but think that there is something weird about the couple although he couldn't quite put his finger into it.

"Yes!" Theo exclaimed giving him a tight hug from behind while he was about to enter the changing room. "Thank you for my galleons!"

"Oh jeez, you do know that my brother will not stop ranting about how unfair it was once he wakes up."

"Yep...but still he should honour it...I did..." Theo said with a goofy grin.

"There's a party -" Theo began when he got out of the changing room.

"No I'm not going." He replied immediately. "I already told them that."

"Oh come on mate, you're not playing next year, you might as well join their party later."

"No," he said again.

"You can go if you like," He said to his friend on their way to the castle, "just say that I want you to get some sweets or whatever you want...I have to go talk to Professor Snape."

"Oh fine...see you later then." They parted ways by the corridor separating the way to the Potions Master's classroom and the Slytherin Common room.

"Enter," He sighed before entering the Potions Master's classroom.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" He said lamely.

"I wouldn't tell you to come here now, would I?" The Potions Master said dryly while setting aside the paper that he is grading and, most probably, insulting.

"Come along now," The Potions Master led him to his quarters. The room was, unsurprisingly, decorated in Slytherin colours. "Tea?"

He shook his head. "No thanks."

"While I'm pleased that you had spared a moment to think and left a note to Mr. Nott about your 'moment of insanity'." The Potions Master's lips quirked in amusement. "I, however, would have been more pleased had you come directly to me instead of heading to the third-floor corridor we might have prevented some...damages."

"No Sir, I don't think we would have." He said. Professor Snape raised an eyebrow along with a question of 'why is that?'

"I was getting uneasy, Sir, that night because I know my brother and his friends will go there, I wasn't sure what time so when I finally decided to see for myself, I found that they were about to enter where the Cerberus is."

"Then why didn't you inform a teacher that your brother was planning on doing it?"

"I...don't know Sir." He said quietly. He really didn't know except the feeling that he shouldn't. "Perhaps...Maybe because I don't want my brother to be angry with me, and I know for sure that he would be if I informed a teacher." Professor Snape nodded, disbelieving of his story, but didn't say anything.

"I knew they were going to, I knew that they were going to use the cloak."

"I'm wondering, Mr. Evandrus, how you knew that they were under the cloak, I saw the cloak that your miscreant of a Father left for your brother on the ground of the chamber."

"Whispers and footprints, they weren't really quiet." He replied while thinking how stupid it was that you are invisible and you can't even keep your mouth shut.

"I'm just doing some math Sir." He said after a while. "If I went to you first, judging from what Theo told me, it would still be a few minutes before you opened up your door, then we would still have to get pass through fluffy, the devil snares, and catch the key."

"And in the end it might have been the same, except the part where my brother would not be able to solve your riddle because either Weasley or Granger would be injured while playing chess, if Weasley gets a concussion or some wound or whatever, Granger would have to, or would want to stay behind, I mean that's just my hunch because they're Gryffindors...and, or if Granger gets knocked out, my brother would probably be dead by Quirrell's hand if he tries to guess which potion is the right one."

"Hmmm...Why would he not be dead before Quirrell gets to him?" The Potions Master asked him curiously. "If they happen to drink one of the three bottles with poison, they would die."

Harry shook his head. "No they wouldn't Sir, those three weren't poison." He said confidently. "I don't know what they are. I didn't examine each one of them, but I do think they weren't poison. My guess is, it is some kind of sleeping potion, or any potion that could knock you out."

"Do tell why." Professor Snape said, with an amused look on his face. "If I do remember correctly, and I am sure I do, my riddle said that 'three of us are killers'."

"I don't doubt that you would prefer to put poison or anything...deadly in it Sir," He said. "But I don't think the Headmaster would want Quirrell to die without being interrogated."

"Quite right, Evandrus." The Potions Master said. "You are correct it is not poison, rather it was a Draught of Living Death. As a matter of fact all five were filled with the Draught of Living Death, there was neither nettle wine nor poison as the Headmaster does not wish for Quirrell to die had he guessed the potion wrong."

"Sir? Were you the one took Lawrence and I from that room?" He asked.

"Yes, I was." Professor Snape answered. "When the Headmaster arrived, I had just brought the two of you to the infirmary."

"I see. Anyway, thank you Sir, for getting us out of there," he hesitated. "And thank you for saving my twin brother last November as well."

Professor Snape looked like he wanted to deny that he tried saving Lawrence during the Quiditch match. The Professor then said "It is my duty as a teacher to protect my students, no matter how irritating and obnoxious they can be." Duty.

"He's not that bad."

"Let me be the judge of that." Professor Snape stood up and opened the door, motioning for him to leave.

Professor Snape placed a hand on his shoulder before letting him out "Do try to avoid life threatening situations next time, Harry."

"I always do Professor. I just got...dragged in." Professor Snape smirked before fondly tousling his hair. He scowled, fondly or not his hair is ruined again. What is it with people ruffling and ruffling his hair?

"God, you said you don't like that 'messy as mop, Potter hair' and here you're ruining mine. Go ruin your own hair." Professor Snape just chuckled quietly at him.

"See you Sir." He gave a nod to his teacher then left.


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer's in the prologue._

Thanks for the reviews -_T.B_-

* * *

"Well then look who finally decided to come back to the land of the living." Lars woke up to see the face of his brother looking at him.

He blinked stupidly at first.

"Bloody hell! The stone!" He said frantically.

"It's safe don't worry about it." Harry said dismissively.

"How long have I been in here?" He asked, sitting up on his bed.

"Three days, and those" Harry pointed at the load of sweets and gifts on the table, "are from your admirers." Lars frowned.

"Admirers? You're kidding me right?"

Harry shrugged. "No I'm not." then patted his shoulder. "Check them for love potions first alright, you'll never know."

"Oh please, it's not like they're going to get any love potions..."

"Well they don't have to get it," Harry said slyly. "I'll just give it to them, free of charge mind you."

Lars narrowed his eyes at his older twin. "I hate you, I really do."

The Headmaster then arrived.

"Headmaster." Harry greeted with a nod at the same time Lars said "Professor Dumbledore."

"Good afternoon dear boys." The headmaster greeted them with the signature twinkle in his eyes.

"How are you feeling Lars?"

"I'm fine Sir, what happened to the stone?" Lars asked immediately.

"It is now safe, thanks to your efforts, from the clutches of Lord Voldemort." The Headmaster said.

"Yes meaning, Mr. and Mrs. Flamel's lives can return to normal." Harry commented beside him, looking really relieved. The Headmaster did not say anything about what Harry said instead there was a look of worry in the old wizard's eyes. Apparently Harry noticed it as well.

"Sir -" Harry began, only to be cut off by the Headmaster.

"Harry." Dumbledore said softly. "Nicolas and I had a little chat, we thought it is for the best," The Headmaster paused to sigh. "We thought that it is for the best that the stone be destroyed."

"I see." Harry said his voice devoid of emotion. "I guess that was why they were acting odd around me." Harry felt a little stupid and naive that he thought they would not destroy the stone because it was already safe. It didn't even crossed his mind that, while the stone is around, Voldemort will find ways to acquire it if it's the only way he knew how to get a new body.

"To think that they wouldn't..." Harry muttered.

Lars looked at his brother and judging by his twin's reaction, his brother must have known Flamel, personally, for him to be affected.

"But he will die won't he." Lars said concernedly. "Without the elixir, that is."

"They have enough elixir to settle all their affairs, but yes they will die." The Headmaster said sadly.

Harry was still quiet. His face just remained passive

"I agree that it is for the best and I know they have lived a long and happy life, after all," Harry said after clearing his throat. "Death is nothing but the next great adventure isn't it? To the well organized mind"

Harry felt that he should have known why the Flamel couple was acting and saying odd things to him, like giving him a lot of cookies, advices, watching him play and asking to meet his friend and all that. But then again, how could he know? Ever since he met the Flamel couple, they always acted like dotting grandparents, giving sweets, advices that sometimes you don't understand, wanting to meet your friends.

The Headmaster then searched for something in his robes, he pulled out a letter and handed it to Harry. The letter was sealed with the Flamel Family crest.

"That has just arrived with your beautiful owl and I took the liberty of bringing it to you." The Headmaster said. Harry nodded and placed the letter in his pocket, deciding to read it later.

"I'm proud of what you two also did in that chamber, though I am not fully aware of what really transpired in there I hope you will give your approval for me to see it." Harry nodded in approval at the Headmaster. "Excellent. Harry I presume you know how to preserve memories?"

"Yes sir," Harry drew his wand and pressed it on the side of his head and when he pulled it, there was a silvery white substance dangling on the tip of his wand, he placed it on one of the two flasks that the old wizard was holding with the label 'Evandrus, Harry. I'.

"Sir? Why did Snape - "

"**Professor **Snape, Lars." Harry interjected with a slight cough in his voice. The Headmaster chuckled, for usually it was he who corrected the other students.

Lars rolled his eyes. "Fine. Sir why was Professor Snape trying to, well save me, you know, it's just off... that well he really didn't have to I mean, I know he hates our father ergo us," Harry raised his brow at him. "Well maybe except Harry, he's Sn- I mean, I think he's Professor Snape's favourite student."

"Yes, young Harry is indeed his favourite student." He paused. "Professor Snape does like students who are adept in his field." Lars snorted at that statement. Snape must have only liked Harry because he's part of Slytherin House. Hermione's brilliant in Potions but not one praise was given to her.

"It's because he's a teacher Lars." Harry answered before the Headmaster could. "Professor Snape told me that it was his duty as our teacher to protect the students."

"Right..." Lars drawled looking at the Headmaster who nodded in confirmation.

"Sir how is it that I got the stone by the way?" Lars asked.

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas. You see, only one who wanted to _find _the Stone — find it, but not use it — would be able to get it, and between the three of us, that is saying something."

Harry felt even more stupid now, and he think as should his brother, the stone need not saving after all if they weren't there. Quirrell will not be able to get it because he desires it. Again with the immeasurable ifs of life.

"So, Harry could've gotten it also..." Lars said.

"Yes, he could have," The Headmaster answered then peered over his half moon spectacles, looking at Harry. "That is if he does not have a fear of dying."

The Headmaster is very well aware that Harry has a fear of death. But then, come to think of it, Harry's not scared of death because it is dying. He's scared because of the uncertainty of it all. He does not know what will happen once he dies, so that was probably why he is scared of it. He's not scared that he will cease to exist, but he's scared because he has no idea what would happen next, what the move on the board will be once he dies.

"There's nothing to be scared of, right?" Lars questioned. "I mean it's natural, people live then people die. Why be scared of naturally occurring things?"

"You are correct Lars, there is nothing to fear, the only fear that you should have is when you are on your deathbed and you realized that you did not do anything good in this world."

The Headmaster then stood up. "Well now, I best be going back to my office." He said.

"Wait Sir." Harry said. "Why does he want to kill Lars? All those years ago, Lars was just a baby, both of us were, we were no threats to him, not unless there was a batty old fortune teller who told him otherwise, anyway back to my question, why does he want to kill Lars?"

"Ahh...I think that that is a conversation suitable in the future." Harry got the message that the Headmaster doesn't want to say anything about it. With another nod, the Headmaster left.

"You don't know why, do you?" He asked his brother.

"No," Lars replied. "Uncle Sirius said he'd tell me when I'm older, no questions asked...but we have to talk about something..."

"What?"

"I didn't want to talk about it in front of the Headmaster...I just..."

"Spit it out."

Lars took a deep breath and said. "I just realized...I mean...don't you feel guilty...that we...we killed somebody? We cast the spell Harry, the spell that killed him...I don't care that he was housing Voldemort..."

Harry looked at his brother eye to eye then sighed. "No," he said, "it was self-defence. Anyway you didn't kill him, technically. I did..."

"What?"

"When he was temporarily blinded by my spell, I saw that he was throwing shield spells randomly, he blocked your flame, but not mine..." He lied. He knew that both their flames engulfed Quirrell and that Quirrell wasn't able to block any of it. Normally, he's not one to sugar coat things, but knowing that this would bother Lars in the future, he chose to do so.

"And besides," he added. "Even if you did, get it in your skull that it was self-defence, nothing more, nothing less. He gave the first attack, not us, we just returned it."

Lars nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry then," he said. "I...you warned us not to go and we still did."

"You don't have to be sorry, not to me." Harry said to Lars. "Just next time, my younger twin, think before you do something...hmm...but then again, thinking is not one of the strong points for you stupid lions." Lars chuckled a little at that.

"Thanks," Lars said to him. "You know, I have to say, I really thought that you were going to join him...I mean..."

"Do I have a reason to join him?"

Lars shrugged. "I don't know...maybe because dad wasn't very nice to you, and he's on the light side, so you want to be on the other side?"

"I'm insulted, really I am." Harry said, placing a hand on his chest. "That's utterly irrational. Remember this, I rarely do things without reason."

"Figures...so are you gonna read that letter?"

Harry blinked before answering "Yes," He then took the letter from his pocket and started to read the message written in Nic's elegant handwriting.

_Dear Harry_

_If you have received this then Nelle and I are most probably very near Death's arms. I am truly sorry that we did not have the heart to tell you personally that we will destroy the stone, thus ending our near seven centuries of existence in this world. Remember that 'Death is nothing but the next big adventure'. For now, in your youth Chevreau, you say that you are scared of dying, it will pass through time, have no fear about it. As I told you before, I did not create the stone because I was afraid to die. It was because I want to gather a lot of knowledge._

_Thank you for completing all the pieces of the puzzle in our long life, we never had children as you have known and deciding to have you as an apprentice of mine is one of the biggest things I would never regret. I know you are not a bad person and you will never abuse the lengths of the knowledge that you will gain with all the years to come. Learn to trust, Harry, you cannot live with not trusting others, it will be hard, but you must and in time I have no doubt that you will.._

_Be yourself, be the child that you have to be, do not be afraid to make mistakes and break the rules(my wife is glaring at me as I wrote that phrase), everybody does it, the time will come where you have to be serious, but for now you need to 'lighten up', as the muggles say, a child is a child such as yourself, you need not worry all the time about what's in store for tomorrow, what you need to worry about is if you will get caught when doing pranks, or back talking your teacher or something like that, live for today. Make friends while you can, Harry Evandrus, live your life to the fullest not in isolation that you seem to like. If we find out that you are avoiding having friends, we will come back as ghosts and haunt you until you make friends with others._

_Know that we are truly proud of you._

_Stay safe, stay right, we will never leave, our memory will be with you, when the time comes, we all will see each other again._

_With utmost love and care,_

_Nic and Nelle_

After reading the letter, a few drops of tears fell on the paper. Harry immediately rubbed away the tears from his eyes, crying won't bring people back, so it was quite pointless in his opinion.

"All right there, brother?" Lars asked him concernedly.

"I will be," Harry replied, bowing his head. Thank you and have a good after life Mr. and Mrs. Flamel, he thought to himself.

He cleared his throat then smirked. "But brother you won't be, for you're going to lose your galleons tomorrow." He had won the Quiditch Cup for Slytherin so now it was a sure galleons for Theo. What he's not sure is the House Cup, with the amount of points that both Gryffindor and Slytherin lost in one night, neither of them might win the House Cup.

Lars scowled. "That was so not fair, I was still in the infirmary during the game."

"Life is not fair. Just consider this brother," he said, preparing for a dramatic tone. "Life is valley of woe filled with pain, misery, hunger and despair."

Lars blinked at him. "What? Mate that's deep."

The students found themselves inside the Great Hall at the end of the second term, thus the end of the academic year. The hall was decked out in the Slytherin colours of green and silver to show that Slytherin had won last year's House Cup, and six consecutive years before that. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table. The students were wearing their complete uniform, complete meaning the hat that was supposedly for daily use included.

"Another year, gone," the Headmaster said with a wave of his hand. "And now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Slytherin, with four hundred and twelve points; Hufflepuff has four hundred and twenty-six and Ravenclaw, four hundred and seventy-two." Loud cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw table.

"Yes, yes, well done, Ravenclaw," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The Hall went very still.

"To Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Harold Evandrus for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years I award Gryffindor and Slytherin house fifty points."

"To Ms. Hermione Granger for the use of intellect when others are in peril I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Granger buried her face in her hands. It was a good thing that she's a 'know-it-all' and a muggleborn, applying first aid is quick thinking on her part, turns out it wasn't just a mild concussion that Weasley suffered because there was some pointed rubble that got dug on weasel boy's head making it bleed. Note to self, never play a life sized Wizard's chess again when you're going to be one of the pieces.

"To Mr. Lawrence Potter and once again to Mr. Harold Evandrus" the others gaped and Harry frowned while running a hand on his face at the Headmaster's mention of his name for the second time while Theo was smiling even madly at him. "I award Gryffindor and Slytherin house sixty points for pure nerve and outstanding courage." The Slytherins' faces brightened up, they were now leading in the house points, except for Harry who was annoyed that some of his housemates kept on congratulating him for the points even if it was a 'Gryffindorkish' thing to do.

"It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemy," the Headmaster said, from the looks of it he still had to award points to someone, "but a great deal more to stand up to your friends, I award fifty points to Neville Longbottom." Harry clapped for the other boy, according to his brother Granger had to use a full body bind curse on him when he wasn't letting anyone of them exit the common room, it was really courageous on Neville's part, he had no other friends besides the Golden Trio yet that didn't stop him from preventing them to go out that night. Maybe the sorting hat wasn't wrong at all in placing Neville in the House of Lions.

The Headmaster then clapped his hand and then the banners hanging above them were the Gryffindor Banner while the Slytherin banner is hanging above the Gryffindors. It was the first time that that happened, a tie between two houses. Harry looked up at the Head table and when he caught the Headmaster's eyes. The old man winked at him with his ever twinkling eyes. Harry let out a smile, and to think he wouldn't care whether they would win the cup or not.

"Porthos!" Harry called his elf as soon as the clock struck twelve then the elf appeared in front of him with a pop and its usual polite bow.

"Yes - " Harry clapped his hand on the elf's mouth. "Not so loud" He started in a whisper, "I want you to apparate me to the astronomy tower alright?" The elf nodded in response and the boy held its hand and they were both transported to the stairs leading up the astronomy tower. "I'll call for you again." The elf disappeared again.

Harry climbed up the stairs silently, so silent that the person standing by the small balcony of the tower did not seem to notice him.

"Out of bed at midnight Malfoy." The blonde boy jumped and scowled at the sight of Harry smirking behind him. "How'd you get here anyway?"

"Through the door Potter." Malfoy said grumpily.

Harry sighed. "It's Evandrus." He then walked over to him and looked up, the sky was clear the moon was very bright and there were a lot of stars on the heavens, looking like pieces of shattered glass.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde boy asked.

Harry shrugged. "Just wanted to be here before we leave tomorrow, or in this case, should I say later since the train's departure is only about eight and a half hours away from now." He sat down on the floor leaning back on the wall while Malfoy was giving him an odd look.

"Why did you run away?" Malfoy suddenly asked him. Harry stared at Malfoy with his eyebrows up. Of all the questions that the Malfoy scion would ask him, that was what he chose to ask.

"I'm not your friend or anything Po - Evandrus but it just makes me curious for I now doubt that this has anything to do with you being jealous of your brother." Harry had decided that he is going to kill the person, whoever that may be, who started any rumours about him running away because of being jealous of his younger twin's fame. It might have been because he doesn't want to be overshadowed by his brother, but it was never because of fame.

Harry just shrugged then closed his eyes while he was leaning on the wall.

"I wasn't happy living with my father." He finally said after a few minutes, his eyes still closed. "That should have been obvious, Malfoy."

"I never heard you say 'dad' it's always 'father'." Malfoy pointed out. Harry never really said 'dad' when referring to Potter Sr., he wished he could but he couldn't though for he has a different connotation with 'dad' and 'father.'

"Different connotations on the word." He said to the blonde. "I should also say the same to you, like me, you also refer to your father that way."

"He's not the 'dad' type, know what I mean?" Malfoy said while seating down opposite of him. "It's hard living with him, too much expectation for the _'Malfoy Heir.'_"

That got Harry thinking. "I think that you asked me that because you're thinking why would I run away when I have nowhere else to go, parentless, no money, no house, no, nothing, except myself."

"That sums it up," Malfoy yawned without covering his mouth, definitely un-Malfoyish.

"It couldn't have been that bad you know, when you were living with your father," So the story never got out then, about the things that happened in Potter Mansion.

"I mean my father is strict like there's a wand shoved up his backside, not to mention he gets easily disappointed when I'm _'being a disgrace to the Malfoy name'._" Harry smirked at that, he never really thought that Malfoy would complain with all that. "And my mother well she's alright I guess because she literally dots on me."

He wondered for a moment, he has no idea why Malfoy is telling him, him of all people, things like that.

"We Slytherins aren't known for showing courage it's always the way out for us." Harry said which puzzled Malfoy. "Stand up for what you believe in, for what you want, though within boundaries." The blonde boy was listening attentively to him.

"What do you mean 'within boundaries'?" Malfoy asked, looking interested on what he has to say.

"Boundaries meaning it is right for yourself for your well being, right not good."

Malfoy seemed to ponder for a moment what the difference is, "If I do that I'll be hexed, disowned then homeless." The blonde said half serious, half joking.

Harry raised his eyebrow, looking amusedly at the blonde. "Don't tell me you no longer believe in the beliefs that your family drilled into your head."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Contrary to popular belief, Mother and Father didn't actually drill it in my head. Grandfather did though. He used to say, on an hourly basis might I add, that mud – muggleborns, halfbloods, muggles, squibs are inferior and good for nothing, other words filth." And then Malfoy sighed. "But I don't know, seeing the other students here, I can no longer comprehend what is wrong about being a half blood or a muggleborn. You can take the mud-muggleborn Granger for example, second in our year, heck you, half-blood and you're top of our year."

Harry stared at Malfoy. He appreciated the blonde's efforts in being decent while they were in a conversation, refraining from using the word 'mudblood'.

"Forgive me that I'm a bit sceptical about that statement," Malfoy stared back at him, "but I don't really believe that people change their views of others in a period of, say, ten months just by observing his surroundings, especially someone like you who has been brought up by a pureblood family, two pureblood families."

"What's your point?"

"You've been having doubts for quite some time, not just now, in my opinion, and by observing the half bloods and muggleborns here, I say that must've made you switch your view rather than being on the borderline."

Malfoy stared blankly at him for a moment then said "Are you really that distrustful of people around you?"

He raised his eyebrow at Malfoy. "I'd prefer the word 'sceptical' Malfoy."

"Well no point in denying it anyway but yes...had doubts before then just started again this year."

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Not really." Malfoy said with a shrug. "As long as you keep it between us, and that you also answer a question of mine." Harry nodded once.

"Well a few years ago, I exchanged letters with someone for a couple of times, his bird just got in the manor and well I don't have someone to talk to so I responded. We got in a bit of argument because I always say that those who aren't purebloods or magical people are inferior and no good people but then he told me about muggleborns and half-bloods who were basically great wizards and that muggles aren't really that bad." Malfoy looked at him, who was listening attentively, for a second. "He just stopped sending letters one time so that was it, we don't know each other's name I never signed my name even though he did sign something, he used three different initials..." Malfoy paused for a moment. "It was _'P.T.O'_ then _'O.G'_ and I think the third was...hmm... I think it was...'_G.L'.._.'"

"Tell me, Malfoy, do you read muggle fiction books?" Harry asked.

"No." Malfoy failed to see why the question is relevant to his story but answered nonetheless.

"_'P.T.O' _and _'O.G' _are the two pseudonyms that Erik uses."

"Who the hell is Erik?"

"'_P.T.O_' means _Phantom of the Opera _while '_O.G_' _Opera Ghost_, Erik uses those pseudonyms in his letters for those who run his Opera House." Harry explained.

"Nice guess." Malfoy said. "But it could have been a coincidence."

"It would be if not for the third initial. '_G.L._' means _Gaston Leroux_, the author of the novel 'The Phantom of the Opera'."

"That's fabulous." Malfoy said dryly. "My mysterious buddy, buddy for a year is a Phantom the Opera fanatic, sounds like a weird bloke if you ask me."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "That mysterious buddy, buddy, of yours and weird bloke, as you put it, happens to be sitting and talking in front of you Malfoy." He said in annoyance out of being called a 'weird bloke'.

The blonde boy was staring at him with wide eye, clearly not expecting to meet his 'mysterious buddy, buddy,' in Hogwarts, heck even Harry wasn't expecting Malfoy to reply to his letter years ago. The letter was made out of boredom at that time, it seemed like a good idea to send a letter saying _Hello, I'm bored and I want to have a conversation with someone, sincerely yours O.G_.

"You...what...how... didn't..." Malfoy stammered, still overwhelmed at their meeting.

"I stopped responding because the bird didn't come back again after my last letter and well the bird wasn't mine to begin with anyway." Harry told the blonde.

"Bloody hell, what are the odds, I can't believe this, my buddy, buddy was Harry bloody Potter, well Evandrus now." Malfoy said enthusiastically like a boy who had just found his first friend.

"Neither do I Malfoy, neither do I."

"You lied." Malfoy accused.

"Excuse me?"

"You said that you were a mud-muggleborn..."

"I did not." He rebutted. "I never mentioned my blood status, you accused me of being a muggleborn, I just never denied it."

"It's as good as that...well past is past, we can start over, Draco Malfoy." Malfoy held out his hand which Harry shook after a suspicious look on the blonde boy.

"Harry Evandrus," after the handshake Harry said "we'll be...acquaintances again, so to speak, just apologize to Theo, Lars and Neville, do it in private if you want, I know you're too proud to do that in front of others."

Draco shrugged. "Sure, why not Phantom."

"Malfoy, I don't want you trying to get my brother into trouble do you hear me?" He said austerely to the blonde. "I don't care if they're breaking the rules, don't get involved."

"Fine, fine," Draco said. "Though honestly, if you're referring to that incident back in January, believe me when I say that getting them into trouble wasn't really my intention."

"Explain."

"When I overheard,"

"You mean eavesdropped..."

"Whatever," Draco muttered. "See when I overheard about them going to Hagrid's hut to see if there's a dragon, I wanted to see it for myself as well, I always a wanted to see a dragon but -"

"Your father didn't want you near one," He finished for the blonde. "Theo told me."

"Yes that, and contrary to popular belief, I didn't go to McGonagall to blab about them, I'm not that stupid to think that Momma Lioness wouldn't also punish me. She caught me on my way back, so I told her that those four were also out of bed. I'm not gonna be alone in my punishment, just so you know, they're going down with me."

"And taunting my brother during the flying lesson...sabotaging Finnigan's potion...not to mention weaseling out of that duel of yours."

"Hey, hey, I didn't weasel out of that duel!" Draco said defensively. "I was going to go to that duel, but then Snape found me sneaking out of the common room. It was creepy mate really creepy," Draco shuddered at that."When I opened the stone wall he was standing there, right in front of me looking like an overgrown bat!" Harry could just imagine the scowl that would be on Professor Snape's face if Draco said that right in front of the man.

"And the other things that I mentioned?"

"I..." Malfoy at least had the decency to look sheepish. "Alright I may not have an excuse for that other than I thought it would be fun...but I promise I won't do any of it again..."

"I'll take you for your word, Mal- Draco...but if you even try to bully, or get them into trouble again, I'm coming after you, do you hear me?"

"Sure," Draco replied with a smile.

They just sat there, watching the stars for quite some time. Draco seemed to forget that Harry agreed on answering any question of his.

After looking at his wristwatch that is concealed under his long sleeved jacket, Harry stood up and said "We better go back." Draco nodded then turned to climb down the stairs.

"What? I thought we should go already." Harry didn't mind him then called out for his elf.

"Porthos, Draco Malfoy." He introduced, the elf bowed at him. "Draco Malfoy, Porthos."

"Why are you introducing me to that house elf?" Draco asked annoyingly, house elves are always considered inferior to wizards, especially pureblooded wizards.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "_That _house elf is mine Draco, be polite and he'll be polite to you." He said.

Draco huffed. "Well nice to meet you then."

"You as well Malfoy." The elf said coldly. Draco looked stunned at the house elf just addressing him with his name without a 'master' or 'Mr'.

"Do Master Evandrus wanting Porthos to bring him back now?" The elf turned to ask politely at Harry.

"Yes, but bring us to his quarters first, then to mine."

"As you wish Sir." The elf took hold of their hands then they were apparated to Draco's room, Harry noticed that his roommate is Blaise Zabini, the room did not look so different from theirs.

"Well thanks." The blonde boy said, Harry gave a nod then disappeared with his elf.

They popped inside his room, Theo was still sleeping soundly. "Thanks Porthos, you're dismissed." The elf disappeared.


	14. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer's in the prologue._

Thanks for taking the time to leave reviews amigos ^^ -_T.B_-

* * *

Harry rode the school carriages to get to Hogsmeade hours later after his and Draco's conversation. The carriages were being pulled by thestrals (bony creatures that slightly looks terrifying), others cannot see it but him, his brother most probably, and others who have witnessed death, can.

There were three other people in the carriage he doesn't know though they look like from higher years, two Ravenclaws and one Gryffindor. The ride was silent, though quite annoying because of the older years who kept on looking at him.

"Hey Harry!" Theo greeted, looking like he has been waiting since he arrived.

"Hey." He greeted back as he left his trunk to the one in charge of loading it on the train.

The train will leave in about fifteen minutes and fortunately they managed to find an empty compartment even with all the students hurrying to get one. Harry told Theo of Draco's offer of friendship hours before, Theo looked unconvinced but he relented anyway, trusting Harry's judgement of 'the blonde ferret.'

The two of them were just the only ones in the compartment until someone knocked on the door. Harry responded for the person to come in.

"Malfoy." Theo said neutrally.

Harry looked at Draco who was still standing by the compartment door. "Come in and sit down and don't you have something to say to Theodore."

"Yeah, sorry about always calling you a traitor, oddball." The blonde boy said.

Theo raised an eyebrow before saying. "Apology accepted ferret face."

Just as Draco sat down someone opened the compartment door, the rest of Draco's supposed friends, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bulstrode, and the two that he seemed ok with, Zabini and Greengrass. Macnair was also with them along with his gorillas.

"Draco what are you doing sitting with those muggle lovers?" Snarled Parkinson, scrunching her nose that made her looked uglier than ugly.

"What would your Father say, Draco?" Macnair said with a sneer. "Associating with bloodtraitors like those two."

"Look uglies," Theo started, making the others snicker and Parkinson scowl at him. "No one, and nobody would have, invited you guys here and you" he looked at Parkinson, "standing there looking at us...is kinda giving us the creeps right guys?" He looked at him and Draco who nodded in absolute agreement with him. Parkinson was glaring at him then Greengrass spoke up.

"Well do you mind if we stay here Harry? The others are full." She asked kindly so he nodded his head. Parkinson snorted then left without a word with the others except Crabbe and Goyle who stuck around Malfoy and also joined them in the compartment. Zabini just left, looking like he wouldn't care less even if the world ends right in front of him.

"Crabbe, Goyle introduce yourselves." Draco told the two and they complied. Harry never really talked to them and they weren't that talkative either they just do this and do that, whatever the others told them what to do, a pity really, even if they're not that intellectually good they should at least not let Draco or any other people boss them around for that matter.

"Gregory Goyle but you can call me Greg, Evandrus." The taller of the two said as he shook Harry's hand.

"Vincent Crabbe, you can call me Vincent or Vince." He said then also shook Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet the two of you." He said to them.

The old lady who was selling sweets stopped by their compartment and as expected, Theo, and Malfoy, who just commanded Crabbe and Goyle to do it for him, started buying some candies.

"Have fun getting your teeth rotten to bits." He stated dryly. "I'm sleeping" then he leaned his head by the wall and drifted off to sleep.

"Hey hey, wake up sleeping beauty." Greengrass woke him up hours later.

"Thanks for waking me up Greengrass." He said, seeing that Draco and Theo were already outside the compartment.

"Just Daphne." Harry nodded and exited the train with the three of them.

"Where do you live by the way? I mean, I think you don't live with my mother's cousin and your brother." Draco said while getting their trunks.

"Somewhere." Harry replied.

Draco rolled his eyes and said. "Oh come on Evandrus really where do you live?"

"I don't see why you need to know where I live." Harry said. "It's not like..." He stopped, looking at Theo and Draco who were both grinning.

"Come on Harry, it's not like we're going to... blow up your house or something when we go visit you there, right Draco?" Draco nodded. Harry was slightly dumbstruck at the two of them, they've been a little unfriendly at each other since the beginning of the school year and now they are acting like they're best of friends after just an apology hours before.

Harry sighed. It was nice though that someone would want to visit you so he just decided to tell them where he will live. "I'm going to be staying in Number Six Privet Drive."

"Score!" Theo exclaimed, giving Draco a high five. Harry just shook his head.

Draco's mother came to pick him up in the station for his Father clearly wasn't the type who will accompany him to the train station. Crabbe and Goyle disappeared immediately with their respective fathers.

Draco introduced him to his mother Narcissa Malfoy, his Godfather's cousin.

"Very nice to meet you Lady Malfoy." He said politely, shaking the hand of Mrs. Malfoy. Malfoy's mother smiled at him and commented that he has excellent manners that will pass as a pureblood then they left.

"Father, this is my friend Harry Evandrus, Harry, this is my Father, Alexander Nott." Theo introduced him. Theo's father, like Harry, looks like a copy of his father except the eyes for Theo's eyes were brown like a chocolate while his father's was blue like that of the ocean.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Nott." He said politely, holding out his hand which Nott senior shook while giving him a calculating and a bit disapproving, not to mention an evil looking, look.

"You as well." Mr. Nott said, though it really didn't seem like it was. "We best be going, come along now Theodore." Harry had a feeling that Mr. Nott does not like him well it wouldn't be a surprise since he's a half-blood.

"Have a safe trip." He told them, Theo's father ignored him and Theo waved goodbye and they were gone.

Once they were gone, he walked through the barrier to be in King's Cross station.

He was going to leave when a voice called "Hey Harry." He turned and saw his brother looking a little upset.

"Lars, what are you still doing here?"

"Just gonna say bye, Theo and I cancelled the bet for the House cup since well...it's a tie."

"I see. But what's with the long face?"

Lars sighed heavily. "I'm grounded, for a whole bloody month, no going out of the manor, early bed time...and no allowance for the whole month..."

"You had it coming, my dear brother."

"I know." Lars replied an eye roll. "Where do you live by the way? Can I visit you?"

"Number six Privet Drive."

"Ok then, bye Harry see you soon." Lars said then left along with the Weasley family who's, presumably, going to accompany him to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Need a hand there boy?" The cab driver asked him when he was about to load his trunk.

"Yes, thank you." He said. The cab driver lifted his trunk then placed it at the back.

"Where ya headed?"

"Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey." The trip to Little Whinging was annoying for Harry. The cab driver, like many nosy people, kept on asking things like why's he alone, where's his parents or something like that. He sighed in relief when he arrived, near night time.

All the houses looked the same, boring little box like houses, but anyway it's better than not having one at all, it wasn't a permanent setting anyway, according to the old man. But why, of all places in London, or in the United Kingdom for that matter, was he placed there. Maybe it was so he will change his mind and go to Richmond for the summer with Midas, and Ethan, lots of possibilities as to why but the answer, or at least what he thought the answer was for the time being, came during his first afternoon at the house.

It was half way before three that following afternoon. He was having some snacks and a quiet time when someone knocked on the door. He wasn't expecting some visitor and if it was a visitor, they would have the courtesy of sending a letter to him first. He lazily walked towards the door and opened it.

_Neighbours, _he thought exasperatedly.

"Good afternoon." A voice of a woman said. "Are your parents around?"

"No." He replied immediately without looking at the woman by the door.

"Guardian perhaps?" She added sweetly.

Harry looked up to say something rather...impolite to the woman for disturbing his peace and quiet but decided against it when she found the woman awfully familiar.

Harry cleared his throat. "I live here by myself." He informed her. The woman looked strangely at him with a look of disbelief at hearing him say that he lives alone in the house.

"I see. I'm Petunia Dursley by the way. My family and I live next door." She said. Now Harry knew why she was somewhat familiar to him.

"Please do come in." He told her, neglecting to introduce himself.

She led her into the living room where he was having a snack. He motioned for her to sit down while he went to the kitchen to refill the bowl of fruits and get some juice.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself," He said when he got back with a tray of tea. "I'm Harold or Harry for short."

"Thank you," She said when he gave her a cup of tea. "It's a nice name, my Father's name was also Harold..." Harry was just quiet and didn't comment on that.

"My sister named one of her sons, Harold, if I can remember correctly." She looked hesitant at mentioning that she had a sister.

"Sons?" Harry asked innocently.

"Oh yes," She smiled at him, "twins, Harold and Lawrence."

"I see..." Harry was quiet before he noticed that Mrs. Dursley was staring at him with a nostalgic look on her face.

"Your eyes," She began, "they...they're beautiful...just like my sister's." Mrs. Dursley whispered the last part, Harry barely heard it.

"What is your last name by the way?" Mrs. Dursley asked.

Harry sipped from his cup and answered "Evandrus, my last name's Evandrus."

"I do not mean to pry, but where are your parents?" Harry knew that she would ask that sooner or later.

"They're dead," Harry said blandly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She gave him a sympathetic look.

"No don't be," Harry said curtly. "You're not the psychopathic Dark Wizard who killed her." Voldemort should be sorry, but Harry will never forgive him and the others involved for destroying his should have been happy family.

"D-dark W-wizard?" She stuttered before placing both her hands on Harry's face which caused him to flinch a little. She looked like she was examining something in his face.

"I know that your face looks familiar..." She whispered. "Potter's face and...and Lily's eyes." And finally she recognized him. She had a tear in her eyes when she pulled away her hand.

"Yes, well as much as I don't like it, I do look like my Father." Harry said in a bored tone. "I hope Mrs. -"

"Aunt Petunia," she corrected lightly. "I'm your aunt after all."

Harry gave her a nod. "As I was saying, I hope you don't mind that I kept you in the dark for the past few minutes, I wasn't sure if you are who I think you are and if you can recognize me."

"I understand." She said.

"I nearly haven't, even with seeing your eyes, recognize you I mean, you do not have eyeglasses like Potter." She admitted. "It has been years...you were just about two years old...when I last saw you and your brother during...during Lily's funeral, I'm surprised that you even found me familiar." Harry can't remember his mother's funeral as he and his brother were barely two years old at that time, he only recognized his Aunt because of some pictures he saw before he left Potter Mansion.

"Where is that idiot James and why is your name 'Evandrus' and not 'Potter'?" She suddenly said with distaste, she must have never liked James Potter because of his too easy going and boastful attitude.

"Where is also your twin...why are you here alone and not with those...wizards?" she said the last part with a bit uncertainty whether she should say it or not.

"My Father is dead, I haven't seen him for six almost seven years," said Harry without even any concern in his voice, not that he had any reason to be concerned that his Father is dead, other than he'll never know if his father will learn to like him. "I had to change it and I just thought that Evandrus is appropriate, my brother lives with Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus, I'm a temporary resident of this house." He gazed at the window.

"Wait, six years?" She said with incredulity. "That arrogant prick has been dead for almost six years?"

Harry shook his head. "No. He's been dead for nearly five years I think."

"How come you did not see him?" She asked.

"I ran away when I was five thus not seeing him for more than half a decade." His Aunt was clearly shocked about that. "I'd rather not tell why so please do me a favour and don't ask anymore." He quickly added before his Aunt asks why he ran away.

"I understand." She said.

"Let me just invite you over for dinner on Saturday night at our home, I'm sure your Uncle Vernon will not object to it." Harry thought if he should, it's nice to be in other's company though. "I also have a son the same age as yours, my Diddykins." That was an odd name for a boy well it's probably just a nickname.

"Thanks Aunt Petunia, for asking, dinner would be lovely." He said sincerely with a smile.

"Excellent." She said. "Saturday five thirty." He smiled.

"I would love to get to know you Harry," she looked sincere when she said that. "I never got the chance to apologize to Lily, perhaps...all I can do is get to know you and your brother." She seemed a bit sad about it, probably regretful that she displayed resentment towards his mother when she was alive. The letters were the evidence of that. Why his mother never burned those resentful letters was beyond him.

Just like they say, you wouldn't know you care about something or someone, until you lose it or him.

"You should also invite your brother for Saturday," She suggested. "I would really love to have the two of you for dinner."

"Maybe if he comes by, or sends an owl, he's grounded for the whole month."

"Grounded huh?" She said with a hint of disbelief. "I never thought that Black would be quite a disciplinarian." Sirius wasn't always known to be that much of a disciplinarian, but probably when he thought back on their years at Hogwarts and how James acted like he's the centre of the world, he probably changed his views that it was wrong to spoil a child.

"Why is your brother grounded?" She asked with a frown. "Got into mischief making like that Father of yours?"

Harry chuckled. "I guess you could say that,"

He knows that Lars likes playing pranks, thankfully his pranks are like the Weasley twins', just for good laughs, doesn't cause harm to people and most certainly not for bullying others.

"Where is your guardian Harry? I really don't think that you should be living alone, by yourself."

"I'm fine on my own," He said. "I can handle myself."

She nodded her head. "If you say so, feel free to stop by my house any time." She offered kindly while finishing her cup of tea. "I should -"

The fireplace flared and Aunt Petunia wasn't able to finish what she was about to say. Someone stumbled out of his fireplace. To say that Harry, and also his Aunt, was shocked would be the understatement of the century, he was extremely startled. He certainly wasn't expecting that, he didn't even know that the fireplace was connected to the floo network. Note to self, get all information first before moving in a house.

The intruder, who had just stood up, turned out to be Theo. First day in his new, though house and he still hasn't got rid of him.

"What are you...never mind that..." He turned to his Aunt. "Aunt Petunia this is my -"

"Best mate, Theodore Nott, very nice to meet you Ma'am." Theo interjected way too cheerfully shaking the hand of a dumbstruck Aunt Petunia.

Aunt Petunia regained her composure. "I'm Harry's Aunt, it is nice to meet you as well. Now I must be going." Harry showed her out then went back to the living room.

"Theo, what on earth gave you the idea to floo here?" He asked. Using the floo network without assurance that your destination exists is highly dangerous, since it might cause you to turn up in Merlin-knows who's -fireplace. You're lucky if you get redirected to the Ministry, but what if you get redirected to somewhere unknown.

"What?" Theo said, looking confused. "I thought the address that you gave us is for the floo."

"No it wasn't," He replied. "I had no idea that this house is connected to the floo network."

"Oh..." That was all Theo managed to say.

"Oh indeed, Theo. Anyway, what are you doing here?" Harry asked in annoyance with his arms crossed.

"Oh come now, I miss my best friend." Harry gave his friend a dubious look, ignoring the delighted feeling that he had for a moment when he was referred to as Theo's best friend.

"I'm touched," He said mockingly with a hand on his chest. "I just saw you not more than twenty four hours ago, now I'm seeing your face again." He pointed out as he sat down on the sofa.

Theo sighed. "I know. I'm just getting bored at the house."

"Believe me you're going to be more bored here." He said truthfully because as far as he was concerned there is nothing inside the house that can possibly relieve someone of boredom though he did have some books that he brought with him and he's sure that Theo likes reading.

"Well you can wander around the house though." He said after observing that his friend was eyeing the living room.

"Do you mind?"

Harry shrugged. "As long as you don't break anything or burn down the house, I'm fine with it."

"OK GREAT!" Theo then ran upstairs checking the rooms.

"You have three extra rooms in here and you live alone." Theo stated when he got back.

"It's just for a few months, next year I'm probably not staying here."

"Where will you stay then?"

Harry shrugged. "Somewhere else, obviously."

"If you say so...can we go outside?" Theo asked.

"What time is it?"

"Fifteen past four."

"Alright then."

"Hang on does your parents know you're here?" Harry forgot to ask earlier. Theo merely nodded then they went out of the house and went to a nearby park.

Theo was amazed to see the playground, the slides, see-saw, swings, monkey bars, etc. for it had been months since he last saw the muggle world.

Harry just sat on one of the swings and observed the people around him. There weren't a lot of kids present at the current time. There were almost zero, except him, Theo, a bunch of kids who looked like they were already leaving, and a group of large boys near a tree.

He turned to reading his book after glancing around his surroundings. When he looked up, he noticed that Theo is nowhere to be seen. Where is he? He thought. That was when he heard a shout of "Let go of me you fat arsed muggle!" He turned to his right where, a group that consist of five bigger boys were ganging up on someone, and that someone was Theo, who was already on the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry said with his usual neutral voice to the group of boys, they turned to look at him, and Theo.

"Buzz off geek." One tall but quite large boy sneered at him and his friends snickered. He caught up why the other boy called him geek. He was wearing an eyeglass, a cardigan with a long sleeved shirt and a tie inside and black trousers. He just ignored them then he called for his friend. Theo quickly stood up and walked to Harry's side then turned to leave.

"Oh, would you look at that, two freaky cowards." One of the boys from the group spoke. Harry and Theo looked at them again and saw that it was the fat one who spoke.

"Freaks, this is our park you hear?" The fat one said again.

"Mr. Whoever you are, my friend and I are neither cowards nor freaks," Harry said coolly, even if most people regarded Slytherins as cowards for they normally pick flight instead of fight, "If someone is a coward here then I think it would be you as you still need those" he pointed at the fat boy's friends, "cronies of yours to face one person."

The fat boy scowled at him before he walked in front of Harry, towering over him and nearly concealing that Harry was there if someone looks from the back of the fat boy.

"You're the new kid at numbah six aren't you?" It was more of a statement than an actual question.

"So what if I am?"

"You better know who I am here,"

"Look, I don't particularly care who you are, so just let us be." He said calmly. "Just apologize to my friend then we can all forget this incident." The bullies looked at each other then laughed. Harry wasn't surprised by that for he was actually half-expecting it.

"You know, new kid, you could always join my gang," Translation of that was to be the punching bag, or servant, of their gang. "I'm Dudley Dursley, we're neighbors."

Oh great, another clodpoll for a relative.

"So you're diddykins huh?" Harry asked mockingly with a smirk, remembering that not long ago did his Aunt refer to her son in that nickname. Fatso scowled at him while Theo had a look of confusion.

"I'm Harry Evandrus, and I'm your cousin." Fatso's group, and also Theo, looked at him and then looked at Fatso, then to him again.

"Cousin?" Fatso repeated. "My cousins' last name starts with a 'P'." So Aunt Petunia did mention to her family about them, and probably the wizarding world as well.

"I see...well believe it or not, I am your cousin, now I think you should apologize to my friend."

"Dud, you ain't apologizing to that tourist are you?" The rat like boy said.

"Excuse me?" Theo reacted. "I'm not a -"

"He meant you're not from around here Theodore..." Harry interjected.

"Oh..."

"Oh indeed...your apology Dursley."

"I'm not botherin' you again, but there's no bloody way I'm apologizing, come on boys..." And then the group of zoo animals left.

"That went well..." Theo remarked. "Fat git...didn't even have the decency to apologize..."

"Quite...now I'm going back to the house."

"You sure he's your cousin?" Theo asked on their way back. "He certainly doesn't look like it."

"Yes, I agree."

Theo had dinner at Harry's house. Harry cooked, or rather placed in a microwave, a ready-made lasagne that Theo thought was delicious.

"I apologize that I wasn't of any help earlier." Harry said after contemplating whether he should say it or not.

"What?" Theo asked with a confused tone while eating his food.

"I intervened." he replied. "But I didn't even get him to apologize to you...had they beat you up, I'm afraid I won't be able to do a thing."

Theo blinked, and blinked, and then blinked again. "That's fine mate, when you can't, you just can't, the good thing is you tried. I think it just shows that you're a real friend, trying to help even if you think that you won't be able to do a thing."

"What's the point of trying when it won't make a difference, when you'll just be failure over, and over again."

"It makes all the difference Harry," His friend said with a lot of conviction. "For me, failure is when you stop trying, when you give up, when you think that you're already a failure."

Harry chuckled. "I heard that before." He remarked. "I just never believed it, I believed some of the things that he said, but that's one of the things that I didn't believe."

"Why not?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but it was probably because I tried to please my father back then, you know the usual things that we would do, leave drawings, smile, and all that, until I just gave up because he never seemed to care, he'll just be angry."

Theo went oddly silent when he said that.

"Does that make me a failure then? Theodore? For giving up on having my father's approval."

"No," Theo shook his head. "You failed in that, but I don't think you're a failure, I certainly think that you don't think of yourself as a failure."

"Quite..."

"Why apologize?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, why did you apologize for that? It's not like it's your fault."

Harry shrugged again. "I thought it was right that I should. I watched some who interact with their friends before and, when their friends can't, or didn't, defend them they seemed to be mad about it."

"Well that's stupid. I don't have a lot of friends, but I think that friendship is not about what your friends can do for you, maybe it should be a mutual relationship, but I don't think it is right to befriend people just because you have use for them."

"I see...anyway, now that I answered a question of yours, I think you should answer mine."

"Ok, that's fine with me."

"Why are you here? Until dinner might I add."

Theo sighed heavily. "Truth is...I got kicked out of the mansion until my father says that I can go back...Father sort of punished me, apparently that ugly, arse faced idiot Macnair was sending misives to Macnair Sr. about Hogwarts...so naturally Father was informed about it...he now knows that you are Lawrence's twin, that I sneak out to go to the muggle world, and I like muggles, muggleborns and half-bloods, so yes my punishment is to be anywhere but the mansion until I find where my loyalties lie...pretty early to ask that don't you think?"

That was what Harry's afraid of when Theo audaciously proclaimed in the Slytherin common room that he is not anti-muggles. It was kind of harsh on Nott Sr.'s side, to punish his kid just for being aware of his belief. Harry valued family, even if he doesn't have the complete Mother, Father and Sibling, kind of family, he still values it, and prejudices and different beliefs should not be the cause for families to drift apart such as the difference in opinion of friends be the reason for mutual animosity.

"So you're here...to sleep over?"

"No," Theo denied, "only to eat and to give you a visit, I'm gonna stay in the Leaky Cauldron, winning bets helps I should say."

"I see...you can stay if you want, like you said there are other rooms here."

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean why not." He replied.

"Thanks Harry," Theo said gratefully, with a sad look on his face. Who knew that beyond all that facade of very cheerful, outgoing and boisterous schoolmate, and friend, was someone who was troubled by his own beliefs and the beliefs of his family. His friend was starting to get torn in half by his loyalty to his family and his own views.


	15. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer's in the prologue._

Thanks for the reviews. -_T.B_-

* * *

"Hey Harry thanks for letting me stay," Theo said gratefully two days later. "I guess my father finally want me to go back to the house."

Theo stayed for two days in his house. A letter flew in the second day and Theo looked graved before smiling, probably a forced one, and telling Harry that his Father already wants him home. Harry, however, thinks that that was a lie because for one if his Father really did want him to go back to their house, Theo wouldn't stop by anywhere else.

"Be careful," He said as his friend stepped in to the fireplace shouting "Diagon Alley!" As soon as Theo left, he called out to his house-elf, Porthos.

"Master Evandrus?"

"Follow Theodore, will you?" He ordered Porthos. "Don't show yourself, if he gets into trouble, help him in any way, just don't get seen. Follow him around, and don't come back until I call for you. Understand?" The elf nodded, before popping away.

Theo's the first person he met and offered to be a friend of his and did not change afterwards. He had little to no friends because of his aloof nature and he will treasure every friend he will have.

After instructing his elf he began fixing things. He pulled out his trunk from the cupboard under the stairs and started putting his school books in a box then, his robes in the wardrobes in his room and the Slytherin Quiditch flag in the rubbish bin.

He also used the cupboard under the stairs as a temporary storage room for some potions ingredients and materials. He was tempted to use magic, just for brewing mind you, but he knew that it was against the law. He wouldn't use magic unless it was absolutely necessary.

After having his meals, then consequently washing the dishes, he started reading about the topics of his homework. The sooner he gets it done the better. There was no point in doing it at a much later time when he can do it now.

He did nothing but read, only stopping to rest and had some snacks at 3 in the afternoon.

After having his snacks near four in the afternoon he grabbed a book and went out of the house and headed to the park. He sat on a swing and read silently while slowly rocking it back and forth.

In the middle of his reading, a letter dropped in front of him and a snowy white owl perched itself on his shoulder. Hedwig his beautiful white owl that he had bought at Diagon Alley before school started.

"Hey girl," He cooed touching lightly the beak of his owl. "Wonder who sent this." He opened the letter and looked for the signature at the bottom, Draco's signature.

"You're spying on Draco?" He asked his owl teasingly and Hedwig lightly bit his ear. "Not much of a sense of humour, like your owner then huh." He chuckled then began to read the letter.

The letter read.

_Phantom_

_I saw your owl and I recognized it at the owlery in Malfoy Manor, don't know why she was here though. Reckon you might want her back so I sent her. _

_ By the way I hate you for owning this owl, I wanted this owl when I was in Diagon Alley and it bit me. _

_ Anyway, can you come over at Malfoy Manor? Please mate I'm begging...scratch that Malfoys don't beg...imploring you to come over. I'm also inviting Theo. I invited Blaise, but he's still indisposed as of the moment. (There is absolutely no bleeding way, I'm inviting Macnair, Crabbe, and Goyle). I am royally bored here, really, really, bored, Father's always in a meeting and Mother, well she's here but I couldn't possibly chat and play with her could I? _

_ Send a reply, Ares is following your bird, he's the brown owl. Anytime before I die of boredom would be preferable._

_ D.M_

"Well, his owl isn't here yet," He said, glancing around the park. He took a look at his watch and found that he still have an hour before he goes back to the house.

"Hey give it back arseholes!" Harry heard someone shout. He turned and saw that it was Dudley's group ganging up on a brown haired boy. They were passing something through the air and the boy was jumping up and down to catch it, but he was smaller and couldn't quite jump high enough to reach his stuff.

Harry sighed and closed the book with the letter inside of it before he stood up with Hedwig perched on his arm. "Help the little kid." he whispered to his owl.

Hedwig flew and caught the rectangular thing that they were passing to each other and dropped it to the boy before Hedwig perched on his shoulder. Hedwig patted the boy's head with her beak and screeched at the bullies before flying back to Harry's arm.

"Five against one, very brave." Harry said with a sneer on his face as he walked towards them, removing his eyeglasses on the way. The boy took it as a safe time and ran to Harry then hid behind him and said "Thanks." Harry looked over the boy and saw that the rectangular thing was a chocolate bar.

"Sod off new kid." Crony number 1, a.k.a, Rat boy said.

"This is highly immature," He told them. "I suggest you stop before the lot of you get into trouble."

"And who's gonna tell on us? You?" Crony number 2, who looks like giraffe with his long neck, said. Harry mused that the group are like a horde of animals, a pig, a rat, a giraffe, an owl-like one because of his big eyes, and a beaver.

"I don't have to tell on you, once the other kids here get tired of you bullying them, they'll do it on their own." It wasn't like he's going to be a permanent resident of Privet Drive anyway.

"Don't get yourself involve in what we do." Fatso said, walking towards him and then grabbing him by the collar. Harry didn't flinch, nor did he fight off Fatso's hand, he just stared with that emotionless look in his eyes. "I don't care if you're my cousin, but I'm not doing a thing you say." And then Fatso gave him a push.

Harry coughed. "You don't scare me, Dudley Dursley." He stated flatly. If that idiot thinks he can scare him, then he better think again. "Your threats do not work on me. In case Aunt Petunia hasn't told you what I am." Dudley just stood there with an odd look in his face, most likely Aunt Petunia had never told them that he is a wizard.

Harry took a deep breath, losing his temper because of an idiotic bully would not help. "Look Dudley," he began calmly, "I don't want to fight any of you. I'm giving a friendly warning of what would happen if you keep this up. Those kids, my friend, they didn't do anything to you, how would you like it if they terrorize you." He said diplomatically before turning his back on them along with the boy. He returned to sit on the swing.

"And your name is?" He asked the boy.

"Mark Calvert, I'm ten." The boy beamed. "Your bird is beautiful, Mum doesn't like pets too much says their dirty...do you have a dog? I like dogs, they're cute," Harry smirked as he remembered the three headed dog, see if that is cute, then again if you're like Hagrid when it comes to creatures, then you'll probably think that that Cerberus is a cuddly little pet even if it, in reality, is not.

"Look, kid don't you have anywhere else to be?" He asked when the boy was still just sitting there on the swing beside the one he's sitting at.

"Nope," the boy replied, popping the 'p'. "May I hang out here with you?"

"Would you leave if I said otherwise?"

The boy looked at him before replying "Nope," with a grin. "You didn't tell me your name."

"You didn't ask." Harry retorted.

"Righty then, what's your name?"

"Harold Evandrus...but you can call me Harry." He held out his hand and the boy shook it.

"Sooo...is that fat tub of lard really your cousin?" Harry smirked at the 'fat tub of lard' comment.

"Well, his mother is my Aunt, so yes, unfortunately he is my cousin."

"Hmm... yeah...really unfortunate, I wouldn't want him as my cousin. Can I play with your owl?"

"Why not?" He replied, burying his nose on the book that he was reading while the boy plays with Hedwig.

"What's her name?"

Harry looked up from his book. "Hedwig."

"Nice name." The boy remarked. "From the Germanic name _Hadewig_ right?" He looked up from his book once again and gave the boy a nod to continue what he was saying. "Derived from _hadu _which means 'battle' or 'combat' and _wig _meanin' 'war' or 'fight'." Harry's impressed. The boy knows etymology, that's useful.

"Is that why you named her that?" Mark questioned. "Is it because she's sort of like a...battle owl maybe?"

"Not exactly." He replied. "Just partly, I read the name from a book. It has a nice meaning, and a nice sound to it wouldn't you agree?"

"Yep, it does." Mark agreed before firing up another question. "So was it a history book?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. He had read that name in his copy of _A History of Magic. _"Yes, as a matter of fact it is. How do you know that?"

"There were nobles and saints who had that name." Mark said before looking upwards. "Let's see... there was Saint Hedwig of Andechs, Saint Hedwig the daughter of King Louis I of Hungary...hmm...then there's Hedwig of France, Hedwige of Saxony, Hedwig of Nordagu, you know the wife of the first Count of Luxembourg...and...I can't remember the others."

"Well that's impressive." He commended. He stood up from the swing after a glance at his watch, it was a few minutes before 6 P.M already.

"I gotta go home now..." He informed the boy as he stood up from the swing. "and I think you should as well...Come on, what's your address?"

"Number 9..." The boy said.

"Where's she going?" The boy asked him when he let Hedwig fly away.

"My house, where else?"

The boy was silent on their walk away from the park. Once they were at number 9, Mark rang the door bell. A lady opened the door. She was probably in her late thirties. She had white hair mixing with her brown hair already.

"Hi Mum!" Mark hugged his mother. "He's Harry, he helped me get my chocolate from those ar - mean boys...his owl is beautiful too..." The boy's mother smiled and halted him from rambling.

"Did you say thank you, dear?"

"Yes, Mum, he was really cool."

"Thank you," She said to Harry. "You must be the new boy in Number six."

"Yes, ma'am." Harry drawled before handing out his hand. "I'm Harold Evandrus, Mrs. Calvert."

"Polite young man, aren't you." She said kindly as he shook his hand. "Thank you for accompanying him home."

"No big deal," He replied. "I was on my way by this side of the road anyway."

"Would you like a cuppa before you leave?" She asked kindly.

"No, thank you Mrs. Calvert, I should go home now."

"Bye Harry!" Mark said gleefully while waving his hand as Harry walked on.

Harry saw, before entering the house that Draco's owl was already there, and so was his owl and another grey one perched on the iron bar outside of his house.

He glanced at the clock as he entered his house. He's nearly ten minutes behind his schedule. There were two letters on his doorstep that he set aside for later. He hung his coat on the coat rack then went to the kitchen to cook his dinner. Omelette sounds good enough.

He read the letters while eating. The first letter was from Sirius.

_Dear Harry,_

_ How have you been doing Harry? Are you doing well there in the Surrey, no disturbances? Lars told us that you are living alone, is that true? Well you wouldn't lie about it now would you? Maybe you should stay with us in my manor for the rest of the summer holidays just so it's safer and, you'll have other people around you. Lars is still grounded though, so no playing Quiditch for him, maybe you could help each other with a few things. _

_ Sirius._

The second letter was from...Draco, again. Harry sighed.

_Opera Ghost,_

_ In my last letter, I said preferably before I die of boredom, right now I'm really dying of boredom, really, really, really, just by waiting for your reply. The Malfoy Manor owlery might ran out of owls before I receive any reply from the pair of you, the second owl, the grey one...well honestly I don't know what his or her name is...anyway just give it a treat it'll go away._

_ Seriously, send a reply. Even oddball is not replying to my letters, wonder what the git is doing, probably sulking and just burying his nose in a book at his house. Did you know that that is the only thing he does when he used to come to the manor, for parties? He always has a book with him, and just reads it instead of talking with us, unless his father tells him to chat with us. Truth be told, I'm quite surprised he's acting all jolly around you._

_Your royally bored friend_

_ D.M._

That's a surprise, Harry thought, he wasn't aware that Theo was quiet around Malfoy's group. Well, probably he was very jolly around him because he's not like that.

Harry took a spare ink and quill from his cabinet after he finished washing the dishes. He placed the parchments on the centre table in his living room and started writing a response, to Sirius first.

_Sirius,_

_ I'm doing well, thank you for asking. There are no disturbances here, only a few knows that I live here._

_Thanks for the offer but I think I'll just stay here for the time being. _

_If it's not too much to ask, do you think you can let Lars come here on Saturday evening, I met Aunt Petunia, she lives here in the Surrey with her family and she invited me to dinner and she also asked if maybe Lars could come along as well. _

_ -H_

Next, he wrote one for Draco.

_Draco_

_ I have other things to do, perhaps some other time. Frankly I don't know why you would want me to come over to your manor. I won't play Quiditch with you, just so you know. If you're bored, try and finish your assignments so you won't have to worry about it any longer, that might take your boredom away._

_ So he wasn't all boisterous around you, quite a surprise. Speaking of him did you hear that he was left homeless for two days because of Macnair? He got punished for befriending me, the twin of the 'boy-who-lived'. Muggle lover. _

_-H_

"Fly back afterwards alright?" Harry said to Hedwig as she set off with the letter for Sirius.

"Go on shoo..." He waved his hand to the grey owl, he had already given it a treat but it was just staying still, perched on the iron bars. He just glared at it before slamming the door. To hell with it if that bird doesn't go back to the Malfoys, he wouldn't care less if the bird gets shot on its way there.

The following morning, Sirius' reply arrived. That was early, Harry thought because the letter arrived just sometime after he was done having his breakfast. The content of the letter is Sirius' permission for Lars to join the dinner with the Dursleys, and another offer that he should stay at his Godfather's manor. Maybe he should, maybe he shouldn't. What would be the difference anyway?

Harry went out of the house before lunch and went to his Aunt's home. He knocked on the door and his Aunt was the one who opened it. His Aunt greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Harry." She said. "Would you like to come in?"

"Uh no, Aunt Petunia, I just want to say that Uncle Sirius allowed my twin to have dinner with your family."

Aunt Petunia smiled. "I'm glad to hear that Harry. Speaking of the dinner, Vernon decided not to have it in the house anymore, but in a restaurant in London instead."

"I see. Very well, I'm looking forward to it. I better go back now." He gave his Aunt a small nod and went back to the house.

In the afternoon he went to the park once again. No horde of animals this time, thank goodness. He can finally sit on the swing, and read his book, in peace without any kids shouting at Dudley to give their toy back. His cousin gave him a lot to think about. Why do other people enjoy bullying others, sure he read that it was because the bullies wanted to feel superior, and cool, or whatever crap they can think about. Personally, he found no reason to feel proud of yourself if what you do is degrade people. Of course he sounds like a bloody hypocrite thinking that, what with all the times he made some unfriendly comments to Weasley, but still it's different, even if he made those comments, he wasn't above praising the red-head, especially when it comes to chess and being brave.

While Harry was reading, someone suddenly grabbed both of his shoulders while exclaiming "Gotcha!". He forcefully shrugged it off before quickly standing up, and drawing his wand from inside his coat then pointing it at the person.

He sneered at the sight of Mark grinning at him like a mad man then laughing his arse off afterwards.

"Very funny, boy." He said gruffly. "Don't you ever do that again."

"Sorry, didn't realize that you're that easy to startle."

Harry sneered once more. "Doesn't give you any right to do it."

"Ok...I'm really sorry." Mark said quite apologetically. "I just wanted to see if I can startle you, you didn't give any impression that you can be startled...so say...what's with the stick." Harry blinked before he realized that he was still pointing his wand at the boy.

"It's a wand." He stated flatly.

Mark looked at him before laughing again. "Really? Come on do some magic trick with it." The boy's tone was with a bit of mockery.

"I'm not allowed to." He simply replied, placing his wand back in his coat.

"I think I can do it." Mark said confidently. "I turned my teacher's hair and face red once. That old witch deserved it anyway."

"You do realize, that that makes you sound like you're crazy right? People will think that you're stark raving mad."

"Do you?"

"A bit, yes. Considering that there was no way for you to turn your teacher's face and hair red, unless you showered her with dyes."

Mark shrugged. "Well, I don't know how I did it apart form I was thinking that it should turn in to that colour, so that's my conclusion, it was magic."

"Any weird things before that?" He asked curiously. He was just simply amazed that there is a wizard in the Surrey. He knew that there is a squib living in Wisteria Walk, old cat lady Mrs. Figg, a friend of the old man.

"Hmm...I don't know, but there was one time that I was reaching for the cookie jar, well I was smaller so I can't reach it then it flew to me, then one time, I ended up on the tree when some dogs came after me." Mark paused. "You know, I really don't think that you think I'm _stark raving mad_ at all."

"And why not?" He wanted to hear the boy's reason.

"Well, for one, you wouldn't ask about it if you think it's barmy. Of course most people will only bother to ask again just so they won't burst the bubble of a 10 year old boy like me. Those are nice people, and no offence, but you clearly aren't one, you may be quite diplomatic, and a pacifist, like yesterday when you spoke calmly to that fat oaf, but you're certainly not a nice guy type."

"I see." There was no doubt that this boy is a wizard, a clever one too, he has a potential to be in Slytherin. Oh how he would love to see the faces of the others when this kid gets sorted in Slytherin.

"Well nice chatting with you kid, I need to leave."

"This is almost the same time you left yesterday." The boy called out to him. "Near 6 P.M, it's like you have an appointment or something."

"I don't have an appointment, but I do have a schedule to follow." He called back before walking away.

There were new missives on his doorstep once again, one from Draco, and one from Lars. He decided to open his twin's letter first.

_Hey brother, I asked Uncle Sirius if I can come over at your house before Saturday and he said I can on Friday, just before night time. See you then._

_ L.P_

That was brief, Harry thought, and very direct. He read Draco's letter next.

_G.L_

_ Oh fine some other time then or maybe I could come over. Never mind. _

_ Right so, I don't know that part about oddball getting kicked out. I pity the guy I really do, but well that's just daddy dearest, that man's a horrible arse, did I mention cruel as well? He's as bad as Macnair's father. Speaking of him, they're the best of friends just so you're informed, it's a surprise that oddball and him didn't become best friends. I rue the day, I absolutely do._

_ So you're birthday's coming up right? Are you gonna have a party?_

_ D.M_

Harry only replied one phrase to Draco's letter. '_I don't know._' He's alone, so he's not sure if he's going to celebrate his birthday. Maybe not.

On Friday, Harry didn't go out of the house at all, he just waited for his brother to come out of the fireplace while reading a book.

When evening came, Lars wasn't the only one who came out of the fireplace, Sirius was also there. Sirius' entrance was flawless, well as Lars...well not so much considering that he stumbled out of the fireplace. Harry mused, he has the same predicament as his brother they both can't stay on their feet while flooing even when they have done it loads of times.

"Hello scamp." Harry scowled when Sirius tousled his hair. Next time, he would really need to put a jinx on his head so that people who'll tousle his hair will get a burn or something.

"Hey, uh..Harry." Lars said between coughs while standing up. "Miss me?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really no."

Lars threw an arm over Harry's shoulder. "Oh come on, you just don't wanna admit that you miss your adorable twin."

Harry choked. "I think I need to vomit."

"Ok..." Sirius called for their attention. "Uncle Padfoot still here, and doesn't like to be ignored."

"We're listening." The twins chorused.

"Ok then...you sure it really was Petunia?" Sirius asked him with a sceptical look on his face. "Maybe it was polyjuice, I don't know. Last time I saw her she wanted to kill us all for playing a prank on her husband...well that's a story for another time."

"Lars, please behave alright." Sirius said imploringly at Lars. "Harry, keep him straight."

"Of course, Uncle." He replied.

"Harry, are you sure you don't want to stay at the manor? We'll be happy to have you there."

Harry bit his lip and answered "I'll think about. Thanks Uncle Sirius." Sirius nodded in understanding before bidding them goodbye (not to mention reminding Lars that he's still grounded when he gets back) and leaving.

"So..." Lars began after a moment silence.

"So? Why are you here? You could've just floo tomorrow afternoon."

Lars shrugged. "Just wanna sleep over, then convince you to come to the manor."

"Right...have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded and showed Lars the room that he's going to use. The same room that Theo used since, it's one of two rooms that has a bed in it, the other one being Harry's room, obviously.

"Hey Lars, may I ask you something?" Harry asked his younger twin while he was about to exit the door.

"Fire away."

Harry turned back to face his younger twin. "For example you're somebody's friend, and you got kicked out of your house because of that certain friend of yours, both of you were doing nothing bad, yet you still got kicked out because your parents doesn't want you to be their friend because of their difference in opinion. Would you still be their friend?" It still bugged him that Theo got kicked out because of him, yet that Slytherin still did visited him.

"Yeah," Lars replied in a matter of fact tone. "I mean, like you said, they're not doing anything bad, not a bad influence per se, so why would I stop being their friend? It's unfair, it's not right."

"Why would you do that?" Harry questioned. "You already got kicked out because of that friend, homeless for crying out loud, forsaken by your family, why would you still continue being their friend when you're bound to lose everything?"

"Because that's what it means to be a true friend Harry." Lars said it like it was the most obvious answer in the cosmos. "No matter what others say, they'll be your friend, they'll do anything so that the boat will not get broken, the boat that both of you are in. If there's a will there's a way Harry. True friends are hard to come by, even I know that. Material things are never be a match to bonds that you can create with people."

"Maybe things will work out with Theo's family someday, whatever their problem is." Sometimes, Lars can be quite perceptive when he wants to. His twin brother really is optimistic.

Harry smiled for a bit then nodded in understanding. "Thanks Lars...good night."


	16. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer's in the prologue._

Thank you very much for the reviews, follows and favourites. Cheers. -_T.B._-

* * *

"Hey Harry, is there a park here?" Harry looked up from his parchment to see Lars standing there.

"Yeah, just a few blocks from here." Lars nodded then went to the coat rack to get a jacket.

"Let's go." Lars urged.

"No, you go ahead. I'm not supposed to be out at this time." He replied. Of course he wasn't. His schedule clearly states that he read about his subjects.

"You're not supposed to be out?" Lars repeated. "Don't tell me your guardian in abroad made a schedule for you to follow."

"He didn't. I did." Lars opened his mouth only to close it again. "Alright, now don't get too far, Lawrence. I don't want to have to look for you all over the Surrey."

Lars rolled his eyes. "I'll be back before lunch." And then he left.

Harry sighed. Finally some peace and quiet after his twin brother had spent the last hour in convincing him to stay in his Godafther's manor. What's the deal anyway? He's fine on his own in the Surrey, even Midas and the old man relented when he kept on urging them that he can live alone. Downside of it of course was that Midas didn't allow Ethan to be with him in the Surrey, he couldn't fight it, even if he throws a hissy fit (which he won't), they are both the man's ward even if it is just there now for formality's sake.

Ethan, Harry thought about the kid. He still wasn't on speaking terms with the kid or rather the kid wasn't on speaking terms with him. The kid hates him, and doesn't want to speak with him, according to the last letter that was sent to him more than a month ago. Oh well, if Ethan feels that way, hates his guts and doesn't want to speak with him then so be it, though he can't say he was not bothered by it. He wouldn't send a letter to the boy, if he doesn't want to speak the he doesn't want to, but if he does, then Harry's free for a conversation.

Harry snapped out of his musings when the door suddenly slammed. He stood up from his chair and went to the living room where Lars slumped down on the sofa.

"Why, may I ask, did you slam the door like you wanted to break it?" He asked in annoyance. He remembered when he slammed the door earlier that week. He regretted doing it, he really did because the '_home sweet home_' sign that was hanging on the door crashed on the floor.

"Nothing." Lars replied irritably. "Don't ask."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his brother's rude attitude towards him. He didn't bother to ask knowing that his twin would just brush it off so he just said. "As you wish."

Later that afternoon.

"Lawrence, if you do not get down here right now I'm dragging you out of the room!" Harry yelled when Lars was still in his room doing Merlin-knows-what with his hair using the hair wax that he lent him.

Lars asked how Harry keeps his hair straight, so Harry informed his brother that he uses a hair wax. Naturally, Lars borrowed it and for the last fifteen minutes he had been experimenting with his hair.

"Jeez, brother...I wasn't that long." Lars said as he got down the stairs. Harry blinked, and then blinked again at his brother's hair. It was almost like nothing has changed with his brother's messy hair, only that now it looks glossy, and was spiked like a stegosaurus' back.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it again choosing not to say anything. He walked out of the house with Lars following, heading to number 4.

"He's our cousin!?" Lars exclaimed with a hint of anger in his tone the moment they sighted Dudley waiting by his father's car.

"Let me guess, he's the reason you were in a hostile mood earlier?" If his guess is right, Dudley picked on Lars earlier because he's a new comer in the village. That cousin of theirs has absolutely nothing better to do during his spare time.

"Yeah, that's the fat dullard." Lars grumbled, giving Dudley basilisk like glares as they walk towards him.

"Dursley, what did you do to my brother?" Harry asked Fatso with a calm but, Lars knew to be, a dangerous tone of voice as soon as they were face to face with each other.

"That fat oaf was bossing me around earlier!" Lars piped in. "Stupid fat git."

"You deserved it." Fatso replied with a smirk. Harry was going to say something when Lars yelled "Did not you fat dullard!" Harry is starting to like his cousin less, and less, seeing, and knowing that his cousin is the resident bully of Privet Drive reminds him of his father. The gods must hate him, giving him two bullies for a relative.

"Don't call me a fat dullard freak!" Dudley yelled back.

Harry smacked both of their heads (harder on Dudley' head). "Unless you want the adults to hear the pair of you -" He trailed off when fat man wearing a suit exited the house. Dudley went awfully quiet.

The older fat man, presumably their Uncle and the fatso's father, approached them all with a smile.

"Good Evening, you must be Harry and Lars, is that correct?" He asked them and they both nodded.

"Harold Evandrus, Mr. Dursley, nice to meet you and good evening as well." Harry held out his hand in a polite gesture, their Uncle shook it firmly. Lars followed his brother's lead and shook hands with him just to be polite.

Harry thought that their Aunt must have already explained their situation considering that their Uncle did not ask why they have different surnames.

"You may call me 'Uncle Vernon'. I see you two have met my son, Dudley." He said.

"Yes we have met, just now actually, Uncle Vernon." Harry lied before Lars could reply.

Their Aunt came out of the house and soon they were headed to dinner, riding in their Uncle's fancy car. The three of them were quiet even Lars, who wished to ask something to Harry, just kept silent.

They arrived at the restaurant in London, it was really elegant. Most of the people there were really rich looking.

Lars and Dudley were still quiet. Harry and their Aunt and Uncle were the ones who mostly do the talking. Their Aunt talked about her days in the village, her gardening. Their Uncle talked about where he works, he works and as a matter of fact he is the Director of a company named 'Grunnings' which sells drills, a muggle thing used to create holes.

"So I assume you two attend the school that Petunia's sister attended. Hopston was it?" Uncle Vernon said, turning the conversation about the twins.

"Hogwarts Sir," Harry corrected.

Harry really doubted that everything will go well if they start talking about magic, he knew, based from the letters he found in Potter Mansion's stock room, that their Aunt loathed the fact that her sister has magic though maybe that it's just in the past, what he is uncertain about is his Uncle.

"Any education before that?" Their Uncle questioned.

"I was homeschooled, Uncle Vernon. Uncle Sirius didn't want me going out of the house too much, and being in a muggle school, I'm gonna have to do that." Lars answered politely though he was still having half a mind to tell his Aunt and Uncle of what Dudley did to him earlier, but then again, he would seem like a bloody tattle-tale if he did that so he just kept quiet.

Uncle Vernon looked curiously at him. "Why were you not allowed out of the house?"

Lars stammered on what to say so Harry took over from there. "He's some sort of a figure in the wizarding world so to say."

"A figure huh?" Uncle Vernon repeated. "And what, may I ask, did he do to warrant such status?"

Once again Harry was the one who answered. "He was known to have the ability to...block a certain type of powerful magic."

"What type of m-magic is it?"

"I have no idea Sir." Harry lied, he knew that it was the killing curse but he wouldn't risk these people thinking that his brother is some sort of freak for surviving a spell that is supposed to kill someone.

"The adults around did not want to explain it to him, and by extension to me for that matter, so as of now we don't have a clue." Lars had to say, Harry is a really, really a convincing speaker.

"Ah...I see how about you Harry, I have heard from Petunia about your...situation, so where were you educated?"

"The Steward school, just up until sixth grade." Harry replied with a modest, though at the same time a bit haughty tone. Lars had never heard of that school, it most probably is a muggle one. He only knew of one muggle primary school, the one in Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Sixth grade? You're accelerated then." Uncle Vernon seemed impressed. Lars wasn't sure if Harry is telling the truth or just making stuff up to have an answer to their Uncle. "And at such a well off private school such as that."

"Two years ahead, I took an exam, I passed and they entered me in a fourth grade class." It is official Harry is a total genius, if he wasn't really making those stuff up.

Uncle Vernon was beaming, he seemed really impressed with Harry, even Aunt Petunia, but Dudley is not, if ever he was more annoyed at the impressed look that their Uncle was giving Harry. That fat oaf is nowhere near Harry's brain capacity, Lars thought, the fat git is probably jealous that Uncle Vernon seems to like Harry.

"You don't regret that you did not continue?" Uncle Vernon enquired. "I heard that it's a good school."

Harry just smiled and shook his head. "No, even before I entered that school, I already am a student of Hogwarts, most Magical people are."

"Your guardian did not object to it?"

"No he did not." Harry replied. "He is also a wizard."

Uncle Vernon nodded his head. "I see, I see, you know we never really entertained the idea of magic." That much was obvious. "Though I really think it to be, maybe unnatural but say interesting." Harry thought again that maybe it would go so well after all.

Lars grew bored of being silent so he spoke his thoughts. "Interesting really, as long as your teacher is not that over grown dungeon bat." Harry gave him a glare for referring to the greasy dungeon bat like that. Granted that they were horribly wrong at suspecting that Snape was the one after the stone, but he certainly can't understand why Harry looks like he idolizes the greasy git, resident terrorist of Hogwarts students.

"He didn't mean it literally," Harry placated. "Other students claims he looks like a bat because he always wears black and had this cloak billowing behind him all the time, least to say most of the students in school hate his guts with passion."

"Try 'loathe', Harry." He said. "That greasy dungeon bat always had it in for me, more so than other students."

"What does he teach? If I may ask" Their Uncle really did seem interested.

"He teaches Potions, which is like chemistry." Harry replied then added. "Potions Master Severus Snape is our Professor." Aunt Petunia looked like she choked on her drink at hearing the name. Their Uncle gave their Aunt a questioning look.

"You know him Pet?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"He was that _awful_ boy that Lily befriended, never got a long really well with him, nasty fellow that one is, and I doubt he remembers me even." She said. Harry raised his brow at the 'awful boy' comment while Lars' mind was in a rush, he knew that their mother used to be friends with the greasy dungeon bat, but he didn't know that their Aunt knows who he is.

"How about Dudley, Sir, what school does he attend?" Harry asked, shifting the topic to them.

"Smeltings, my Alma Mater, you know." He said proudly. "_Caviar Smeltonia._"

"Tradition then," Harry remarked.

"So, Uncle Vernon, I don't really have news outside the Wizarding world so how is the politics in muggle Britain." That seemed to be the conversation starter, for just Harry and Uncle Vernon at least. They went on and on about politics, Harry even started talking about the politics in the wizarding world.

Lars was really amazed about Harry's knowledge about the Wizengamot (not many students would bother to know how it works, even the purebloods, while still in school), by the time they finished the conversation that only the two of them understood, their Uncle looked really fond of Harry now. For a moment, Lars felt wariness because, in a way, talking with muggles about the politics of the Wizarding world is a breach of the International Statute of Secrecy.

During dessert their Aunt asked how they were in 'their world' as she put it. Lars did most of the talking when it comes to social stuffs he even started talking about their foolhardy adventures in school, the troll, the dragon and Quiditch. Lars didn't want to freak them out so he left the part of Quirrell having two heads and tried to kill them out of the conversation, and that Harry had incinerated the man. Both their Uncle and their cousin looked really amused by his adventures while their Aunt admonished him for going fist first into danger.

"It was a lovely dinner," Harry said with a smile when they got back to the Surrey after their dinner in London. "Thank you for having us in your company Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia."

"Our pleasure to have you," Uncle Vernon said as he shook Harry and Lars' hand. They bade goodnight to each other before Harry and Lars went back to number six.

"That was eventful." Lars said.

"Did you go to school there or did you just made that up?" Lars asked bluntly.

"Have you ever known me to lie?" He asked rhetorically with a raised eyebrow.

Lars shrugged. "Half-lies, yes. But did you really?"

"Yes, fourth to sixth grade, I won't have myself uneducated as you well know."

"You're a wizard, and so is your guardian he could've just tutored you." Lars pointed out.

"I'm a half-blood," Harry said, though Lars couldn't point out what does that have to do with anything.

"If somehow I get my wand snapped, which I doubt would happen, I'll go to the muggle world finish school, then be a businessman or even a lawyer." Harry said. "Now, my turn to ask. What happened earlier?"

"Well...see earlier when I was in the park, I was sitting on this muggle contraption, it swings you back and forth...yes back to what happened, I was sitting there and he appears outta nowhere and told me to get off the swinging thing..."

"It's called a swing." Harry interjected.

"Right...so that...he wants me to get of the swing, when I asked why, he just said it was because he wanted to sit on it while his friends sits on the other ones...of course I don't want to so I said no and that he should sod off...so he pushed me off the swing."

"Surprised you didn't fight back."

Lars rolled his eyes. "Five of them against me? Not a good idea, contrary to popular belief, I do know how to pick my fights...but I did threw some sand at them before leaving...if I won't get you in trouble for doing magic here...I'll give that fat dullard a pig tail and a snout."

"You people," Harry began, shaking his head. "If only you have the patience, not to mention the talent, to make potions then you wouldn't need to worry about the charms to give them those."

Lars grinned suddenly. "Say, do you have any potions that can make him look like a pig?"

"No, and if I have I won't give you one." Lars made an 'aww' sound. "Besides, why would you need to make him look like a pig, he already does, doesn't he?"

"Nah, he looks like gorilla."

Harry hummed. "I think that that would be an insult."

"To whom?" Lars questioned. "Dudley or the gorilla? I think it would be an insult to the gorilla."

* * *

Harry was finally convinced by Lars to go stay in his Godfather's manor, though he asked one more week's stay in Privet Drive. It would be a waste to leave a week more worth's supply of groceries. Before leaving Privet Drive for the rest of the summer, he visited Mark Calvert again and gave him an owl that he bought in Diagon Alley a day before, but he still didn't inform the boy of what he was, even if the boy came to the correct conclusion that it was indeed magic. That would ruin the surprise.

During Harry's first night in the manor, he was bombarded with questions by Sirius and Remus on where he was who was he with. He answered all of it, of course, but always in a vague manner. He doesn't want to get into details over what has happened in the last few years, besides he wasn't required to answer any of it anyway.

Draco, who still sent him letters about being bored, came over one time in his Godfather's manor. The blonde had apologized to Lars about the nasty things he did, and Lars, being a forgiving Gryffindor, forgave him and now they were civil to each other, heck it seemed more like Draco was a friend of Lars' rather than Harry because the blonde aristocrat spent time talking about Quiditch with Lars in the manor since Lars is still not allowed to play.

So basically what he did in his Godfather's manor was the same thing he did when he was in Privet Drive, read, and read, and then do his homework. Only additional work was that he was helping Lars.

"Lars, are you alright?" Harry asked his younger twin who was looking uneasy, biting his nails while seated on the floor of his bedroom, one afternoon.

Lars looked up at him but said nothing. He kneeled down and faced his younger twin "What on earth is up with you?"

Lars gulped then answered silently, but loud enough for him to hear. "I'm a parselmouth." Harry wasn't surprised by that statement.

Harry closed his eyes for a second before replying in parseltongue. "**_That's great then._**"

"**_Great!? Are you barking mad? Parseltongue is a trait of Dark Wizards, like Voldemort!_**" Lars didn't seem to notice that he was also speaking in parseltongue. It really was hard to notice if in your head you don't seem to be hissing, rather it still sounds like you're speaking in English.

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance, the belief that parseltongue is a trait of dark wizards is really stupid all thanks to Lord Moldywarts, even good things come out bad when he does it. "**_Lawrence, don't be utterly daft, it's just another language._**" He smirked, "**_and I'll have you know that as of right now, we are speaking in parseltongue._**"

"WHAT!" Lars exclaimed, this time in English, for a few minutes after realizing that he is also a parselmouth. "You – you're also a parselmouth? But that would mean... we're" Having seen his twin's conclusion he said "Correct, we are descendants of Salazar Slytherin."

Lars thought for a moment. "But how come I'm in Gryffindor?" Plain idiocy, that's what it is, the common notion that your family dictates the house that you'll be in.

"We're also descendants of Godric Gryffindor through our father though many people are descendants of Gryffindor really, the Prewetts, Dumbledores..."

"Ok ok, I get it no need to tell me who our relatives are." Lars, annoyed cut him off. "But I still don't like the idea that one of our ancestors is an...is an evil psycho who hates muggleborns."

"You shouldn't say that." Harry admonished. "You don't know who he was when he was alive."

"And you do?" Lars said angrily.

"I never said I did. You don't either do you?" Lars didn't say anything. "You know what? Let's go inside his vault." Lars looked at him oddly.

"You have access to his vaults?" Lars asked him incredulously. "Wait you mean you knew? You knew that we are both related to Slytherin? This whole bloody time?"

"Did I not just imply that?" He replied irritably.

"If you're going to ask why I didn't tell you, here's the answer, before the start of school I..." He sighed. "I greatly dislike you because...well...not because you're bad to me or anything like that but...but because you were preferred over me," Lars didn't look surprised by this like he was expecting it, "ergo I don't...wouldn't, want to tell you and well after that it just slipped my mind, I never paid any attention to it anyway." Lars just formed an 'o' shape with his mouth.

"Now, when do you want to go?"

Lars looked up for a moment. "How 'bout when we go to Diagon Alley, for our school stuffs, Sirius lets me go there alone." Harry doubted that Sirius lets Lars go to Diagon Alley alone, with all the possible dangers in store for Lars, Sirius is not that stupid to leave him unprotected. There are probably aurors following his twin around, Sirius is still influential after all. The perks of being a Lord of an ancient house.

"And when do you usually go to Diagon Alley?"

"Third week of August..."

"As you wish then..."

"How'd you found out by the way?" He asked while both of them were heading to the garden.

"I heard a snake talking, and well only parselmouths can understand snakes and well I pretty much freaked out after that." Lars said sheepishly.

"A Gryffindor and you freaked out, what a shame." Harry said mockingly.

Lars rolled his eyes. "Oh please, has being in Gryffindor negated my right on being freaked out?"

"Naturally, yes." Harry replied. "You're supposed to be, courageous and daring. Not easily freaked out."

"And Slytherins are supposed to be ambitious," Lars retorted. "I don't see you being ambitious...well except the time when you said the searching for power goes with being a Slytherin."

"I was stalling that time when I said that." Harry said. "And brother, just because I never told you my ambition doesn't mean I don't have one."

"So...what's your ambition then?"

Harry smirked. "To bring peace, love and unity to all mankind." He said that in a really sickeningly angelic, not to mention weird voice that made Lars gag.

Lars thought that he would've preferred hearing Harry say that his ambition is world domination. Peace, love and unity to all mankind just so doesn't sound right coming out of his brother's mouth, it just doesn't. If ever, it was completely utterly creepy.

"That sounds so wrong, brother...so...so wrong." Lars managed to say while shaking his head.

Harry looked up at the clear blue sky. In all actuality even if he only said it to get a laugh, he dreamt of it, a world where there was only peace despite the fact that it is impossible. There are times of peace, but there is no such thing as absolute peace. While there are people, there will always be wars and conflicts even if it will only be small scale most of the time.

Harry wasn't an idiot he knew that in the days to come a war will suddenly explode out in the blue. A man once said that it is an unfortunate fact that we can only secure peace by preparing for war. He was right. For now, there is a temporary peace, for them as youths there is peace in their minds for now, even he who is farsighted most of the times rarely thinks about wars.

He isn't that naive to think that the adults around him, not everybody perhaps, but people like the Headmaster, or even Sirius, are preparing for things to come, they might not say it, they might not show it, but Harry knows that they are preparing, they are being calculating, and they are being very careful about everything, especially with what happened just before school ended.


	17. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer's in the prologue._

* * *

Harry Evandrus woke up one morning. The sun was already up, and the light was entering his bedroom. He cursed when he saw that it was already 9 o'clock in the morning. He was supposed to wake up at 5 in the morning that was his wake up time, that and it's impolite to stay in bed when you're in other people's house. He got up and then fixed his bed. After fixing his bed, he took a bath and headed downstairs to get something to eat.

The manor was quiet, his godfather and Remus must've already went to work. His godfather is an Auror while Remus works in the muggle world, the wizarding world doesn't take his condition kindly. Lars, he thought, must be in his room reluctantly doing his homework since he's still grounded and not allowed to go play Quiditch.

When he went down he saw the door of the living room ajar so he decided to close it.

"SURPRISE!" He literally jumped when the lights opened and he heard the words being said loudly as he slightly opened the door wide enough to see if someone was there before he closed it.

The whole living room was decorated with garish colours. There was a banner hanging above one that said 'Happy Birthday and Welcome Back Harry'. He really wasn't expecting that surprise, even he himself forgot, for nearly an hour that he was awake, that today is their birthday.

Three Weasleys were there, Fred & George, and Ron Weasley, of course being Lars' bestfriend. Harry hummed, one-third of the Golden Trio is not present, what a surprise. Sirius and Remus, of course. Draco was also there, and surprisingly, he was with Theo. Though at the sight of his friends, he felt a little guilty that he doesn't even know when their birthday is.

He will ask them later on how Theo got out of his father's claws.

"Hey Harry! Happy Birthday to us!" Lars said, hugging him. "Like the surprise? I'm the mastermind." He proudly added.

"Happy Birthday to us indeed, thanks, very much Lars." Harry said hugging back his twin brother.

Everybody in the room gave him a greeting.

"Make a wish Harry!"Sirius said gleefully, holding a cake with eleven candles. Harry smiled at his Godfather before blowing the candles. He scowled when the said Godfather ruffled his hair, but smirked when Sirius made a slightly disgusted expression on his face what with grease on his hand. The hair wax was newly applied.

"Here you have another cake." Theo said to him, holding a smaller cake with a number 11 shaped candle on top. There was something dodgy about the grins that his two friends were sharing, making him hesitant to blow out the fire.

"Oh come on mate," Draco said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "The candles won't blow up in your face." With one last look at the grins of his friends, he blew the candle. Only thing is, the fire wasn't blown away. He tried twice more, and it still didn't. The joke is on him, the candles were trick candles. He had no idea that those trick candles even reached the wizarding world, moreover he had no idea that Theo has one of those, but then again, knowing Theo, he'll probably do and get anything that interests him, and apparently that includes muggle trick candles.

"Nice eh?" Theo said to him, looking quite amused.

"Hilarious." He said dryly before putting out the fire with the use of his fingers, meaning licking his fingers then pressing it together with the wick in between, causing the Draco to gape at him for doing such a thing and Theo pouting saying that Harry had ruined his fun.

Fawkes, the Headmaster's flaming chicken suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It flew around the large living room while singing, and then dropped two small boxes at Harry, and one for Lars. Harry immediately placed the box with the Flamel crest inside his pocket as soon as he caught it. There will be too much questioning if ever Sirius saw that it was from the Flamels. Lars had the sense of mind to have never mentioned that Harry personally knows Flamel during meal times.

Fawkes flew then disappeared once again.

Harry turned when Lars nudged him. "Hey brother, I think this is yours." Lars handed him a letter with waxed with a seal in the shape of a cauldron. He just looked at the seal.

When he looked up, all eyes were on him, obviously waiting for him to open the letter, so he did.

_Dear Mr. Harold S. Evandrus,_

_Greetings from the British Association of Potions Masters._

_Congratulations!_

_You have been invited to the Potions Apprentice Testing this coming 10th of August. It shall be held at 9:00 in the morning._

_P.S. This letter is a portkey and shall be activated at the precise time as indicated._

_Sincerely yours, Bartholomew Pelican Head of the International Association of Potions Masters_

"Bloody Hell you're a genius!" Lars exclaimed when he got a better look at the contents of Harry's missive.

"What's the letter about, cub?" Remus asked him who was smiling.

"I get to be Professor Snape's apprentice and start having my mastery in potions, obviously, if I pass their test." He said that with a smile on his face. He had always wanted to be a potions master for potions had always been an interest of his. It didn't require you to do complicated wand waving to get something done, plus it was more subtle. It's hard to cast a spell without anybody noticing, not unless you're excellent in wandless magic, but with Potions, you just have to create the potion perfectly, slip it into someone's drink and Bob's your uncle.

"Bloody Hell!" The other boys said, including Sirius.

Harry and Lars opened the other presents that they received.

The content of the box with Slytherin green wrappings that Fawkes delivered was another bracelet, a silver snake one, looking like it slithered itself on his wrist. Lars, being a Gryffindor, was given a gold lion shaped one. Harry got the Black Family heir ring, with its crest engraved on it to symbolize him being the heir of the Noble House of Black, from Sirius. After all the time he was gone, Sirius' decision for him to be the Black Heir has never changed, it was quite touching. Lars got a new Nimbus 2001. The Weasleys gave both of them a cloak, green coloured with silver linings for him and red coloured with gold linings for Lars. Draco gave him an expensive set of Quill and a leather diary, and gave Lars a book on Quiditch. Theo gave him a book on Potions and a book on Charms to Lars. Remus' gift to them was a bar of muggle chocolate each.

He still had one gift left, the other box. He just decided to open it later on.

Lars invited them to play Quiditch, he doesn't want to be a kill joy at that jolly day so he agreed when the fireplace lit again and somebody literally stumbled out of it causing Sirius and Remus to stare for a moment before drawing their wands.

"Wait, lower your wands." Harry told them and then went to the teenager who is down on his feet to help him up.

"Thanks snake boy." The boy said with an American accent, as he stood up.

He has a short and spiky flaming red hair with chocolate brown eye with a kind and smiling face, wearing denim jeans, v-neck tee and a high cut basketball shoes. "Hey yall!" He greeted them. "Sorry for just barging in like this."

"You're Lord of Supreme Awesomeness." Everyone looked at Theo who declared the thought. Flame-haired boy was beaming and nodded.

"Damn right I am pal." He responded with a grin. "Say how'd you know that?"

"You called him 'snake boy' in your letter." Theo pointed out.

"Right, so you must be Theodore then." Theo nodded. "That fireworks display during the Quiditch match was downright amazing huh?"

The Weasley twins looked at each other.

"You were the one..." Fred or George started,

"who made that wonderful..."

"Excellent..."

"Superb..."

"fireworks display?" They finished together.

"Ye got that right dudes." The young ones seemed to have forgotten the presence of the two adults in the living room. Sirius coughed, the others turned to him.

"Oh sorry, forgot to introduce his awesomeness...I'm Luke Skywalker and may the force be with you." He said with a grin. The others looked blankly at Luke while Harry snorted at that. He knew that 'Skywalker' is the surname of a character in Star Wars.

"He's Luke Owens." Harry informed them.

"Oh come on dude, you're ruining it." Luke said with a whine.

"That broom was yours, the one Harry used." Sirius said gleefully shaking the hand of Luke.

"Yeah Sir, it was...I'm Luke Arnold Owens broomstick extraordinaire." Luke said with a bow.

"Oh by the way, I got your gifts." Luke searched for something in his pocket. He took out five matchbox sized parcels from his pocket, gave three to Harry and two to Lars. "You're gonna have to do some unshrinking...uhm on these three." The two others that were in no need of unshrinking was a miniature car the same size as a matchbox. Naturally, Harry's was green coloured, and Lars' red coloured.

It wasn't a surprise when Lars didn't wait for later to have Sirius enlarge his parcel. The parcel that needed to be enlarged was prank materials, which is, without a shadow of doubt, from Luke.

"You want me to enlarge yours Harry?" he just nodded in response then gave the two small parcels to his Godfather. The first parcel was about Wizarding Law along with a note that says '_Happy Birthday. From: PhiLeMon_'. And the second one is another wristwatch.

Harry placed the gifts on the table before he approached Luke. "Where's Ethan?" He asked.

"He...uh...well...he...uh" Luke stammered then sighed. "He didn't want to come. He said he has to study or some freakin' load of shit like that, but we both know that's bull."

"I see." He replied calmly, though disappointedly.

"How did you know that there's going to be a party?" He asked curiously. Lars and Luke hadn't met each other before so there was no chance that Lars could've send messages to Luke.

"The old geezer told Midas, who told me."

"Ah." That was all he replied before both of them went over to his twin and friends.

"So," Draco began, "are we still going to play Quiditch?"

"Yeah mate, we were supposed to play until he shot out the fireplace." Weasley second.

"You're gonna play?" The boys nodded. "Sweet! I don't have a broom though...didn't think you'll agree to play."

Harry shrugged. "Lars talked me into it,"

Sirius gave the others his spare brooms while Lars, and Harry used the Nimbus 2000 and Nimbus 2001 respectively and they, except Harry, ran out to the Quiditch Pitch of the manor. Sirius and Remus followed them to supervise the game.

"I don't believe we've met." Luke said, approaching the blonde boy.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The blonde said proudly.

"And I'm Bond, James Bond." Luke snickered at Draco's confused look. "He's a super spy dude, surprised you don't know the man, you're supposed to know him, he's a Brit like you!"

"I don't know a lot about muggles." Draco replied.

"Perfectly understandable," Luke said. "Heard from him that a lot of purebloods are asses here...anyway he never mentioned you in his letter before."

Draco simply replied "Wasn't his friend yet at that time."

"Oh right, so blondie." Draco frowned at the name. "What's your position in school?"

"Well, I want to be a seeker, like Father used to be, but I think I'll do better as a chaser."

Sirius refereed the game, it was like Slytherin versus Gryffindor, only difference was Luke is not a Slytherin. Lars' group consisted of all Gryffindors. Harry played his team's keeper for he has no intention to struggle for the possession of the quaffle with the others.

"Ok boys even with no bludgers please don't try to kill each other." Sirius said and the game started when he threw the quaffle on air.

Fred or George was the first to grab the Quaffle being bigger than the others. He tried to shoot the Quaffle to one of the hoops but Harry was quick and caught it with ease then passed it to Theo. Luke, Theo, and Draco were playing superbly as if they can read each other's mind and SCORE!, first point goes to Harry's group.

Harry's group won the game having more points than his brother's team, 100 – 80.

While the others were enjoying themselves with Luke's story about his escapades and pranks, Harry called for Draco and Theo, and they went to the garden to talk.

"Who's he by the way?" Theo was the first to ask a question. "I'm not doubting him or whatever but, it's weird that he just knew that there'll be a party."

"He probably doesn't." He replied to his friend. "Midas had always given me gifts during my birthday so it's possible that Luke bugged him until he tells him where I'm at, thus flooing here, and being the gift delivery guy...anyway, how did you get out of your house?" He asked Theo.

"All thanks to Mr. Malfoy, he sent my Dad a letter asking if I could come over at Malfoy Manor to accompany Draco to a friend's house." Theo looked happy about that.

"So..." He looked at Draco, "you're father doesn't care that you're associating yourself with me, who is apparently a muggle lover, son of a bloodtraitor, and has a muggleborn mother."

"No, doesn't care about it at all," Draco said looking very relieved at that. "To be honest I thought he'll be extremely mad about it, but he just said he's perfectly fine with it because you're a Slytherin and Slytherins stick together." Well, perhaps Mr. Malfoy is the most sensible out of all those pureblood bigots.

"That's good to hear then...you alright Theo?"

"Yeah I'm fine...when are you gonna get your school things?" Harry noticed that Theo doesn't want to talk about the issue with his Father because of the sudden change of topic, he wouldn't push his friend though. Theo might not react kindly to it.

"Third week of August, most probably on a Saturday," He replied. "Same day as Lars would, how about you two?"

"I'm going to ask Father if he could also bring me there on that time," Draco replied while Theo said that his Father will be the one to buy his things, no questions asked.

"See you there then,"

Their visitors left after a few more hours of chatting, playing and goofing around. Harry concluded that Luke is now his brother's, Weasley's, and two friends' most favourite person in the world and atop their list of the coolest chap in the world, if they ever have one, telling jokes and stories that makes everyone laugh and of course their most favourite part he is an aspiring broom designer.

As soon as Harry went to his room, after bidding Sirius, Remus and Lars goodnight, he took to the box with the Flamel crest from his pocket. The contents surprised him. It contained a key and a ring, the key for the Flamel vault in Gringotts and the ring of the family head or Lord. Sure he knew that he was the last apprentice of the Flamels, but he wasn't expecting that he will be their heir as well as he'll inherit all the properties, as in all of it. For all he knows, the old couple would donate it somewhere, a hospital or an orphanage perhaps.

He returned the ring and the key back in the box when he felt footsteps headed his room.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Harry drawled as the door of his room opened. He turned around from facing the window. Lars entered the room, carrying with him a big box with holes on it.

"Can't knock..." Lars said, walking towards him then sitting on bed beside Harry.

"This is my gift to you," Lars handed the box to him who didn't open it immediately, "thought they might freak if they saw it."

He got curious and opened it. Inside the box was a black two foot snake with red glowing stripes and golden eyes. Based from one of his books the snake is a magical stone snake_, _a rare specimen of a snake barely a thousand of its species exists in the world. That kind of snake was rumoured to be born from rocks. He was now wondering how on heaven and earth his brother could possibly got hold of that snake, even people at Knockturn Alley rarely have that kind of snake, and that was saying something.

"Where did you get this snake?" He had to ask.

"A simple thank you would be fine." Lars responded.

"Sorry, thank you Lars for this snake... it's very thoughtful of you." he said. "So where did you get this snake?" The snake slowly slithered out of the box and wrapped itself on his arm.

"_**Thiss brother of yourss is hardly welcoming me.**__" _The snake hissed and Lars chuckled.

"_**He's not the welcoming type.**_"

"_**Well then, welcome**_**.**" Harry answered dryly to the snake. _"__**Where'd you get him?**__"_

"_**Why on earth do you -**__" _The snake suddenly slithered back into the box when it was cut off from its starting question by a glare from Harry.

"_**He's the one I heard that day ya know when I discovered I'm a parselmouth, why does it matter really?**_" Lars said.

"_**It matters because this**_" holding up the box where the snake was in, "_**is a rare and dangerous type of snake.**_"

"_**Of course I'm dangerouss I'm a snake Geniuss.**__" _The snake muttered.

"_**The rare part I didn't know that, only the dangerous, I mean of course, like he said, all snakes are dangerous, you know with their bites and all that.**_" His brother doesn't have clue what the snake is and the snake didn't even tell what kind of snake it is.

"_**Tell him what you can do.**_" He ordered the snake. The snake slithered out again to his arm.

"_**It's no biggie Lawrence, humanss like you just tend to -**_"

"_**Just tell him what you can do before I chop you off!**_" The snaked made motions with his tongue, if compared to a human, he was sticking out his tongue in a playful manner.

"_**Basically, I'm a really strong ssserpent, only one stronger'sss are a basilisk and a magically enhanced snake...that and I can incinerate someone with my venom.**_" The snake said, Lars look stunned at what the snake said, realizing that he just brought home a far more dangerous creature than your ordinary garden snake.

"_**Its organs are quite useful for potions too and come to think of it I can invent a potion with him in it.**_" Harry added mischievously.

"Oh hell no!" Lars exclaimed, in English. "You are not going to use him for potions ingredient."

He raised an eyebrow at his brother, amused that he was defending a snake. "I thought you don't like snakes, I'll be doing you a favour if I did that."

Lars shrugged. "Well, they're alright, or at least that one is."

"_**You know Lawrence'ss brother, you might asss well give me a name since you're my master and I really don't like being, 'snake, 'it' and 'potionsss ingredient' all the time.**__" _The snake demanded.

"_**Boy or girl?**_" Harry questioned.

"_**Do I bloody sound like a girl to you?**_"

"_**Whatever...Seraphim's your name.**_" he said to the snake before letting it loose on the ground. He turned to his brother. "Sorry Lars, I forgot that today's our birthday, and I don't have a present for you."

Lads shrugged. "That's alright...but you did like the surprise right?"

Harry gave his brother a smile along with a reply of "Very much so."

Lars grinned at him. "I'm glad you like it!"

His younger twin was silent for a moment before saying, with a hint of uncertainty. "Did your guardian, I mean did he at least throw you a party or something? Gave you gifts?"

"Why do you ask?"

Lars sighed. "I...I just want to know...I still feel bad that when you were with Dad and I...he never even considered including you in the party."

"Look Lawrence," Whenever Harry uses his whole first name, it meant that he should listen. "Don't feel bad or guilty about things that you have no control over, it'll eat you. You couldn't have told him to give me a party even if you throw a royal fit, he doesn't want to acknowledge me that was his choice, not yours."

"And if you must know, I celebrated all my birthdays when I was gone." He celebrated it of course. With Midas being your guardian, it's impossible that you won't have a celebration.

Lars nodded his head. "Good to hear then..."

"Where's Granger by the way? Isn't she supposed to be invited to the party?"

"Yeah...well she's still in France with her parents...besides she's not the only who didn't come, we invited Seamus, Dean and Neville, but they can't come...also Dumbledore so it'll be like before but he said to Uncle Sirius that he's busy."

"I see."

"By the way, brother, I've been meaning to ask, what did you do so that I would wake up at 9 in the morning?" Harry asked his brother suspiciously. It wasn't a coincidence that he woke up 4 hours past his waking time, at the same time they prepared a party for him.

Lars' eyes widened. "Uhm...what?" He asked innocently, or as innocently as he can.

"Don't play dumb, my dear brother, I know that you did something for me not to wake up at my usual time..."

"Uhmm...Islippedadelayingdraughtinyourdrink." Lars said very quickly.

Harry narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Care to repeat that."

Lars sighed. "Please don't get angry, and please don't tell it to Moony and Padfoot, they'll probably kill me...but I slipped a delaying potion in your drink."

"You did what!?" His brother slipped a bloody wake delaying potion in his drink!

"Sorry, we didn't know how we could give you a surprise party what with you always waking up before sunrise, before anybody else." Lars said apologetically.

"Good enough reason for me." He replied calmly, even if he is still quite fuming. Not by the fact that his brother slipped a potion in his drink, but because he didn't notice it. He can't believe that his brother, a Gryffindor, managed to slip a potion in the drink without him, a Slytherin, noticing. It was a disappointment on his part, it really was.

"Who's we?"

"Uhh...Draco...and Theo...I sent them a message, days ago about my plans...and well they're just happy to help."

Harry hummed. He should've known that those two had something to do with it. Lars wouldn't be able to pull it on his own, he doesn't doubt his brother's capabilities, but when it comes to him, Lars is not entirely sure about everything.

"Let me guess...you got the potion from Draco and the information on how to slip my drink from Theo..."

Lars slowly nodded his head. "Uh...yeah...he says that whenever you wake up in the middle of the night...you always drink water."

"I see..." He responded before making a face. "No wonder that water tastes a bit awful, I was just too sleepy to take actual notice of it."

"So you're not angry?" Lars questioned.

"I can let it go for now. And besides, one of these days you'll have your...comeuppance." He said with an evil grin directed at his brother.

I'm dead, Lars thought.

Lars smiled nervously. "Can't wait for my comeuppance brother...goodnight."

"And they, Sirius and Remus I mean, didn't found it suspicious that I didn't wake up at my usual time?" Harry asked as his brother was going to open the door.

"No...we sort of talked to them... of course they know that you're an early bird, so I asked them if we could throw a party if you didn't wake up at 5 and well...after a few more times pleading...they allowed it."

"Smart...goodnight brother." Lars nodded then exited the room.

"_**Stupid.**_" The snake said as soon as Lars was out of the room.

"_**Excuse me?**_" He said to the snake.

"_**The name, it's stupid.**_"

Harry scoffed. "_**It's that or I'll name you 'stupid', now stop complaining, you want a name I gave you one, deal with it you insolent snake.**_" He sat back on the chair and started writing on his journal.

"_**You're supposed to be feeding me.**_" Seraphim stated after minutes of complete silence. He put down his pen and looked at the snake.

"_**You're a snake, from the wild you can hunt your food outside.**_"

If snakes could smirk this one would, "_**Fine, I already see my food sitting by your window.**_" Harry glanced and saw that it was his owl, Hedwig, perched on the window and now the snake is slowly slithering towards her.

"_**Don't you dare, if you so much as touch my owl I'm going to use you for my potions.**_"

"_**Holy hell human, you can't bloody take a joke.**_" The snake hissed, and, again, if only it could chuckle it most definitely would have, slithering back away from the window. "_**Come on please I'm hungry, I want fish.**_" The snake pleaded.

Harry was resisting the urge to just chop off the annoying and demanding snake that is slithering in his room and who is now, unfortunately, his pet.

"Tinky!" He called the house elf of the manor.

"What young master requires of Tinky?"

"Bring back a fresh fish meat here and give it to that," he looked over to the snake, "snake over there." The house-elf seemed a little scared of the snake but followed his order nonetheless.

"_**Thank you young master!**_" The snake said after he finished devouring the raw meat in one whole swallow.

Harry huffed. "_**Satisfied now snake?**_" He said grumpily and the snake nodded its head.

"_**I thought you said my name is 'Seraphim', you aren't even calling me that.**_" The snake complained. He had a feeling that if that snake was an animagus, someone who can transform into animals, it would probably be a whiny three year old kid. He just continued writing then thinking on what he would give his brother as a late gift.

"_**Tell me a name you like and that's what I'll call you.**_" he found himself saying.

"_**I'm a snake, you're my master you give me a name.**_" It said.

"_**Well then we'll stick with Seraphim alright?**_" The snake, much to his relief, nodded in agreement. "_**It means 'burning ones', literally.**_" He added so as not to hear any comment from the snake that the name is stupid.

"**_I do not know your name by the way, master, your whole name, Lawrence only called you 'brother'._**" It coiled again around his arm when he lied down on his bed.

"_**Harold Evandrus,**_" he said, "_**that's my name.**_"


	18. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer's in the prologue._

Greetings my dear readers. I greatly appreciate the reviews. A many thank you to all those who reviewed, followed, and favourited the story. Cheers! -_T.B_-

Updates are going to be slow this time around, unfortunately, since school's up. I'm gonna get chopped to bits if I fail my subjects.

* * *

Not a week after their birthday, Sirius found out about the snake that Lars had given his brother as a gift. Least to say, Sirius wasn't completely alright with it. Well who would be? Considering that snakes are dangerous creatures, caution is advised.

After Sirius scolded him, not to mention guilt tripping him, on giving Harry such a dangerous creature, he eventually allowed the snake inside the house, with a strict warning that they better make sure that it would not bite, nor even try to hurt, anybody or else it will either go to the _Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_, it was a rare snake after all, or it'll just be disposed of. Lars was relieved after that, but he was still annoyed that he did felt guilt when Sirius told him that it could have been bitten Harry, he almost blurted out that they can talk to snakes ergo they can instruct, or control the snake by speaking with it, or that Harry would just kill it if it even tries to do such a thing.

When August tenth came, Harry was waiting for the portkey to be activated.

"Hey scamp good luck on your test." Sirius said as they waited for the clock to hit nine o'clock.

Lars huffed, not giving his older twin time to say his gratitude. "He doesn't need luck Uncle Padfoot," He told them. "He's a blood-...ehm..._Genius_ with a capital 'G'_._" He saw his brother's notebook once when it was left opened on the desk. It was filled with alterations of all the potions that they created in first year. Lars knows that Harry dislikes writing on the margins of the book hence uses a separate notebook unlike the others who scribbles on the margins.

The clock struck nine and Harry said the password after saying bye again to Lars, Remus and Sirius for he will be at Merlin-knows-where the test will be held.

"So you guys wanna make a bet if he's going to be accepted or not?" Sirius suddenly asked. Remus smacked him on the head and admonished him for encouraging him to have a bet, he did not mention that Theodore and he did have a bet during the school year, best not mention it.

Sirius left as well a few minutes after that, he just stayed in the Manor to bid Harry good luck. Now Lars just went back to his room while Remus is in the kitchen (probably eating dozens of chocolate).

When he entered the room, a house-elf was jumping up and down on his bed. It wasn't one of the Manor house-elves.

"Lawrence Potter, such an honour it is." The house-elf said as soon as it got a good look at Lars.

"Who on earth are you?" He finally asked after just standing still. He closed the door immediately and then took his wand from his pocket and casted a privacy charm around his door, picking up Harry's fear of having eavesdroppers around, even if Remus is the only one in the house, and even then, Remus is in the kitchen, far from his room.

"Dobby sir dobby the house elf." The house-elf said as he bowed his head.

"Yes, obviously you're a house-elf...what are you doing here? You're not one of our house elves."

"Oh, no sir, Dobby is here to warn sir...and Dobby wonders where to begin." The elf said.

"Well starting at the beginning would be preferable." He said in a matter of fact tone before grabbing a chair nearby and sitting on it. He motioned for Dobby to sit on the bed. "Sit down."He told Dobby and then Dobby sobbed before breaking out into a cry.

"Dobby hush, hush, I don't mean to offend you alright, so calm down please." Lars frantically tried to make the elf to stop crying after mentally smacking himself that he should have known that other house elves would react like that.

"Great Lawrence Potter" Lars frowned at the title, "did not offend Dobby, Dobby has heard of your greatness sir but never been allowed to sit down by a wizard, like an equal." The elf said softly, sadly.

"Well, call me unorthodox, and very untraditional or whatever they call it, but I think everybody, even those who aren't humans, have a right to sit down." He said kindly. He allows the house-elves in the manor to sit down if they want, so why not this one.

"Thank you Master Lawrence Potter Sir."

"You're welcome but look, just tell me why you're here, and why now when my brother left." He said suspiciously, just wondering why suddenly a house elf appears in his room exactly the same day his brother would leave.

Dobby looked down at his shuffling feet. "Your brother would have Dobby thrown out Sir, and Dobby don't want that Sir." Lars didn't really know what the crazy elf meant by thrown out, but he was guessing that maybe the elf thought Harry is cruel because he is a bit sharp tongued.

"My family might punish Dobby, but Dobby has to come sir Dobby has to protect Lawrence Potter, to warn him, Lawrence Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year there is a plot, a plot plot to make the most terrible things happen." The crazy elf said tremulously.

"What terrible things? Who's plotting them?" Lars asked and again the elf started banging his head on the floor much to his chagrin.

"Lawrence Potter, please listen to Dobby, Hogwarts isn't safe, tell them that you are not to go back to school this year." The elf pleaded looking very, very sincere with his big beady eyes.

"I'm sorry Dobby but I can take care of myself, leave now before I call my Uncle and if he finds you here your family will find out." The elf looked horrified but nodded his head and left after giving one last warning to Lars.

Lars sighed when the elf left, he felt so proud of himself for being able to bluff the elf though in all honesty even if the elf didn't leave Lars would not tell on him because he doesn't want to risk the elf being punished for warning him.

That visit gave him something to think about, 'plot to make terrible things happen'. Lars grumbled can he not have just a year, just one whole bloody year without someone trying to kill him or at least plotting to kill him it's getting tiring. Oh how he wished that he wasn't the 'boy-who-lived' he'll be willing to do anything to be just like other kids, just like his brother who can have a normal life, even if things didn't start in the most pleasing way.

He decided to read a book first, it certainly wasn't enough to relieve him of his boredom, but he still read it anyways, it was better than doing nothing. He read the book until Remus called him for lunch. The lunch was just quiet. There was no Harry to make sarcastic, though sometimes funny remarks to things that he talks about. And speaking of having lunch, he wondered if Seraphim had already eaten yet.

"_**Seraphim where are you?**_" He said while holding a raw meat of fish which is the snake's favourite food. The snake slowly slithered towards him.

"_**Oooh, fish.**_" Seraphim said enthusiastically as Lars gave the food. "_**I thought you will forget to feed me Lawrence now that bossman isn't here.**_"

Seraphim has taken a liking in calling Harry 'bossman' these past few days stating that Harry acts like one, and a snappy one at that. Lars petted the snake's head while he was eating, snakes definitely aren't that bad just a bit misunderstood, now he's really looking forward to go to Gringott's though he can't, not yet until Harry comes back.

"_**Nah...I wouldn't forget.**_" He said to Seraphim.

"_**Bossman's really differen't from you lot you know?**_" Seraphim suddenly said after he finished eating the fish, pulling Lars from his thoughts.

"_**What?**_" Lars asked, he really wasn't sure what the snake meant.

"_**He'sss very different from you, lesss cheerful, and lesss wanting for companionship. He likesss making some unfriendly remarksss, not to adultsss, but nevertheless, bossman pretty much seemsss like a loner to me, it'sss like he alwaysss want to be alone, unlike you who looks like you enjoy being in other people'sss company...**_" Seraphim explained.

Seraphim continued, this time to ask questions. "_**Also, why on earth are your surnamesss different? I asked him before what hisss name wasss and he said 'Harold Evandrus' whilst you are 'Lawrence Potter', and where are your parents? Why are you with your godfathersss? And why haven't I seen him before? I've been here for monthsss and I didn't even see bossman around.**_"

"_**Didn't you ask Harry those questions?**_"

"_**Oh I asked alright.**_" Seraphim was nodding his head. "_**All response I got wasss a that it'sss none of my business.**_" Figures Harry would reply that way. That's what his brother replies most of the time when he doesn't want to talk about something to someone.

"_**How many times did you bug him?**_"

"_**Once.**_" Seraphim replied. "_**I asked him only once. Your brother isss seriousss when he saysss that he doesn't want to, I have only been here for barely a fortnight ssso I doubt that he'll open-heartedly tell me anything...but I think you will...so what'sss the answer to my questionsss?**_"

"_**Well, Harry left, hadn't seen him for years, when he came back he's Evandrus already. Our parents our dead. Sirius is my legal guardian...and for the last question, well, Harry doesn't technically live here...he had his own house before.**_"

"_**Why'd bosssman left?**_"

"_**Because my dad was a complete arse to him.**_" He responded immediately. "_**You know what? Let me tell you something about what happened years ago, the last time I saw my brother before starting school.**_"

_**-Seven years ago-**_

A five year old Lars was sitting on the dining table drawing things about Quiditch. He stopped when he heard something crash on the ground and his dad yelling things at his older twin.

"You useless stupid boy! Look what you've done!" He heard his dad say, or rather yell, to his brother. He left his drawing then peeked where he heard his dad's voice. The sight frightened him his father violently shoved his quietly crying older twin brother into a broom closet, there were shards of glass on the ground that his dad vanished with his wand. Lars sobbed then ran back to get his drawing then went to his room.

A few hours later his dad was already sleeping after playing with him. He went to the broom closet, bringing along with him some food that he can carry, and opened it. He saw his brother sleeping, curled up in a ball with tears in his eyes.

"'Arry, wake up, I bring food see." He said shaking his brother a little. Harry woke up, startled. Harry looked at him with those sad green eyes of his. "I bring you food see, you like choc'late," Lars suddenly frowned "I forgot juice, I go get it." He stood up to leave when Harry took hold of his hand.

"Water," Harry breathed out Lars nodded and ran then came back with a glass of not just water but also pumpkin juice. Harry ate the food that Lars brought for him.

"I'll get more?" He asked Harry who finished eating. Harry shook his head in a negative response, having been used to not eating much he felt like he was going to vomit if he ate more.

Lars hugged his brother who still hasn't said anything besides asking for water. They both heard footsteps coming from above, Harry shooed him out of the cupboard and closed the door.

"Lars! Where are you?" He heard his dad say. "Oh there you are, my precious little boy." He said fondly when he found Lars sitting on the couch in the living room. "What're you doing there my little man? That useless boy's not bothering you is he?" Lars shook his head.

"Daddy, why you mean to 'Arry?" Lars likes that his father loves him and gives him everything but he doesn't understand why he doesn't like his twin.

"Because he's not my special little boy, unlike you, you're brother is useless, you defeated 'you – know - who' when you were a baby, you're brother is just a burden." He doesn't understand what his Father meant by that but he can't do anything but nod. His dad playfully ruffled his hair then left the manor after instructing the house elves to look after his 'precious little boy' for a short while.

"'arry come out Daddy gone." He said to his brother after opening the closet again "'arry read with me please." His brother smiled weakly at him and nodded. Lars took their favourite book, '_The Tales of Beedle the Bard_', and together they read it, but Harry read better than Lars so he was the one who continued to read a whole chapter of the book.

"'arry, you're not bad boy, why daddy mean to you?" Lars asked while his brother was reading. Harry just sighed and shrugged off his brother's question then continued to read. "'arry hungry?" Harry shook his head.

"You're a good boy." Harry suddenly said, the longest he said that day, and patted Lars' head. "I'll go back to my room now. You should go sleep little brother." He smiled warmly at Lars. Lars yawned and nodded his head. He always gets sleepy after his brother reads with or rather to him.

Later that night was their fifth birthday party, Lars managed to convince his brother, who was staying in his room upstairs so as to not let the visitors see that he was locked in the cupboard, to be with him on their birthday party. In the middle of opening the gifts he didn't notice that Harry had left.

Moments later the Headmaster called his Dad to check on Harry, his Dad hesitantly complied and went upstairs. Lars also followed and while the adults were talking he found a note, he couldn't read well so he gave it to his Dad who just said that 'He's gone'. The Headmaster read it, there were notes not only for him but also for the others, but only one message in all of that, Harry's gone, his older twin, the one who reads to him whenever he likes is gone, he had left. They were all shouting then suddenly when he saw his Uncle Moony getting angry, his vision darkened when a cold hand covered his eyes, the hand of the Potions Professor.

He had spent the whole week crying for his brother, demanding that he wants Harry. In a fit of rage, his Dad suddenly slapped him. He became scared of his dad and never cried for Harry in front of his dad again, not when he can help it.

_**Present**_**-**

"_**I think it was a glass statue of a stag that Harry accidentally dropped.**_" Lars said, thinking back. "_**That was Dad's favourite figurine in the house.**_"

"_**Just that incident and bossman left?**_" Seraphim asked Lars who negatively shook his head saying "_**Harry's not that illogical to leave after just one incident.**_"

"_**A few times that I can remember he always locks Harry in the cupboard or tells bad things to him like he's 'useless' or things like that, he sometimes slaps Harry then shove him in that cupboard instead of letting him sleep in his room, which was the smallest bedroom by the way.**__"_ Lars sighs. "_**Sometimes, I don't know why, he'll stare at Harry then out of the blue he'll suddenly hurt...suddenly hurt him...it's like a part of him can't bear to see Harry.**_"

"_**I mean no disrespect to you, but I hope your father died painfully.**_" Lars nodded, the snake was at least respectful.

"_**I don't know if drinking a lot of alcohol until you get poisoned by it is painful.**_"

"_**Liquor poisoning?**_" Seraphim questioned in what seem to be an incredulous voice. "_**Why the hell did your father drink himself to death?**_"

"_**Depression maybe? Maybe because he lost me? He lost his magic?**_" Lars replied, shrugging.

"_**Can you tell me the story? That is if it's okay with you?**_"

After looking at the snake, Lars replied. "_**Why not? As long as it will be kept between us.**_" and then he began retelling some things.

"_**See when I was 7 years old, so that's two years after Harry left. Uncle Sirius challenged my dad to a duel when he found out that Dad tends to yell at me sometimes, you know when he sees me whining about Harry, or sometimes telling me to forget about Harry because he was useless...so it was the House of Black against the House of Potter...anyway it was a private duel, I don't know but they didn't want the Prophet to get a hold of it...so the duel, the conditions of the duel was that if dad lost, he'll sign over the guardianship to Uncle Sirius...so yes, he lost...my dad tried to dishonour the duel, he didn't sign over the contract, I stayed with him for a week, then all of a sudden he lost his ability to do magic when he was teaching me some things in Transfiguration.**_"

"_**Why'd he lost magic?**_" Seraphim asked.

"_**Well that's where Dumbledore comes in...**_" Lars replied. "_**I sort of eavesdropped on them one time, and I heard Dumbledore say that he sort of tricked my dad into entering a binding magical contract, when Uncle Sirius and dad shook hands after saying a sort of ritual like oath, which by the way my dad didn't know was a magical oath...so anyway it was old magic, a very old form of wizard's oath, that is no longer used...or if it is...it rarely has been...of course no one can give answers of what really happened, other than saying that dad broke a contract...you know who people think I am in this world, so naturally they don't want me living with someone who doesn't have magic, or at the very least doesn't have the ability to protect me...Dumbledore pulled some strings and Voila, I became the ward of Sirius Black.**_"

"_**Weird...**_" Seraphim hissed.

Lars furrowed his brow. "_**What do you mean weird?**_"

"_**You humansss are weird...they fought over you...a duel to death...**_"

He looked at the snake in confusion. "_**What's weird about that?**_"

"_**They fought just for the guardianship of you...I mean I don't get it...isss that even allowed?**_"

After looking thoughtful, he shrugged. "_**Frankly I have no idea...but it's common to duel with bets...just think that the bet was the condition, Raph.**_"

"_**Raph?**_" The snake repeated.

"_**What? Yeah, Harry's name's long for you...you don't mind me calling you that do you?**_"

"_**Nah, I like it.**__**It'sss better than 'Potionsss ingredient...back to your story...didn't you...I mean, it wasss alright for you to be away from your father? If I were a human, I wouldn't want to be away from family.**_"

Lars shook his head. "_**Of course it wasn't, Raph. The first few days with Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot, I was always crying for my Dad, for Dad and Harry of course. They were very patient about it even when I was acting like a total brat, they still comforted me. So anyway, seeing that I really miss him, they took me to meet with him.**_" Lars coughed.

"_**First it was alright, it really was...but then...but then Dad's attitude was suddenly changing, telling me sometimes that it was my fault that he lost his magic, sometimes he will grip my shoulders tighly that it almost hurt while saying things...well least to say I was really sad about that...then...and then Dad started drinking, I know that he drinks when I'm not around...I mean he does that in Potter Mansion but, what was more sad was even during the days that I was with him, mostly during Fridays and Saturdays he still drank and drank...he was barely sober whenever I'm with him, but I never told anyone about it, I told them that I was ok...it went on for a few more weeks before I did.**_"

"_**I was 7, Raph, but I wasn't stupid, I can see that my dad is a total wreck, it wasn't doing us any good to be with each other so I refused to see him again...I was hurt and saddened when he didn't**** complain,**_**"** Lars lightly pressed his thumb over his eyes, "_**when he didn't even argued, or quarreled with them that he has a right to be with me...really sad that he didn't change his ways so he'll have me back...it was like he doesn't care about me at all.**_" Lars sniffed, he hadn't had this conversation with anyone before, it was painful to bring back those memories. He doesn't even know why he's having this conversation with the snake. Oh the irony, just earlier they were talking about Harry now they're talking about their father.

Lars cleared his throat. "_**In the concluding months people who gets a sight of him said that he always drinks liquor, day in day out, until...until one day Uncle Remus found him in Godric's Hollow, in the wreckage of Potter Cottage during Halloween, a bottle in his hand he barely had a pulse left...Remus went out the house to get some help, and as fate would have it, Snape was there, he tried to help Dad...tried to resuscitate him but it was no use, he was already dead...there was nothing they can do about it, nothing.**_" He took a deep breath to prevent himself from breaking down.

"_**What about the old man...Dumbledore you called him...were you not angry with him?**_" Raph questioned. "_**For tricking your father into that deal.**_"

"_**Maybe a bit, before...but then...**_" He sighed. "_**One of the rules in duelling is to honour the agreement between the duellists...if Dad just honoured the agreement, he wouldn't have lost his magic...he would still even have me even if I am no longer in his custody.**_"

"_**Sorry to hear that. But, I'll be frank with you. I think he deserved what happened to him, for what he did to you, for what he did to bossman. The downside of it of course, was that you two would never know if he would have changed if he's alive...**_"

Lars chuckled darkly. "_**Your bossman told me once that there are no ifs in this world, that we shouldn't keep thinking on what might have been but what might be.**_"

"_**Do you get what it means then?**_"

"_**Don't dwell on the past?**_"

"_**Yesss...it also meansss that you should alwaysss move on, no matter how many rejectionsss, how many failuresss, how many heartbreaksss, how many wrongsss you've had...you must rise up once again...you can't always be below...never forget the past, always remember the it, learn from it, but never dwell on it, use it as your guide for the future.**_"

"_**Thanks, Raph...really.**_" He said sincerely. "_**So, did my stories satisfied your curiosity?**_"

"_**Yesss it did...thanksss for telling it to me, I don't think bossman would tell me thingsss like that.**_"

"_**Don't worry, he will...in time. He opens up a bit to his friend, Theodore, so why not you.**_" He paused and looked amusedly at Raph. "_**You know what I just noticed, I've been speaking to you for quite some time now, I mean just weeks ago I think this language is well, no offense, evil because...well you're a snake.**_"

"_**I gathered that. In the course of history we have become like symbolsss of evil, wickednesss and deceit ...one reason wasss because of the bible saying that Lucifer coaxed Eve into eating the fruit from the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil in hisss serpent form.**_"

Lars chuckled, the snake is definitely smart really fitted to be Harry's pet, or familiar even. "_**You're one extraordinary snake, heck you even know that...that muggle thing right?**_" He laughed.

"_**It'sss called Theology, studies concerning a deity.**_" Raph informed him. "_**Thank you for that, by the way, very few recognizesss the intellect of usss snakesss**_."

"_**Well then at least I'm the one of those few who does.**_" Lars frowned after he said that, right now only he and Harry can understand snakes, so in reality they're the only who can be able to recognize the intellect of snakes by talking to them.

"_**Bossman'sss not going to use me for potionsss right?**_" Lars snapped out of his thoughts by Raph's question. Lars knows that Harry wouldn't do that, the threat is just something he imitated from the Potions Master who threatens to use his student's limbs for potions if they muck up in class or disobey his orders.

"_**Don't worry he wouldn't.**_" He said then grinned at the snake, "_**come to think of it tell him to get his own catch phrase by the way, threatening someone as potions ingredients is soooooo not original on him...**_" He suggested.

"_**You're basically suggesting me to, what wasss you humansss say, tell him off.**__**"**_Lars grinned mischievously at him. "_**No thanksss lion boy, I do not have a deathwish.**__**"**_

"_**Scared?**_" Lars teased.

"_**Of course I am, if he snapsss, the next time you'll see me, I'll be in piecesss in different glasss jarsss or, or, or vialsss...or...or...**_" Raph continued to rant on where and in what places Harry would put him if the soon to be Potions apprentice suddenly decides to chop him off.

"**_Yes, you definitely are scared_,**" Lars chuckled. "_**Well just spit on him, snakes can do that right?**_"

"_**To humansss with magic like you?**_" The snake shook its head. "_**That would be sssuicide because you can heal yourselvesss immediately, and besidesss, bosssman is too calculating to not notice**_."

"_**Yadda, Yadda. You're making it sound like my brother is paranoid git.**_"

"_**Oh, isn't he?**_" The snake challenged.

Lars frowned, maybe his brother is a little paranoid, though not as paranoid as mad-eye moody whose favourite catchphrase is 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' but still paranoid and calculating nonetheless. "_**Hm, alright, maybe a little...bit.**_"

"Lawrence!" Lars immediately stood up when he heard Remus' enhanced voice volume call for him. He cancelled the privacy charm and then exited the room.

"Yeah, Uncle Remus?" He called back.

"It's nearly four!"

"Oh, be right down in a sec." He almost forgot that he was going to the Burrow.

"**Oh sorry I gotta go, don't worry Mopsy, the other house-elf will bring you food, just don't scare her too much.**"

"_**I don't scare people Lawrence they are just inherently scared of snakesss**_."

"_**Whatever you say... don't worry before you know it your bossman's here already, oh please don't burn my room and don't let anybody see you...**__**"**_

"_**Will you just leave? You're a real worry wart you know that? I don't have a deathwish mind you, so just go play with the red-headed idiot**_." Lars frowned at the snake after calling his friend a 'red –headed idiot' before leaving.

"Remember..."

"I know, I know don't cause too much trouble Uncle Moony." Lars cut off his Godfather before entering the fireplace and exclaiming "The Burrow."

"Ow, damn it I hate flooing!" He yelled as soon as fell down on the ground of the Weasley's house. The Weasley twins helped him up.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just really, really hate flooing."

Ron laughed at him "Should be used to that by now."

"You should say that to my brother," He remarked with a huff. "he mentioned that he uses the floo these past few years every week and even then, he still lands up on his arse whenever he uses the floo...I wonder how he reacts to portkeys."

"He is at the..."

"Apprentice exams..."

"In Greece isn't he?" The twins asked.

Lars blinked confusedly at them. "I don't know...where'd you get the idea that he'd be in Greece?"

"Well Gryffin Larrykins..." Lars frowned at the nickname.

"The base of the International..."

"Association of Potions Masters..."

"Is in Greece."

"Oh...I didn't know that...anyway...why so interested?" Lars asked.

"Because Gyffin Larrykins..."

"If Slyther Harrykins agrees..."

"We want some help..."

"In our inventions."

Ron snorted at that. "Like you don't know what that snake's attitude is." he said. "He's an antisocial git who insults everybody!"

"Actually Ronniekins..."

"He only insults..."

"You..." Fred and George finished with a grin on their faces.

"He's a Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed. Oh boy, Lars thought, here we go again with the anti-Slytherin talk.

"Yes but..."

"He's a genius..."

"And he's Larrykin's other half."

"You mean evil genius half right?" Lars said with a laugh.

"Exactly!" Fred and George exclaimed at the same time.

"Besides, we will give him..."

"Compensations for..."

"His contributions..."

"To our work." They finished together. Lars wondered why he and Harry never spoke like that, even then before Harry left, they never finished each other's sentences, that'd be cool if they did that, it would seem like they're reading each other's thoughts.

"Compensations huh...what do you think Harry would ask...or what would you offer him as a compensation?" Lars asked.

"Unlimited supply of our products." Fred and George responded.

"Joke products?" Lars questioned. "He's not fond of pranks and jokes, or at least that's what I know...try giving him books and I think he'll help you." All he knows is that his brother's life revolved around books, which is exactly why he is no fun most of the time.

"We'll think of something." George, or Fred, said.

"Think fast then..."

"We will Gryffin Larrykins...toodles..." They chorused before leaving Ron and him, alone in the living room.

"What now?" Ron asked.

"Quiditch?"

"Sounds good..."


	19. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer's in the prologue._

A.N: "Right then, usual thanking people for favouriting and following the story. Thanks to moonlight10060, Qtelatino1, Vulkan, the lightning dragon, AwesomeReaderAndWriter 357, ReenaST, and jameshofstetter for adding my story in your community. Thanks to all those who comments at the chapters that I posted. Cheery bye amigos." -_T.B_-

* * *

Harry came back late at night the day that he left.

The following day he relayed to his Sirius, Remus and Lars that the test was to brew a potion, obviously. The instructor didn't give any instruction on what they are going to brew, only that they can brew whatever they want with the ingredients before them. The more complicated the potion, the better.

Slytherins do not settle for acceptable so Harry recalled the most complicated potions he knows. _Polyjuice Potion_, _Wolfsbane_,_ Amortentia_,_ Draught of Living Death_,_ Felix Felicis, _and _Veritaserum_, well those are the only few that came in to his mind. _Polyjuice _is out since there are no Fluxweed, _Wolfsbane _is out as well for there is no Aconite.

It was frustrating when he examined each and every ingredient only for it to turn out that he cannot brew five of the six that he thought of. Besides _Polyjuice_ and _Wolfsbane_, _Amortentia_, _Draught of Living Death_, and _Felix Felicis_ were also out because there are no Moonstone, Infusion of Wormwood and Honeywater. That's where he realized that the only potion you can make with the ingredients before them is Veritaserum, a very powerful truth serum. Smart, making them think that they can brew whatever they want.

After a few hours of brewing it, the Potions Masters that were present were amazed that he, a twelve year old boy figured out, and managed to brew the potion. There were about fifty candidates in that place and barely half of them were able to brew the partial Veritaserum, partial for it still needs to be brewed for a whole lunar phase, 28 days.

"SEE I TOLD YOU HE'S A GENIUS!" Lars announced loudly, unfortunately near his ear, while they were having their supper.

"Lawrence, please show some manners and don't shout." Lars sunk down. Sirius was the one who reprimanded his brother.

"So it's official then, you are already Severus' apprentice?" Remus said with a smile.

Harry drank from his glass before answering "Yes, it is official."

"Well this calls for a celebration doesn't it?" Remus suggested.

"I don't want to trouble you with a celebration, just days ago we had a party here." He said politely.

"Nonsense Harry," Sirius said with a wave of his hand. "Remus' right this calls for a celebration. I'll invite Albus and...of course...Snape...And you should invite your friends as well." Harry felt like they were doing anything to please him, to make him feel comfortable and welcome, they didn't need to do that, he was quite content that they were happy that he came back.

"Would you mind if I have Luke come over again, along with a few people?" He asked politely, though he was definitely sure that his Godfather's answer would be in the lines of...

"Not at all," Sirius replied with a grin. "You should also invite little Malfoy, and Nott." Draco gave a good impression on Sirius when they first met. Draco was polite and not really haughty who talked about pureblood supremacy and all that load of dung about blood. On Theo, Sirius commented that he was worried for him because he knew Nott Sr. and said that he was as bad as his parents, though his Godfather did hope for the best, after all people change through time and nothing is ever set on stone but Harry thinks that you can't teach an old dog new tricks, especially if the dog is a bad one.

"What happens if you fail?" Lars asked.

"If you fail and you still want to be an apprentice, you'll have to pay the Association."

"To think you weren't ambitious brother," His brother remarked. "The youngest Potions Master in history was what eleven?"

"Those were during the old days." He told his brother. "Remember, no ministry yet, only a wizard council which wasn't quite...organized."

Harry wrote a missive for Luke, and also for Midas that day, and then had it sent immediately to prevent delay since it's going to be sent overseas. He also wrote one to Draco and asked him if he could help Theo with his Father again. Mr. Malfoy, after all, was the one who convinced Mr. Nott to let Theo come along with Draco.

* * *

Sirius scheduled the dinner to be two days later during Friday night in, surprisingly, a muggle restaurant that Sirius claimed that he likes.

The fireplace of the Manor flared up some time in the afternoon and Luke's head appeared on it asking politely if they may come through unlike the last time that he literally stumbled out of the fireplace which was quite embarrassing.

"Password's _Sirius Rules_." Lars informed Luke.

Luke came out of the fireplace first. Two more followed. The first was another boy, probably aged nine or ten, wearing a short sleeved, chequered polo. He has a black hair with silver highlights, and black eyes.

The third and last one who stepped out of the fireplace was a man, who looks like in his early twenties. He has a light brown coloured hair, and dark blue eyes.

"Hello to you all." He said politely.

"Hey there, brought some company, where's Harry?" Luke asked.

"Upstairs, in his room, probably reading or writing," He said with a shrug, "anything that you might think boring." He turned to blue eyes with a smile. "Hi I'm Lawrence Potter."

"Yes, of course we know who you are. I'm Midas, Midas McGregor." Blue eyes said with a Scottish accent as they shook hands. "And this is Ethan," The boy just ignored him.

"Nice to meet you," Lars said politely, though it was more meant for Midas and not the rude boy. Who is he anyway? Other than he's the boy that Harry was looking for during their birthday.

Lars told them to sit down while they waited for Sirius and Remus to arrive. The two adults were still at work and were not due to arrive in an hour.

"Where's Philip?" They turned to see Harry standing there by the door of the living room. Luke greeted Harry with a wave, Midas with a smile, and Ethan with a passive look. Harry greeted the three with a nod.

"Hello kid, good to see you again," Midas said as Harry approached them.

"Good to see you too, Sir." Harry said, shaking the man's hand, before turning to him. "He's also a Gryffindor, just so you know."

"Wicked!" He exclaimed. "You were in Hogwarts too."

"Not like there are any other Wizarding school that has Gryffindor in it..." The bratty boy muttered but all of them heard it. The boy had a bit of an American accent.

"Harry, can we talk somewhere private?" Midas said to Harry after giving the boy a warning look. Harry nodded before the pair of them exited the living room.

"So how've you been Larry?" Luke asked him to lighten up the gloomy atmosphere that is surrounding the three of them the moment Harry and Midas left to talk privately.

"First of, my nickname's 'Lars' not 'Larry'" He said then added in jest, "to answer your question, still famous I guess." Ethan scoffed.

"What's his problem?" He asked in annoyance at the boy who's showing quite an attitude. Seriously, he was wondering what the boy's bloody problem is, acting like an arse on the first day there.

"Don't mind him he's just -" The flaring of the fireplace once more interrupted Luke from what he was about to say.

"Hello pup, hello Luke." Sirius greeted them as he stepped out of the fireplace "And...hello, I don't think we've met."

The boy obviously forced a smile as he introduced himself to Sirius. "I'm Ethan, Sir." The boy had said politely.

"Well then nice to meet you kid. I'm Sirius, Harry's Godfather and this is Remus, Lars' Godfather." Remus smiled kindly at Ethan.

"Where's Harry by the way?" As if on cue, Harry and Midas returned to the living room after their private talk.

"Hello there Mr. Black!" Midas greeted cheerfully, looking jovial at seeing Sirius who was just looking blank at the moment.

"You probably don't remember me," Midas said. "I was in fifth year and uh you substituted for the second term in Defence, Sir." Sirius formed an 'o' shaped with his mouth, but it appears that he still doesn't quite remember.

Remus stepped in "Forgive my friend, Mr..."

"McGregor," Midas informed them. Sirius' head shot up at hearing the surname.

"McGregor?" Sirius said, thinking back. "As in the McGregor kid who turned the Slytherin banner into Gryffindor colours during the end of the year feast."

"Yeah, that was me Sir." Midas answered with a sheepish grin.

Sirius laughed. "That was worth a sight believe me, though ol' Snapey wasn't pleased about it, heard he gave a yearlong detention the following year."

Midas laughed. "That was a bit of an exaggeration Sir." said Midas. "He didn't give me detention for the whole year, only for a month...and the rest of the year taking points from Gryffindor house at every turn." No surprise there. That man clearly has something against Gryffindors.

"Dude...Teach that just sounds so wrong...so, so, wrong..." Luke said whilst shaking his head, "here we thought...Teach you are so not sugar, spice and everything nice..." Luke continued to rant on what he thought Midas was at school.

"Yes, well I wasn't always like that, clearly, so if you even tell that to your classmates, I'll fail you in every assignments and exam." Midas smiled mockingly at Luke and all of them laughed except Harry who merely smiles, but rarely laughs out loud and the bratty boy who just smirked.

Lars noticed that while the adults were there, save Midas, Ethan didn't make any snide comments, probably keeping up an image.

"You boys wait here alright, we'll just change and wait for Harry's friends and we're off to the resto." Sirius said.

"You're a teacher?" He asked Midas.

"Yep," Midas replied with a smile.

"What subject?"

"Care of Magical Creatures."

"And Luke is your student?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, well, so you two finally decided to show up." Harry sneered at Theo and Draco who have just arrived via floo. They both were explaining the same time and the only thing they all heard was Theodore saying "Goldilocks here just can't sodding lay off the mirror for one second."

They portkeyed to an apparition point in London where a car was waiting for them. The drive to the restaurant was just for a few minutes. When they went out of the car, they saw the Potions Master wearing a, as usual it is black, muggle suit with his famous scowl on his face. Dumbledore, he said, was already inside seated on their table already.

"Hello there my boys!" The Headmaster greeted them jovially. Lars kept on blinking and blinking and blinking to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He knows that compared to muggle clothes, theirs are a bit odd considering that they are wearing robes even when it's already the modern times, but Dumbledore's suit was even odder than odd. The colours of the suit were orange, purple, and pink. Not a very good combination.

Dumbledore and Snape both greeted Midas and Ethan. It seemed like they met before with the way Snape greeted Ethan.

"Congratulations dear boy." Dumbledore said to Harry before turning to the sour looking Snape who was glaring at Midas who was going to sit on the chair far from Snape, apparently Snape didn't forget about him. "Harry is really gifted in Potions wouldn't you agree Severus?"

The potions master sighed heavily. "Headmaster," Snape said, "his early potions apprenticeship clearly implies that.

The dinner was, suffice to say, alright because Sirius and Snape are, reluctantly, tolerating each other and besides they wouldn't throw hexes at each other when Dumbledore is sitting in between them but they did throw a few insults at each other like 'slimy snake' and 'mangy mutt'.

The adults, after continuously congratulating Harry that is, started their own conversation. It was mostly about school, how they did and all that stuff so Lars just turned his attention to the others. Adult conversations are inherently boring.

Theodore and Draco were laughing and joking around. Fortunately they were in a closed and private dining room of the restaurant or else the others would have complained about Theodore and Draco's continuous noise. The two boisterous snakes were completely oblivious at the evil glare that their head of house was giving them.

There was one thing that seemed odd to him though, Ethan. The boy was being quiet but glances at Harry every now and then with a sad look on his face and only speaking when the adults ask a question. Come to think of it, he never bothered asking who the boy is, and Harry seemed like he was ignoring the boy at all, well even the boy wasn't speaking, or even approaching Harry.

After dinner, Sirius insisted that Harry's friends stay over for a day or two, or maybe even a week would do. Draco floo-called Malfoy Manor, asking permission to stay. Draco being Draco, the permission was given, and was extended to Theo, stating 'my father will handle it', though only for a night, but they were allowed as guests every day.

There were many rooms in the Manor but Theo and Draco, though it was Theo who spoke for Draco that they are going to share a room. Midas didn't stay over though, mentioning that he has a lot of things to do, but Luke and Ethan did, and they will for five days since Luke mentioned that his parents allowed him to spend five days in England. Theo and Draco stayed in one of the guest rooms and so did Luke and Ethan.

That same night, Lars saw Harry by the door of the guestroom that Luke and Ethan were occupying, raising his hand then lowering it again. He can hear Harry mutter about something, though it wasn't quite clear, but he figured that maybe Harry was contemplating whether to knock or not to knock.

"What are you doing there?" Harry turned his head and looked at him with a strange look in his eyes, almost like a sad look before being masked by a usual empty and passive look in his eyes. His older twin walked away from the door of the room and then walked to him.

"Come along," Harry said to him, before motioning for him to follow.

"Is this about that kid?" He immediately asked once Harry finished waving his wand by the door.

"Yes, that kid," Harry paused, "that kid is Ethan, as you have known, and he is my brother...in everything but blood."

Lars had to bit his tongue just so he would not blurt out a 'he's your brother!?' reaction.

Lars had three questions for Harry, why didn't Harry told him about Ethan; why didn't he introduce Ethan earlier; and why they aren't interacting that much. He picked the second and third question, thinking that Harry's answer might be in the lines of 'it's none of your business.' or 'I don't have to tell you everything'

"Why aren't you two talking then? And why didn't you introduce him to Uncle Sirius and Uncle Moony? Also why does it seem like he doesn't like me very much."

"First question's answer, he's being a brat; second question's answer, I thought Midas had already introduced him to you, though perhaps not seeing as you're surprised. His whole name, by the way, is Ethan Cade Evandrus." Harry informed him. Harry and Ethan share a surname, that was...surprising.

Lars swallowed. "And the answer to the third question?"

"He's a bit jealous of you." Harry replied blandly.

He blinked before blurting out "You're joking right?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "I assure you, I am not joking."

"So why?"

Harry looked at him before replying. "Same reason why you reacted with a bit of a frown when I told you that his surname is Evandrus." Lars opened his mouth only to close it again. He may have been a bit jealous when Harry mentioned that they share a surname.

"I should've figured that one." He whispered to himself before turning to Harry. "Though that doesn't explain why you two are not talking with each other."

Harry tilted his head to the right. "We..." his brother drawled, "may have shared a few hurtful words with one another a few months ago."

"Uhm..."

"He sent me a missive sometime last May." His brother replied while taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "Said he doesn't want to speak with me, that he hates me because I didn't return for Christmas and the Easter holiday, and won't go back to the summer holidays because, according to him, I'd rather spend time with you even if I had continually told him that it doesn't have anything to do with you.

"What did you tell him?"

Harry looked down before sighing and giving his reply. "I told him that he is an ungrateful, and unappreciative brat because he didn't even acknowledged that I was with him all these years, protecting him, being a brother to him even when I didn't have to, that and he doesn't have any right to dictate what I do for we're only brothers because of a paper."

Yeah, that must've probably hurt Ethan.

Lars sighed. "Brother, even for your standard that's a very harsh thing to say to him." Sure, he was a bit jealous of Ethan since he shares Harry's surname but, even he can't deny that what Harry said is truly harsh.

"You can't blame me, or maybe you can." Harry said quietly. "I was angry when I read his missive, and was still angry when I wrote a reply."

"Though I must admit," Harry began while getting under the covers. "It really did bother me, having Ethan write to me that he hates me, after all what has happened, after the years that I was with him."

His older twin sighed. "Close the door when you exit the room." After that last statement Harry fell asleep.

As he was about to exit the room, he heard a familiar voice, the voice of the snake

"_**Bossman! Hey Bossman!**_" Lars saw the snake slithering from a hole in the wall separating Harry's room from the guestroom that Luke and Ethan were occupying. Raph slithered on Harry's bed.

Harry rolled in his bed. "Sod off!" His brother yelled at Raph.

Raph turned its head towards him.

"_**You know if you really don't want to get chopped off you wouldn't bother him.**_" Lars commented in parseltongue. Raph slithered towards him and coiled frantically on his leg a tad too tightly. "_**Ah! not too tight Raph.**_"

"_**Sorry Lawrence, but you gotta help, there'sss a psycho trying to kill me in the other room.**_"The snake hissed frantically. "_**The psycho saw me and now he'sss trying to kill me.**_"

"_**Wait, wait-**__**" **_

"_**The kid'sss a freaking psycho! He's trying to murder me with a bloody stick!**_" The snake continued. Lars shook off Raph from his leg and opened the door. In front of the door, there stood Ethan, a hand behind him.

"Uhm..." he began awkwardly before he felt Raph slithered by his foot and immediately hissed "_**THAT'SSS THE PSYCHO!**_" Ethan tried to barge in through the room but his firm grip stopped him.

"Ethan, you might think -scratch that...right the snake is dangerous...but that snake is Harry's pet alright?" He said calmly as the boy shrugged off his hand.

"Right," The boy whispered. There was an awkward silence between them for a moment then Lars thought that this might be the perfect time to talk to the boy and reassure him unlike Harry.

"Come with me." He said and he headed for the stairs. He turned around to see the boy just standing still. "I just want to talk, just talk."

The boy, after a minute of contemplation, followed. They went to the kitchen and he made two cups of hot chocolate for them both.

"Well? Talk, bozo." Ethan said impatiently, still not touching his cup.

"Look Evandrus," Lars thought that it might be better to use Ethan's surname for now. "I know that you're a bit...alright a lot angry with me, you are a little jealous." Ethan gave him a glare, though he must admit that it was kinda cute.

"What d'you want Potter?" Ethan said irritably. "You get why I don't like you, now Harry hates me."

"Evandrus, the only person that Harry hates is most probably Voldemort, no one else." He reassured Ethan.

When Ethan didn't speak, he continued. "I know how you feel, losing a big brother and all, I mean he's only a few minutes older than me but he still acts like an older brother at school...and a strict one at that."

The boy was still looking distrustful of him, but listening nevertheless, so it's a start. "Please don't be blinkered while listening to me, I get that you don't trust me, you may not even like me but you really should know that I'm not taking Harry away -"

"You are! You are taking **my** big brother away from me!" Ethan interjected with a tremulous voice. "He didn't come home for Christmas and even the Easter holidays because of you, he's here in Britain while I was in Virginia."

"Drink." He urged the boy. The boy looked at him before drinking. That should calm him down, Lars thought commending himself, that perhaps it was a good idea to slip a calming draught in the chocolate drink.

"Believe me I'm not taking him away from you. Between you and me, I think he'll choose you over me."

Ethan sniffed and then sighed. "I met him when I was just four," the boy started speaking without Lars asking a question. "He saved me from those asses who left me out on the rain, he let me in then helped me, he never got angry with me even when I was being annoying, even if he always gets in trouble because of me, because I'm always behind him and he was protecting me from those idiots. He even let me be with him when he ran away...he's the only family I know, he's the only one who was nice to me..."

"And you're scared that he'll leave you because he stayed here." Lars said sympathetically to the boy.

"Yes." the boy said quietly with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry for acting like a real ass to the others, especially you...I really am...but I was...I was just mad, really, really mad that Harry chose to stay here, I know that it's not enough of a reason, Harry always told me not to act like that -"

Lars sighed and calmly interjected "You know I can't really blame you for acting like that, scared and irrational, you're young still quite understandable."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that, it also means a lot coming from you." The boy said quietly, and gratefully. "But I don't think Harry will talk to me again." Ethan added sadly. "He's right, I'm really -"

"Contrary to other's belief, Harry's not always right, even if he is most of the time." He interjected. "He was wrong to say that you're ungrateful, you were just hurt. I understand that you're scared so he shouldn't have said that."

Ethan shook his head. "He's right about that, I don't have the right to say those things, we're not even blood related, he just allowed me to be with him, and I had the guts to tell him that I hate him."

"Not everything's about blood Ethan, you should know that, Harry knows that." He said firmly. "And besides if Harry doesn't want to talk to you, he won't be inviting you here."

"He didn't directly invite me you know." Ethan said, wiping his eyes. "In his letter to Midas, he stated 'bring him along' Midas figured that he was talkin' 'bout me."

"I was jealous because he didn't even talk to you about me, when he sent those letters to Luke he talked about you." Ethan admitted.

"You're right he didn't.," said Lars. "But he was looking for you, he asked about you during our birthday party." He overheard that when Harry asked Luke where Ethan was, though at that time Lars didn't know who Ethan is, not that he even bothered to ask.

The smiled a little bit. "Here I thought Luke only said that to make me feel better."

"Well, Luke wasn't lying, also Harry seemed upset that you weren't there, he really looked like he is...I just didn't ask who you were. And earlier, I...I saw him in front of your door." Clearly Ethan doesn't know that. "He looks like he doesn't know if he should knock or not. And you know what else? Earlier, he told me who you are to him, he told me you are his brother in everything but blood." The boy smiled.

"I should've come to his birthday like Midas told me to. While he was at Hogwarts he sent me a gift during Christmas and my...my birthday..." he sniffed, "and what, did I do? I told him I hate him just because he didn't go back to Virginia, just that...stupid...idiotic thing..." Ethan was still calm, probably because of the effects of the draught.

"I'll get Harry to talk to you, believe me." He promised him. "He's not angry. Annoyed, quite, but angry at you no, he can't."

"If you want..." He began with a bit of uncertainty on how Ethan would react. "You can be like my little brother then Harry can both be our big brother, how'd you like that?" He saw Ethan beamed at him.

"Really? Thanks!" Much to his surprise, Ethan gave him a quick hug. It was quite weird that Ethan seemed to trust, or at least like him just because of what he said, it was probably because Harry was never one to sympathize with people, care, sure, he can do that, but say something sympathetic, not quite unless the new definition of being sympathetic is making people feel bad even more.

Lars can still remember that when he told Harry about what happened in the forest, Harry told him that he deserved the punishment for not following the rules, even if he was nearly attacked by Moldy-voldy before Firenze, the centaur, helped him out, stating that had they not been punished for being out on the castle grounds, none of it would have happened.

Lars chuckled all of a sudden when a thought came to him. "Anything funny dude?" Ethan asked him.

"No nothing," he replied. "I just realized that this is why Harry doesn't call me 'little brother' anymore, I mean before he left he always call me that but now, you're already his new little brother. And now, you're my little brother as well."

Ethan smiled. "Thanks dude, really."

"Think nothing of it." He replied with a grin.

"Think nothing of it. I after all think nothing of you." Ethan recited, confusing Lars. "Sorry, wasn't being an ass, it was just a line I got from a sitcom."

"From a what?" he asked, confused again.

"A television show...look, bro, it's a bit hard to explain without the actual thing."

Lars just nodded. "So we're chummy now right?" When Ethan smiled, he exclaimed "Excellent, little bruv!"

"How old are you again? 8 or 9?" He asked.

Ethan glared at him. "I'm 10!" The boy said indignantly.

"Oh...heh...sorry..." Lars said sheepishly. "That means you'll start school next year, Harry and me will be in third year...you are going to Hogwarts right?"

"Depends if I get my letter."

"Were you born here? I mean you are a British citizen, aren't you?"

Ethan nodded. "Yeah."

"Well then don't worry about it, you'll get a letter. Oh! And also you'll get to come with us to buy yourself a wand...so you wouldn't have to take Luke's."

Ethan's eyes widened before clutching on his side pocket. "Raph said that you were trying to kill him with a bloody stick." He pointed out.

Ethan hummed, pretty much like what Harry does. "Raph's the snake isn't he?"

"Yeah, Seraphim." He nearly whispered his response. "You don't look surprised that I can understand the snake."

"Harry can do it." Ethan replied. "Dude, if I knew that it was his, I swear I wouldn't have tried killing it...I just thought that the snake just got in the house, you know like in some places, some snakes gets in the house and bites people. I freaked when I saw it in the room so I took Luke's wand from the bedside table, and well, I ran after it."

"Fair point. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did bro." Ethan pointed out. "You can ask another one."

"Brat." Lars muttered while Ethan grinned ear to ear. "Harry told you that him staying here has nothing to do with me, what I meant to ask is shouldn't you know by now that he means what he says? Considering that you've been with him as long as I have, for half a decade."

Ethan sighed heavily. "I know," he said. "He told me his reasons, real reasons but, I guess I was just too jealous and hard-headed that I disregarded what he said, forget about what he said."

"Wait." He said after processing what Ethan said. "Real reasons?" Ethan nodded.

"Yeah. Let me tell you this. That guardianship was so nobody else would be able to adopt him, adopt us." Ethan informed him. "Can't tell you who played puppet master or Harry will kill me, so anyway Midas agreed to let him live alone so long as he will not be in danger. Before Harry left he told me that he wants to live separately from Midas because we'll be a hindrance to him...not in a bad way, but, more like 'coz Midas won't be able to live his life fully if we're with him, I mean he had already spent more than half a decade taking care of us ever since he was like 19, it's unfair to him."

"And you?" He asked.

"What about me?"

"Where are you going to live once you start Hogwarts? With Midas or with Harry."

"With Harry...if he would still want that." Ethan looked on the floor for a bit.

Lars nodded. "He still wants that, believe me." he reassured. "But if you're living with Harry where would you live? I mean you're welcome here in the manor like Harry."

"Honestly I don't know yet...but maybe in Flamel castle."

"Flamel castle?"

"Uhuh, Harry owns it now, I think."

"Harry owns a castle?" He exclaimed, gobsmacked. "Seriously?"

"Yes, or at least that's what I know...He sent a letter to Midas during your birthday, he said that they left everything to him."

"Hang on, I know that Harry knows the Flamels personally...but is he an alchemist himself?"

Ethan shrugged. "I guess so. We met Mr. Flamel in a runes shop years ago. He took an interest at Harry then after talking with Midas, Harry became his student ever since. It would be a surprise if he didn't teach him Alchemy." Lars was gobsmacked, his brother is a possible alchemist, one of the rarest of the rare branch of magic, and he was taught by the creator of the Philosopher Stone himself.

"Did Flamel teach you as well?"

Ethan shook his head. "No...Come on dude, I'm not as studious as Mr. A+ student." He didn't bother to ask what Ethan meant by 'Mr. A+ student' "when Mr. Flamel started teaching him I was just like 5 years old, studying is so not in the daily planner, but playing night and day is." Fair point on the boy's side. When he was that age, all he wanted to do was to play as well.

"What happened when Harry left?"

Ethan furrowed his brow. "Didn't you ask him that?"

"I did. He said that he stayed in an orphanage, before staying in the streets, before Midas found him."

"Well he didn't lie to you. That's what really happened."

"But how did Midas found Harry?" Lars questioned. "Uncle Sirius searched the whole wizarding population for Harry, but none of them found him."

"Well dude, you got one variable wrong." Ethan said. "Mr. Black looked for him in the wizarding world, not the muggle world. We were in the muggle world until Midas took us in. He kept on poppin' in and out right in front of us...so there he took us from the streets, became our guardian then moved to Richmond when he got accepted at V.I.W.W."

"V.I.W.W?"

"Virginia Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Midas started teaching there a few years ago."

Lars nodded and resolved to ask all the questions that he can ask. "Ok, how 'bout Philemon, who's he? I saw those initials on top of Harry's book..."

"Philemon?" Ethan repeated then with a frown he said "Let me guess, capital, 'P', 'L' and 'M'."

"Uh...yes, so who's he."

"Oh that's Philip," said Ethan.

"Philip, the guy from the Philippines, yes?"

"Same dude." Ethan replied. "Harry told you about him then?"

"No, only how the guy celebrates Christmas and New Year...Say, has Harry ever been there, in the Philippines I mean."

"Yeah, I guess he didn't tell you that as well...we stayed there for like six months after Midas found us 'coz he had already scheduled to go there, we just tagged along. I even celebrated my fifth birthday there, my first celebration actually. Philip made a party for me then went on to invite some random kids and some cousins of his in the party."

"He sounds rich, really rich."

"He's rich alright, but not that extravagant." Ethan said while playing with the 'E' shaped pendant of his gold necklace. "He said he just wanted me to have a happy celebration since it was the first time I ever had one...he's not one for extravagance, but he's pretty generous."

"He sounds nice." He remarked. "Like an over indulgent Uncle."

Ethan yawned while saying something that Lars wasn't able to understand.

"Come again?" he said.

"I said," Ethan said before clearing his throat and standing up from the stool. "I said he'll tell you when he wants to." It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that Ethan was referring to Harry when he said 'he'.

"Goodnight, goodmorning or whatever," Ethan yawned once more while rubbing his eyes. "I'm sleepy."

"Well goodnight little bruv." He replied while fixing the cups that they used.

"Big bro's right about you, you know," Ethan said before exiting the kitchen.

"About what?" He asked.

The younger boy replied "That you're kind. I just...didn't, wouldn't want to believe it 'coz most celebs have a head bigger than a freakin' basketball. Goodnight." then headed back upstairs leaving a smiling Lars in the kitchen.

* * *

A.N: Just two questions.

1) Should I get a beta reader?

2) Is any reader there a student of M.I.T? (And by M.I.T, I mean Mapua)

You guys can message the answer, or put it in the comment, or whichever you prefer.


	20. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer's in the prologue._

A/N:

unknown: There'll be more Draco, though not as much as Theo and Lars.

SevLoverCat: Yes, well I plan on continuing this until 7th year. As for pairings...well I'm not really sure maybe you guys can suggest who I should pair him with.

geetac: Thanks for the comments at the chapters I posted.

RRW: I agree, he should be one. When I created the character, I want him to be the one who understands other people.

Once again thanks for the review, favourites and follows. -_T.B_-

By the way, does anybody want to beta the story? :D

* * *

Lars told Sirius and Remus who Ethan is the following day. They welcomed the kid like a new part of the family, which, without a doubt, made Ethan very happy. Harry, on the other hand, still wasn't speaking with Ethan during the first few times that they saw each other that day. Only a few words were said, like 'good morning' and 'hello' or a nod then Harry would disappear while they were out.

Lars let it go for the first few hours of the day but when he couldn't take it anymore he confronted his older twin about it and gave him a telling off on how insensitive he is, going as far as making a threat that he'll sabotage his potions and all his homework if he doesn't talk to Ethan that very instant. Of course, it didn't look like Harry was actually threatened (not that there's anything or anyone that can threaten Harry), but he did look like he was confused, before asking why he's on Ethan's side all of a sudden. So Lars told Harry what they talked about, minus the part that he asked about what happened to them years ago.

"Fine, I'll approach him." Harry said after Lars' telling off.

"Thank you." Lars said exasperatedly. Harry gave his twin a nod and then went to the pitch and called for Ethan who was playing with the quaffle.

Harry wasn't talking to Ethan not because he's insensitive...alright maybe part of it was that. But it was also because he does not know what he should say to the boy. He kept on thinking that it was Ethan's fault in the first place that they got into that quarrel, but at the same time it was also his. Oh well, here goes nothing.

"I'm -"

"No, I'm sorry Ethan." Harry cut off his little brother. "Sorry that I'm not acting like a good brother to you even when I promised that I would be." He promised the boy that he'll be a good brother, even if it was just a promise to reassure the boy at that time, he felt the need to actually fulfil that promise anyway. They are, after all, brothers, even if not in blood.

"I'm..." Harry sighed. "I'm sorry for what I wrote to you, I'm really sorry. I was just riled up that you're angry with me."

"It's alright." Ethan said with a shrug. "I shouldn't have told you that too."

"Lars told me that you were just scared and, in his words, I'm just 'too bloody insensitive, and cold-hearted to bring comfort to anyone'."

Ethan giggled "Maybe it was just because your heart got affected by the cold rain."

Harry shrugged "Maybe...Are we good now?"

Ethan dropped the quaffle on the ground then hugged him as a reply. "That's a yes then."

"Hey Harry, am I still living with you next year?" Ethan asked.

"Of course, I told you that you would, right?"

"I just, I thought you'd change your mind because I was being a brat."

"No, I wouldn't." He said with a sigh. "To be honest with you, little brother, I just don't know how I should approach you. If I should apologize or if I should tell you that it's your fault. Evidently I chose the former since it was the right thing to do." Not to mention that Lars is going to give him another lecture if he gets Ethan upset again.

"Well forgive but don't forget right?" Ethan said with a big grin.

"Yes." Harry replied, ruffling his little brother's hair. Ethan kneeled down to pick the quaffle and then.

"Tag, you're it!" Harry shook his head in amusement. He was glad that they're in good terms now. Even if he doesn't like the game, he played along with Ethan. Later on, Lars, Luke, Theo and Draco joined in. At the end of the day all of them were happy.

The days that Ethan and Luke stayed in the manor went smoothly from there. They played whenever Ethan wants to. Ethan and Lars partnered with each other when it comes to coercing Harry to play Quiditch with them, or any game at all. When the five day stay ended, Luke and Ethan already have to go back to Virginia, with Luke mentioning that his mom's already going to kill him if he doesn't go back the time that he was supposed to.

Before Luke and Ethan leave using the floo, Harry still had to talk to talk to him.

"Alright then Ethan, ground rules?" Harry said to his little brother.

"Don't be such a pain in the ass; only use _accidental _magic when getting back at someone; never ever start fights; and study hard."

"And?"

Ethan grinned. "Always tell Midas when Luke will do some pranks in school."

"That's my brother," He fondly ruffled his little brother's hair. "I'll see you next summer." They exited the room and watched as Luke and Ethan, together, entered the fireplace and said "Inter Floo Net."

"All's well that ends well." Lars remarked.

"Indeed." He replied. "So you agree on what I want to do for him on his birthday."

"Of course, I'd always wanted a little brother," Lars replied enthusiastically. "When's his birthday again?"

"9th of February."

"How 'bout our Surnames?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"Am I going to change it or are you two going to change it, you said..."

"You do realize, that that is only part of the reason, correct." He cut off his brother.

Lars shrugged. "Figured as much, so our names will stay like this then."

"You can change yours into 'Evandrus', or into a double barrelled one like 'Evandrus-Potter'," Harry told his brother. "But I'm not doing that, I have no desire to bear the surname of the one who neglected me."

"Though, preferably," Harry continued. "I think you shouldn't. While I have no reason to respect him, you, on the other hand, have. He may not have been a very loving father to me, but he had been to you compared to me, he did love you, so you can at least give him credit for that."

"You won't resent me for being a 'Potter' right?" Lars joked, but Harry answered nevertheless.

"You are not him, it was...stupid of me to feel resentment for you before we were acquainted again simply because you did nothing wrong." Harry seemed like he's not one to admit that he was being stupid.

"Don't blame ya, chap." His brother said. "I'd probably resent you, or at least be extremely jealous, if Dad favours only you."

Harry just hummed in response before they went back to their respective rooms.

During the third week of August, the twins went to Diagon Alley for their school supplies. As promised they went first to Gringott's bank to see Salazar Slytherin's vault. Harry, naturally, paid the goblins to be discreet about them claiming Slytherin's vault. Lars had a blood test to see his inheritances. They found out that they shared ownership of the vaults of Slytherin and Evans, except the Potter vaults which was solely named to Lars as their Father never disowned him and as such remains the heir even if Lars was no longer under the guardianship of their father. Harry is already the Lord of the House of Slytherin while Lars is just an heir, though Lars will also acquire his Lord status in the House of Potter once he becomes of age.

The goblin, named Nunuk, led them to vault 165. He personally requested Griphook, but the goblin was indisposed as of the moment. The vault was deep below the bank. Harry wasn't thrilled with the ride on their way there as Lars had the audacity to request Nunuk to speed up the ride, despite his vehement protest. Normally, goblins don't like Wizards, always business, but this goblin seemed to like Lars, especially when they both laughed hysterically when he threw up as soon as they got off the ride.

"_Scourgify,_" he casted to clean his mess. The ministry cannot detect any magic done inside Gringotts.

"Try that again and I'll have you two murdered," his threat wasn't all threatening with a slur in his voice.

"Apologies Mr. Evandrus," Nunuk said, not sincerely at all before opening the door of the vault.

"We'll just call for assistance once we are done." Harry said to Nunuk who left them afterwards.

"Well this looks nice." He said dryly glancing around the vault filled with a tapestry covering the whole vault, a shelf with a pile of leather books, or perhaps journals, and a basin on top of a three and a half foot long stone pillar with snakes on it and beside it a wooden rack with a few phials, maybe just about five.

"You seemed surprised," Lars remarked.

"Of course I am," He retorted. "I haven't been here before."

"What?" Lars exclaimed "I thought you said you have."

"Twit," Harry sneered. "I never said that, I said I have access to the vault, I never said I have been here."

The first time he went to Gringotts, he didn't bother visiting the Slytherin vault, only the Evans vault which, like the muggleborns who are new to the world are automatically opened up for the witch or wizard, and was accessible to direct blood relations. That and he wanted to check if his father truly had disowned him.

"These are memories." Lars stated, while examining one of the phials on the rack. Lars then poured it on the basin, the pensieve, then after sharing a look with one another, they entered to see it.

"Get out!" A man with a beefy structure and scary looking face shouted at a younger, and much more handsome, looking one. "You are no longer welcome here anymore squib!"

"No please" The younger one said "You cannot...please don't do this Bartimaeus!" he pleaded.

"I can, I am the head of the family now and I have disowned you," he said pointing his finger at the other. "Father may not see that you are just a worthless squib when he was alive but I can, you have been disowned you have no right whatsoever to be in this place."

"You are making a mistake, brother." He muttered. "Magical status was never important, that was his rule." The younger man sighed. "You have forsaken me brother, for just one petty thing such as me being non-magical."

"Enough with your dramatics!" The gaunt man barked. "As of this day you are no longer of Slytherin, you are no longer Edmund Secundus Slytherin, you are just Edmund Secundus a disowned man with no last name."

Edmund smiled sadly at his brother. "I bid you farewell and a good and happy life." He bowed to his brother as a show of respect and left after having just one more glance at his former home.

The memory was incredibly short, though if it were him, he certainly would remove it from his mind as well.

"I thought you said this was Salazar Slytherin's vault?" Lars asked with a confused look on his face.

"It certainly was named after him." He replied, confused as well. "He must've had a deal with the goblin to have Edmund access this vault in his name. Maybe he sensed that the older one will disown the younger one." He looked around the large vault again. "I think all of these things here belongs to Edmund. Bar the tapestry perhaps."

"Maybe he has another vault?" Lars suggested while placing back the phials on the shelf with the memories of Edmund Slytherin, or rather Edmund Secundus since 'Secundus' was the surname he re - registered in.

"No, if there was we would have been able to access it." He replied to his brother and then suggested to take a look at the tapestry.

The family tapestry was huge the line started from Salazar Slytherin and his wife Miranda Queen. A lot of people there were magically burnt that you can barely read the name. There was a few from the descendants of Edmund but a lot from Bartimaeus' descendants. They traced the line of the long family tree from Edmund's line who were mostly muggles, surnames like, Blackwood, Aitken, and Evans came up, and they only have either one or two children.

"Mum," Lars breathed out and pointed to a small picture in the tapestry with the name Evans and beside her picture was their Aunt's, below their mother's was his and Harry's picture adjacent to their cousin, the fat oaf Dudley.

"It only shows blood relations." Harry stated after observing that the tapestry did not show the spouses of their descendants and the only ones that showed both husband and wife are those who got intermarried some many year later very, very distant relatives. He was surprised though that his muggle Aunt and Cousin is included in the tapestry. He wondered if his Aunt and cousin can speak and understand Parseltongue, but probably they can't because they're muggles and parseltongue is a magical trait.

"Who do you think that is?" Lars pointed at a burnt picture in the tapestry from Bartimaeus' line, last one in Bartimaeus' line as a matter of fact. The picture was just slightly above their mother's so probably he was a generation older. Harry tried to make out the name but the only letters he could read was a distorted 'T' and 'E'.

"I wonder why they're burnt anyway." Lars said his thoughts out loud. "Edmund was the one who was disowned but his picture is not burnt. I mean remember when Uncle Sirius said that his mum blasted off his image in the Black family tapestry." After that they scanned the journals to which Lars frowned seeing it. It was all written in ancient runes. Harry can read some of it but not everything so Lars resolved to buy a book about runes so he could translate it.

It goes without saying that maybe Lord Slytherin really didn't loathe muggles, wary of them, maybe, but not loathe. In their times you should really be wary of the muggles, what with all the witch trials in their time. Not only magical people were victims of those trials, but also muggles because some dunderheaded muggles convict people as witches just because they have a wart on their faces.

"You know I just thought of something." Lars said, still going through some journals even if he can't read it. "Everyone knows that Voldemort is a parselmouth as well right?" Harry nodded. "Then that would mean he's related to us some distant cousin or whatever." Lars added with a dramatic shiver. "But why isn't he in the tapestry."

Harry didn't think about that but he shuddered at the revelation that they're probably related to Lord Moldywarts.

"I thought that his real name was always Voldemort."

Lars shrugged "Me as well, I mean I never thought also of that...really."

"Well, who would have named their kid Voldemort?" He replied. "Vol – De –Mort, it literally means 'Flight from Death' in French, though grammatically it is 'Flight of Death', weird if you would really call your kid by that name."

"How did you know that?" Lars asked curiously. "The French meaning."

"Because I know how to speak in French, Lawrence."

"Wicked! I can speak gobbledook."

"Lars get those journals that you want to...er...translate" He said abruptly. "...shrink them and if it has slipped your mind we need to meet with your friend in half an hour." They are going to meet with the Weasleys in Diagon Alley, it was Lars' idea he had just tagged along.

"Just a warning, don't ever tell anyone that we went into our ancestor's vault." Lars nodded.

"Hey Harry doesn't Slyt – our ancestor have a manor? He's supposed to have one don't he?" Lars asked while they were on their way to Fluorish and Blott's.

"Yes," He drawled. "He's supposed to have one. I'll work on finding out what happened to it." It looks like he's going to need Griphook to do some digging for him.

"What's with the commotion there?" Lars asked an ecstatic Granger as they met up in front of Flourish and Blott's.

"Oh! Hi Lars, hi Harry." She greeted them. Lars gave her a hug while Granger and he just gave each other a nod.

"Hey mate!" Weasley approached them "Evandrus."

"So what's inside the store? I never thought a lot of people actually like to read books." Lars stated dryly.

"There's a book signing!" Granger exclaimed with an annoying giggle. "Gilderoy Lockhart's book signing... he is such a great wizard... I read about his works..." and she ranted on how this Lockhart chap is great, terrific and plenty more synonyms to the word. After an eye rolling from them boys they entered the book shop. There are a lot of people there indeed. They went over to where Mrs. Weasley was.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny. This is my brother Harry." Lars introduced him.

"Hello," Harry said politely, shaking their hands. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"Thank you for the basket of Christmas treats dear. It was very nice of you." Mrs. Weasley gave him a hug. He flinched a little bit, not really expecting it.

"You're welcome." He had no idea what he should give Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for a Christmas present so he just sent them a basket of fruits, with wine and some stuffs for the holidays.

"Nice to meet you as well." Harry held out his hand to Ginny who shyly shook it.

"Mum fancies him." Weasley whispered loudly to Lars as a flamboyant looking man with blonde hair and shiny white teeth came out after Gilderoy Lockhart's name was called.

The photographer kept on taking pictures of the idiotic looking man who was smiling and smiling which causes the witches to sigh dreamily and other wizards to growl in annoyance.

"It can't be Lawrence Potter." Lockhart muttered. Lars' eyes visibly widened before he stepped back.

"Lawrence Potter!" The photographer exclaimed he grabbed Lars' collar to pull him to Lockhart when Harry held the photographer's hand and fixed him with a glare causing the said photographer to let go much to Lars' gratefulness who sighed in relief. The others just stared at them. Whispers can be heard that he is jealous that Lars is going to have a picture with Lockhart hence why he stopped the photographer, much to both his and his brother's annoyance.

Harry motioned for his brother to go at the back, Lars followed but when they both turned the photographer had the gall to grab Lars again and literally shoved him to Lockhart who just smiled. Lars was looking really both anxious, at the same time mutinous in front of those people while Harry was looking murderously at both Lockhart, and the photographer.

"Ladies and Gentleman what an extraordinary moment this is," Lockhart said jovially whilst Lars look like he was trying to get away, "When young Lars stepped into Flourish in Blotts to purchase my autobiography 'Magical Me,'" Lars visibly scowled, they wouldn't have bought it if it wasn't in the list of books. The people present, except most of the wizards who looked like they want nothing more than to exit the shop, applauded him. "Which incidentally is currently celebrating its 27th week atop the Daily Prophet bestseller, he had no idea that he'll be leaving, with my entire collected works, free of charge." He finished by shoving a lot of books into Lars' arms and another photograph.

"Also I'm proud to announce that I have accepted, after much persuasion from the dear Headmaster" Harry vehemently doubted that inside his head "the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor in Hogwarts." The witches clapped very happily and the rest groaned.

Harry saw Lars giving the books to the Weasleys before walking back to him, farther from the people and even farther from Lockhart near the exit of the shop.

"I hate him." Lars muttered. "Stupid Lockhart. I can buy my own bloody books, and to top that he's the FREAKIN DEFENCE PROFESSOR!"

"Dumbledore's gone barmy alright." On that remark, Harry had to agree with Weasley. It is official, the Headmaster has gone senile. Harry thought that a psychological evaluation should be required for Headmasters, just to see if the old man is still in his right state of mind.

Draco then suddenly strolled down the stairs.

"Bet you loved that didn't you Potter" Draco sneered at Lars. "Famous Lawrence Potter can't even go to a bookshop without making it to the front page."

Lars shrugged. "Well the crowd loves me."

They knew that Draco was just being playful though it does come out like an insult when he's the one saying it. The time that those two have spent endlessly talking about Quiditch made them almost buddy, buddies.

"Leave him alone." Ginny Weasley, the youngest Weasley, suddenly said, assuming that Draco's being hostile. Apparently the three Weasleys must not have mentioned that Draco was there during the birthday party.

Draco blinked stupidly for a few times before smirking at Lars "Oh look Potter you got yourself a girlfriend." Lars' eyes widened before throwing Draco an annoyed and incredulous look while the Weasley girl blushed.

"Ah...seriously?"

"Now now Draco, play nicely." An older man with shoulder long blonde hair and silver eyes, obviously Draco's father, said while placing the top of his snake cane on his son's shoulders.

"Mr. Potter." For a second they thought that he was referring to Lars but Mr. Malfoy was instead looking at Harry who looked back at the older man.

"Lucius Malfoy," Mr. Malfoy handed his hand to him.

Harry smiled at Malfoy Sr. "Evandrus actually," He corrected lightly before shaking the hand of the man along with a formal introduction. "I am Harold Evandrus and it is a pleasure to meet you Lord Malfoy." After the handshake, Harry gave a bow to the man.

"Forgive me, Mr. Evandrus," Mr. Malfoy smiled, or more like smirked. "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Evandrus. I have heard from Severus that you are the youngest potions apprentice this year."

"I'm pleased to say that I am quite adept in brewing potions." He said modestly, ignoring Weasley's mutter of "arrogant git."

"I should say that you are not just quite adept at it, rather, highly prodigious considering that you were able to brew a powerful truth serum magnificently."

Harry smiled for a little bit before replying "I can't say that it was brewed magnificently, Lord Malfoy, as it is not yet complete for it still needs a few more days from now before it can be completed."

Mr. Malfoy chuckled. "Modest and talented, yet ambitious." there were others who snorted at that statement.

"My wife mentioned that you are very well mannered, very well mannered indeed Mr. Evandrus, not such a disgrace in the wizard name like your father."

"Having been discerned not being, as you say, a disgrace in the wizard name like him," He paused "is, I must say, an illustrious compliment, Lord Malfoy, coming from a respected pureblood wizard such as yourself."

"I imagined it would be, considering the disgraceful acts of your father, losing his magic, and letting his older son go."

"Disgraceful," Harry repeated with a slight chuckle. "I do remember that he did not like me because of his assumption that I am a squib, a disgrace to the Potter name."

"He thought very wrongly," Mr. Malfoy agreed.

"We are very distantly related, as you might know," Mr. Malfoy said. "But then again, every pureblood families are related...even the...less than pleasant ones."

Lars and the other Weasleys were trying desperately not to gag at Harry and Mr. Malfoy who are still talking. Draco, on the other hand, was trying very hard not to snicker in front of his father.

"Your friend's acting weird, Draco," Lars quipped. "I think you influenced him with the haughty pureblood talk."

"Cobblers...He always talks like that to adults I think." Draco replied, turning his snicker into a cough. "Mother even said that Harry is 'a perfect pureblood heir' despite the fact that he wasn't here the whole time. Believe me, had father known Harry would turn out that way, I bet he'll be arse over tit on adopting him."

"Weird...really weird, he's speaking way too formally with Mr. Malfoy, like someone who studied all the pureblood etiquettes."

"He's a Slytherin," Draco said as if it were a reason enough. "We are the epitome of proper manners."

Lars raised his eyebrow at his brother's friend. "And what about Crabbe, Goyle, and...Macnair? They're hardly the 'epitome of proper manners' considering that they have none."

"Touche'" Draco said.

Two people that others, even Draco, barely like arrived, Macnair, and Macnair Sr. They don't look like each other, not really, but least to say both of them are, for the lack of better term, ugly.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear...unfortunately with another devil." Lars muttered causing Draco to smirk.

"Well...red hair, tatty second hand books," Macnair Sr. drawled as he took the book from Ginny's cauldron then returned it "You must be the Weasleys."

"Brown messy hair, indubitably unappealing face, you must be Macnair Sr." They turned to Harry who has just finished his conversation with Mr. Malfoy. He probably couldn't help not to retort. Macnair Sr. glared at Harry, but he couldn't care less.

"And who might you be?" Macnair Sr. said with a raised eyebrow.

"He's Potter's brother, the bloodtraitor Nott's friend." The younger Macnair, that they didn't really bother to remember the first name, said.

"Harold Evandrus," Harry said with an emphasis on his last name.

"Of course..." Macnair Sr. sneered. "the runaway Potter..."

Granger approached them with a gleeful look then frowned when she saw the Macnairs.

"She's Granger, the _muggleborn._" Macnair said the word with venom.

"At least she has better manners." Lars said with a scoff.

Macnair glared at Lars. "What manners can you expect from a muggleborn."

"Compared to you," Harry interjected, "I should say a better - correct that, a much more excellent one, Macnair."

"That muggleborn - " Harry interjected once more from there.

"Has more brain cells than you can ever hope to have, Macnair." The students, who heard Harry, snickered and even Mr. Malfoy looked amused judging by his smirk. Both the Macnairs were now glaring at all of them before anyone could say anything Mr. Weasley approached them.

"Children it's crowded in here, let's go outside." Mr. Weasley said.

"Well well, Weasley Senior." Mr. Malfoy drawled.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Arthur Weasley," Macnair Sr. said with distaste "I hope that they're paying you well...for those extra raids." Mr. Weasley works at the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department in the Ministry of Magic.

"Obviously not," Macnair Sr. added, glancing at Ginny's cauldron.

"Associating with muggles," Macnair Sr. drawled. "How disgraceful."

"We have different ideas on what disgrace is in the name of wizard Walden." Mr. Weasley bit back, still being relatively calm though they could sense that he is at his patience end at Macnair Sr.'s insults.

"Clearly Weasley, Clearly." Mr. Malfoy said before he stepped to the counter of the shop and purchase Draco's books.

"To think your family could sink no lower," Macnair Sr. spat, continuing his insults. "Filthy bloodtraitors associating with muggles and mudbloods..." before he says anymore things Mr. Weasley had lunged himself to Macnair Sr., knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering own on all their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; "Walden stop!" from Draco's father; the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please — please!" cried the assistant.

"Should we help stop them?" Lars whispered to him.

Harry stared at the rumbling men a few feet in front of them. "And get hurt in the process as well?" He ducked one of the flying books before standing up straight again, straightening his coat. "No we'll stand here and watch them handle it." He then saw Mr. Malfoy pull out his wand from his cane to stop Macnair Sr. and Mr. Weasley, though it was quite unsuccessful since one of the books, a thick one at that, that Macnair Sr. was throwing flew straight to Mr. Malfoy's face when Mr. Weasley dodged it.

"Father will go homicidal later at home," Draco commented with a snicker from beside him before walking off to aid his father who fell down when he got hit by the book.

"This is all your fault, half-blood!" Macnair hissed at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Please, it's not my fault that you and your father do not have enough neurons to think of something good to say." Macnair moved to also punch Harry but was halted when the Weasley twins shielded him.

So the two men continued to brawl until Hagrid pulled them apart.

"Get your filthy hands off me you big oaf!" Macnair Sr. said rudely to Hagrid who just let go.

Macnair Sr. looked like he wanted to have another round of rumbling with Mr. Weasley until Mr. Malfoy placed a grip on the man's shoulder along with a very murderous look. Harry smirked inwardly. It would seem that Mr. Malfoy was extremely pissed off because of the book that was thrown at him.

"Well, see you at school." Draco told them before leaving with his father and the two Macnairs.


	21. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer's in the prologue._

A/N:

SevLoverKat: Thanks for the comment. I don't think I can write Drarry or Snarry, hmmm, I haven't tried writing Male/Male pairings before.

Moony the Maturer One: Thanks for the comment I haven't read any books by Rick Riordan yet, I have seen the Percy Jackson movie and I know that there was a character named Luke there. I'm trying to make it as AU as I can. And yes, the horcruxes still exists. I think the idea of a horcrux is awesome, bar the murdering others part perhaps.

geetac: Thanks for the review chap.

RRW: Hey thanks for commenting to my previous chapters as well :D Not given, not really. Or well planted on the scene so that she'll get it.

HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS! Honestly, I didn't even expect it to reach fifty. :D

* * *

After buying all their equipments, Lars started reading some of Lockhart's writings. It didn't bode well for Harry since his twin brother started commenting at about every mistake that the man made in his book, every inconsistencies, each and every inconsistency. When Lars attempted to dispose of the book by setting it on fire, Harry reminded his brother that it's a requirement in school for this year therefore they have to bring all of it.

Harry chose to stay in Privet Drive for the last week of his summer when Lars stayed at the Weasleys. He was, of course, naturally invited to come along, but he refused. He doesn't want to be around Weasley longer than necessary, him and Weasley in one room is equals to chaos, a time bomb if you will, with his biting tongue and Weasley's temper, and besides he still has to get some of his belongings in Privet Drive.

He didn't get out of the house, nor did he even present himself to his relatives the whole week he was there, except during the last day, the same day that he's going to school, wherein he went to the park sometime after 9.

"Harry!" Harry stopped moving the swing back and forth and turned to see Mark Calvert making his way towards him.

"Thanks for giving me Merlin, by the way." Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the boy. He had no idea that Mark named the owl 'Merlin', of all names.

"Why 'Merlin'?"

"'Coz he's a wizard," Mark replied jovially before quoting the phrase in a muggle movie, coincidentally, titled 'Merlin' "Imagine a world where dreams come true and magic is real." Harry smirked, soon enough the boy will be part of that world.

"If you can be a part of that world, where dreams come true and magic is real, as you put it, would you want it?" He asked the boy.

Mark looked at him as if to say 'duh' but the boy said "Of course I would! Who wouldn't?"

"People who think that it is unnatural wouldn't." He replied even if he knew that the boy's question was rhetorical.

"Well then they're stupid," Mark said with a huff. "How could they not like having something as wonderful as magic."

"Yes, how could they not," He said quietly. "When's your birthday?"

"November sixteenth, yours?"

"July thirty-first."

"Oh, belated happy birthday then."

"Thanks," He said to the boy. "On your birthday, when you receive a mail, do try not to think of it as a joke." He had no idea how muggleborns receive their letter, though maybe someone from the school visits since everyone might think of it as a joke.

Mark gave him a baffled look. "Why...why would I think of it as a joke?"

"You'll see," he said glancing at his wristwatch. It was an hour and a half before eleven o'clock. He still had a lot of time, he's going to use the Knight Bus anyway, being late would certainly not be a problem.

"People giving you a hard time here?" He asked concernedly if the boy is still an object of bullying by his cousin.

"Nah," Mark said dismissively. "He doesn't bully people here anymore, well not much after you left, which is quite odd actually."

"Not much, you mean he still does." He pointed out.

"Well...yeeaah sometimes," Mark responded with a nod, "some of the younger snipes here, but he backed off anyway after I told him that we'll tell you."

"I see." The reason why Dudley probably tries to get on his good side is because he's scared of his parents, and probably of Harry.

"Do you have owl treats?" Harry asked the boy who was petting his pet owl, Merlin.

"Ran out of stock earlier...I'm going to buy later." Mark replied.

"I have a lot of extras," he said then motioned for the boy to follow him back to the house. He allowed the younger boy inside.

"You're leaving?" Mark asked him.

"Yes," Harry replied while getting some extra owl treats from the drawers. "I study at a boarding school somewhere in Scotland."

"Ace, you must be pretty rich then." The boy remarked.

"My parents were rich, not I." Not that you needed to be rich to study in Hogwarts. When you can't afford it, the school will pay for you.

"So they're dead then," He looked at the boy. "You said 'were'." Yes, the boy has a chance of being in Slytherin.

"Yes, they are dead," Harry replied while checking each and every door and window in the house, then checking if he had left anything he might need.

The boy suddenly paled, and looked like he can't speak.

"H-harry?" Mark stuttered, pointing behind him.

So that was what the stuttering is all about. Seraphim was crawling on him.

"This is my pet snake, Seraphim."

"_**I'm not your pet I'm your familiar.**_" Harry ignored that. The snake has been insistent that he is not a pet but a familiar, a companion or whatever for the last few days.

"Pet snake!?" Mark asked incredulously. "But what if it bites you?"

"It won't, because if it even tries, I'll chop him off."

"_**Oh put a sock in it, chap. You only got that from your greasy haired teacher.**_" Seraphim had been spending too much time with Lars.

"Well, if you say so..." Mark said, still looking warily at Seraphim. "Are you bringing him to school?"

"No. Even if I want to, which is to say I don't, I am not aware if I am allowed to bring two pets, considering that I already have Hedwig with me there." He informed the boy. "Anyway, I don't want to take care of a pet during my whole year in school so I'm not bringing it."

"_**I'm not a bloody dog who needs a bloody watcher!**_"

"And his food?"

"He'll find something..."

"_**Yeah, and if I don't anything I'll just burn the house down, whoopie.**_"

"_**Don't even try.**_" He warned quickly in parseltongue, making the boy look at him oddly.

He turned the hiss into a cough. "He's not to worry about the food. I'll have someone give him food every now and then."

"Ok...are you going back here next year?"

"What makes you ask that?"

Mark shrugged. "Just asking, so, are you?"

Harry hummed. "Just to get a few things perhaps," he replied. "I have another house elsewhere."

"Oh I see..."

"You'll know why I gave you an owl soon enough, Mark," he said to the boy as he locked the door of the house and left Seraphim inside.

"Late birthday gift?"

"No," he shook his head, "something much more of use."

Harry started walking towards the bus stop and noticed that the boy was following him.

"Well?"

"What? I want to wave goodbye while you leave." Harry sneered at that statement.

"Just joking chap." Mark said with a grin. "I just want to go for a walk and you're...why are you doing that?" The boy asked him when he held out his hand in the open. A few seconds later, a purple bus that seemingly came out of nowhere stopped over.

"Only our kind can see it," He told the gobsmacked boy while he had the conductor load his trunk on the bus. "I may not be able to see you here in Privet drive but I'll certainly see you in school next year, Mark. I will introduce you to my brothers as well."

"Yes, I know who you are," He interrupted the conductor, even if he didn't really know his name, as he entered the bus. "I'm headed to King's Cross Station." Not more than twenty minutes later, he's in King's Cross station with a slight dizziness.

Harry passed through the barrier and let the chaps there handle his trunk. He looked around for signs of his brother inside the train, but alas, Lars has not yet arrived. Draco and Theo, on the other hand, were already there and spotted him roaming around.

"Still haven't seen him?" Theo asked him once he got back from looking for his brother again once the train started to leave.

"Evidently not, Theo." He replied. "Weasley number six is not present as well." He had seen the Weasleys in the train, except Lars' best friend. Best guess, not to mention the most blatant answer, they weren't able to board the train. Why? He has absolutely no idea.

During the sorting there still weren't any sign of his brother, not anywhere in the Great Hall. That was until Renz handed him a copy of the _Evening Prophet_.

Harry choked on his drink when he read the front page.

_**FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES**_

_**Two Muggles in London, convinced they saw an old car flying over the Post Office tower . . . at noon in Norfolk, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss, while hanging out her washing . . . Mr. Angus Fleet, of Peebles, reported to police . . . Six or seven Muggles in all. See Page 6 for the full story.**_

"You don't think -" Theo began while slightly patting his back.

"No, I do think," He pointed at a photo on the Prophet, Ron Weasley's photo.

The arrival of two-thirds of the Golden Trio was the talk of the night in the school. Harry hadn't seen his brother that night, but he had a good feeling that his brother would not be in a very cheerful mood the following morning.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" The voice of Mrs. Weasley, louder than loud, through a howler, boomed inside the Great Hall. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR? I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN ENQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" The Slytherins laughed at the terrified look of Ron Weasley at the Gryffindor table because of Mrs. Weasley's howler that came first thing in the morning during breakfast. Lars' look was really pathetic, looking really felt guilty for that.

"Well that was...thrilling..." Theo stated dryly. "Is your brother going to receive something like that?" Harry shook his head.

"I doubt it." He replied. He was quite confident that his Godfather would not send a howler, he wasn't the yelling type but probably Remus and Sirius will give his twin major guilt trip, knowing Lars he'll rant on how sorry he is before they even start scolding him, and probably another grounding during the summer.

Another owl flew inside the Great Hall. He recognized that tiny and long-legged owl as none other than his Godfather's owl, Eve. Thankfully and much to Lars' apparent relief it wasn't a howler it was just a normal type of letter.

The teachers then started handing out their class schedules for the term. Harry took his and saw that Herbology is the first subject of the day.

"Hello!" He heard Greengrass greet them while him, Draco and Theo while heading to Herbology class. "How're your summers?" She asked them.

"Quite boring." Was Draco's reply; "nothing of interest" was Theo's; and a dismissive look was all he gave to her.

As they neared the greenhouses they saw the rest of the class standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout.

"Hey Harry." Lars greeted him. As predicted, his brother is not in a cheerful mood.

The Herbology teacher then came striding into the view across the lawn accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart. Professor Sprout's arms were full of bandages and he saw his brother look guiltily again after sparing a glance at the Whomping Willow in the distance, several of its branches now in slings.

Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair. Gilderoy Lockhart, however, was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining under a perfectly positioned turquoise hat with gold trimming. Lockhart and the Headmaster would certainly have a mutual understanding in regards to the colour of the robes that they wear.

"Oh, hello there!" Lockhart called, beaming around at the assembled students. He didn't bother to comprehend what other things that the man was saying but rather he observed their Herbology teacher who looks annoyed and slightly un-cheerful.

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout.

There was a murmur of interest. Although he didn't share the excitement of his classmates, he is, however, interested in Herbology. It is important in his apprenticeship after all. If he is to become a potions master one day, he should know all about the plants and their properties.

The Golden Trio approached them. A few feet away, they saw Lockhart's hand shot up.

"Lawrence! I've been wanting a word - " but before Lockhart even finished, him, Draco and Theo, and then followed by Granger and Weasley, crowded into Lars and pushed him inside the Greenhouse.

"Thanks guys," Lars said to them with a sigh of relief before to their respective places.

"What do you think Lockhart wants?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that Lars doesn't like him because he's a fraud," He said.

"Haven't read his book yet," Draco admitted. "I -" before he finished what he was saying Professor Sprout called for their attention "Evandrus! Malfoy! Class is about to begin." Harry apologized. Their teacher was really in a less than pleasant mood because of Lockhart.

"We'll be repotting mandrakes today." Harry inwardly groaned. He should have known why there are earmuffs on their respective places. Of all the plants that he knows, he hates mandrakes the most because they shriek very loudly and irritably.

"Now who can tell me about Mandrakes?" To nobody's surprise Granger's hand shot up but to everybody's surprise Lars' and two other hands from Slytherin also shot up.

"Yes Mr. Nott." Harry saw Theo smirked somewhat triumphantly, which puzzled him a little bit, while Draco scowled when Professor Sprout called Theo.

"Mandrake or Mandragora is a plant used to return those who became petrified to their original state and it looks like a baby when it's not mature and the root cries like banshee that can knock you out for several hours but it can kill you if the root is matured." Theo said while grinning like an idiot at Draco.

"Excellent Mr. Nott ten points to Slytherin." Professor Sprout praised. "Now everybody put on your earmuffs, make sure your ears are **completely **covered." Everybody did so. Harry made sounds to make sure that his ears are completely covered by the earmuffs, not wanting to experience again what happened the first time he had a close encounter with a mandrake. He had the brilliant idea not to cover his ears, and, least to say it didn't end well because he was out cold for a few hours, that and he lost all his priveleges considering that Midas grounded him.

Professor Sprout then took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. She gave them the signal to take off their earmuffs.

"Like what Mr. Nott said since our mandrakes are only seedlings its cries won't kill you yet." She said "Four to a tray — there is a large supply of pots here —compost in the sacks over there — and be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, it's teething." She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder.

Harry, Draco and Theo were joined by Zabini. He looked over to where his brother is. The Golden Trio are together, as usual, but they were joined by a Hufflepuff boy.

"Idiot." Harry hissed at Draco who got his finger bitten by a mandrake, thinking that it was a good idea to insert his finger inside its mouth.

"I dare you to remove your earmuffs and last for fifteen minutes without fainting." Theo said to Draco.

"Draco...don't even." He said warningly to his friend. Theo started making an impression of a chicken.

"Don't bother," Blaise Zabini said beside him. "If I know Draco, he'll get goaded by that."

Zabini was right because he heard Draco say "I'll do it if you would."

Harry was certainly not in a good mood by the end of the class, not only pulling mandrakes from a pot was hard but Draco and Theo acted like idiots.

They traipsed back to the castle for a quick wash because they are covered in earth.

"Next time we should do it when there's no teacher." Draco suggested while they were on their way to Transfigurations class.

To think that Theo and Draco weren't stupid enough to actually do the dare, but apparently they are. The result was they were the first students that Professor Sprout had to give detention to. He can just imagine the livid face of their head of house now.

In Transfigurations class, their task was to transfigure a beetle into a button. He managed to turn it into one after a few wave of his wand. Draco's work looked alright except that his button still has some legs on it, and Theo's work was still a beetle.

"Hey Harry!" Harry and his friends turned to see the Golden Trio making their way towards them, most probably from Charms class since his brother had mentioned that that is his subject after Herbology for the day.

"Hello..." He drawled.

"How's class?"

"Terribly difficult, Lawrence." Theo said dramatically before he even got a chance to answer.

"Wasn't Transfiguration your subject?"

"Exactly, Lawrence, it's difficult."

"Yeah...I agree with Nott, that subject is hard." Weasley said cordially. "Only you three don't seem to have a problem with it." The three that Weasley is referring to was him, Lars, and Granger.

"Practice, practice, and practice." Lars replied, grinning.

"Mate you know we can't practice with Mum not allowing us to use magic." Weasley said with a frown.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley won't allow it." Granger said. "It's against the law!"

"Granger," Draco began. "Since when did people actually care about the law as a whole? Even Weasley's father made a loophole in the law for tinkering with magic objects."

"I can't believe I'm saying this..." Weasley said dramatically. "But I'm agreeing with him, most magical households don't really care about that law...Mum's just too strict."

Lars huffed. "Strict? You should ask Harry about it...he was allowed to use magic while we were in the Manor and yet he didn't unless it's for silencing charms, because he said, it's the law not too."

"And he's right." Granger said, earning a couple of eye rolls from the boys, bar Harry.

"Do you guys want to sit with us at the Slytherin table?" Surprisingly it was Draco who asked the Golden Trio once they were at the door of the Great Hall. The trio looked oddly at his blonde friend as if the said friend had grown two heads in a matter of milliseconds "What? I was just being thoughtful."

That was a first, Harry thought. Draco was being cordial with a muggleborn and someone whom he deemed as a blood traitor

"Er-sure Draco," his brother replied. "As long as your _other _housemates don't kill us on the spot."

Draco smirked. "Your underestimating us." his blonde friend remarked. "They won't kill you for there are too many witnesses."

"What are they doing here?" Macnair asked angrily as the Golden Trio sat down along with Slytherins.

"Isn't it obvious, they're sitting down, and going to have lunch with us." Theo said nonchalantly without looking at Macnair.

"What!? They're not allowed here." Parkinson shrieked.

"Says who?" Theo asked sharply with a glare, nobody answered. "Parkinson there's nothing in the school rules that says students can't sit at other tables, so put a bloody sock in it pug face." The prejudiced Slytherins shut up after that, but mutterings about mudbloods and bloodtraitors still circled the whole table. If looks could they would already be dead.

The lunch went well, Harry supposed. Tracey Davis, a girl in their year who is also a bit of an outcast because of being a half-blood, and Daphne Greengrass, who just seems to be the most friendly snake girl in their year, befriended Granger, and much to the annoyance of everybody near them they kept on talking about Lockhart until the three girls glared menacingly at Lars for saying that he's a fraudulent writer. To think that Slytherin girls are actually sensible.

Lars, Weasley, Theo and Draco were talking about Quiditch, as usual. The three were trying their best to discourage Weasley from idolizing the Chudley Cannons because of their overly underdog status in the league. But to no avail, Weasley is a real fan boy of the Cannons.

When they finished lunch, the seven of them, Davis went along with them, went outside into the overcast courtyard. Granger and Davis sat down on a stone step and buried their noses in different books both written by Lockhart, _Voyages with the Vampire _for Granger and _Travel with Trolls _for Davis.

"I told them that man's a fraud with a lot of bloody inconsistencies in his book but did they listen? Nooooo! They didn't because they're too fazed by that git's smile..." Harry sighed as Lars ranted on about how stupid everything about Lockhart is.

"Tough luck Potter," They turned to Zabini who they didn't notice was near them. "Don't convince the ladies that Lockhart's a fraud."

"Psshh... not only ladies Zabini, Justin, the...boy from Hufflepuff, I told him that the man's a fraud, didn't listen either all I got was a glare from a lot of people."

"You two friends?" Theo asked curiously.

"I'd say merely acquaintance Theodore." Zabini said smoothly. "Who's that?" They turned to see a small, mousy-haired Gryffindor boy staring at Lars. He was clutching what looked like a muggle camera, that looks old and outdated for years, with a big flash attached on top of it like the ones professional photographers use, and the moment Lars looked at him, he went bright red.

"Hi I'm Colin Creevey I'm in Gryffindor too." The boy stammered. "Can I take your picture?"

"You can," The boy beamed then Lars added "but you may not." Harry smirked at his brother. That was one of the few lines that he got from him during the summer.

"Please" the boy insisted, Harry stood up from the grass where he was seated.

"Creevey my brother said you may not so - " He towered over the boy who accidentally pressed his camera in front of him with a very bright flash that made Harry stepped backwards and clutched his eyes.

"GODDAMN IT!" His head was spinning, because of the bright flash of the boy's camera, that he tripped, and when he opened his eyes his vision is a little bit blurry, the flash of the camera was too close to his eyes when it flashed.

"Uh – Harry...All right there mate?" Theo asked.

"Do I bloody look all right!?" He snapped. His vision was still a little bit blurry.

"Where's Lars?" He asked when finally his vision cleared.

"Lockhart dragged him and asked the Creevey boy to take a double picture of them." Draco said while both of them helped him on his feet.

Harry brushed of the grass behind him then they went to the Defence classroom.

The Defence classroom was filled, left, right, front, and back by Lockhart's self portraits, there's even a huge portrait in front of himself painting none other than himself. The man is big narcissist alright.

"Messrs. Evandrus, Nott and Malfoy you three are late," Lockhart said as soon as they enter the classroom.

Draco muttered "Obviously."; Theo muttered "Git"; and he muttered "Clearly."

The flamboyant man continued "I had just finished introducing myself but I know you know very well who I am." He finished by flashing his white teeth again that Harry wants to break every time.

"Now, I see you've all bought a complete set of my books — well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about — just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in."

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes — start — _now_!"

"Please tell me this is just an incentive before taking the actual test." Theo said with a whine after reading the test paper. Harry read his and simply scowled at what he read.

_1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

_2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

_-and so on and so forth-_

"I'm not answering this rubbish." He declared. Seemingly, Draco and Theo did what he did and just sat there silently until the thirty minutes end. Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

Harry just ignored the ramblings of their lunatic of a teacher about how no one remembered that his favourite colour is lilac, except Granger, unsurprisingly.

"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so — to business —" He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it. "Now — be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here."

Harry just shared an annoyed look with some other students while the others, most specially the girls, are listening very attentively to what Lockhart was saying.

"I must ask you not to scream." He said in a low voice. "It might provoke them." Lockhart removed the velvet cloth that covered the cage.

Finnigan snorted. "Cornish pixies."

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies" Lockhart said. The students were laughing. "Laugh if you will Mr. Finnigan, Pixies can be tricky little blighters, let's see what you make of them." The idiot opened the cage and now chaos was ensuing inside the Defence classroom. The students ran out of the room, Theo and Draco included, when two pixies took hold of Neville's ear and hung him on the chandelier.

"_Peskipiksi Pesternomi_!" He bellowed, Harry looked incredulously at the man, it wasn't a real spell for it had absolutely no effects then one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out the window, having nothing else to do the idiot fled to his quarters leaving the students in a room full of pixies.

"_IMMOBULUS_!" Harry and Hermione yelled at the same time, pointing their wands up in the air, and all of the pixies froze at once. He then pointed his wand at floor below Neville and casted "_Spongify_" a few more seconds later Neville fell down.

"You alright Neville?" He asked Neville.

"Yeah I'm fine," Neville replied. "Thanks Harry." Harry gave Neville a nod then Neville left room.

"That's got to be the worst Defence class ever!" Weasley roared as they got out of the room. Once again, Harry found himself agreeing with the red-head. "Can you believe him?"

"He just wants to give us some hands – on experience." Granger defended. They all looked at her in disbelief.

"Hands – on? Are you kidding me? He didn't even have a clue what he was doing -" Lars trailed off.

"Nor did he even know what he should do"

"Leaving us students"

"To handle his mess." Harry finished. Weasley and Granger were looking oddly at him and his brother.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"You guys just talked like Fred and George earlier." He recalled. They did talk like that a minute ago. That shouldn't be a surprise now should it, they are the Potter twins after all.

"This is truly..." Lars began

"Odd." Harry finished. It felt weird for Harry that he's saying the same statement with someone. Lars looked somewhat amazed and enthusiastic about this new and weird occurrence.

"By the way," Lars began, "speaking of Fred and George, they're asking if you can help them with some potions."

"The resident pranksters Fred and George?" Harry questioned.

"Well who else?"

"Exactly what would I get out of it?"

"Umm...fun in inventing potions?"

"I can do that without them, just so you know." He pointed out. "If they can convince me why I should help them, then maybe I would." And then he left for the Slytherin table.

"That's got to be the worst Defence class ever," Draco said as Harry sat down. He smirked, knowing that that was what Weasley said earlier. "I wonder if Dumbledore had eaten too much sweet that he can't discern a good professor from a bad one."

"Professor Dumbledore, Draco." His correction was just ignored. Theo and Draco rolled their eyes.

"The Headmaster wouldn't have hired him if he had a choice." Harry remarked. "And besides, shouldn't you two be happy that we aren't actually doing anything in the class aside from listening to his narcissistic ramblings."

"Yeah," Theo nodded in agreement. "That's probably the only good part in it."

"If he releases another batch of magical creatures that he can't handle, my..."

"Father will hear about this." He and Theo chorused. Draco glared at them both.

"I was going to say that my father will drop me out of the class."

"Sure, Draco, sure..." Theo said with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, anyway," Draco said, changing the subject. "Are you two going to try out for Quidtich? Ok, stupid question." Draco turned to Theo when he raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to try out for Quiditch?"

"No," Theo replied, quite surprising. "Maybe next year when the other graduates."

"Why wait?"

"Did you see how they play?" Theo questioned with a horrified look on his face. "The older chasers will destroy us in the try-outs so no, I prefer to wait."

* * *

A/N; Two questions.

1) Is there any beta reader there who could beta the chapters that I will post?

2) Who do you guys think I should pair Harry with?


	22. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer's in the prologue._

_SevLoverKat, geetac: Thanks for the review. :D_

_accio gold: Thanks for the suggestion, but if ever, I think I might pair him with Daphne._

_xSaffire55x: Glad that you like the story so far. Yeah, I agree the summary (before I changed it and even now) is a it crappy._

_Moony the Mature One: Thanks for the suggestion and glad that you liked the twin talk even if it's a bit short._

_JamesHofstetter: Thanks for the review. As of the moment, I think I'm not going to make it a slash, although I still hope you'd read it even if it's not._

_Dark Neko 4000: Read and find out what would happen next, I hope that readers would like it._

_Sea16: Thanks for the review. I might pair him with Daphne, but I don't see him getting paired with Fleur. Thanks for the suggestion though._

_HEY GUYS/MGA KAPATID THANKS FOR THE FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS! XD_

* * *

Draco decided not to join the try-out the for the year as well, besides it is the last years for the others there anyway, they can wait until next year to try out, and hopefully join the house team. If not, Draco said in jest that he'll just ask his father to bribe the team with brooms.

On another note, during the time that the teachers instructed them to hand over their summer assignments, Harry had to give his word to the teachers that his brother actually did his summer works, apparently during the summer, and wasn't lying when Lars told them that all of his parchments disappeared.

That was quite odd indeed, Harry thought. His brother's summer papers just vanished without a trace, well without a trace until all of it was found in separate parts of the castle, though most of it was found in a state such that it was obvious that someone was trying to get rid of it. Knowing that Lars wasn't insincere, the teachers had no other choice but to give him a chance to submit his assignment at another time, bar Professor Snape perhaps who, in his usual snarky way, just told Lars that he should be more careful with his belongings.

On a Saturday morning, Harry woke up before the sun rose, as usual. He took a glance at his wristwatch and saw that it was only five in the morning, hence why his roommate is still in bed. He took a bath then wrote on his journal before leaving the common room.

On his way to go outside the castle, he encountered his brother wearing Quiditch robes and lazily holding his Nimbus 2000. His brother looked like he had just got out of bed. His brother's psychotic of a Quiditch captain must've woke him up that early.

Lars yawned before speaking. "Have a good morning?" His brother asked. "I certainly don't."

"Let me guess, your Captain is obsessed in winning because of last year isn't he?" His brother just nodded.

"Are you still going to play as seeker for your team?" Lars asked him.

"No," he replied.

Lars snorted. "Figures you won't,"

"Wanna come along to the pitch?" Lars asked him with a yawn. "I need a bodyguard, and you make a spectacular job at it, scaring Colin without even trying..." Lars continued to ramble about his annoyance with the first year Gryffindor before falling asleep.

His brother didn't even notice that he had tidied his Quiditch robes with a charm.

"_Aguamenti!_" Water surged from the tip of Harry's wand, splashing Lars right on the face.

"Bloody hell!" Lars exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Lawrence, you're half..." he didn't continue what he had to say instead he slapped his brother, not too hard mind you.

"OUCH!" Lars yelped before rubbing the right side of his face "Will you stop that I'm awake...well I am now..."

"Ok good, now go on, your teammates are already there..." Lars then went to the Gryffindor dressing room while Harry went to the stands.

Creevey jumped when the boy got the sight of him sitting near.

"Sit down." He said when Creevey was about to go sit somewhere else.

"N-no, I -I " The boy stammered his protest but sat down immediately after Harry gave him a look.

"Relax Creevey, I'm not going to eat you." He said with a bland tone at Creevey who was shifting on his seat. "Creevey, as much as I hated it when your camera flashed right into my face, I'm not going to give you to Professor Snape for his potions ingredients."

"You're not?" The boy responded stupidly. Harry looked incredulous at the boy, he had no idea why the new students believes that the Potions Master will use them as potions ingredient, not that it's impossible but it's both very dark magic and, of course, murder is illegal.

Harry eyed the boy who was waiting for the Gryffindors to go out in the field start their practice.

A minute later he found himself saying "Do you want to keep taking pictures of my brother?" Creevey nodded eagerly. "Then you'll follow my advice not to bother him when he said no. Ask politely and he might just let you. And most of all, don't ever take a photograph of him with Lockhart. If that idiot asks you to take a photo of them, go make up some excuse why you can't." The boy was beaming and now looked less scared of him.

"Always remember those and you can have fun taking photographs...if not, I'll destroy your camera in front of you, you hear?" Creevey nodded. "You can tell your parents about it but I assure you that it wouldn't do you much good."

Creevey nodded his head like a bobble-head. "Sure I can do that. It's Colin by the way, thanks uh...Harold right? People told me you're Harold Evandrus but you were Harold Potter."

"People call me Harry." He informed the boy. "How'd you know my whole first name? Not many know that, except when I introduce myself." That and no one really bothered to call him that.

"I read it in one of the old Prophet newspapers during the time when...when you...er...ran away." Creevey said carefully. Harry was quite surprised by that. He knew that his godfather, along with some people, were looking for him, but he didn't know that he was in the _Daily Prophet _when he ran away.

"I see. Do you like taking pictures or you just like taking the pictures of my brother?" Creevey sort of reminded him of Ethan who also likes taking photographs of him. He still remembers when Philip bought his little brother a camera, he would take photos of everything non-stop.

"Er...umm...both I guess." The boy replied.

"You read that electronics do not work in Hogwarts." Harry stated and the boy nodded his head. He had noticed the first time he saw Colin that his camera is old fashioned, just like in the Wizarding world, and unlike in the muggle world where they use digital cameras which was more convenient.

Hogwarts: A History was quite inaccurate in saying that muggle electronics do not work in Hogwarts. They had no way of knowing if muggle electronics can't be used considering that nobody, in known history, ever did bring something in Hogwarts. He found out the previous year that electronics do work in Hogwarts though not all types of electronics. He doesn't know about the other things but when he brought his mobile phone in Hogwarts the year previous, it did work, with a slight snag of course. Electronics can work but the wireless connections can't. It showed when he saw that there is no signal in his phone and it went dead when he switched on different wireless connections like the blutooth. And also there are no plugs whatsoever in the school, so it was quite pointless to bring one. He just brought one to see if it would work.

"Yeah...I have a digital camera at home but since I can't use it here, Dad bought me this." Creevey held up his old camera. "A boy in my dorm told me that there's a spell that can make the picture move." He said eagerly.

"_Dimovio Retrato_." He told the young Gryffindor. "The spell is _Dimovio Retrato_."

"GREAT! THANKS HARRY!" He just gave the boy a nod.

"What do you think's taking them so long?" Harry wondered that as well. The sun will be completely up in a few more minutes and the Gryffindor team are still not out on the field.

"Spying on the Gryffindor team?" Someone stated dryly from behind them. It was Theo and Draco, a piece of cauldron cake from the Great Hall in each of their hands. Harry thought that the Headmaster should instruct the house-elves not to serve sweets during breakfast. They sat down behind him and Creevey, who started fidgeting again in the presence of two other Slytherins.

"Toffee?" Theo, who always has candies in his pockets, offered Creevey, who looked at the candy then to Theo and back. "It's not poisoned Creevey, heck I don't even have poison!" His friend added with a laugh. Creevey smiled and took the toffee.

"Hey they're out!" Creevey exclaimed then they saw the Gryffindor team exit the changing rooms with their brooms. With another look from Harry, Creevey said "Remember what you said." Then he started taking photographs of the Gryffindor players. The Gryffindors soared into the sky but stopped midway, looking at their direction.

"I heard Flint say they have a new seeker." Draco said. "But he doesn't seem too happy about it...and that they reserved the pitch for their practice... today."

"Good for them." Harry replied absentmindedly while eyeing the Gryffindor team who looks like they're having an argument. After a few minutes he noticed the Gryffindor Captain hovering down and well there goes the Slytherin team.

When Harry stood up and walked away to where the two teams are, Theo, Draco and Creevey followed him.

"Well well, if it isn't the ex-seeker." Macnair sneered at Harry who simply raised his eyebrow wondering when will people learn and probably accept that he doesn't like Quiditch.

Macnair (not to mention the whole Slytherin team) was holding a broom, a good looking one at that he should say. A new Nimbus two thousand and one.

"Macnair? You're the new seeker?" Draco exclaimed incredulously. "Aren't you a little too big for that?" Macnair is tall for his age like a giant, and seekers are mostly not that tall because they need to be light. Just as he was last year considering that, even now, Draco and Theo are an inch or two taller than him.

"You forgot to mention 'a little too ugly' Draco." Theo chimed in. The Gryffindor team and Harry's group snickered. "You know because mostly the seekers are the good looking ones, or at least charismatic ones, for posters and all that."

"You bloodtraitors are just jealous of my broom." Macnair said childishly.

"That was incredibly petty." He drawled in annoyance Macnair's stupid retort.

"And at least the Gryffindor doesn't have to buy their way in," Granger said sharply, "they've got in with pure talent." There was no doubt that Macnair Sr. bribed the Slytherin team into letting his son join the team. Nasty as they are, the Macnairs are still rich, though not as rich as the Potters, Blacks and Malfoys.

Macnair glared at her, but Granger wasn't struck. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood." Macnair said that, ignoring Marcus' stern voice saying "Enough Macnair."

"You'll pay for that one Macnair!" Weasley snarled, he drew his wand and pointed it at Macnair. The red-head was about to cast something when Draco yelled "_Expelliarmus!_" and disarmed him.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for Malfoy!?"

"Don't be daft Weaselby, wait I forgot you are," Draco said coolly. "But in case it has escaped your notice your wand's broken. It could've backfired so you're welcome."

"Tut tut Draco, turning into a bloodtraitor now are we? goin' to befriend Weasley, just like Nott befriending that filthy half-blood_._" Macnair smirked "What -" Suddenly his voice was gone, his mouth was moving but no voice came out of it. Macnair tried to lunge at Draco, thinking that it was the blonde boy who did it, but the Weasley twins stood in front of him and shielded Draco. Harry had to say that it was quite a surprise that the Weasley twins shielded Draco, knowing very well that their fathers, while civil, aren't completely friendly with each other.

"Seriously Draco, as much as most of us seem to enjoy Macnair being voice less, I think you should cancel the charm." Marcus said finally after continuous failures in cancelling the charm himself.

Draco rolled his eyes. "For the last time Marcus. I. Did. Not. Do. It."

"First off," Harry began, standing in front of Wood, "were you lot just fighting over who'll use the Quiditch Pitch?" He asked, quite incredulous that they were having an argument just because of the Quiditch Pitch.

"Yes!" Wood exclaimed his answer. "We booked the pitch for today and they showed up...with a note from Snape to train their new...seeker."

"**Professor **Snape, Captain Wood," He corrected which created snickers from both sides that Wood was being corrected by a second year. "Well then you obviously can't argue with the Potions Master's note, so if I were you, I would just book again for another day." He suggested then he looked at Macnair. As much as he liked seeing Macnair look livid without anything coming out from his mouth he'd prefer not to see him at all face to face.

"Lars, if you would please give him his voice back now."They all turned to Lars who was looking innocently, no one suspected him for the very reason that he didn't draw his wand.

"Why're you guys looking at me? I didn't do it." His brother said as innocently as possible though it was quite obvious that he was barely trying to hold in his laughter.

"Now," Harry said sternly. Lars just stared at them all before sighing and with a snap of his fingers the charm was cancelled and Macnair has his voice back. They were all astonished by that display of wandless magic, something Lars had learned back in the summer.

Macnair was going to attack Lars when Hermione tripped him and said coolly "Oops, how clumsy of me...must be because I'm a mudblood." Macnair fell flat on his face on the ground. Everyone, even the Slytherin team, laughed at the older boy's expense.

The Gryffindor team separated on their way back after Oliver telling the team that they'll practice some other time. Before they separated ways with the Gryffindor team, Harry was called by the Weasley twins.

"Did Larrykins..." Fred began. Harry had learned how to distinguish the two from each other. Theo mentioned that Fred has a darker shade of blue eyes while George has the lighter one, although, to an ordinary observer, you won't be able to tell the same that much.

"Tell you..." George followed.

"About our..."

"Proposition?" They finished together.

"Yes he did." He replied.

"Agree or disagree Harrykins?" Fred questioned.

"Give me a reason why I should." He told them. "As you might know, I'm not overly fond of pranks."

"In all honesty, Harrykins, we can't think of a reason for you to help us." George said.

"But we're planning to invent many products, see." Fred added.

"For our business someday..."

"And maybe you..."

"Being a talented potioneer..."

"Having access to some ingredients..."

"And a sneaky slytherin..."

"Might be interested..."

"With extending..."

"A helping hand..."

"And may even be..."

"Interested..."

"With being.."

"Our partner."

"So to say." Fred added.

He hummed. "I'll think about it."

"Good answer." Fred praised.

"Thank you..." George added.

"And have a good day..."

"Slyther Harrykins." And then the Weasley twins strode off to another direction.

"That was brilliant Lawrence! How'd you do that?" Harry heard Theo exclaimed enthusiastically.

"What happened to you?" He blurted out the moment he had caught up with the trio, his friends, and Creevey. Draco's slick blonde hair was now spiky, and scarlet and gold in colour.

"Change it back Potter!" Draco said over and over again. Harry looked at his brother who was dying of laughter.

"No don't," Theo said in between his laughter, "we all like it better that way, right chaps?" They all nodded.

"Hey Creevey!" Theo called. "Do you mind taking a picture of all of us?" The young Gryffindor beamed while Draco looked extremely horrified at the thought of being photographed with his hair like that.

"Give me the camera Colin, you go and join them." He said to the boy. The boy nodded then happily skipped to Lars' side.

Their position was like this, Draco was in the middle with his spiky Gryffindor themed hair while Lars, Theo, and Hermione were crowding on him with jovial looks, even Weasley. He smiled to himself. Maybe Weasley will gather some sense and stop his 'all Slytherins are evil' nonsense. "1...2...3...say cheese people." He clicked the capture button.

"We should send that to the Daily Prophet." Theo said thoughtfully. "Imagine the headline '_Malfoy Scion's New Hairstlye._'" That would cause quite a stir. Harry can just imagine the horrified look on Mr. Malfoy's face if that happens.

Draco, his hair back to slick blonde now, gave Theo a glare. "You do that and I'll destroy you."

"How 'bout we change the bets."

"Bets?" Harry asked, confused. He didn't know his two friends had a bet with each other, but then again he shouldn't be surprised considering that Theo seems to have an addiction in betting with people.

"Yeah, we're betting on who'll have more points during lessons every month." Theo said. So that's what the triumphant smirk in Herbology class was all about.

"If I win," Theo said, "you'll spend the whole day with that hair."

"An hour and I'll buy you a Sherlock Holmes book." Draco bargained. His blonde friend couldn't probably stand the thought of having that kind of hair for a whole day. "If I win you're going to wear a sign that says 'I Love McGonagall.' for the whole day."

After thinking for a second, Theo replied "Right on, I'm good with that, but your hour will be during Potions Class." Draco look stomped and Theo snickered as he started imitating a chicken again.

"Ok deal." Draco agreed and shook hands all the while thinking the shame he'll get if he loses the bet.

"Anyone wanna join our bets?" Theo asked with a grin.

"What bets Mr. Nott?" A silky voice drawled from behind them. They turned around to see the Potions Master glowering at them. "Well?"

Theo cleared his throat "I was just saying that we will be in a lot of trouble if we make bets here in school with teachers around Sir." His friend said coolly with a straight face.

The Potions Master raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Theo but said "Very well, Mr. Evandrus," Professor Snape looked at him "Come along."

"Certainly Sir." And they both strode off.

Once they were in the Potions Classroom, the potions master gave him a permission slip for the restricted section. When he asked what it was for, the Professor answered that he wanted him to research about at least two potions and write anything that he thinks can increase and decrease the potency of the potion.

"Sir?" He didn't leave immediately after the Professor told him that he may leave. "Are you going to allow me the use of your laboratory for experimenting with potions other than just brewing the curriculum assigned for me?"

Professor Snape just looked at him before replying "Yes, I will. You will experiment once you are done with everything that I assigned you to do, namely, making potions based on theories."

"Based on theories?" He repeated. "You mean I will recreate the potions that I will research about, Sir?"

"Yes." Professor Snape answered. "Tell me, once you are done with the ones I assigned you, do you have anything in mind? Anything specific to brew."

"There is one that I want," He replied vaguely turning around. "But I don't think that it would be anywhere in the restricted section."

He turned once more to face his Professor. "It would be in your notes, Sir."

Professor Snape hummed. "The _Wolfsbane Potion_." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. It is true Harry wanted to improve the _Wolfsbane_ _potion._ Not for the purpose of helping everybody, although that would be the case if ever he will be successful with that.

"I don't want it to be the _Wolfsbane _anymore," he announced ambitiously to his teacher. "I want it to become _Wolvescure._"

"For the wolf then?"

"Partly." He answered. "But partly, it would be for my ambition of being someone who discovered a cure to thousands of years old problem." He may not be the most ambitious of person when he speaks with people but when he wants something done he'll make sure he gets it done.

"Yes..." Professor Snape drawled. "Quite an ambition then."

"Yes, quite." He replied before asking casually "So Sir, did Macnair bribe the team?"

Profesor Snape raised an eyebrow at him before answering "Yes, he did."

"Figures, he would." He muttered under his breath. "My question is why did you allow that to happen? I know for a fact that Macnair is just a pretentious git and Higgs is better than him."

"Mr. Evandrus." Professor Snape said with a tone that clearly says 'don't push it'. "You are not in the position to question me of what I did or did not allow."

"I -Apology for that, Sir." He replied, inclining his head for a bit. "I should be going now."

"If you must know," he heard Professor Snape say as he was to exit the door. "I had no hand whatsoever with regards to Mr. Macnair making it into the team. It was purely up to Mr. Flint."

He turned from the door to face Professor Snape who was still seated on the chair. "What about the nonsensical, my-house-won-the-quiditch-cup-for-seven-consecutiv e-years reason?"

"Harry," Professor Snape began. "You do realize that that was your punishment. And what did I say about punishments?"

He frowned. "It's not for disobedient children to enjoy."

"Exactly."

* * *

"Does Harry have detention with Professor Snape?" Hermione asked curiously as the two potioneers stalked off. The only time that the dungeon bat calls for a student is to give them detention.

Lars shook his head "Harry? Detention? This year? Not bloody likely"

"Harry's Professor Snape's apprentice, Granger." Draco informed her.

"Really?" She shrieked. "That is so amazing, Harry's such a genius. He should ask Professor Lockhart for help..." The boys frowned at that. Harry will never ever, ever, **ever** ask help from Lockhart not in eternity he would not. Harry will most probably prefer to die first rather than ask help from Lockhart.

"Ermm...uhm...we got to go...study you know...ehm...see ya later." Draco stammered as he and Theo made their escape from Hermione's ongoing ramble about how Lockhart is just soooo great.

"Tell me again why all the girls seemed too infatuated with that blonde git?" Draco questioned the moment they walked away from the Golden Trio.

"Because Draco," Theo answered, "they all think that the world illuminates around them whenever Lockhart smiles."

Draco shuddered "That's so wrong..."

"I agree."

"Hey Theo, can we talk?" Draco asked once they entered the common room.

"Unless you're mute, then yes we can." Theo replied in a surprisingly bland tone.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine, may we talk?"

"We're talking now aren't we?" Theo retorted.

"Oh...in your room, if you please." Theo shrugged and led the way to their room. Shortly after entering, both of them casted a silencing charm.

"Well what do you want to talk about?"

"All of it, all of this." Draco replied, looking a bit dramatic.

"Mate, you're going to have to be clearer than that."

Draco sighed. "Oh fine, what I meant was, I want to talk to you about this all. This being friends with the twin, not to mention acting bodyguard, of the Lawrence Potter who's vanquisher of the Dark Lord who's champion of Pureblood superiority."

"Right." Theo drawled. "You just decided to talk about that now?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You don't possibly think that I would be able to talk to you about this in Malfoy Manor. In case it has escaped your awareness, father has eyes and ears in that place."

"What's your point?" Theo asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's not like you have to hide it from your father." Unlike mine was left unsaid.

"That's exactly what troubles me Theodore." Draco said, sitting down on Harry's chair by the desk. "What if my father is under the delusion that we'll be able to convert Harry to our ways..."

"You mean your ways." Theo interjected. "I never believed in any of that crap, Malfoy, just so you know."

"Fine whatever...but still...look I'm not stupid enough to think that the Dark Lord is actually dead. He's a bloody **Dark Lord** for crying out loud, surely he'll make sure he doesn't die permanently, it was just his rose to power after all when he got vanquished by baby Potter."

Theo snorted. "Of course Evil Overlord's not dead. He was living as a parasite at the back of Squirrel Quirrell's head last year."

"Wait what?" Draco asked, confused.

"The rumour that they fought with Quirrell in the forbidden corridor," Theo reminded Draco. "It really did happen."

"How...never mind that. Anyway, back to my father, what if he only allowed my friendship with Harry just so I can get close to Potter?"

"Well then it would seem that Mr. Malfoy is indubitably more cunning than my father." Theo said in a serious tone. "Father is very outspoken about his dislike of Harry, not very wise if he wants to have a good standing in society."

"What do you mean good standing in society?" Draco questioned. "You sound like he's going to be some sort of politician or whatever here."

"Harry is basically going to be the pride of Britain for his potions genius even if Potions Masters are underappreciated." Theo responded. "He's the teacher's favourite, even McGonangall, hell he's the Headmaster's favourite."

"What do you really want to ask Draco?" Theo asked pointedly.

Draco sighed. "I just want to ask, Theo, what I should do if a time comes then my father asks me out of the blue where I would side. It's all confusing."

Theo shrugged. "I don't know what you should do, Draco." He paused. "But I do know what I'll do when it comes to that."

"What will you do?"

"I'll stay on where I think is right."

"And what is your basis of right and wrong?"

"Well for starters, the right side is the side of the people who fight for everybody's freedom from oppression, from tyranny, fight for the equality of all people, no discrimination. As for the wrong side, well obviously that's the opposite. They fight for their self-interest, for power that they will never use for the right purposes."

"So basically you're telling me that you're siding with Gryffindorks."

"Don't call them that Draco." Theo admonished his friend. "This is exactly what the bloody sodding arsed problem is with all the houses! We should be united not divided. You, all of you, nearly each and everyone who is and has been in Slytherin house complained that the Headmasters, the teachers, and the other students did not treat them fairly, but did they even ask themselves if they did things that can make other people's view of them different? Some of them do, but they give up almost immediately, they let peer pressure swallow them."

"Draco I agree, I really do." Theo said in a sympathetic tone. "It is, was, unfair that they judge us because of Evil Overlord, but don't you think that it was also unfair that majority of Slytherins judge witches and wizards by their blood status? To dislike someone because of where they came from or who they're born to?" Draco was still silent so he continued to talk. "You can't help who you're born to, Draco. Look at you. You come from a rich and influential family. You've been raised in a pureblood household like I. I never liked you just so you know because you were an arrogant arse with an extreme case of superiority complex, especially to those who aren't purebloods, and to your subordinates...or maybe you don't remember how you would always say that they're nothing compared to us, how they were filth?"

"I know what I said and what I did alright!?" Draco responded. "I'll have you know that I'm not that judgemental anymore...not so much. But that's not the point! We're not talking about whether I believe it or not. We're talking about which sides we are going to choose."

"Draco, I already told you where I would side but frankly, I think you shouldn't spend too much time thinking about that. We're just a bunch of twelve year old snipes. We're not supposed to be thinking of war. I know the war...it's...it's inevitable, but I would like to pretend for a couple more years that it won't arrive. I'm quite content with not thinking about anything of that sort for the time being. I'm quite content being a little more carefree, and act like an idiot like what kids like us should be."

"Are you really going to side with them?" Draco questioned Theo. "What of your father? Last I heard from Potter, you punched Weaselby for calling you a mini-deatheater. From Harry's side, you ranted on how your father was cleared of all charges."

Theo turned to face the wall while running a hand on his brown hair. "I may have been under the misapprehension at that time that my father has changed...that perhaps, even if he still dislikes anything muggle, he won't follow him again."

Theo turned to face Draco once more. "I was naive, Draco, not to mention blindly optimistic, to think that he would respect my decision, my choice, but apparently he wouldn't. Not in an eternity he would not."

"So what are you going to do about him then?" Draco asked. "Your father I mean. My father can't go on building you a bridge all the time."

"Well, for now...I guess I'll just do what he wants me to, minus the preaching of blood supremacy and, renouncing my friendship with Harry."

"And what if he forces you to renounce your friendship with Harry? Literally forces you."

"He won't do that." Theo said confidently. "Not yet at least until Evil Overlord returns. He'll do what he must so that he will not to lose his only male heir, the one who'll follow his footsteps. He'll only give me an ultimatum when the Dark Lord asks me to join, until then he won't have me murdered, or disown me at the very least."

"You're being extremely audacious do you know that?" Draco pointed out. "Practically committing suicide by announcing last year that you don't dislike muggles, and this year still retaining your friendship with Harry even if your father doesn't want to, then go on to tell me that you'll be with the light side. I don't think I can do that."

"The sorting hat did consider in placing me in Gryffindor." Theo admitted.

Draco patted his friend's shoulder and said "With the courage that you're showing, I find that easy to believe, but speaking of that, why were you placed in Slytherin then?"

"Self-preservation, what else?" Theo replied simply. "I wasn't willing to test my father...I still want him to accept me...even until now...even when he kicked me out last summer."

"Look Draco, do what you think what is best for you. Do what is right."

"Right not good." Draco whispered.


	23. Chapter 22

_A/N: Disclaimer's in the prologue._

_Many thanks to my beta xSaffire55x :D_

_jameshofstetter: Thanks for the comment and the suggestion._

_SevLoverKat: Thanks._

_geetac: Glad you like the chapter._

_Right then chaps, thanks to those who favourited and followed the story. :D_

* * *

In the concluding days in school, he spent his time meticulously, shifting between his apprenticeship, his schoolwork, and his lessons. It wasn't that quite hard for he wasn't doing anything anyway besides talk with his friends, then do school related, or potions related works, and then talk again.

He still hasn't talked to the Weasley twins about his answer, not that the Weasley twins approached him anyway. But he was still reluctant to join. His Head of house might have his head for that.

And speaking of his Head of House, he managed to avoid trouble (not that he goes doing deliberate trouble) with Professor Snape for days until he was called to the office one afternoon. It would have been alright that he was called, but the reason why he was called is stupid, so it was quite the contrary.

"What have I been hearing that you were neglecting your studies?" Professor Snape asked him austerely, giving him no reason to jest, or even make a sarcastic comment, about it for a bit.

"I'm not neglecting it Sir." He replied straightforwardly, wondering when _**he**_ has ever neglected his studies ever since he entered formal schooling.

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at him. "You are not submitting any of your assignments, and you are not answering the exams in Defence. If that is not neglect then I do not know what is." The Professor pointed out.

'_Defence?'_ He repeated in his mind. '_This is what it's all about? That stupid man's class.'_

"But Sir, those lessons aren't worth it," He reasoned out. "The lesson is a complete waste of my time."

Professor Snape sneered. "Is Defence Against the Dark Arts class too good for the son of James Potter?"

Harry clenched his fist, angry for the mention of his father in their conversation. He tilted his head to the side before replying. "We are not learning anything there, _Sir_." he said to his teacher, burying his anger that his Professor saw him in the same light as his father.

"If you saw his questions, his assignments, they're all about him." He informed Professor Snape in a clipped tone. "First quiz, all the questions were about him, his secret ambition, favourite colour and the likes. His first assignment was how he defeated a werewolf. Inside a telephone booth might I add? All of it...it is extremely ridiculous. Even my brother is irked by the man."

"Sit down." Professor Snape ordered him with a look that is clearly telling him not to let lose his temper. And so he sighed, defeated, and sat down on the chair opposite the Potion Master's desk.

"I am cognizant of your brother's aversion to that man," Professor Snape acknowledged, stopping from writing on a parchment to face him. "But that does not excuse your attitude, Evandrus, and as such it would be in your best interest to catch up on all of that, otherwise you'll find yourself being tutored personally by the person that you and your brother extremely abhor."

"Hang on, why...he came to you didn't he?" That stupid arse, Harry thought angrily.

"Yes he did, informing me about your poor performance in class, and then proceeded to offer to tutor you if you do not do well in his class." '_Oh for the love of God_', he had wanted to say. There was absolutely no reason for him to do well in class. The class wouldn't do him much good considering that most of the lessons were all about Lockhart, how he did this, how he did that, nothing really of any real use.

"Why me?" He enquired with a frown. "I'm not the only one doing very poorly in class." He knew for a fact that his brother and Weasley are doing the same ever since the lessons started. Theo and Draco didn't follow him because, for Draco, Malfoy Sr. just told him to just tolerate it for a bit, and for Theo, well Alexander Nott might not like it if he found out that Theo has a poor performance in class.

"As a matter of fact you are," Professor Snape rebutted. "For the very reason that you, besides the _normally_ indolent students, are the only one who does not submit your assignments, and that is a very bad record to have, considering that you are the top of your class for the whole two terms last year."

"So this is about my standing in school?" He said with a humourless chuckle. "Didn't I mention it before that I'm not interested with the class standings?"

Professor Snape sent him a stern glare that stopped his chuckle. "And didn't I have it mentioned before that I _want_ my students to do the _best _that they can? And that I do not want any Professor, competent or not, approaching me about problems with regards to your lessons?" The man retorted. "You are my charge for the whole year. I, being your head of house not to mention _Potions Master_, am responsible to tell you what you need to do regardless if you want to do it or not."

"But Sir..." Professor Snape raised a hand to silence him.

"I share your aversion for the man. I know about his books and your brother is correct. Gilderoy is a fraud, but we cannot do anything about it unless the Headmaster finds a competent one to teach you."

"You're a competent one, why not you, Sir?" He questioned with a bit of a sarcastic tone hence why Professor Snape quickly seared him with a pointed look.

Harry knew for a fact that the Potions Professor will be a competent Defence Professor, and he also knew for a fact that said Professor had wanted the job ever since after Voldemort's first reign of power.

"The answer to your very _respectful _question is because the Headmaster is under the delusion that the position is cursed considering that nobody lasted for a year." Professor Snape said.

Harry frowned. "Is that even possible? No don't answer that." He said abruptly. "Alright Sir, I'll do my assignments in _his _class, but only because you reprimanded me about it and it won't absolutely be because he wants me to."

"Very well, do not forget your responsibilities." Professor Snape reminded him. "I do not want you slacking in any of it, are we clear?"

"Crystal clear, Sir." He replied.

"You are dismissed."

Harry chose to walk the longer way back to the common room rather than using the mirror to think to himself for just a few minutes. Lockhart is going to pay, dearly. No person, who has a mental capacity lower than that of a flobberworm, has the authority or the right to tell him to do things that he doesn't want to. The guidance given from people like Lockhart and others like him are highly unwelcome and unneeded.

Harry will have his fun with Lockhart.

Harry Evandrus is not one to do pranks, but that doesn't necessarily mean he doesn't know how to. He did pull some pranks back then, until he was 9 or 10 years of age, although most of it was from muggle prank kits. And speaking, or rather thinking of pranks, he still has a score to settle with the three conspirators who planned his birthday party.

He has two pranks in mind. One is for the three conspirators who planned his birthday. He will just have some fun at seeing how they would react with that prank. And the other one for the stupid prat who had the nerve to report to Professor Snape that he is being an indolent twit in his classes. It was far from it, he should say that what he was doing in Lockhart's class is far from being indolent, he was being incredibly hardworking, tolerant and silent, unlike his brother who is incredibly vocal of his dislike for Lockhart. Maybe giving Lockhart snakes for hair would suffice. Oh well, he'll just see what other things he could do to Lockhart. It will be just like what Midas told him, having a little bit of fun won't kill you.

With all the thinking, that he was doing, he didn't notice that he was walking towards somebody until he bumped into him, or her. He was looking down, nearly the whole time that he was walking. There were books on the ground, and when he looked up after blinking for a few times, he realized that he bumped into a she. Long blonde wavy hair and beautiful blue eyes, Daphne Greengrass was the person he bumped into.

"I apologize for that." He said a tad too formally to Greengrass who was going to kneel down to fix her things.

"Let me." He told her. Greengrass looked at him before standing up straight, and without further ado he waved his wand and then one by one the books arranged itself on Greengrass' arm. Greengrass looked impressed by his display of non-verbal magic. Then again, most will be impressed if an underage, let alone a twelve year old wizard like him can do it.

"Thanks." Greengrass said to him with a smile.

"No problem." He replied after clearing his throat, unused that a girl was smiling kindly and a bit sweetly at him. Last time a girl smiled at him, he ended up getting his head dunked in a toilet because the girl's boyfriend thought that he was getting all...close with her. What a very petty and nonsensical reason to bully him for the rest of his time in muggle school, he thought. Oh well it doesn't matter, he did have his revenge on that bully. A wandless _furnunculus_ did the trick at that time. Everybody had a laugh at the boils covered face of the bully.

"Uhm...uh..." He cursed in his mind at being this articulate in front of the girl. He cleared his throat once more and asked "Are you headed to the common room as well?" It was evident that Greengrass was going to the common room, but he still had to ask. Well what else should he say?

"Yes, yes I am headed there, and I can see that you are as well." Greengrass replied, still with the pretty smile on her face.

"Wait." He said when Greengrass was to walk away.

"Uh...let me carry that for you Greengrass." He said to her with a bit of hesitation. The girl might, of course, reject his offer. Tell him that he looks like a wimp or whatever. Not that he'll be completely affected by it.

With a slight look of doubt at him she replied "I can manage."

"I- Please, I insist." He told her, and with one more look, Greengrass handed her the pile of 3 books about Charms, Transfiguration, and Herbology, along with a notebook.

"I told you to call me Daphne before." Greengrass said as they started walking.

"What?"

"In the compartment, last June," Greengrass reminded him. "I told you that it would be fine if you call me Daphne."

"I –yes, yes you did, Daphne." He said with a bit of an awkward chuckle. "Slipped my mind, I suppose."

She chuckled softly. "I didn't take you as someone who forgets things."

Harry gave her a small smile. "I still do." He told her. "Occasionally, I still forget things. Which reminds me, you called me sleeping beauty."

Daphne giggled once more. "You noticed it just now." She said dryly.

"Well, I didn't think much of it that time. And to be honest I didn't quite...care about any word that you said." He admitted a bit sheepishly.

"That much was obvious." Daphne said with her eyes rolling before saying the password once they were standing by the entrance of the common room.

When they entered the common room, some of the other students were looking at him and Daphne_. 'Oh dear_', Harry thought. He surely hoped that these idiots won't start any baseless rumour around the school. The last thing he needed was for a gossip to spread around the school.

"Uh...do you need these in your room or just here in the common room?" He asked to lose the awkwardness that he was feeling with all the gazes that some students were giving him. This had yet to happen to him before. "I can carry this to your room if you like, or maybe outside your room, I don't -" He trailed of when he saw that Daphne was giggling.

"You were starting to ramble, Harry." She told him with a giggle.

"Oh..." was all he was able to reply. '_For the love of God Harry Evandrus,'_ he told himself. '_Quit acting like an idiot'._ In all honesty, it was beginning to be quite unbecoming of him acting like he's an utter clodpoll.

He continued to walk forward and followed Daphne at the second floor of the Slytherin dormitory. Daphne's room was by the fourth room on the right.

"_Moonstone._" Daphne said and the door opened. The doors were charmed. The door will open, going the opposite direction from where a person says the password.

He got a look inside and saw that Daphne's roommate is Pansy Parkinson, pug face girl, and self-proclaimed princess of Slytherin. What a very...unpleasant thing. When Parkinson got the sight of him, she scowled almost immediately but didn't say anything. In turn, he sneered and raised his head arrogantly at her.

"Thanks Harry." He lowered his head a bit and turned back his attention to Daphne who was still smiling while taking the pile of books from him.

He smiled back a little at her. "It's my pleasure to help." He gave her a small bow and then left for his room but not before Parkinson said a tad too loudly, "The nerve of that half-blood raising his head like he's superior to me." He smirked as he walked back to his room. Parkinson would do well to know that he is, and always will be, better and superior than her.

Well there goes another. Harry has another friend or acquaintance at the very least, besides Theo and Draco. Only this time it was a girl. He doesn't think that Granger considers him as a friend what with her looking like she always wants to compete with him at just about everything, namely, grades and the teacher's favour, not that that girl can compete on the same level as him. Although he still has to say, compared to the others that he had known with a bit of cordiality, Granger is a brilliant witch.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud thud that came from the other side of the door of his room. The thud was then followed by a shout of "Draco Malfoy you're utterly hopeless!" That sounded like Theo's voice in exasperation.

Harry sighed and wondered what the two were doing now. "_**Open.**_" He hissed and the door opened revealing Theo teaching Draco ride...a skateboard?

"Theodore, where on earth did you get that?" He immediately asked, looking at Theo who was looking without pity at Draco who was on his backside at the floor.

"Uhm..." and then Theo shrugged. "The card was signed Philemon." He furrowed his brow, still looking at his friend. Why on earth would Philip send Theo, and also Draco a skateboard? And why on earth were they practicing inside the room? Sure the room was big, as big as the dorm in the Gryffindor tower, although more spacious because there was only two of them in the room compared to the five in Lars' dorm, but still it was a bedroom, not a room for skateboard practice.

"How did you contact Philip?" He asked curiously.

"Philip?" Draco repeated as the blonde aristocrat got up on his feet. "Well that clears it out, no wonder Ethan said Philip will send us one, and then all of a sudden the signature is Philemon."

"Capital P, L and M?" Draco nodded. "His name is Philip Leonard Montenegro Saavedra, a-" He was cut off by Draco's repetition of the surname 'Saavedra'.

"Philip Saavedra? Asian chap?" His blonde friend enquired.

He narrowed his eyes at his blonde friend. "Yes...you know him?"

"I think I heard father mention him before." Draco replied. "He's a businessman, or an investor of some sort somewhere in southeast Asia."

"He's businessman, yes." He told his friends. "A businessman in the muggleworld who happens to be a muggleborn wizard, is your father even aware of that fact?" As far as he knows, Mr. Malfoy dislikes people who aren't purebloods. But being a Slytherin, it's possible that he tolerated Philip on the grounds that it was out of necessity.

"That I do not know." Draco replied, looking thoughtful. "I thought he's a pureblood. I know that father doesn't associate himself with muggles, and he mentioned that the Philip bloke is a master of Ancient Runes."

"Hang on, hang on..." Theo interjected. "Master of Ancient Runes? So he's Doc, the one that Luke was talking about in your missive last year? Is Doc his nickname?"

"Doc is short for Doctor, which is the equivalent of a healer in the muggle world." He informed his friends. "And no, he's not a healer nor a doctor, Luke just calls him that because his name is Philip, and there's this muggle that's called Dr. Phil – Now we're getting off topic, why on earth did Ethan told you that Philip will send you a skateboard?"

"Well, we kind of asked your little brother where we can find one, he told us about those kinds of things see when we were in your godfather's manor." Theo explained. "We sent him galleons for it but he sent it back with a letter saying that Philip will just send us one each, and that we don't have to pay." Ah Philip, ever the very generous one. For a bloke who is incredibly thrifty, Philip is very quick, and not one to hesitate buying things for others, friend or anyone that was not a foe. The chap just loves doing something for others.

"When did that package arrive?" He asked them.

"Just a while ago." Theo replied. "A big brown bird dropped a box in front of us. There were miniature of it inside and an instruction how to enlarge and then shrink it."

"That bird...it was an eagle." He told his friend.

"No it's not." Draco disagreed. "Eagles have black feather, and white from its neck to its head."

"It's a Philippine Eagle, Draco." He clarified to Draco. "Their eagle is different from ours."

"Oh..." Draco said sheepishly.

"Wait..." Theo began, "didn't Luke also mention that Doc's taking, uh, Wizarding Law?"

"Yes, though contrary to what Luke knows, Philip is just continuing that for self achievement of some sort, he just doesn't want something unfinished. He took it years ago but stopped when he had to go to a muggle school for a degree so he'll have a good background once he takes over the business. And as I have said before, he's a muggle businessman which is why I'm surprised that Lord Malfoy knows of him."

"Father mentioned once that he's a new one in the industry."

"And when was that?" He asked. To this day, Philip has been, officially, in the business industry for about 4 years.

"Either 3 or 4 years ago." Draco replied, looking quite unsure. "I remember father mentioning that this Philip bloke proposed that there be some sort of organization or group of companies for Wizard businessmen. I think that majority of the people who was there when he made the proposal at a Ministry dinner for businessmen just laughed at him because he compared it to muggle who has those kinds of group of companies of some sort, and well also because he mentioned that he's new in the business field. After that he wasn't heard from again, apart from he still invests in some businesses here like Madame Malkin's and the Nimbus co."

"It was 4 years ago." Harry told his friend. He knew for sure that it was 4 years ago because that was the first year that Philip took control of the company for some unknown reason. It was also the time that Philip looked more serious than normal. The man spent his time inside that company, barely even going out literally, and stopped doing the things that he used to do, namely reading books for fun, talking with Midas, or taking them to some park or whatever. Philip's over exertion lasted for more than a year, although his hard work did pay off because the company went back on track, and even more.

"Well then, I think my stay has overdue." Draco said, clasping his hands. "Goodnight chaps." And then their blonde aristocrat friend left.

Harry turned from the door when he heard Theo comment "Well that was informative."

"Indeed." He replied.

"You know," Theo began, "I'm beginning to think that he was that 'someone' that you were referring to last year during our little adventure with Fluffy."

"Really?" He drawled. "What made you begin thinking that?"

Theo jumped on the bed. "Well for one, my friend. There aren't a lot of people you talk about besides Ethan, Luke, Midas, and Philip."

"Well." He looked at his friend. "You're not wrong."

The following morning, when he and Theo were to go to breakfast, which was about to start in half an hour, he told his friend to go on himself or with Draco for he'll stay in the room for a bit. Theo shrugged and then left.

"Porthos!" He called and Porthos arrived.

"Master Evandrus." Porthos said with a bow.

"I need you to do something for me." He told the elf.

"Does this include killing the serpentine?" Porthos asked tersely.

Harry narrowed his eyes at his house-elf, wondering why Porthos doesn't seem to like Seraphim. "Why?" he asked.

"Master the serpentine is rude, and ill-mannered. Serpentine always scare Porthos. Serpentine will always crawl behind Porthos' back." For a pet, Seraphim really a troublemaker.

"Sorry to disappoint you Porthos but it doesn't include that." Porthos frowned at that.

"Well there are two things I want you to do." He told his elf with a mischievous smirk. "Firstly," he took three phials with green liquid inside of it from his pocket and gave it to Porthos, "I want you to slip those in Lars, Theo and Draco's drinks. Make sure that they get it."

Porthos nodded then asked "And secondly, Sir?"

He took a note from the desk. "Well just put this note in the-you know Fred and George, right? Yes. Good, put it in their bags, either one of them will do. You're dismissed." And then Porthos popped away.

The note was simple. He just wrote that he'll help whenever the twins ask him to help. He has two reasons for accepting to help them. First was because he knows that Ethan, and maybe Lars, would probably like it. And second was because he's interested that the Weasley twins are planning to start some business in the near future.

"What took you so long?" Draco questioned him when he got to the common room.

He raised an eyebrow. "If Theo hasn't told you, I told him that he can go ahead if he wishes to."

"Merlin Harry, no need to get riled up because of a question." He ignored Draco and walked away.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, breakfast hasn't begun yet. He took a glance at his wristwatch and saw that it wasn't 7 o'clock yet, which was the time of the breakfast. It was all perfect, Harry thought.

While they were eating, Harry waited for both Theo and Draco to drink from their respective goblets. And when they did, Harry had to hide a smirk.

"Hey mates -" Theo immediately clapped his own hands on his mouth after hearing that his voice became a squeaky one.

Draco laughed but, much to the amusement of them all and the blonde boy's chagrin, his laugh was of a squeaky one as well.

"What the bloody hell happened to my voice?" Draco said looking appalled at his squeaky voice. The voice kind of reminded Harry of Alvin and the Chipmunks, a muggle show that was quite funny.

Theo laughed. "This is awesome!" Harry had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Why didn't he think that Theo would like that kind of voice?

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts Teach us something please..._" Theo continued singing the school song with the squeaky chipmunk voice. Oh dear God, Harry thought. It seems like with Theo, the little prank is backfiring on him. Draco, on the other hand, looks like he was trying his best not to speak nor laugh. Well at least one is affected.

"I know you did this." A squeaky voice stated from behind Harry.

He turned his head and saw that it was his brother Lars, arms crossed and looking at him.

"Harry!" Lars exclaimed at him. "I need my voice back."

"Lawrence," he began with an austere voice. "Of all the people here in this castle, why on earth do you think that I would do this?"

"I-" Lars trailed off, looking like he doesn't have an explanation.

"I thought so." He said.

"I know." He turned to the table to see that it was Draco who spoke.

"Very well Draco, what's your explanation?" he asked his friend, while ignoring Theo completely who was still singing the school song, annoying the people around him.

"Well speak." He urged his friend with a smirk.

Draco shook his head vehemently and took a quill and a parchment from his satchel. His blonde friend scribbled for a minute before showing it to them. It only said '_potion, delay, surprise, birthday, party_' but nevertheless, Lars understood it.

"Of course!" Lars exclaimed and then immediately clapped his hand on his mouth.

Lars lowered his head for a bit, just next to his ear. "Whether you admit it or not, we know it's you brother." Lars whispered to him. "But please tell me how long I am going to have this...this ridiculous voice!"

"Twenty-four hours, brother." He replied with a smirk.

"But...twenty-four...how...t'was only..." Lars continued to stammer with the chipmunk voice while going back to the Gryffindor table.

"I say Harry, I really like this voice." Theo said to him while they were on their way to class.

"It doesn't surprise me, Theo, it's doesn't surprise me." He replied.

For the rest of the day, only Theo spoke incessantly even with the chipmunk voice. Theo was the only one who dared to speak in front of the whole class by answering the teacher's questions. Their teachers, except for Professor Snape, obviously, and Professor McGonagall, either laughed out loud or smiled a little bit at the chipmunk voice.

Out of the three, it seemed like Draco was the one who extremely hates that voice considering that just for a laugh Lars also speaks. Draco was quiet that whole day, saying next to nothing and only communicates with them through paper. Though, most of the time, Draco writes at about every minute that the voice is highly undignified.

"Hey Harry can I have the recipe for this?" Theo asked.

"No." Harry replied curtly.

"Please."

"No."

The little back and forth banter, if you counted it as such, continued on until the lights were out.

Harry smiled to himself at the end of the day, next up was Lockhart.


	24. Chapter 23

_A/N:_

_Hey chaps, glad you liked the previous chapter. _

_Thanks to my beta xSaffire55x_

_Thanks to Lord Lovegood and Dark-Saffire for adding my story in their respective community._

* * *

For the rest of the weeks before Halloween, Harry Evandrus made Gilderoy Lockhart's life a living hell. His prank ranged from the one he used on the three wrong-doers, to infesting Lockhart's face with warts, much to the grimace of most of the female population. The Weasley twins were a big help, they gave him ideas, not to mention that they also helped him with the pranks on Lockhart such as having a thundercloud follow Lockhart everywhere he goes (a prank that was immediately stopped by Professor Dumbledore after an hour. The old man gave him a pointed look but there was a twinkle in his eyes). Out of all the pranks that they did, the pranks that ruined Lockhart's physical features was probably his favorite, and the best because the man cancelled his classes for the rest of the day for, most probably, he's too vain and narcissistic to let his students see him in such an ugly and horrendous state.

But of course, all things come to an end. It also applies with the pranks on Lockhart. His Professor and Head of House, the old bat of the dungeons, confronted him about it. It doesn't seem like the man was angry, mad, or anything of the sort but Professor Snape advised him that he'd do well to stop the pranks aimed to humiliate Lockhart. Harry's not an idiot, and he knew what his Professor was referring to, as it looked like all the pranks brings up some unpleasant memories from Professor Snape's past, so with just one last prank at Lockhart, namely a combination of all the pranks that he did, he stopped his pranks and focused once more on his studies.

Halloween came again and Harry prayed to whatever deity that is out there that there be no trolls, or any dangerous creatures roaming about in the castle after being released by a psychotic teacher being possessed by a Dark Lord who should have been dead. Moreover, he prayed that there be absolutely no disturbance for this Halloween night.

Before the Halloween feast, Harry and his brother were in the Astronomy tower to light candles for their departed loved ones. It was an idea that Lars got from Granger when they were talking about Halloween and All Soul's day in the muggle world.

"Light one for him too...our Father." He said after Lars lit one for their mother.

"But..."

"Lawrence," He cut off his brother calmly. "While I have no reason to respect the man..."

"I, on the other hand, have a reason." Lars finished for him. "I know, I know." After sighing deeply, his brother then lit another one for Potter Sr.

"It's nearly time for the feast." He stated after seeing at his wristwatch that it was a quarter before the Halloween feast. "Porthos will clean the candles later at midnight, we should leave."

Lars nodded, still staring at the candles "You go ahead" His brother said. "I promised Sir Nick that I'll go to his death day party."

"That sounds..." He trailed off and just said "Anyway...just stay out of trouble if you can." With that said he left his brother and headed to the Great Hall.

"The Golden Trio's M.I.A" Theo stated while he was about to sit down. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw that Weasley and Granger aren't also there, so they must've followed Lars.

"M.I.A?" Draco questioned.

"'Missing in Action', Draco" He informed his friend. "They're at...another party."

"Let me guess, Sir Nick's death day party." Draco said. He threw his blonde friend a questioning look. "What? The Bloody Baron was talking about it."

"Oh boo hoo...we have our own party here. Happy All Hallows Eve Folks!" Theo said cheerfully as he handed him a glass of pumpkin juice.

Harry smiled a little and took the pumpkin juice. "Happy All Hallows Eve, Theo." He raised his glass to Theo as they clinked glasses in celebration "And to you as well Draco." He continued just to then raise his glass to Draco who did the same.

"Really Potter," He went back to his straight face when, he knew the voice as Macnair's. "Happy that this was the night when the Dark Lord was vanquished or maybe happy that this is the night that your good for nothing, filthy mudblood, mother was killed." Then Macnair along with his other Slytherin friends laughed in mockery at his mother.

"Shut it Macnair, now's not the time to insult the dead, have some respect." Marcus said behind him but Harry was already angry, he was breathing heavily as he does when he's about to lose any amount of patience he has. He can take any insults directed to him but not insults directed to his mother. And like what Flint said, this was absolutely not the time to insult the dead. He had already accepted that he has very limited patience and tolerance to people like Macnair during Halloween.

"What? Kneazle got your tongue Potter?" Macnair said tauntingly at him. He was going to rise from his seat when Theo gripped his wrist a tad too tightly. He glared at his friend, but broke his glare immediately and sat down when Theo glared at him as well and he heard Draco say "Macnair are you really that daft that you can't even remember that Harry's surname is 'Evandrus' and not 'Potter' for years?"

"You shouldn't have asked that Draco" Theo chided. "You already should know that he is that daft." Macnair lost that smile on his face and now the others are laughing at the older boy's expense.

Harry smiled a little at the two that had told off Macnair and that had eased his anger even if just for a little bit, had the two not intervene there would have been quite a fight inside the Great Hall.

"Well thank you." He said to his two friends.

"Can't speak for yourself Po –Evandrus?" Macnair was at it again. "You still need the two of them to speak for you."

He looked down for a moment then he darted his passive look straight to Macnair. "Bravo Mr. Macnair! You finally realized that I'm 'Evandrus' and not 'Potter' after more than a year." He said smoothly with a mocking clap. "And put your elbows off the table, a _muggle_ knows better manners than you." He added with an emphasis on the word 'muggle'. It was always an insult to pureblood fanatics if a muggleborn or a half-blood is better than them and much more of an insult that Harry just compared a pureblood like Macnair to a muggle. Macnair is flushing angrily but dared not start a physical fight in the Great Hall and just kept to his group and shut up, apparently being compared to a muggle ticks him off.

"Treacle Tart?" Theo offered him.

"Don't mind if I do." And the rest was well during the feast.

"You shouldn't mind him that much. He was just being an idiot." Daphne said to him while they were on their way back to the common room.

"Yeah." He replied absentmindedly.

"Ooompf." Theo stated as he bumped into someone in front of him, not noticing that everybody stopped walking because of his incessant chatter with Draco and Renz about Quidditch. "What's with the traffic?"

They couldn't see much so the three of them pushed their way in front. Then they saw Lars, with Weasley and Granger, who shot him a quick glance. A cat, Filch's mangy cat to be precise, was hanging on the wall and a message written in blood.

_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.**_

_Oh well_, Harry thought. So much for praying that there be no disturbance for this night.

"Bloody hell." Theo breathed out.

Assuming that Lars never told anyone that both of them are heirs, there shouldn't be a problem. If Lars did, however, told anybody then they would be in big trouble, not that they have anything to do with that.

"Enemies of the Heir Beware! You'll be next mudbloods!" They all turned to Macnair pushing his way into the crowd. His face was shining with delight at the sight of the supposedly dead cat and the writing on the wall. Harry had to roll his eyes at that. The ignorant twit knew nothing about the heirs of Lord Slytherin.

"What's goin' there?" the voice of the mangy care taker said, "Go on, make way, make way" as he pushed himself in front of the students.

"Potter!" Filch spat he was about to say something then ring a ding, ding he noticed his mangy cat hanging on the wall. "You...murdered my cat." The caretaker said accusingly.

"No one would touch your filthy cat Filch." Renz said loudly but apparently, that mangy squib is not convinced then he took hold Lars by the collar "I'll kill you, I'll kill you."

"Take your hands -" he trailed off and then immediately stepped back when he heard the voice of the Headmaster calling the squib's name.

The Headmaster, along with the other teachers arrived, each of them, besides the Potions Master who always has a stoic look, looked a bit appalled by the scene before him.

"Everyone," the Headmaster began, "will proceed to their dormitories immediately." Everybody turned to leave then the Headmaster spoke again "Everyone except, you three." He looked at the Golden Trio. Lars shot a helpless look at him and he gave his brother a reassuring nod. He walked away with the others, but not before darting a glare at Filch's direction.

"Hey ferret, you wouldn't happen to be the Heir of Slytherin would you?" Theo said in a bit of a joke when they entered the common room.

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "As much as I would like to be the heir of Slytherin oddball, sadly I am not." Draco told them. "Besides if I was the heir of Slytherin I would go on to brag about it by the time I learned to talk."

"Oh yeah..." Theo looked enlightened. "I forgot you are just boastful by nature." Draco snorted.

"Do you happen to know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry's question was directed to Draco.

Harry, despite being an heir of Slytherin himself along with his brother, does not know anything about the Chamber of Secrets besides the fact that it was supposedly built by Salazar Slytherin according to '_Hogwarts: A History', _ but stories of it being opened, if it ever has been before, was unheard of, to him at least. As far as the few (just about 3) journals of Edmund Secundus that he had read, or scanned rather, not one of it mentioned a chamber so it's either he doesn't know or he doesn't care about it.

When Draco nodded, he told them that they should talk in their rooms and as soon as they entered Draco drew his wand and waved it around the door casting a simple privacy charm for to them not to be overheard by others who might eavesdrop. Slytherins are inherently secretive.

"My father told me that the chamber of secrets was opened some fifty years ago," Draco began.

Fifty years ago, the only person who was possibly in the school during that time who is of the Slytherin line was the one in Bartimaeus' line, another one of those people, whose picture was burnt where the only letters 'T' and 'E' are present.

"He didn't tell me who opened it, only that they were expelled and the last and final time it was opened, before now, a mud - muggleborn died."

"That's all?" Draco nodded.

"That sounds...odd." said Theo after going deep into his thoughts, "I have a few things in mind. One; this is the second time in the known history of Hogwarts that Slytherin's chamber is opened, obviously. Two; Expelled, means they caught the culprit, whoever they thought the heir may be. Three; they don't want people to know that it was opened, thus no one has heard of it, besides a few people. Four; the one that got expelled is either framed up or wants to take the credit for himself, but since there were no news about it not one of the heir being imprisoned or sentenced to have the dementor's kiss, which what should have happened, I'll say he was framed up." And then with a snort, Theo added "And besides, if they really did punish the heir of Slytherin half a century ago, those people in the ministry would no doubt brag about it."

"Good point, mate." Draco commended. "I thought of that as well. I mean seriously, we Slytherins are known to be cunning and subtle, and to be caught for opening that chamber would be such a disgrace." Harry was thinking along the same lines. No Slytherin, let alone the heir of Slytherin, would let himself get caught.

If another heir is in Hogwarts they would know who, especially if the other one is in their generation but, only his twin and him are the heirs of their generation who are also wizards yet, the last of Bartimaeus' line is two generations before them, meaning that this person was very likely the one who opened it fifty years ago when a muggleborn was killed.

"Harry?" Theo asked him concernedly, a second later he blinked and sighed, he realized he had been staring into nothingness. "Erm, you ok mate?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" He assured Theo. "I was just...thinking."

"You guys have read the _'Pure-blood Directory', _haven't you?" Theo asked them. Harry shook his head, he knows of that book but hasn't had the chance to read it yet. The book was authored by one of Theo's relatives, Cantankerus Nott, in the 1930's about the so called _Sacred Twenty Eight, _which are the Wizarding families in Britain that were still truly Pure-blood.

"Every strictly pureblood family has read that book, Theo." Draco pointed out. "I remember that there's a family there who claims to be descendants of Salazar Slytherin the... the Gaunts...yes that's the one...but everyone knows they're extinct, since that family hasn't been heard from for a very long time as far as I know. I don't think that even father knows much about them."

"Gaunt." Harry repeated. He knew that he either read or heard that name before but can't quite put his finger into it. If the Gaunts are descendants of Slytherin like what the book says they are, they most probably are in the tapestry inside Secundus' vault. "Unheard of..."

"Extinct they are. Do either of you know of anyone who is possibly related to Salazar Slytherin?" Theo shot him a quick glance. "With abilities like his, I mean, it could be anyone, even a half-blood or muggleborn."

Harry knew what Theo meant by that and was sure that he will ask him later on if he is related to Slytherin because of his parseltongue ability. He didn't know what he was thinking, or maybe he wasn't really thinking at that time when he showed Theo that he is a parselmouth but all he knows or rather feels is that Theo will never tell it to anybody, he didn't even mention it anymore after that first night.

"No," Draco immediately replied. "It's not possible. Everyone says that Slytherin was strictly pureblood so he probably wouldn't have let half-bloods, let alone muggles, into his family." Harry rolled his eyes. Everybody will always have that kind of notion about his ancestor because of _Hogwarts: A history_, unless they do something about it.

"Au contraire Malfoy," Theo said with a sloppy hand gesture. "Slytherin's family, like other Wizarding families, most likely had muggles in their families in some generations."

"My family -" Theo waved a hand before interjecting "Your family, believe it or not, has had if not muggle, then half- blood ancestors."

"That is absurd!" Draco said indignantly. "My family is strictly pureblood. My ancestors would never have allowed muggles or those who aren't purebloods into the family."

"Draco, don't be purposely daft." He snapped at his blonde friend.

"What?" Draco said, repulsed. "You two are teaming up on me!"

"Don't be an idiot Draco" Theo hissed. "If your ancestors didn't mate with muggles or squibs or half-bloods your family would have probably been extinct like the House of Gaunt who probably kept to themselves." Theo said with a high voice then added in annoyance "And this is why I started to find Evil overlord and his followers extremely stupid and gullible."

"You forgot to add delusional, Theo." Harry quipped.

"Yes, that as well."

"Do you even have proof of what you're saying Theodore?" Draco challenged, looking like it was unacceptable that he has muggles or half-blood ancestors, "That my family wouldn't have survived that way?"

"I wouldn't say proof," Theo said safely, "but more like a backing statement for a plausible conclusion; Biology."

"What?" Draco asked in confusion. "What in Merlin's name is that?"

"It came from the Greek words 'Bios' and 'Logia' which means 'life' and 'study of' respectively, Biology is basically the study of life. It's a type of muggle science." Harry said in a matter of fact tone. Theo rolled his eyes.

Draco frowned. "I still don't see how that is relevant." Their blonde friend said.

"Clearly." Theo said dryly. "It's not like potions boy explained it, he just told you what it means."

"He didn't ask me to explain it," Harry reasoned out, to which there was a mutter of "Whatever" coming from Theo before starting his explanation to Draco.

"You get what I mean?" Theo asked after explaining some certain terms like the homozygosis of genes, dominant, recessive, deleterious, etc., all different kinds of traits. He wanted to question how Theo knew about genetics but decided to save it for later.

"No I didn't get any of that." Draco deadpanned.

"The rare gene that possibly carries diseases or sickness would become less recessive because the two parents are closely related."

"Right, I think I get that but, everybody says that those who keep to themselves the purity of Wizarding blood are more powerful." said Draco.

"Partly that's true," Theo acknowledged, "inbreeding is, was, also done because they want the desirable traits to remain however along with the desirable traits the undesirable traits also evolve."

"Draco," Harry began, "you should know that power knows no blood, knows no country, power sprouts everywhere, power is like air, the patrimony of everybody, cosmopolitan like space and basically like life." The two blinked at him, then blinked again. "Though having powerful parents or ancestors is an advantage, it does not guarantee that you will be powerful like them."

"Right...So what about the extinction you were saying?" Draco asked again, apparently he is that interested in possible extinction.

"Those...lot of inbred are more likely to show physical and health defects like reduced fertility, increased genetic disorders, loss of immune system function and other things that I can't quite remember." Theo said.

"Hang on, but those are muggles you're talking about," Draco said it as if it were a reason enough. "How can you be sure that it was what would have happened to wizards like us?"

"Whoever said I was sure?" Theo retorted. "It was just a plausible conclusion, and my guess is that effect of major inbreeding to witches and wizards are mostly insanity, you get what I mean Draco, and only a few that are actually the same as the muggle ones. And also in the house of Blacks – no ill will wish mate, only a few actually reaches the age of 100, and that's low considering that we're wizards."

"Right, right, so how in Merlin's name do you know all that stuff?" Draco questioned, taking the words out of his mouth. "That Biology, homozygousity what not."

Theo shrugged. "There were books about it in his house, in a box under the bed." Harry remembered that those were the books that he had when he was still studying in Steward School. He didn't think that his friend would actually read his textbooks.

"Right, have you read about any family that became extinct because of inbreeding?" Theo looked up then shook his head.

"There is one that I know." Harry informed his friends. "The line of Spanish Habsburg became extinct due to inbreeding."

Theo blinked. "Really?" his friend asked.

Harry nodded at his friend's question. "As you know, royal families do or did inbreeding because of their desire to keep the wealth inside the family, pretty much like how purebloods want to keep their blood pure." He said. "So anyway, King Charles II of Spain, the last of the Spanish Habsburg, had extensive physical, emotional and intellectual disabilities. He's impotent hence why he doesn't have an heir even if he had two wives. He was also disfigured and his tongue was large that you can barely understand him."

Theo laughed, "Large tongue, he seemed like he was hexed."

"Hexed indeed and actually he was called '_El Hechizado_' which means '_The Hexed_'."

"Wicked!" Theo exclaimed. "Does he have any nicknames too?"

"Ok...Enough with Charles' nickname, what's the relationship of his parents?" Draco said impatiently.

"His parents, King Philip IV and Mariana of Austria, were Uncle and Niece and -" He was interrupted by Draco's surprised exclamation of "Uncle and Niece!? That's just...Marianna would be just like an equivalent of a daughter to him!"

"Indeed." He replied, annoyed that he was interrupted. "And also his ancestors for the last half a millennia, were, one way or another, all descendants of Joanna and Philip I of Castile."

"Major inbreeding." Theo muttered.

"So they're extinct because of inbreeding?" He nodded at his friend's enquiry. "But we're wizards, I mean if we somehow, because of inbreeding, get diseases or whatever healers can cure it!"

They looked at their blonde friend as if he had grown two heads.

"Draco, you're being purposely daft, once again." Harry said snidely.

"Yeah, you sound like a bloody muggleborn!" Theo added in annoyance. "You should know that magic cannot do everything. Just because it happened to most muggles, doesn't mean it can't happen to witches and wizards. In case it has escaped your notice, Draco, magic or no magic, we're all humans!" That's where Theo and Draco's argument began. A literal exchange of 'It can't happen to magical people' and 'It can happen to magical people' came from Draco and Theo respectively.

"Enough!" Harry snarled at his friends who were at each other's necks, figuratively and literally at each other's necks.

Draco, despite coming to the conclusion during the previous school year that there is nothing wrong with being a half-blood, muggleborn, squib or even a muggle, was still insistent that purebloods are better. Theo on the other hand, despite being a pureblood like Draco, insisted that being a pureblood does not mean and guarantee that you are way better than others.

"Argue about that topic somewhere else but right now," Harry glanced at his wristwatch then he looked at Draco and said "You should to go to your room."

"Why?" Draco asked with a glare and as soon as the blonde asked that the door opened and there stood, by the door, is the potions master. Without a word and just a glance at the Professor, Draco stood up and marched to his room.

"Lights out," The potions master said then turned on his heel and left the room.

"Oh no, you're not going straight to sleep." Theo protested when Harry buried himself under the covers. "You are going to tell me if you're related to Slytherin or not." Harry sighed, thinking better he tell him now than just let Theo pester him about it for the next few days.

While lying on his bed he relayed how he and his brother are descendants of Slytherin's second son, who seemed to be wiped off the history of the Wizarding world, through their mother. He also told him about the burnt people in the family tapestry that, Theo theorized, as people who must've committed atrocities that Slytherin does not want to recognize them and that includes the last of the elder son's line. Theo was also peeved out by the fact that he and Lars are very distant cousins of Lord Voldy Moldy, as Theo put it, another nickname for the Dark Lord.

"Bulstrode, Burke, Lestrange, and Rowle, take your pick, those are the only ones I know who has 'e' in their last names." Theo said after he had told him about the last heir of the elder son that has a letter 'T' and 'E' as the first letter of the first name and the last letter of the last name.

"No," Harry disagreed, "those are proud purebloods they will not have any second thoughts to boast about their heritage."

"Can I read your ancestor's journal? And see Slytherin's tapestry?"

"Why not? But as for the journals, do you know how to read runes?"

Theo frowned. "Err, no not really, not yet, but I would still like to borrow it."

"Very well, I'll ask my brother."

"So...Lawrence was all right with having Slytherin as one of your ancestors?" Theo asked curiously.

"Not at first...he got over it when..." he trailed off, wondering if he should tell it or not. He chose the former. "There was a memory that we saw, of our ancestor Edmund Secundus, he told his wizard brother that their father told them it doesn't matter if they're magical or not."

The following day during their class in History of Magic, Granger boldly asked Professor Binns about the Chamber of Secrets and, as usual, all the crap that Lord Slytherin was evil and left the school because he is such a bloody pureblood supremacist was mentioned and that the chamber houses a monster that will let Slytherin's heir purge the school of those who are unworthy to study magic, namely muggleborns.

"Excuse me and my brother for a moment." Harry said, dragging his brother away from his friends sometime during their free time in the afternoon.

"I don't need your presence while I'm talking to my brother, so run along now." He said to Weasley and Granger who followed them at first.

"Did you tell anybody?" He asked immediately after two thirds of the Golden Trio had left, and making sure that no one is there to see or listen to them.

"About us being heirs? No." Lars replied while vehemently shaking his head.

"Not even Granger and Weasley?" Lars shook his head negatively again, but Harry had a feeling that one of these days, he'll eventually tell the two.

"Bad, bad, bad idea," Lars said. "Do you know that your bat of a Potions Master was like...insinuating that I had something to do with that stupid cat, hell he even tried to stop me from playing Quidditch if I wasn't being honest!?" Trust his brother to care about not being able to play Quidditch.

"How 'bout you? Did you tell it to your snake friends?"

"Theo knows." He replied. "He figured it out considering he knows I'm a parselmouth, and no, Draco does not know. By the way, speaking of Theo, he's wondering if he can borrow one of Secundus' journals."

"I didn't bring any." Lars replied. "Someone might see it, and besides it's not like I can read it continuously. I'm still having problems sorting out those runes." Harry forgot that, even if his brother was interested with the journals, he was too lazy to memorize all the runes in the book that he brought.

"I'll inform him then. See you later." When he was about to leave, Lars called for him once more.

"I told them I wouldn't tell you" Lars said, looking away, "But, Ron has three suspected heirs, Macnair, Draco and...well, you."

Harry raised his eyebrow at his brother. "That moronic twit of a friend of yours does realize that if I'm an heir then so are you, right?" Lars scowled at him for referring to Weasley as a 'moronic twit'.

"Yeah I told him that...so now only Macnair and Draco are his suspects...but we both know that that is not possible. I told them that they can't be heirs but I can't even make up an excuse as to why I don't think they are!" Lying and making excuses to his friends is definitely not his brother's forte.

"Draco said that if he were the heir of Slytherin then he'll definitely boast about it," He said.

"That's what Hermione said," Lars muttered.

"And for Macnair...hmm...he wouldn't have waited until now to open it, he would've done it during his first year or second year...

"Why did he bribe the team now? Why not in his first two years?" Lars retorted. "Maybe his father just mentioned it to him just now."

"Hmm...good point, but if it were Macnair..." he paused. "But if it were him, like Draco, he would've boasted about it the moment he stepped his foot in this castle."

"Why suspect Draco but not Theo?" he questioned.

Lars just shrugged. "He likes muggles too much and he looks too cheerful to kill people."

"Looks -" his brother cut him off

"Can be deceiving...I know...I know...after all deceit is part of Slytherin house." Lars said with a roll of his eyes.

Harry smirked. "Meaning it's a part of your blood..."

Lars scowled at him. "Well anyway, Hermione and Ron are planning to break in the Slytherin common room and see if they can trick Macnair into admitting that he's the heir of Slytherin." His brother said that in a very casual way.

He narrowed his eyes at Lars. "Just how do they think they're going to do that?"

"_Polyjuice Potion_."

"You do know that the only book in this school that has guidelines for that book is _Moste Potente Potions_, right?" His brother nodded and he added "And it's in the restricted section."

"Hermione's going to get Lockhart's autograph then use it." Lars said with a laugh. "I know for sure that that fraud will sign it without a bloody hesitation." The man's stupidity and gullibility when it comes to these kinds of things such as signing things without even knowing what it is for really astounds his younger twin. Personally, if Professor Snape, who was on the Headmaster's orders, didn't warn him on lacing Lockhart's drink with veritaserum, he would've had done it and get Lockhart thrown out of the school before the end of October.

"And the ingredients?" he questioned his brother. "Where are you going to get a hold of bicorn horn and boomslang skin? You know very well that second years aren't supposed to have it, only seventh years for their N.E.W.T's."

Lars just stared blankly at him, "I...we didn't think of that." He huffed. Gryffindors rarely think about anything.

"You know you can just bug the common room or Macnair's room if you want a confession from him that he's the heir of Slytherin." He suggested. "Just put some tape recorder or whatever in his room."

"Bug?" Lars asked confusedly. "What do you mean bug?"

"Ask Granger, she knows about it."

"You mean muggle technology," Lars stated. "Electronics don't work here."

"Small things like a recorder wouldn't fluctuate much, hopefully."

"I'll ask her that..." Lars said.

"So...are you going to watch Quidditch tomorrow?" Harry rolled his eyes at the question. If his Head of House isn't going to kill him for not supporting the team, and if Lars isn't playing, he really wouldn't watch.

"Regrettably..." He drawled before a thought came into his mind. "Just a favor, try to knock Macnair off of his broom that would be a lovely payback...since Theo and Draco prevented me from brawling him."

"You, brawling?" Lars asked incredulously with a laugh. "Really? What about your self-preservation whatnot and...and the goody, goody student who's perfect to be prefect attitude...don't get me wrong I'm pretty sure you'll hex someone on their arse if they kept on annoying you...but brawling, that's somethin' I'll pay to see."

He just shrugged. "Yes...well...he's being an utter git and he called mum a 'filthy mudblood.'" Lars' expression darkened before grinning mischievously.

"Consider it done brother."


	25. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer's in the prologue._

_A/N: Hey chaps thanks for the favourites, follows and comments._

_Thanks to xSafffire55x for she's my lovely beta. :D_

_Sorry for the late update, busy, busy, busy._

* * *

Harry had been in the Potions Master's laboratory since after lunch to about eight A.M, preparing ingredients then had started brewing a _Swelling Solution_, the potion that Professor Snape would be teaching in the next class. The potions still needed an hour to brew so the Potions Master gave him snacks while he, Snape, grades and scrutinizes the essays that his students submitted.

Harry was just scanning everything in the room when Professor Snape called for his attention.

"Yes Sir?" he replied.

"Have you anything in mind on what kind of potion you want?" Professor Snape asked. "Apart from turning _Wolfsbane _into _Wolvescure_."

"Well, I have this idea that I got from a muggle drug that I know." He replied.

"And what might that be?"

"Well it's called Methylphenidate, or at least the drug is like Ritalin." He began to explain. "It sort of helps the person become more focused. It's actually a medicine for people with ADHD and it's illegal for those who do not have a prescription."

"I see." Professor Snape said quietly. "I think we already have that here."

"You mean the _Wit-Sharpening Potion_ sir, is that correct?" He enquired and his Professor nodded. "It doesn't quite work like that sir, not as far as I know considering that I have tried neither before." he paused. "But, I think that the difference between the two is that the wit-sharpening potion doesn't have such...adverse effects like Methylphenidate, although Methylphenidate is much more effective and it lasts longer than the _Wit-Sharpening Potion_."

"Tell me about those adverse effects you speak off." Professor Snape said.

"Well Sir you know, with our potions, if we become addicted to it, if we keep using it chronically, there will come a time when it will no longer work. Well as for Methylphenidate, apart from it might no longer work, overdose can also cause you depression, anxiety, I forgot the other things, and even...death. I suppose you're going to discourage me from inventing such a potion aren't you sir?"

Professor Snape suddenly stopped writing on the parchments then he stood up and approached him while taking something from one of the pockets of his robe. He held out a crystal vial with a white liquid inside of it that looks like ammonia after a distillation process with water.

"All potions," Professor Snape said, looking down at him from a standing position, "no matter how dangerous or how superfluous as it seems are always useful and not a waste of time to invent."

"Is that an example of what you're telling me?" he asked.

"Indeed." Professor Snape replied as he handed him the vial. "Know what it is?"

Harry examined it. "Clear liquid, might be mistaken for Veritaserum or water," he opened the lid of the vial, after asking Professor Snape's permission of course, and sniffed it. "No I don't know what this is, it has odour and neither water nor Veritaserum has one...it smells a bit like...wine."

"It does indeed." The Professor said, taking back the vial. "The unfortunate imbecile who might mistake this for wine because it smells like one discharging the fact that it is in a potions vial meaning it is a potion and not wine shall experience a slow and painful death." Well, it was plain obvious that the potion is an example of one those that are dangerous.

Slowly and painfully is a very gruesome way to die, though some people deserve to die that way, Harry thought, and one of those people is Lord Voldemort, if you can even dare call Voldemort a person. Though, Harry was thinking, he doesn't know why his Professor showed him that particular invention of his.

"How does it do that slow and painful thing?" he asked out of curiosity as to how it will become slow and painful after imbibing it. He has a guess though that it will be like parasites eating you from the inside.

"Parasites in liquid, it destroys you from the inside. Slow because it will take about sixty-two hours before it pass through your whole body." The potions master said with satisfaction. "Though the dunderhead who would dare to drink this would probably die in an hour or so."

"I'm guessing the aroma of wine is just for show, to trick the drinker."

"Yes it is, as you say, just for show but since not everybody drinks wine this potion can be mixed with other liquids."

"All types of potable liquids?" he inquired.

"No." the Potions Master said, going back to his desk.

"What liquids can it not be mixed then, Sir?"

"That," Professor Snape paused as if he was thinking about something, "you shall have figure out on your own, I will give you the list of ingredients that is used in this potion and you figure it out."

Harry nodded. A few moments later after they stopped chatting, Harry, followed by the Potions Master to see his work, went back to the lab to finish the _Swelling Solution._

He added a bat spleen to the cauldron then stirred it for four times. He turned on the heat then meticulously timed it, he turned it off after thirty seconds, and finally just a wave of his wand and the solution turned out to be perfect. His teacher examined it closely then after about five minutes, instructed him to put it in the vials.

"Come along now Evandrus, the match will be in half an hour." Harry frowned. He really wasn't looking forward to the game. He has no idea why people like playing that game even when many players are getting injured because of it, sure the last person who died because of Quidditch was centuries ago but still, it still meant that there is a possibility that you'll die. No matter how low the probability is, it is still a probability.

"You are to watch the game." The Potions Master said, or more like ordered, to him. "Slytherin is playing and I do not want a rift between my students."

Harry huffed causing the Potions Master to raise an eyebrow at him. "Tell that to Macnair, Sir, I support Slytherin house because it is my house," And it is the house of my ancestor was left unsaid, "Students like Macnair are the ones who give our house a bad name."

"I could not help but agree with you," Professor Snape said. "Nevertheless, I still want you to watch it, Macnair is not the only one in the team and I daresay you are in good terms with Mr. Flint." Then they both went to the Quidditch field. Harry went to the Slytherin stands while the Professor went with his co-workers to the Professor stands.

"Harry over here!" Theo was waving at a distance a bit farther from the exit of the stands. There were two empty seats and now he occupied one of it. The other one must be for Draco, speaking of him, he still wasn't there but his minions, Crabbe and Goyle were. The world must be entering the apocalypse stage, Harry thought as his Godfather wasn't present for the match, and even Draco wasn't around yet.

"Hello Harry." Crabbe greeted him.

"Hello Vincent," he greeted back.

"You've done it?" Harry heard Theo questioned Draco who had just returned. "Excellent!" his friend exclaimed when Draco nodded.

"What are you two up to?" He asked them suspiciously. The two just looked at each other then refused to say anything when Crabbe spoke.

"They're going to shoot -"

"Shut it Crabbe!" Draco hissed.

" - fireworks up in the sky to piss off Kevin." Harry wondered for a second who 'Kevin' was, until remembering that that is Macnair's given name.

"So much for it being a surprise." Theo muttered while Draco was glaring daggers at Crabbe who seemed unfazed by it.

"Don't be overly dramatic, Theo." He told his friend. "Apart from Vincent and me, nobody knows about it yet. You should've told me you'd do that, I'd help."

Theo blinked at him in surprise. "You would?" He nodded.

"See I told you he would." Theo chided Draco but their blonde friend wasn't listening instead he was counting down from thirty.

"4...3...2...1...0!" Something shot from the back of the stands and struck through the air at almost exactly the same time that the players flew.

The players were stunned and just sat still on their brooms as they watched a big, bigger than last year, sparkling green and silver lion prancing around making out the phrase '_Potter For the Win!_' it flashed then another phrase appeared '_Macnair For the Lose!_' one more flash then at the bottom it printed smaller sized phrase '_From: Slytherin T & D_'. Harry wondered why they have to put their initials on it. Macnair was now looking, most probably glaring, from a distance at Theo and Draco who were smiling like idiots and even taunting Macnair with irritating smiles and mouthing '_Loser_'.

"Any plans when he tries to hex the two of you into oblivion?" Harry asked his friends.

"Oh yeah of course, there's always a plan." Draco said confidently. "Plan A: Run towards a teacher, preferably McGonagall because she has an obvious dislike for Macnair." McGonagall's dislike for the older boy was clear because Macnair, besides being a nasty looking chap, has a nasty character and is very disrespectful even to teachers.

"He tries to hex us in front of her, he gets detention or, even better, he gets expelled."

"Plan B?" He inquired further.

"I'll tell my Father to tell Macnair's Father to bugger off." Draco said cockily, if his friend was serious about that or not, Harry chose not to ask.

"And evading our Head of House?"

"No plan there, he'll see through it anyway," Theo answered, "though I think it's safe to say that we're going to be joining the jars in his classroom after today." Theo pointed his finger at a distance and turns out that their head of house was looking at their direction. Draco and Theo shared a glance with each other before shrugging.

He shuddered to think what would've happened if those two turned out to be Gryffindors and join Lars in his pranks. It would seem like a new generation of Marauders.

Harry shook the thought away from his head and focused on the game which had already started. The Gryffindor team looks like they are going to lose if Lars did not get a hold on that snitch, because the Slytherin team have a higher score, a hundred for Slytherin while only thirty for Gryffindor.

That wasn't the only thing, there's a bludger following Lars wherever he went.

"MACNAIR YOU BLOODY DOLT GRAB THE BLOODY SNITCH!" Renz yelled in frustration because Macnair, instead of keeping an eye out for the golden snitch, which was flying just near him as of the moment, seemed to keep taunting and taunting Lars.

"Ooh, that was close for Lawrence." Theo said after Lars was nearly hit by the bludger. Oliver Wood, unfortunately, got his broom hit and again he's out cold on the ground of the Quidditch field.

Harry, with the help of Theo, gazed around each person that they can see to check if someone is jinxing the bludger but alas they found none. Macnair Sr., as suspicious as he was because he is nasty fellow, will not do that while in the presence of the Headmaster.

Harry wanted to use his magic and blow up the bludger. He can do it with ease if it's just blasting the violent ball, but the only problem is that the blasted thing kept on moving in no exact direction considering that it was just following Lars' trail. As he much as he wants to, he couldn't risk his magic missing the bludger and hitting some other person (If he's sure that it'll hit Macnair Sr. he'd probably go along with it).

"I shouldn't be happy that there's a huge possibility that we will lose this game, not to mention I'll lose nearly fifty galleons." Theo said with a dramatic sigh but then laughed all of a sudden. "But seeing him fall off his broom is good enough for me!" Macnair lost control of his broom while chasing the snitch when he and Lars continuously bumped each other, determined to have one fall off. Harry had to say, his brother has guts to play rough with Macnair considering that he's a Gryffindor and, normally, they'll be as fair as they possibly can.

Harry's eyes widened all of a sudden Lars' right arm was hit by the bludger while reaching for the snitch, but being the daring Gryffindor that his brother is, he grabbed the snitch with the left hand and fell off the broom and consequently winning the first game of the season.

Harry immediately ran off the stands and was followed by Theo and Draco again. The other students, who were supporters of Gryffindor House, headed towards there as well.

Drawing his wand while running to the field, he pointed it at the bludger and casted "_Finite Incantatem!_" before immediately kneeling down beside his brother, who looks to be in extreme pain. This game can really kill someone. Imagine if the bludger hit his brother's head then broke the bones in it.

"Thanks brother." Lars said gratefully.

"Don't worry Lars I'll fix that arm of yours straight away." Lockhart boastfully said, kneeling by Lars' other side.

"Oh no, not you." Lars protested, looking horrified. Harry stood up after giving Lockhart a glare and a warning not to do anything stupid.

"Hagrid," he called for the half-giant's attention "could you please -" He trailed off when he heard Lockhart insisting on healing Lars. Before he got back to his brother's side, the idiot had already finished the incantation '_Brackiam Emendo_', whatever the spell is.

Harry gritted his teeth and looked murderously at Lockhart. The man held Lars' arm that no longer has any bones to it anymore.

"Well, the point is you can no longer feel any pain and clearly the bones are not broken." Lockhart said, trying to placate the situation.

"NOT BROKEN!" Lars yelled angrily before he could say something. "You made all my bones disappear you bloody twit!" Everybody gaped at Lars who looked sheepish at his sudden outburst. Who could fault his brother anyway?

Hagrid carried Lars and brought him to the hospital wing to be tended to by Madame Pomfrey.

"You should have come straight to me!" she raged after seeing Lars' arm then went to get a potion. Harry was patiently listening to Lars' continuous mutter about pretentious, fraudulent and incompetent teachers.

"Well I do hope you're referring to that imbecile." Madame Pomfrey said while she was giving Lars half a glass of Skelegrow, a nasty tasting potion.

"Drink up Mr. Potter." Madame Pomfrey said.

"I really, really, really, **REALLY**, hate that man." Lars grumbled before he drank then immediately spit out the potion "Yuck!"

"Well what do you expect pumpkin juice?"

Harry asked Madame Pomfrey to pour another glass and he handed it to his brother.

"Drink it or it gets shoved down your throat." he told his brother who was looking at the glass with disgust, apparently thinking of refusing another glass. "Bottom's up." Lars drank it all in one go and looked sick afterwards.

"Here," he handed his brother a piece of mint candy. "It'll take away the nasty flavour."

"Why can't you just put flavours on the whole potion?" Weasley questioned. Granger is about to answer when he beat her to it.

"Because it will ruin the potion you twit, if you even bothered to listen in class or at least read your notes you'll probably know that, you pathetic excuse for a pureblood." Harry said in annoyance. He was still irked by the fact that somebody is trying to harm his brother again in a Quidditch match.

"You are so rude Harry!" Granger said to him irritably while he just raised an eyebrow at her. "He was just asking, no need to be rude."

"Not my problem if you people thought it's rude." He bit back. Granger huffed before stomping out of the infirmary with Weasley.

"Harry, that was very out of line." Lars said, looking serious.

Harry hummed, maybe he was out of line but thinking about Weasley's feeling is not in his priorities, then again thinking about people's feeling was rarely in his priorities but nevertheless.

"Yes, it was." he admitted. "But anyway, he should stop asking questions that any wizard who grew up in a wizard household would know." His brother had no answer to that.

"I wonder who's trying to kill you now." He said, changing the subject.

Lars sighed heavily. "I just can't catch a break can I?"

"You being who you are means danger already brother." He commented before peering around then casting a privacycharm around them. "Have you convinced them yet?"

"About the polyjuice? No," Lars replied. "She said if we're going to use bugs, we still need to have entry in your dungeons and into Macnair's room, that and she doesn't have any recorder at home, she said that it was way outdated." Apparently, even when he's the one who suggested it two-thirds of the golden trio do not trust him. Oh well, he'll just have to deal with it.

"I think I can help with that...I'll have..." He trailed off when the door of the hospital wing burst open at that moment. Filthy and soaking wet, the rest of the Gryffindor team had arrived to see his brother. He sneered a little. Those packs of lions have no sense of decency, they didn't even bother changing their clothes first before heading to the infirmary, but they did bother bringing some sweets with them. How very...uncouth.

Harry silently slipped out of the infirmary after giving a nod to his brother and cancelling the charm with a snap of his fingers.

Harry bumped into Weasley on his way out. After a staring contest, he said "I apologize for earlier Weasley." Weasley gaped a little at that. "What I said was a bit out of line." He bowed his head for a little bit then sneered when he raised it back up. "Close your mouth Weasley, you're having a resemblance to a guppie fish at feeding time." And then he left. If ever Weasley tells anyone that he apologized, he'll vehemently deny it.

"That was a nice match wasn't it?" Draco said with a grin as Harry took a seat across him inside the Slytherin common room. "The best part was Macnair falling off his broom, I didn't know your brother plays rough Harry, speaking of which, how's your brother faring?" Harry had a feeling that Draco has a serious dislike for Macnair. He noticed that even before Draco started hanging out with them, the blonde never paid any attention to anything that Macnair says, and would just usually snap at the older boy.

"He's fine," he replied to Draco. Lars is just probably planning to murder Lockhart. His brother's mountain of reasons to absolutely loath Lockhart increased because what happened earlier at the match. If that pretentious man and very poor excuse for a Professor hadn't gone on and tried to heal his brother's bones, even if all were pretty sure that he can't, Lars would not be staying at the hospital wing having the bones in his arm grow back.

"Where's Theo by the way?"

"Quarters, probably reading the book I bought." Harry remembered that Draco lost the bet with Theo again for the second month. It was a laughing stock of the whole class for the whole period. Even Professor Snape, who rarely smiles, looked like he was about to when the other students laughed at Draco's hair. During the first month it was red and gold, and then the second month, Lars improvised to make it rainbow colours.

He was curious though on how on earth did the pureblood buy a muggle book.

"How'd you get to buy it?"

"Blaise," Draco answered. "Madame Zabini doesn't really dislike muggles as you know, so she really didn't ask when I had Blaise buy the first volume of the book...oh by the way did you know that Uncle Severus," He raised his eyebrow at Draco when the blonde called their Professor 'Uncle' "he's my Godfather...so anyway, so him...he didn't get angry after the game, though he did confront us that we should have used Gryffindor colors and we shouldn't have signed our name."

"I agree," He said.

"No, no," Draco was shaking his head. "That would destroy the principle of the thing I mean we purposely did that. Surely Macnair would be more riled up if the vote of diffidence came from his own housemates."

"I see." he said quietly. "But next time, if you want to sign your work so badly, I suggest that you use your middle names."

"That's what Uncle Severus said." Draco remarked. "So it's 'L' then? My middle name's Lucius, what's yours by the way?"

"Severin." he replied and Draco had this 'you're kidding look' sculpted on his face.

"You don't like Macnair very much." Harry stated after a few minutes that a barrier of silence was formed. "Why is that?"

Draco looked at him oddly for asking that particular question but answered anyway. "Well, Macnair, I just don't like him. I never had, and probably never will. Call me odd but, I have this feeling that he's the type of person who'll abandon you when you are no use to them." Of all the answers he was expecting from Draco, this clearly didn't cross his mind.

"Right..." he drawled. "With the way you said that, you sound like you're not that type of person."

Draco opened his mouth then closed it again, looking a bit appalled at what he said. "You think I'm that kind of person!?" Wasn't he already implying it that he thinks he does?

"In all honesty," Harry began before proceeding with a cold tone, "yes, I do. I think you befriend people for what they are, for what they can offer you, and not for whom they are or who they can be to you. You don't see people as your friends, but you see them as allies. You're a spoilt little rich kid who has no empathy. You care only about yourself and your interest. For you, you don't think that foes and friends are permanent, but only your interest."

Draco looked horrified at the things that Harry had said but nevertheless, Draco dug his own grave by asking him that question instead of just denying what he said.

"I-" Draco trailed off and chuckled humorlessly. "I guess I do give that kind of impression, don't I? Well I don't blame you and I guess you're right. I am...was like that. For what it's worth, I'm telling you that I don't quite see people in that light anymore. Not so much, surely you can understand that that's what I grew up with, seeing other people as below me."

"I grew up seeing other people toss me aside." Harry retorted with his eyebrow raised. "People like you –rich, powerful, spoilt, bullied me for things I wasn't aware that I did or just for them to have their fun. But I never ever thought of myself as the one who gets to be pushed around. If I can remember correctly, Draco, the first time you saw me, you immediately judged me because I was wearing muggle clothing."

Draco's eyes narrowed in confusion at him. "Mate, we saw a lot who wore muggle clothing."

"Yes, but not as odd looking as I, considering that you didn't see my face. Parkinson immediately said that I look like someone who's beneath you, and you completely agreed with her." And he added as an afterthought. "Only Theo was polite in your group."

"You..." Draco trailed off. "You were that rich-looking muggle kid, the sleeping...well evidently not sleeping, chap in the compartment."

"Congratulations on finding that out after a year." he said sarcastically then sighed. "Well, it matters not anyway."

"You're troubled, Harry." Draco stated.

"Yes..." he drawled. "Maybe I am."

"Mate, you gave got to stop doing that." His blonde friend said in a tone of exasperation.

"What?" he replied, baffled.

"That drawling, slow talk and, and very careful with words kind of speak." Draco pointed out. "Honestly, I feel like I'm always speaking to Uncle Severus whenever I speak with you. Is that natural for potions masters and apprentices?"

Harry chuckled slightly. "Perhaps. Well then Draco," he said as he stood up. "I bid you goodnight." And then he left for his room.

"Draco's right you know, you are troubled." Harry jumped when he heard Theo's voice from behind him. He was fixing his things because he likes everything in order. He turned to see Theo leaning on his back by the door.

"What?" Was all he managed to say in response to Theo. Theo smiled and walked towards him, sitting on the bed.

"You're troubled." Theo repeated, sitting down on the bed. "With what I heard from your and Draco's conversation, I think you're troubled that he's your friend."

"I don't get what you mean, Theo."

Theo shrugged. "I mean that maybe subconsciously, the reason you told Draco those _very, very honest_ opinion of yours is because you want to test how he'll react to it." Honestly, Harry doesn't really know why he said that to Draco apart from that is his opinion of the blonde aristocrat.

Harry didn't answer for a moment, but when he did, all he said was "Maybe."

"Anyway," he changed the topic. "What do you think of that bludger?"

"It was jinxed." Theo replied simply after looking at him for a minute, conceding to his change of topic. "You saw it when you used the _Finite_, so it was probably jinxed. Macnair Sr.'s my bet, who's yours?"

"Macnair Sr. isn't daft enough to do that in front of many people," he rebutted. "And besides, before the start of the game, Madame Hooch checked it, so..."

"It was probably jinxed during the game." Theo finished. "But by who?"

"Well that's the question isn't it?"

"Hn...yeah...I guess so."

The following morning Harry visited his brother in the Hospital wing. Lars told him that the batty elf visited him once again, practically begging him to leave the school, and confessing that he was the one who sealed the barrier at Platform 9 ¾ last September first, the one who took his brother's homework, and the one who charmed the bludger to go after his brother in the hopes that he will be sent home if he's injured enough.

The elf begged his brother to leave the school before 'history repeats itself', according to the elf. The elf left when they heard murmurs and footsteps nearing the Hospital Wing. Colin Creevey has been petrified as well and Lars heard the Headmaster saying something in the lines of 'the chamber of secrets has been opened again' and that's where Harry chose to tell Lars an additional information on what he knows about the Chamber, the information that he got from Draco.

"Do you hear anything at night? Anything at all, like someone who wants to kill someone?" Harry furrowed his brow at his brother's confusing question. "A murderous voice, ghost like, like looking for a prey."

"No...I don't think I have." Harry hadn't heard any murderous whispers, or at least he doesn't remember hearing anything. He thought that Lars might have feeling that what he was hearing is in parseltongue. "When and how many times have you heard it?"

"Ehm...twice...when Mrs. Norris and Colin got petrified..." Lars said before sighing. "Oh sweet Merlin..." There was a look of worry etched on his brother's face in knowing that he might be the only one who's hearing the said voice.

"Worry not about it, Lawrence," he told his brother, "this mystery will be solved, eventually."

The hard part for a parselmouth is to recognize that they are actually hearing a snake speaking because it still sounds like the language that they normally use when they speak. He did found a way on how to know if it was parseltongue, some part of the words that they say has a long '_th' _and '_s' _soundsince that's the way a snake speaks. But if it was a snake that his brother was hearing whenever someone gets petrified, how on earth is his brother hearing it like echoes in the wall and as far as he knows there is no snake that can petrify someone, kill with a gaze, there is, but petrify, he doesn't know one.

"Porthos!" Harry called out the same afternoon after he visited his brother, and, naturally, his house-elf appeared.

"Yes master?"

"Where's Seraphim?"

"Porthos does not know master." His house-elf replied. "Porthos feeds the rude serpentine like what master ordered but is nowhere to be found."

"Since when?"

"Two days from yesterday, master." That snake just had to disappear when you bloody need it the most. Where could have that snake been? If that snake gets killed, captured or whatever, Lars is going to be extremely disappointed that he had lost the birthday present, and also, Harry will lose his pet snake, which would be quite melancholic for this was the first time he had a pet snake considering that Midas, even with being a Care of Magical Creatures teacher, did not allow him to have one, saying that it's dangerous for a little boy to handle. It wasn't all that unreasonable he knew that Midas was just protecting him from harm, so he quit bugging the man.

"I see." He pressed a hand on his forehead before speaking once again. "When you find him, I want him brought here do you understand me?"

"Porthos understands, Sir."

"Very well, you're dismissed." Porthos bowed and left. Harry didn't know that it would be the first of many times over the course of the next couple of months that he will call for Porthos to ask for Seraphim but, alas, the snake is nowhere to be found.


	26. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer's in the prologue_

_A/N:_

_shadowlynx: No idea how I can make it less dry for your liking._

_rubyblue100: Thanks. :)_

_Mashkai30: Thanks, hope you'll like it 'til the end._

_mimichamp: Yes well, I'd probably give some info that I made up about it later on._

_geetac: Thanks. :)_

_Dark Neko 4000: Hm...I don't think that he'll end with Theo._

_DarkkEagle: Everybody gets attached to something or someone once in a while. XD_

_Once again, thanks to __xSafffire55x_ for being my beta.

* * *

"Who do you think is going head this?" Draco asked as they looked at the posters that was given to the school. It was a poster about a duelling club to be held on Saturday; everybody is welcome to join. _Interesting_, Harry thought.

They weren't allowed to hit each other with jinxes, hexes and curses without repercussions from the teachers so a duelling club might be good.

"Five galleons on Lockhart." Theo said while eating some chocolate that he had gotten from the kitchens, how he found it, Harry didn't bother to ask.

"Of all the people..." Draco muttered. "Alright, five on Flitwick, he's a Dueling master." The two looked at Harry and instead of declining to join them, as they had thought he would have, he bet on a random teacher; Professor McGonagall.

"Are you two going to stay for the holidays?" he asked them.

Draco replied that he will be staying because his parents would be going to Spain for the holidays. While, to their surprise, Theo said that he wouldn't be stay over for the holidays this year. It was quite odd actually, as Theo's father had practically kicked him out of the household last summer for days and yet Theo still planned on going home for the holidays.

"Is Macnair going to stay here?" Draco and Theo looked at him as if he'd grown two heads in a matter of second when he asked the question. "Is he, yes or no?"

"We have no idea, and we don't care. Why do you ask?" Draco replied with a sneer.

Harry then immediately told them about the plan to bug Macnair's room. Harry was extremely relieved that the Golden Trio wouldn't have to brew a _Polyjuice Potion_. He was also at the same time proud of himself. It took quite some time, after all, to convince two-thirds of the golden trio to agree to this plan.

"Bug it?" Theo asked excitedly. "Like those muggle things...you know when spying on people?"

"Yes, but mind you we can't use the wireless ones here, as they wouldn't work. We're going to have to use a lower tech tape recorder." Theo seemed to be a bit disappointed by that. Harry, as much as he wants to use the wireless ones because it was of higher technology, knew he couldn't because the magic surrounding the castle would interfere with the signals.

"Well, I think we should bug it now." Theo suggested. "We don't know if he's stayin' so we might as well do it before he leaves. There's barely three weeks left before the hols." Harry thought that the only reason Theo suggested it because he wouldn't be at Hogwarts for the holidays and he didn't want to miss an opportunity like this.

"No." he disagreed, making his friend deflate a little. "If Macnair stays for the Christmas holidays then the plan will go through but Porthos will be the one who'll place it inside Macnair's room." Theo frowned at that. "That is **if **Macnair stays."

Theo huffed. "If."

When Saturday came, many students from first to fourth years were looking forward to the duelling club. The higher years, not so much because apparently majority of them are convinced that Lockhart is nothing but a bumbling fool. And they are, of course, correct.

Harry went to the Great Hall, where the duelling club is going to be held, with Theo, Draco, and Crabbe and Goyle, as expected those two would stick around Draco. A pity that they just let Draco boss them around, the two didn't even protest when they stayed where most of the Gryffindors were staying, near Lars of course.

"Hello," he turned to his right where a Hufflepuff boy greeted him.

"Justin Finch – Fletchley...muggleborn." The Hufflepuff boy introduced.

Harry was going to introduce himself when Finch –Fletchley interrupted him "Oh, I know who you are, Evandrus, you're Potter's brother." his eye twitched at that. Even with a different Surname, those fools from other houses mostly know him as 'Potter's brother'.

"That Lockhart's something isn't he?" said Finch –Fletchley happily.

"Yes..." he drawled. "If you meant something of an idiot and incompetent twit then yes he is something, as you put it." Finch –Fletchley didn't seem to mind Harry as he just kept on speaking.

"My name was down for Eton, you know. I can't tell you how glad I am I came here instead. Of course, Mother was slightly disappointed, but since I made her read Lockhart's books I think she's begun to see how useful it'll be to have a fully trained wizard in the family. . . ." Eton, well Finch –Fletchley must be from a high class family in the muggle world, having a double-barrelled surname, and calling his mother in a formal way also suggests that.

"Gather round!" Lockhart's voice startled him. "Gather round, can everybody see me?" _Unfortunately_, Harry thought as he heard Draco curse and give Theo five galleons. Harry would just give his later on.

"In lights of the recent events, " Lockhart began, "Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Duelling Club, to train," Harry snorted at that, "you all, in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I, myself, have done on countless occasions, for full details, see my public work." After Lockhart said that, he took of his cloak and threw it to some group of girls who giggled like a bunch of idiots.

"Now, let me introduce, my assistant, Professor Snape." Harry can't believe what he was hearing, his Professor actually agreed to help this idiot with the duelling club, maybe the good part of it is it might be a good show with Lockhart falling on his arse while duelling with Professor Snape.

"Ok another bet, Lockhart will be on his arse..." Theo said cheerfully as the Potions Master and Defence idiot were going to start the duel with the formalities, the raising of the wands, the bowing, and then stepping away until they're ten paces from each other.

"That wouldn't be much of a bet, Nott," Finch –Fletchley said confidently. "Lockhart's going to win."

Theo raised an eyebrow at Finch –Fletchley "Well then Puff, how 'bout...never mind." Theo didn't finish what he had to say when they heard their Head of House bellowed "_Expelliarmus!_" and the result was, as predicted, Lockhart on his arse. Theo smirked at Finch –Fletchley and the Hufflepuff boy looked embarrassed at his favourite Professor being knocked on his arse by the dungeon bat.

"See...even the dungeon bat's more than qualified to be our defence teacher..." Harry heard Lars mutter. When Lockhart got up on his feet he immediately regained his composure and made claims that if he would have wanted to stop Professor Snape's spell, it would have been too easy.

"Let's have a volunteer pair...ehm...Potter, Weasley...how 'bout you." Lars frowned then he looked at Harry and smirked.

"Sir, Evandrus' top in our year, he'll duel." Lars said cheekily. Harry glared at his brother, and if he had laser beams coming out from his eyes, his brother would have an eye shaped hole on his chest.

Lockhart looked like he wanted to insist that Lars be the one to duel, but instead the man smiled and said "Very well come up Mr. Evandrus and...uhm..." Someone raised his hand from the other side of the Great Hall. "Ah...Mr. Macnair...Professor Snape do you approve of your two students to duel?" Maybe this wouldn't go so bad after all, he thought. He looked at his Professor who gave him a small nod.

"Of course," Professor Snape said as he stepped aside to give Macnair some space for the duel.

Both of them walked until they can see each other eye to eye.

"Scared?" Macnair taunted him and he just smirked.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Macnair who was in front of him, smirking like an idiot. "Hardly."

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents — _only _to disarm them — we don't want any accidents — one . . . two . . . three —"

Harry had already anticipated that that good for nothing blockhead, Macnair, would try to hex him before Lockhart stops counting.

"_Petrificus_" As soon as Macnair said the first word of the body bind curse, Harry casted his spell "_Expelliarmus._"

Everyone watched as Macnair's wand rose up through the air and when he caught Macnair's wand, he immediately casted "_Petrificus Totalus._" And Macnair fell on the ground like he was very hard stone.

That was quick, he thought to himself.

"Very well done, Mr. Evandrus!" Lockhart exclaimed, patting his shoulder. Harry made a mental note to have that part of his cloak thoroughly washed.

"Now, if you would bring him back."

"Does he have to!?" One person from the student body yelled, a bit from the left side of the Hall that sounds suspiciously like Draco.

Harry walked over to Macnair and looked at him first instead of resuscitating him.

"It would have been quite an achievement if he was a competent third year, Sir." he remarked to his Professor before he pointed his wand at Macnair's body and casted "_Finite Incantatem._"

Macnair jumped up, but he looked like his legs have gone soft. He handed the older boy's wand back, even if he want to snap it in front of Macnair just for the kicks of seeing his face.

"That was brilliant!" Lars said to him when he went back to their places.

"Now, all of you find your pairs, Professor Snape if you would help," Lockhart said.

Lars was going to partner with Weasley until Professor Snape separated them and had Lars paired with Draco. Honestly, Harry thought that Professor Snape likes ruining Lars' style every time.

"Look on the bright side, mate." Theo, whom he partnered with, said. "They're good now, so hopefully they won't kill each other."

"Hopefully." he drawled before casting "_Expelliarmus!_" And there goes Theo's wand flying to his hand.

"Mate, so not fair, I wasn't ready yet!" Theo whined so he threw him back his wand.

They cast a few more spells until Theo casted "_Impedimenta!_" He was nearly hit by Theo's spell, "_Everte Statum!_" unfortunately the second one was sent directly to where he stepped after he dodged the first spell and then he stumbled back.

"Your foot was positioned to step on your right after my first spell." Theo said as he helped him up on the floor. Powers of observation are always useful. It won't matter if you're as powerful as five powerful wizards combined if you're dumb enough to make your moves highly predictable.

On their other side they saw Parkinson who was easily defeated by Granger and; on the other side he saw Greengrass have disarmed the Ravenclaw Patil.

"I said disarm only!" They suddenly heard Lockhart bellow and both of them walked swiftly to the other side of the Hall where Lars and Draco where duelling. There were a few spells that were heard _Everte Statum, Rictusempra, Expelliarmus,Tarantellagra_, etc. Least to say the two idiots were just exchanging spells without even dodging or blocking each one of it.

The other students present halted their respective duels to watch the duel between Lars and Draco like some very amusing television show. Harry felt the urge to stop them but decided against it because 1) it was really amusing, 2) they're not trying to kill each other, and 3) somebody's bound to stop it anyway.

And apparently, Professor Snape was the one to stop it.

"STOP!" The Potions Master bellowed and suddenly Lars and Draco stopped casting their spells at each other. They didn't even attempt to stop when Lockhart was the one telling them to stop; but then again, Severus Snape wasn't the Head of Slytherin for nothing. "Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach them how to block unfriendly spells, Professor."

"An excellent idea Professor Snape." Lockhart said, rounding on Lars, probably teaching him something not very worthwhile because his brother looks like he wants to stab Lockhart with his wand.

Draco and Lars positioned themselves again for duelling.

"Three – two – one – Go!" Lockhart shouted.

Draco raised his wand first and casted "_Serpensortia!_" A nine foot long King Cobra sprung from the tip of Draco's wand and started hissing and slithering on the ground. Harry can hear the snake hissing angrily about stupid humans, but he just ignored it. Theo looked at him and he responded by giving his friend a look that clearly says 'not one word'. Theo just shrugged.

"Don't move Potter, I'll get rid of it for you." They heard their head of house said.

"Allow me Professor Snape," Lockhart volunteered, approaching the King Cobra with his wand drawn he spelled "_Alarte Ascendere._" The snake jumped up high on to the air once the spell was cast. Harry was starting to wonder what it is with this man and his impromptu spell-making.

Least to say that truly irked the snake too much and has now decided to bite someone in the room. If it's going to bite, it would be preferable if it bites Lockhart, it would have done the wizarding world a huge favour.

"_**Hey stop!**_" Harry blinked. That wasn't the snake's hissing voice that was Lars' hissing voice, kind and not very authoritative in sound.

Harry fought the urge to slap his brother in front of everybody, so much for keeping it a secret.

"_**Hey, I told you to stop!**_" he heard Lars once more when the snake kept on hissing and slithering. Harry wanted very much to yell at his brother something along the lines of "_you're exposing the secret you daft cat_" but it would do neither of them good.

The snake was slithering towards the other students, it was actually hissing at Finch-Fletchley. The muggleborn boy looked petrified on the spot at the snake hissing at him.

"_**Please don't bite, Lockhart was just an idiot, don't bite my classmate!**_" Lars said to the snake in a pleading voice.

The snake stopped to turn its head to Lars. "_**Fine. Asss you wish young ssspeaker, but you better -**_" before the snake finished what it was going to Lars, it disappeared when a spell that came from none other than Professor Snape hit it.

"Hey!" his brother exclaimed. "It wasn't going to bite anyone!" Harry ran a hand on his face for he was truly exasperated with his brother.

"What are you playing at!?" Finch - Fletchley said angrily at Lars. Lars looked at Harry and then to Flinch-Flenchley.

Professor Snape suddenly bellowed that the duelling club is dismissed. All of the students scampered out of the Hall and Harry saw his brother ran out of the hall as fast as he could with his friends following him.

"Your brother's a parselmouth!" Draco exclaimed as they got back in their common room. Even the blonde boy wasn't expecting that; nobody was expecting it. Harry bet that Lars didn't noticed that he was speaking in a different language, again.

"Yes," he drawled. "And thanks to you, his secret is out."

"And thanks to Draco as well that everybody is going to start thinking that Lawrence is the one who petrified Mrs. Norris and the Creevey kid." Theo added.

"Well, that would be the obvious reaction."

"Are you a parselmouth?" Draco asked bluntly.

"Have you ever heard me speak in parseltongue?" Draco shook his head, "then I don't think I am." Harry strode up to their room where Theo and Draco followed him.

"Are you or are you not?" Draco said.

He raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Am I or am I not, what?"

"Are you a parselmouth or not?"

"What do you think?" He asked his friend. "If I'm also a parselmouth then that would mean that my brother and I are heirs of Slytherin, the ones who is- are going to evict all the other mudbloods in this glorious school." The two looked at him in surprise when he said the word in such a casual way. It's just a word so he doesn't care. The only thing he doesn't like is when people add other demeaning adjectives to it, or when they use it to insult his mother.

"Harry, alright I think you're also a parselmouth, but then- Merlin's pants!" Harry smacked the back of Draco's head.

"Sorry." Draco said apologetically for yelling while rubbing his head. "But you are, then...you're the one -"

Harry gave Draco a sharp look basically saying, _'Don't even say it.'_

Draco raised his hands in a surrendering position. "Sorry I was just surprised that's all. You don't seem to be the raging megalomaniac type anyway and neither is your brother...but are you really the heirs of Slytherin?"

"Yes."

"Never would have thought that Potter Sr. is a descendant of both Slytherin and Gryffindor." Draco mused out loud.

"My father is not of Slytherin line." Harry said, slightly appalled at the prospect of his father being an heir of Slytherin as well.

"But..."

"Draco," Theo interrupted Blondie Jr. "We've been over this, it's more likely than unlikely that all wizarding families..."

"You mean...no way..."

"Like Theo said, it's more likely than unlikely, now I suggest you never mention it again."

"But you, and Lars...you two are the heirs of Slytherin, how could you not know where the chamber is?"

"Draco, you sound like a total dunce." Harry remarked. "First off, I was in Virginia for most of the time I left, how on earth could I possibly have any time looking for it when I didn't even believe it existed, only in legends? Second, Lars didn't even know we're both heirs until I told him when he told me that he can speak to snakes. Satisfied with the explanation Goldilocks?"

Draco scowled. "Lockhart's Goldilocks, I'm not. Yes, satisfied, thanks for asking."

"No problem, as long as we all keep it between us." Harry said to his friend. "But if any of this comes out, I'm going to hunt you down."

"Hear, hear, hunt me down and give me a most painful death," Draco said mockingly in a good-natured way. "Question, how long have you known Theo before he knew you're a parselmouth?"

"And that interests you why?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco shrugged. "Just curious on how long it took before you showed him you're a parselmouth."

"Since the first night in school he knew of it." Harry said, surprising Draco. "I opened the door using parseltongue as the command."

"It just took you a few hours to show it to oddball?" Draco asked incredulously. "What about the cynical maniac, and I-don't-like-the-idea-of-friendship Evandrus?"

Harry gave his friend a glare at the cynical maniac comment.

"If it's any consolation, he considered obliviating me if I blab, Draco." Theo said.

"Oh well lucky you oddball, you're the heir's best mate. Well goodnight oddball and...cynical maniac." Draco hurriedly ran out of the room after the last comment so as not to be brutally murdered by his two best friends.

It wasn't a surprise that following morning when Lars got called to the Headmaster's office. Before Lars was called, Harry was with him. Harry nearly smacked his brother's head due the said brother's continuous chant of "They're going to hate me" for it was annoying.

Harry reminded his brother not to mention anything about him being a parselmouth as well before leaving for the Headmaster's office. If ever Lars petulantly disobeys what Harry said, he was prepared to bring out an ace, mainly blackmailing his twin brother, telling him that he owes him a life debt due to the jinxed broom incident the previous year. Of course, Harry was relieved when his twin just went to be a conformist about it for even he is not fond of his own idea.

Lars was just gone for at least an hour and Harry kept himself preoccupied by studying or reading, as usual. But while reading, Harry can't help but not think how their godfathers would react to that certain revelation, bar the part that Harry is a parselmouth as well. Will their godfathers hate Lars? Will they scorn him for having that kind of ability? Harry thought wishfully and naively that they wouldn't. Sirius and Remus aren't as narrow-minded as their father after all. He is quite sure that if their father was alive, he will spurn Lars. Of course those were just ifs even if he's quite sure.

When Lars returned, Harry noticed that his brother had been crying but looked relieved. Harry guessed that the confrontation scene probably went well. Lars told him what happened from the beginning and the summary was 1) Sirius is perfectly fine with it, 2) Sirius and Remus are not aware that Harry has the same ability and 3) Sirius will talk to the parents of other students to back off Lars.

Harry thought that that should be enough of a reassurance for Lars but he thought wrong because after Lars' talk with Sirius and a day after that he had observed that his brother was looking extremely worried about everything. The other Gryffindors, who didn't turn their back on Lars, were trying their best to cheer him up but to no avail.

"You should stop moping about, Lawrence." Harry said austerely to his brother when they were sitting in one of the stands of the Quiditch field one afternoon, partly out of concern and partly out of annoyance.

Lars pulled out his wand and Harry instinctively stepped backwards, but Lars just waved it around them.

"I imitated the way you make privacy charms, with just a wave of your hand," Lars said to him, seeming to ignore what he had said earlier. "Just intent right?" _That was impressive_, Harry thought.

"Oh, sweet Merlin," Lars said with a sigh of frustration. "I know I can't deny that we're both heirs of Slytherin but...come on...the whole school thinks that I'm the one who petrified Filch's cat and Creevey."

"You didn't do it, Lawrence." he said sharply. "What have you to fear?"

_Seriously_, Harry thought in annoyance. What is it with this people feeling bad about things that they know they didn't do, or have no control over?

"I know that...but Harry...we're still heirs, I mean just...knowing that, it makes me feel guilty...guilty that I can't even do a thing when...possibly another heir is starting to wreak havoc here...I'm confused...what if...what if it has something to do with the voice that I'm hearing...what if...just without me knowing...I was the one doing it? Even in the wizarding world, you know that hearing voices is not a good sign."

"Yes, it's a sign of insanity when you hear it and no one else does." he said dryly. That sure didn't lighten up Lars' mood because his brother scowled at him. "But brother, believe me when I say this, you're not the type of person who can be easily controlled, other than you are one stubborn lion, you're also strong willed."

"I'm not invincible."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his twin. "I neither implied nor said that Lawrence but keep in mind, a person who does not wish to be controlled cannot be controlled or rather will not be controlled very easily. And besides, Sirius had reassured you and promised you to talk with those dimwit's parents, correct? I suggest that you just think about what he said. He won't ever hate you so just don't dwell on it too much, now what did you tell your friends?"

"What?"

"I just forgot to ask you but from what had happened days ago during the duelling club. I'd say they went to confront you about your parseltongue ability."

"Oh...yeah...told them I didn't know that I can...then told them to drop the subject."

"And they bought it?" The Slytherin enquired, surprised.

"I think so, they said I seemed upset about it...I know you're going to ask so I'll just say it...I didn't tell them I'm an heir, even if you said I could." Lars sighed heavily. "This is just brilliant, now I have another one on my list of things that I'm not even sure I did but people says otherwise, the very first one being the vanquisher of Voldemort."

"Father's words, adding on that you prevented Voldemort from rising last June." Harry stated to his twin. "This doesn't assure you that you defeated him as an infant?"

Lars was shaking his head. "I learned not to believe in everything he had said before...as for last June...you were there Harry...you know...frankly I think you're the one, not me."

Harry was stunned as his brother said those words. For years he had never doubted that his younger twin is the 'boy-who-lived'. He may be smarter, in terms of grades and schoolwork, and he has quite a special ability that Lars doesn't have, or at least doesn't have as a whole, but it doesn't guarantee that he is more powerful than his brother. He thought the idea ridiculous, being the boy-who-lived means that you're also the hero, and he is many things but a hero. He's willing to do anything for his family and friends, but not for other people.

"And where, may I ask, did you get that ridiculous idea?"

"When Mr. Ollivander told me that I didn't get the brother wand of Voldemort." Lars answered outright.

Harry impulsively stopped playing with his fingers the moment his brother said that. Of course Lars didn't get the brother wand. Before Lars bumped into him in Diagon Alley, he had just bought his wand, and that wand is the brother wand of Voldemort's.

"And you being an alchemist."

"Where," he drawled "did you hear that?"

"Ethan," Lars replied. Of course, who else would tell that to Lars? But nevertheless he couldn't fault the boy. He never said anything about keeping it a secret from Lars anyway.

"He told me that Flamel was your teacher, but he said he wasn't sure if the man taught you Alchemy."

"I see...keep it to yourself, I have no intention of letting it be known that I'm an Alchemist."

"You mean you really are?" Lars asked, wide eyed.

"Not completely..." he replied, shrugging. "I'll only be a master Alchemist the moment I create the _Magnum Opus_ of that field_._"

"_Magnum Opus?_"

"The Philosopher's stone,"

"But..."

"Why am I not trying to do it?" his brother nodded. "Simple, I have no use for it. I am not in need of gold at the moment and I'm not fond of the idea of myself living forever, for me that is a disruption of the natural cycle of life." Yes that's what he believes in even if he is quite terrified at the prospect of dying.

"But...that could mean that you're the..." Harry interrupted his brother again.

"Alchemy is just another discipline nothing more nothing less, it does not support any of your claims..." He reproached.

"And the brother wand of Voldemort?" Lars questioned, looking like he already has an idea that he has the brother wand. Harry swore that he shouldn't have reacted the way that he did when Lars mentioned the brother wand of Lord Voldemort's.

"I don't think so," he replied. "Had you gotten the brother wand of Voldemort, your wands won't destroy each other when you duel. It will be a pointless duel."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when two wands, with the brother cores, connects with one another it creates a _Priori Incantatem_ because the cores would refuse to destroy each other. In chess, it'll be a stalemate, so to say. You won't be able to destroy one another because the wands will refuse to."

"Oh."

"I'm going back to the dungeons and you should go back to Gryffindor tower as well."

Lars hummed. "I think I'll stay for a while..."

"If you say so," Harry said, but before leaving he had to say one more thing to Lars. "Listen, I may not be the 'kindest buddy, buddy', as Theo put it, but I do know..." he hesitated for a moment. "I do know that it's important to trust your friends even with secrets you are highly reluctant to share for the fear that they will think differently of you. You may deny it in front of me, but I think, or rather Theo thinks, that the reason why you are reluctant to tell it to them is because you don't want to lose them as your friends, especially Weasley. Granger may be more reasonable, but Weasley is not most of the time, so that's what you're worried about. You told me once that Theo did it because he's a friend, now I'm telling you that if Weasley really is your friend, he won't mind in the long run."

"Remember," he added, "Elbert Hubbard said that 'A friend is the one who knows all about you and still likes you'." He left after that, without bothering to know if Lars had something to say.

The same day, or rather night that Harry had talked with his brother, he was heading to the Slytherin Dungeons when he suddenly heard a voice saying "_Feed...been hungry for so long._" he contemplated whether he should continue to walk, or follow the voice. He picked the latter. He followed the voice until he reached a hallway where Nearly Headless Nick was floating, petrified, and there was also a student a few feet away from him. He didn't think twice before turning around and hurriedly head back to the Slytherin Dungeons. Little did he know that his brother was also there, and they just missed each other with a minute gap.

Harry paced back and forth the moment he got in his bedroom. It's confirmed, the monster is a snake, but what kind of snake? If it were a basilisk, it would kill the victims outright. A very quick death like you had been hit by a killing curse. Only other creature that is banned in their country that can turn people into stone, in other words petrify them, is a cockatrice, but if that's the case, they shouldn't be able to hear it through the walls, so the cockatrice is out of the choice.

Theo entered the room as Harry was still pacing. "Hey Harry you alright?" he asked.

Of course Harry wasn't alright, there's a psychotic heir on the loose inside Hogwarts, a barmy elf playing hero for his brother, and what else? A voice inside the walls! "Harry -"

"Harry-"

"I'm fine," he said abruptly. "I really am. Why wouldn't I be? Speaking of which, where have you been?"

"Draco's room." Theo answered. "I was helping him with his charms homework."

"What's happening inside this castle has been bothering you, hasn't it?" It sounded more like a statement than an actual question coming out of Theo's mouth.

"Anybody would be bothered by it Theodore." he replied to his friend.

"Yeah, but not as much as you or Lars. You, because you're bothered that you don't know this cousin of yours who's eviscerating all muggleborns and Lars because everyone thought that he's the one behind it all."

"Well...you're not wrong."


End file.
